Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere)
by ClauT
Summary: A través de la herencia que dejó Candy se descubrirá su historia de "amor definitivo". Lillian, la protagonista, descubre en el desván del cottage en Stratford-upon Avon el rompecabezas de la historia de amor de un par de rebeldes, y algo que cambiará su vida para siempre. Esta obra tiene registro de la propiedad intelectual Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-Share Alike4.0
1. Chapter 1

**Algún día, en algún lugar (****Someday, Somewhere****).**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

**Capítulo 1: La herencia**

_Estimada Lilian White,_

_Como ya debe saber, ha transcurrido el tiempo estipulado en el testamento de Candice White en favor de su madre Beatrice White, legítima hija adoptiva; por lo que le hacemos llegar un sobre a nombre de su madre que contiene la última voluntad de Miss White junto con las llaves de su último domicilio para que haga usted lo pertinente._

_Sin más por el momento, quedo a su servicio._

_Abogado A. Cornwell_

* * *

Lilian recorrió con la mirada el pequeño espacio de aquella casita en Stratford-Upon Avon. Era una construcción simple con dos plantas, un baño que definitivamente parecía del sigo pasado con esa tina gigante de metal, una cocina sin nevera; y sobre todo, un muy, pero muy estrecho y largo desván.

A primera vista parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese pequeño refugio. Por supuesto no había televisión, ni radio, mucho menos internet.

\- ¿Cómo rayos habrá vivido Candy todos esos años aquí? – dijo finalmente colocando su pequeño y gastado bolso de viaje en el suelo.

Había sido un recorrido precipitado y agotador: debió correr por todo Londres adelantando pendientes, tomar un tren de madrugada a Warwick, un autobús que la llevara a Stratford-upon Avon y alquilar un coche para lograr adentrarse en las inmediaciones donde se ubicaba el simpático _cottage,_ fueron horas que habían terminado con su optimismo y sus intenciones de ir y volver en un solo día. Sin embargo, no podría posponer por mas tiempo aquella misión.

La última carta de Candy llegó a manos de su madre cuando ella tenía tan solo diez años como parte de la herencia que había dejado para ella. Cualquiera pensaría ¿una carta en este siglo? ... Y sí, por raro que pareciera, había viejas costumbres que la adorable Candy no había podido dejar. No le extrañaba en lo más mínimo que este refugio tan poco conocido por la gente que la rodeaba, careciera de toda modernidad.

En aquella vieja carta – que hasta ahora llegaba a sus manos a través no de su madre, sino de un despacho de abogados – con su puño y letra, Candy le confiaba un secreto a su madre: todas las largas temporadas que solía desaparecer las había pasado en Stratford-upon Avon, un poblado retirado de Londres, aislado del gentío de la gran ciudad, pero bien conocido por los fanáticos de Shakespeare que respiraban en el pequeño poblado toda la esencia del conocidísimo dramaturgo.

\- ¿El Stratford-upon Avon de Shakespeare? ¿Desde cuándo Candy había sido una fanática que optaba por vivir en un pueblo así solo por haber sido el hogar de un famoso? – Lilian no podía recordar claramente detalles acerca de ella pero su madre jamás mencionó que tuviera ese tipo de pasatiempo, por lo que sabía lo único que Candy escribía eran sus añoradas cartas. Lilian por el contrario había desarrollado una apasionada relación con las letras inglesas, al grado de cursar una carrera universitaria y varias especializaciones, que gracias a Candy, la habían llevado a vivir en Reino Unido desde que cumplió los quince años.

Cansada de estar de pie, cerró la puerta de un empujón y se dejó caer en un cómodo sofá que daba a la ventana principal cuya jardinera se encontraba completamente desolada sin las flores que seguramente algún día la habían alegrado.

\- Rosas, seguramente Candy tenía aquí sus _Dulce Candy_. Mamá siempre decía que no podía vivir sin ellas – habló Lilian para sí misma.

Desde que su "prometido" – si es que se le podía llamar así a alguien que postergaba el inicio de su vida juntos interminablemente – la dejaba largas noches a solas, había desarrollado la manía de hablar consigo misma en voz alta. Pero esa tarde Lilian no tenía ganas de pensar en el susodicho John. Cuidadosamente sacó la carta de Candy y la volvió a leer:

.

_Mi querida Beth,_

_Para cuando leas estas líneas Lili estará por cumplir 10 años y probablemente yo ya no esté más junto a ti. Deseo con todo mi corazón que no estés triste, hay alguien con quien debía reunirme y me marcho feliz de este mundo._

_._

\- ¿Reunirse? ¿Estará hablando de Anthony?

Su madre le había relatado infinidad de veces acerca del rubio de la familia Andley que había sido el primer amor de Candy. Lilian no pudo evitar sentirse triste por no haber conocido mejor a esa maravillosa mujer que había hecho sus sueños realidad al patrocinar su educación durante toda su vida. Aunque la había visto pocas veces, era capaz de recordar su calidez, su risa y la manera como, a pesar de ser una mujer entrada en años, aún podía ser una soñadora incansable y un alma llena de generosidad.

Candy conoció a la madre de Lilian, Beth, cuando ésta llegó buscando ayuda al Hogar de Pony, tenía diecisiete años, estaba embarazada y su familia le había dado la espalda. Era increíble que aún en esta época sucedieran esa clase de cosas. La rubia no dudó un segundo en acogerla y amarlas a amabas como si fueran parte de su familia, de esa manera sus vidas se enlazaron desde aquel momento.

Cuando Candy ya no pudo continuar con su misión de enfermera, se dedicó a obras de caridad, consiguiendo donativos y organizando colectas siempre de un lado a otro. Aun así nunca descuidó el apoyo a los estudios de Lilian y jamás perdió contacto con su madre. Candy procuró que a ellas no les faltara nada y ahora, aún después de su muerte, seguía siendo igual.

Recordando todo lo que su madre le había contado acerca de Candy, llegó a la conclusión de que sus vidas eran parecidas mas no iguales: ambas habían nacido en América y fueron enviadas por sus benefactores a Londres; Candy no conoció a sus padres, y aunque Lili sí tuvo a su lado a Beth, años después, ella enfermó gravemente y la dejó huérfana; muchas veces pensó que su mamá no había podido superar la ausencia de quien fuera casi como su madre.

Candy abruptamente había abandonado el viejo mundo y había regresado a América, por una razón que su madre había definido como _un amor ardiente, _que existió después de aquel_ amor delicado y efímero _que representó Anthony. Pero nunca le habló más de ello.

Mucho tiempo después, Beth tras leer las primeras cartas que la rubia le envió desde Stratford-Upon Avon, le dijo a Lili llorando de alegría que estaba segura de que Candy finalmente había alcanzado un _amor definitivo_, como si éste hubiera estado _predestinado_ desde mucho tiempo atrás. Pero su madre se había encargado de desaparecer todas esas cartas y únicamente guardó, junto a su última voluntad, la última carta de Candy que recién llegaba a sus manos gracias al envío hecho por el abogado de apellido Cornwell.

En su testamento, Beth estableció que su hija recibiría absolutamente todo lo que Candy había dejado para ambas. La última vez que hablaron, cuando su madre estaba ya muy enferma, le confesó que tenía una misión que cumplir para Candy, sin embargo la vida no le bastaría para realizarla pues debía dejar pasar casi una década para leer su última voluntad, así que le confiaba todo a ella.

Al término de esos diez años su hija recibiría del albacea la última carta de Candy, así como las llaves de un pequeño _Cottage_ que permanecería cerrado hasta que ella pudiera hacerse cargo de todo.

Poco antes de que eso sucediera, Lilian conoció a John alias su "eterno prometido" y había dejado pasar varios años más para ocuparse de aquel pendiente, lo cual la hacía sentir verdaderamente culpable; su intención había sido resolverlo cuanto antes, pero John odiaba viajar a sitios alejados y tampoco era gran fanático de "_sentimentalismos ridículos"_ como llamaba a la misión que dejó pendiente su madre. Si fuera por él, hubiera fijado una suma y vendido todo sin revisar su contenido.

Lilian suspiró con fuerza tratando de enfocarse en que a final de cuentas era tarde, pero ya estaba allí.

Continuó leyendo la carta de Candy para entender qué era lo que deseaba que se hiciera allí.

.

_Todo lo que encuentres en esta casita es tuyo querida Beth,_

_y puedes hacer con ello lo que quieras;_

_te preguntarás por qué no he arreglado este pendiente yo misma. _

_Hice un pacto que debía aguardar, pero para cuando tú leas esto no quedará nadie vivo a quien pueda importarle._

_._

Desde que la vio, Lili deseó con todo su corazón quedarse con esa casita, sin embargo con su sueldo de traductora sería muy complicado mantener dos propiedades y John había dejado muy claro que necesitaban el dinero de su venta si es que deseaban asegurar su futuro juntos. Tendría que desprenderse de ella, pero antes revisaría bien lo que contenía, ansiaba con todo su corazón quedarse algo que le recordara permanentemente a Candy y contaba solamente con un par de días para ordenarlo todo y llamar al agente inmobiliario para poner la casita en venta, o eso es lo que había acordado con su _amado_...

¿En verdad amaba a John?

¡No, no había tiempo para pensar en eso!, debía tratar de documentar lo que había y empezar a tomar decisiones. Lili se preguntó a medias bromeando, si podría ser que Candy hubiese dejado escrito lo que ella misma debía hacer con el resto de su vida, ¡eso sería mucho más fácil!

_Nosotros escribimos el guion de nuestra vida, querida Beth..._

Podía escuchar claramente esa frase en su cabeza... ¿quién se la había dicho a su madre? Casi juraría que lo escuchó en compañía de Candy, ¿había sido ella quien lo dijo?

No, era una voz masculina, estaba segura de ello, una voz muy bella, ¿de quién sería? ¿quién...?

Lilian comenzó a hacer inventario, no tenía sentido seguir soñando despierta. Había un par de sofás, un librero repleto de libros de medicina, cuadernos con notas de la escuela de enfermería, unos cuantos modelos sobre el cuerpo humano, las obras completas de Shakespeare... ¿¡obras de teatro!? No, no había tiempo para cuestionarse los gustos de Candy. Todavía debía ir a la planta alta y lidiar con todo lo que hubiera en el desván.

Santo Cielo... ¡el desván!

Tratando de darse ánimos y rezando porque Candy no fuera una loca acumuladora de cosas, se dirigió hacia los pisos superiores subiendo la estrecha escalera que conducía a las dos únicas habitaciones, la principal tenía una amplia cama que lucía bañada por el sol de la tarde, la mejor vista de la casa era sin duda a través de esa ventana; por el contrario, en la recámara contigua había una cama más pequeña, parecía un cuarto aniñado que le recordó aquél que su madre había decorado cariñosamente para ella y algunas lágrimas empezaron a salir a través de sus ojos, echaba mucho de menos las caricias de su madre y sus historias sobre Candy, ¿se habría sentido sola en esta pequeña casita?

Quizás esa recámara había sido para alguno de los niños huérfanos que ansiaban sentir el amor de una mamá.

Se sintió tan cansada de pronto que decidió recostarse sobre la cama, rodeada de una cálida atmósfera y sin notarlo se quedó profundamente dormida hasta que el rumor de los grillos anunció que ya era de noche. Llevaba días durmiendo a medias y sintiéndose fatigada, pensando sin parar en qué haría el resto de su vida. Los títulos académicos y una vida estable... ¿era eso todo lo que había para ella por el resto de su vida?

A veces pensaba en lo maravilloso que sería vivir una historia de amor predestinado como el de Candy.

* * *

Como un pestañeo pasaron algunas horas hasta que despertó.

\- ¡Maldición! se supone que ya debería haber avanzado lo suficiente como para volver mañana – Lilian saltó de la cama y abrió a toda velocidad el amplio ropero que contenía algunos trajes de Candy, ninguno que quisiera conservar pues todo estaba algo pasado de moda, eso sin hablar de que le quedarían bastante cortos, pues Candy era una mujer bajita de poco más de metro y medio, y ella era bastante más alta y espigada. Recordó cómo en su adolescencia muchos chicos tendían a alejarse de ella pues su estatura destacaba demasiado frente a la de ellos. No se consideraba fea, su cabello era ondulado y había adquirido con los años un tono cobrizo, sus ojos eran del color de la miel, como los de su madre.

En la cajonera había un montón de _trapos viejos. _Era un hecho que la mayoría de la ropa fue usada por Candy para hacer jardinería, lo sabía pues estaba llena de enmendaduras. Al fondo encontró unos vestidos más elegantes que la sorprendieron, pero no tanto como los trajes de hombre y smokings junto a ellos.

¡Ropa de hombre! ¿¡De hombre...!?

Bueno, parecía que después de todo Candy no había pasado tanto tiempo sola como pensaba... ¿o sería ropa del señor Andley?

No, imposible. Albert Andley no volvió a vivir con Candy después de aquella época en el que tuvo amnesia. Para la moral de la época hubiera sido un escándalo que ellos tuviera una relación, pero quizás ¿una relación en secreto?

Sacudiéndose ideas raras siguió revisando hasta toparse con una serie de cajas atadas con un cordel y un sobre que decía "Beth" con la caligrafía de Candy. Al abrirlo cayó una llave grande y anticuada.

.

_Querida Beth: _

_Todo lo que contienen estas cajas es para ti, eventualmente serán para Lilibell, disfruta su contenido. La llave es del desván que es donde guardo mis tesoros, pero como especifico en mi testamento, ahora puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras. Confío en que conserves alguno de ellos como recuerdo._

_Con todo mi amor: Candy_

_._

¿Tesoros? Por su madre sabía que Candy nunca había usado la herencia de su familia adoptiva, así que dejó para después el contenido de las cajas y decidió dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad dirigiéndose al desván para ver los dichosos tesoros.

La escalera era increíblemente estrecha, incluso ella tenía que agacharse para evitar golpear contra el techo. Suficiente tenía con el desorden de su cabeza tal y como estaba como para además exponerla a los golpes.

La cerradura no había sido abierta en mucho tiempo y costaba girar la llave, sin embargo la puerta al fin cedió dando paso a un fuerte olor a humedad y encierro.

Afortunadamente Candy había mandado instalar luz eléctrica en ese desván.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz pudo ver que el lugar tenía varios carteles de representaciones teatrales, había algunas fotografías colgadas también, en ellas se veía a una muy joven Candy vestida con un uniforme bastante conservador y dos simpáticas coletas. Lili rio de solo verla y casi pudo escucharla refunfuñar por burlarse de su aspecto adolescente, retiró la sábana que cubría un escritorio donde había una caja llena de polvo que destapó de inmediato; solamente contenía un grueso manuscrito en el que se leía "Algún día, en algún lugar" con una letra muy elegante que no era la de Candy.

Antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo sintió una penetrante mirada que se dirigía justo hacia ella, se sobresaltó tanto que el manuscrito fue a dar al suelo casi junto con su quijada.

Era un hombre...

Un hombre que la miraba fijamente con unos penetrantes ojos marinos increíblemente azules, que contenían una intensa melancolía pero a la vez centelleaban con increíble fuerza, era como si pudieran ver a través de ella.

Sintiéndose hipnotizada por él caminó para poder verlo de cerca. Su rostro le parecía familiar pero su atractivo era tan asombroso que era imposible haberlo visto en algún lugar, parecía un príncipe de cuento de hadas.

Con cuidado llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba pegado, era un cartel, lo desprendió y lo llevó abajo para poder mirarlo a detalle. Encendió todas las lámparas de la habitación y volvió a contemplarlo de nuevo.

Casi al pie se alcanzaba a leer _Romeo y Julieta, _la mirada de ese joven la había cautivado de tal manera que ni siquiera había observado a _Julieta_. El nombre de _Susanna Marlow_ estaba tachado y junto se podía leer que habían agregado "Candy White", Lilian rio con ganas pensando en que esa definitivamente era la caligrafía de la rubia; y justo ahí junto a su nombre se leía claramente "Terrence Graham".

\- ¡Pero claro que es él! El gran actor de los años veinte y luego premiado director de obras clásicas. ¡Pero si he leído todas sus adaptaciones de Shakespeare! ¿cómo pude no reconocerlo con solo verle?... Se ve tan joven aquí.

\- ¡Debe ser porque se ve tan guapo que se le olvida a una hasta cómo leer! ¿A ti también te gustaba, querida Candy? ¿Eras una especie de groupie? Para tachar el cartel con tu nombre se requiere coraje... ¿Esto es parte de tus tesoros?

Rio imaginando a Candy abrazada a ese cartel y soñando con el maravilloso Romeo que aparecía en él.

Recordando que aún quedaba mucho qué explorar, dejó el cartel cuidadosamente colocado sobre la cama y subió nuevamente.

Había algunos otros carteles de representaciones teatrales, todas de él, varias fotografías que no revisó, un dibujo a lápiz del rostro de Graham con el cabello corto como lo llevaba cuando comenzaba a dirigir obras de teatro y con la mirada más triste que Lilian hubiese visto jamás.

A pesar de su rostro indiferente – lo cual era parte de su encanto – sus ojos reflejaban una enorme tristeza. Quien hubiese dibujado su rostro sin duda había podido captar sus emociones, se veía como alguien muy solo... con el corazón roto.

Esforzándose por apartar la mirada de él buscó dentro de uno de los estantes donde había un joyero de madreperla que contenía cartas, recortes de revistas y periódicos con reseñas de las obras de Graham de la época antes y después de la Primera Guerra, un prendedor con la letra A, un pañuelo con las iniciales _T.G._ y la fotografía de un rubio que identificó como Anthony.

Esos sin duda eran los tesoros de Candy.

Era raro que ella tuviera ese lujoso alhajero, le hacía más sentido que guardara aquellas cosas en una caja sencilla, como las que había encontrado junto a la llave del desván. Recordándolas las abrió pensando encontrar más recuerdos.

Al ver su contenido casi fue a dar al suelo al tiempo que soltaba un grito.

Esas modestas cajas guardaban en su interior un juego de esmeraldas, un deslumbrante anillo de diamantes, unos cuantos zafiros, y un reloj de bolsillo de oro puro con las iniciales _T.G.G. _y la fecha _28 de enero de 1897._

¿De dónde había salido todo esto? ¡Candy ni siquiera usaba joyas!

No había una sola fotografía de ella portándolas.

Sorprendida y completamente empolvada decidió dar por terminada la jornada, al día siguiente pensaría con mayor claridad para saber qué hacer con todo aquello.

Al salir tropezó con el manuscrito que había tirado al suelo, decidió llevarlo con ella y cerró nuevamente con llave el desván.

Cenó solo unas botanas frías pues para variar, nunca entendió cómo es que se usaba la vieja estufa, pero logró encender la chimenea, y con esa calidez, durmió toda la noche junto al cartel de Terrence Graham vestido de Romeo.

* * *

La luz del amanecer le daba justo en los ojos, eso debía haber sido premeditado para lograr que la dormilona de Candy despertara a tiempo. El cartel seguía ahí junto a ella, lo hizo a un lado sin poder evitar volver a mirar a ese guapísimo joven por unos minutos más. Después tomó un baño en la enorme bañera aullando al recibir una bocanada de agua hirviendo y finalmente se sentó en el pequeño comedor de dos sillas para prepararse un café instantáneo con agua de regadera, pero al menos caliente, y abrir el grueso manuscrito que había traído del desván.

.

"_Algún día, en algún lugar" (__Someday, Somewhere__)_

_._

En seguida se vio capturada por la historia de un joven de la nobleza inglesa de apellido Grandchester que relataba el secreto de sus orígenes, su soledad y sus dudas, la amargura que guardaba su corazón y la forma en cómo eso había cambiado gradualmente al conocer a su primer amor. Una chica llena de energía vital y de humildad que había padecido toda clase de atropellos y sin embargo, no guardaba una gota de odio en su ser.

Hablaba de la tormenta que fue él en la vida de ella, irrumpiendo como un huracán azotando puertas y ventanas, sacudiéndole los miedos que la hacían vivir en el pasado.

También relataba la calma que ella significó para él, derritiendo todo rastro de rencor y adueñándose de su corazón en un verano que les cambió la vida a ambos. Se amaban con la fuerza de la juventud, con intensidad y a la vez ternura, creían tener el tiempo suficiente para vivir cada día uno al lado del otro.

Pero no sería así, una trampa por demás estúpida coartaría esa paz y él se vería obligado a dejarla para que ella pudiera continuar en ese lugar y cumplir lo que él creyó que era su sueño.

Era el regreso a la soledad para él, pero también una misión de vida.

Transcurrieron meses de añoranza hasta que, como por arte de magia, ella aparecía nuevamente en su vida, un ángel vestido de blanco y luchando por encontrar su camino.

Era magnífica la manera como describía cómo una sola mirada entre ellos reflejaba el lazo indestructible que los unía, seguían amándose y esta vez estarían juntos...

Comenzaba el relato de un ir y venir de algunas cartas, promesas entre ellos y una sutil declaración simbolizada con un billete de tren solo de ida para que ella fuera hacia él y no se marchara jamás.

O al menos eso fue lo que él creyó, cuando sin esperarlo, sus planes se verían nuevamente fragmentados por un accidente que lo esclavizaba a una mujer que había dado la vida por él, pero que nunca podría amar.

Una nueva separación trajo dolor para ella y oscuridad para él...

.

A esas alturas Lilian lloraba, no podía creer que la vida fuera tan injusta, no podía entender cómo ellos habían puesto el deber por encima de su amor.

No sabía si lloraba de tristeza o de rabia, quisiera haber abofeteado a esos dos y haberlos hecho entrar en razón. No se merecían esto, ellos dos se pertenecían, simbolizaban ese amor intensamente correspondido que no todos tienen la fortuna de conocer, o por lo menos no ella. Le evocó a alguien que nunca conocería y un lugar donde jamás había estado.

Tratando de recuperarse pasó algunas páginas con la clara intensión de saber cómo había terminado eso, cuando leyó unas líneas que la hicieron temblar de emoción:

.

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Ha pasado un año desde entonces... _

_Transcurrido este lapso de tiempo, me había prometido a mí mismo escribirte, pero luego, dominado por la duda, dejé que pasaran otros seis meses._

_Nada en mí ha cambiado._

_P.S. No sé si alguna vez leas estas palabras, pero quería que al menos tú supieras esto._

_T.G._

_._

Lili casi brincaba de alegría, por fin se había liberado y se encontraba decidido a recuperar lo que la mala fortuna le había robado.

Pero parecía haber un salto en el tiempo, una brecha en la narración, hasta un breve pasaje en el presente en el que un hombre llegaba a casa después de un largo día y encontraba a una mujer en la oscuridad.

Ella – la protagonista – le daba la bienvenida y se arrojaba hacia los brazos abiertos del hombre que ama.

No había fechas, no se sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni qué era lo que sucedía después de esa nota.

Con horror, Lili se dio cuenta que la novela terminaba abruptamente sin aclarar quién era el hombre con el que esta mujer había pasado el resto de sus días y mucho menos, qué había sido del personaje ex aristócrata de Grandchester.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¿Dónde está el resto? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Tiene que existir algo más! – gritaba Lilian subiendo al desván y abriendo absolutamente cuanto espacio cerrado encontró, sin hallar un solo escrito más, solo varios dibujos y fotografías que señalaban claramente los años que Candy había vivido allí.

Muchas de esas fotografías mostraban a Terrence Graham a través de los años, al reverso solo se leía T.G.

¿_T.G.?_ como las iniciales del pañuelo. ¿_T.G.G._ como las siglas del reloj?

Lilian volvió a tomar la caja de madreperla buscando respuestas mientras revolvía su contenido que comenzó a desbordarse dejando caer una amarillenta nota a sus pies.

Con cuidado la desdobló, podían verse sobre ella círculos desperdigados como si gotas de agua hubiesen caído sobre ella, con la letra algo corrida pero aún legible.

_Querida Candy,_

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Ha pasado un año desde entonces... _

\- ¡Santo Dios! Pero... ¿Candy?, nuestra Candy ¿con él? ¿Grandchester? – De pronto la novela que acababa de leer adquirió aún mayor claridad, la historia podría ser verídica.

¿Terrence Graham sería Terrence Grandchester? Él podía haber sido en realidad un noble inglés, los rumores sobre su pasado así lo llegaron a señalar.

Todo encajaba, un joven apasionado que ocultaba un secreto familiar, que buscaba cumplir su sueño y que amó con toda la intensidad que podría haber sido capaz a una sola mujer. A una bondadosa y gentil chica huérfana llena de pecas que no podía ser otra que Candy.

Pero... jamás se había hecho público su romance, es más, jamás se mencionó que él viviera con alguien o que estuviera casado, era un persona por demás privada así que solo se le veía en algunos estrenos. Hubo una actriz que durante algunos años tras un accidente en su debut se vio relacionada con él y que un día ya no se supo más de ella.

Al morir, tampoco se supo dónde fue enterrado o si sus familiares se habían hecho cargo de él.

Candy tampoco había hablado acerca de Graham o de Grandchester, pero ella sabía que había amado a un hombre que conoció en Londres y en ocasiones creía haber oído a su madre decir que su madre adoptiva – como consideraba a Candy – había terminado al lado de quien más la amaba. Todo estaba demasiado confuso, ella era tan solo una niña cuando escuchó los relatos de Beth.

Lo que estaba claro, es que ese manuscrito era la última y la más bella creación de Graham y que, fuera o no el protagonista, merecía que su amor viera la luz a través de sus letras.

¿Tendría familiares vivos aún?

El primer paso sería contactarlos para avisarles que dentro de su herencia se encontraba dicha obra y que le gustaría hacerla pública como un homenaje póstumo.

Quizás ellos conocerían la parte faltante de la historia y eso la emocionó aún más.

Con esa esperanza, Lilian empacó los tesoros de Candy en su coche de alquiler, cerró perfectamente el desván y la pequeña casita, y se dispuso a regresar a Londres para hablar con el abogado de la rubia, que sin duda debía estar enterado del tesoro y el secreto que Candy guardaba en el desván.

* * *

**Notas:**

Finalmente ¡he vuelto! Ha pasado una infinidad de tiempo sin escribir ¿Quién sigue por aquí? ¿Alguien del A.A.V.S.T.? = Anónimas Amansadas por la Voz del Señorononon Turnes que le dio voz a Terry... y a Anthony.

Esta historia es algo nuevo para mí, es un experimento, si funciona lo continúo y si no me jubilo jajajaja...

"Los Días del Colegio" fue un agasajo escribirlos pues solo iba completando los vacíos que no encontraba en la historia original y le tengo un gran cariño por lo que comparto al final de la historia. "Sol de invierno" es algo parecido.

"Destino" fue mi primer idea de cómo Candy y Terry podrían haberse vuelto a encontrar; y esta nueva historia es una segunda propuesta a esto, modificando un poco los tiempos para ver qué resulta, quizás me imagino yo misma dentro de la historia que Mizuki nos dejó con muchos cabos sueltos y trato de que sea "Lilian" quien vaya descubriendo todo (ella que puede estar allá en lejanas tierras inglesas).

No es una historia terminada pero sí sé más o menos dónde quiero que termine, así que sugerencias bienvenidas. Puedo actualizar los fines de semana, así que mi compromiso es en cualquiera de esos dos días subir un capítulo, ya tengo algunos por si las cosas se ponen complicadas en la vida real. Y por supuesto, contestaré tantos comentarios como puedo, me gusta mucho hacerlo y es el medio por el cual puedo seguir en contacto.

Un placer regresar a este foro en el que he leído tanto y he aprendido tanto.

Abrazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El Tío abuelo Terrence**

Al llegar a Londres, Lilian ni siquiera pensó en llamar a John, sólo pudo pensar en el legado de Candice White durante toda la noche.

Las horas pasaron muy lentamente hasta que por fin la hora fue apropiada para llamar al abogado que hizo todos los trámites de Candy.

Era el nieto de Archibald Cornwell, aquel que fue gran amigo de su infancia y el hombre que había desposado a su amiga Annie. Tenía cerca de sesenta años y hasta donde sabía, había conocido a Candy por lo que si alguien sabía lo que había sucedido entre Terrence y ella, tenía que ser él.

\- ¿Señor Cornwell? Soy Lilian White, la nieta adoptiva de Candice White. Quisiera hablarle acerca de la herencia.

\- Es usted una mujer poseedora de un rico tesoro Lilian, se podría decir que es usted rica en este momento, ¿qué más necesita saber?

\- ¿Rica? No, no, yo he encontrado...

\- ¿Las joyas y el título de propiedad de ese _cottage_ de ensueño?

\- ¡No! Quiero decir, sí, encontré eso pero no es exactamente a lo que me refiero, en el desván yo he encontrado...

\- ¿Encontró el manuscrito? Créame que es original y vale millones, más aún si quisiera usted vender la historia a la prensa, aunque por supuesto, no sería lo más adecuado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Esa historia será publicada como Dios manda, eso lo resolveré con mi jefe en la editorial...

\- Entonces si se trata de las joyas, yo le aconsejaría tenerlas bajo buen resguardo, valuarlas y venderlas. Claro, menos aquellas cosas que desee conservar. El reloj es una auténtica reliquia familiar.

\- ¿El reloj de oro con las siglas _T.G.G._? Bien, empecemos por ahí, ¿a quién le pertenece esa antigüedad?

\- A usted por supuesto.

\- Señor Cornwell, no le demos vueltas a esto. ¿Estamos hablando de alguien apellidado Grandchester?

\- Sí, una familia con orígenes en los más altos nobles ingleses. ¡Muy bien, quiere decir que usted ha leído detenidamente el manuscrito!

\- Y curiosamente, en el mismo lugar me encuentro con fotografías y efectos personales del famoso actor de los años 20, Terrence Graham... _T.G._

\- Creo que lo que usted quiere preguntar es si Terrence Graham en realidad perteneció a la nobleza inglesa. Y así fue.

\- Pensé que esta sería la parte en la que usted negaría todo. ¿No es un secreto familiar?

\- Bueno, señorita White, los Grandchester llevan mucho tiempo alejados del ojo público, como entenderá eso ya solo lo vive la familia Real; no queda nadie vivo a quien eso le importe.

\- ¡Es lo mismo que Candy ha escrito! Genial, la historia necesitará que algún familiar testifique su autenticidad y pensándolo bien, quizás quiera ese reloj de vuelta. Yo en realidad no tendría inconveniente en entregarlo.

\- ¡¿Devolver el reloj?! ... Usted definitivamente estuvo relacionada con Candice, de otra manera no me explico que pretenda devolverle a esa familia – que francamente en absoluto lo necesita – un reloj tan valioso...

El abogado suspiró con fuerza y continuó.

\- Veamos... sólo la sobrina nieta de Terrence y su hijo quedan como descendientes directos del Duque de Grandchester. Verá Lilian, la hermana de Terrence nunca se casó ni tuvo descendencia, el hermano mayor – que se supone heredaría el ducado, Richard Jr. –, desapareció en la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial sin que se supiera más de él, y el hermano menor, Carlton y su esposa inglesa, junto con su hijo Alexander, fueron los únicos de aquella familia que llegaron a América como parte de los diplomáticos europeos exiliados poco antes de la Segunda Gran Guerra, fue la única manera en la que el Duque pudo proteger a su hijo menor de la vergüenza de no ir al frente. ¿Me sigue?

\- Por supuesto, entonces debo buscar a la descendencia de Alexander Grandchester.

\- Así es, la hija de éste, Julia Grandchester, radica la mayor parte del tiempo en Nueva York; finalmente se casó con un americano millonario adoptando el apellido Hartman, que es el que lleva su hijo, cuyo nacimiento se vio envuelto en un gran misterio, los rumores indicaban que Julia y su esposo no podían concebir, pero al parecer los milagros ocurren.

\- ¿Hartman? ¿Los dueños de museos, escuelas de arte, galerías y demás Hartman? Cielos, se podría decir que esa gente nace en cuna de oro... Esa señora, Julia, ¿conoció a Terrence?

\- Por supuesto, si bien los hermanastros mayores de Terrence fueron increíblemente distantes, el abuelo de Julia, que sólo tenía unos diez años cuando él decidió embarcarse hacia América, creció con una enorme fascinación por el primogénito de su padre; tanto así que buscó un acercamiento con Graham más o menos en los años en los que el Duque falleció y tengo entendido que a pesar de lo receloso que éste era, tuvo una relación muy cercana con Alexander y la hija de éste, Julia. Juntos crearon algunas bibliotecas y fundaciones para financiar la educación de jóvenes literatos ingleses. Todo ese negocio fue heredado por su hijo por supuesto.

\- Bien, ¿cree que deba contactar a Julia Grandchester o a su hijo?

\- Lilian, los Grandchester y los Hartman del mundo no contestan su propio teléfono. Mi sugerencia es que llame a las oficinas de la Fundación Hartman y sea paciente. Yo mismo le daré el número en Nueva York. Espero que en algún momento Blake se interese en este asunto.

\- ¿Blake es el hijo? – Lilian pensó que tan solo su nombre sonaba pretencioso, pero no quería ser prejuiciosa, ojalá se equivocara.

\- Así es, y puedo decirle que ha heredado más que el porte y los millones de los Grandchester, su parecido con Terrence es evidente y absolutamente sorprendente.

\- No lo creo, Terrence Graham era uno en un millón. Debe ser porque conoce su parentesco que le parecen similares, pero le puedo asegurar que nadie puede ser como él.

\- Entonces se sorprenderá mucho Lilian, imagínese que acabara prendada de él. Creo que Candy daría pequeños saltitos desde la tumba si así fuera... Se alegraría más de lo que usted cree.

\- Señor Cornwell, soy una mujer comprometida. Con este proyecto y la herencia que nos ha legado Candy, la vida ha tomado un rumbo bastante claro.

\- Eso deseamos todos señorita White

\- ¿Cómo que todos?

\- Mi secretaria se encargará de enviarle los números directos de Hartman, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo más?

\- Mmm no, estaré en contacto, aunque me encantaría tener una entrevista personal con usted. Hay muchas dudas que tengo acerca de la historia de ellos dos.

\- Candy era una mujer muy cariñosa, como sabe mi abuelo fue un gran amigo de su juventud; sin embargo también era muy reservada acerca de su vida personal. No sé si sea yo quien pueda resolver sus dudas, la mayor parte del tiempo ella permanecía en Reino Unido y en el Hogar de Pony... pero podría revisar lo que la abuela Annie dejó, después de todo también nosotros tenemos un viejo desván.

Lilian rio al pensar en esa increíblemente común costumbre de guardar recuerdos por el simple hecho de sentirse cerca de las personas que fueron importantes para uno. Aunque también había gente práctica como John que se deshacía de todo en un santiamén.

\- Dígame, ¿cree que pueda encontrar algo más que Graham haya escrito acerca de ellos? El final es un poco vago, no menciona nombres ni fechas en el desenlace, dígame, ¿es Terrence con quien ella vive? ¿es _el hombre que ama_?

\- Eso es algo que yo ignoro por completo. Candy mencionó algo del contenido de esa novela para efectos del testamento, pero jamás pregunté, y que yo sepa, no existe ninguna continuación. Eso es lo que en sus últimos años de vida Graham escribió. Tampoco dijo cómo es que la novela llegó a sus manos, pero estaba segura de que debía ser manejada con delicadeza. Confiaba en que su madre, Beth, tomara una decisión acertada; después de todo Candy eligió a su madre para ser su heredera por alguna razón, su adopción la puso a salvo de cualquier debate legal acerca de cualquiera de sus pertenencias... y las de Graham, por supuesto.

\- Mi madre sabía mucho más de todo esto, pero todas las cartas entre ellas desaparecieron.

\- Entonces sólo queda hablar con Julia Grandchester y que usted misma tome la decisión. Debo dejarla señorita White, hágame saber cualquier cosa que necesite.

* * *

Lilian se quedó un rato reflexionando acerca del asunto.

Tenía información que confirmaba los rumores sobre los orígenes de un famoso ícono del teatro de los años veinte, y no sólo eso, también mostraba que siempre amó a una sola mujer, a pesar de su relación con la actriz con la cual había vivido varios años.

¿Qué había sido de aquella mujer en aquel lapso entre que Terrence se había hecho cargo de ella y la fecha de su muerte? Para empezar tendría que revisar las esquelas para saber cuándo había sido eso.

Finalmente, no sabía qué había sucedido entre ellos, pero por las fotografías, Candy estuvo presente en la vida del actor y él la describía a la perfección a través de sus letras.

¿Qué dirían los Grandchester a todo esto?

El sonido del timbre la sacó de su reflexión, el rostro de John la sorprendió en cuanto abrió la puerta.

\- Hola cariño, ¿qué tal va la política?

\- Lilian, ayer no me llamaste, pensé que continuabas en ese pueblo perdido, ¿pudiste hablar con el agente?

\- Aun no contacto con él, pero no vas a creer lo que encontré en ella...

\- Recuerda que los muebles viejos y la ropa pasada de moda no son los mejores objetos a conservar por mucho que te llenen de nostalgia. Tú ni siquiera conociste bien a esa mujer.

\- Por momentos me encantaría que fueras menos racional John, un poco de sensibilidad no te vendría nada mal... He encontrado entre las cosas de Candy la última novela de un famoso escritor, Terrence Graham. Es un manuscrito original, el abogado de ella me ha confirmado que será fácil demostrar que es su última obra.

\- Vaya, eso es magnífico. Yo podría comenzar a sondear el costo de los derechos y...

\- Espera John, debo contactar a los descendientes de Graham. La narración los involucra y creo que debemos ser cuidadosos acerca de ello. También revela algunos detalles de su vida amorosa.

\- ¿Estás loca? Eso sería anticiparlos en tu contra, lo más probable es que busquen la manera de impedir que se publique ese escrito.

\- John, Candy confiaba en que mi madre tomaría la decisión correcta antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Qué puede ser tan privado que no se pueda publicar en esta época? Nadie se sorprendería si él hablara de una fila interminable de mujeres e hijos ilegítimos.

\- Él pertenecía a la nobleza John, su padre fue el último Duque de Grandchester de Inglaterra.

\- ¿¡Qué dices!? Eso es aún mejor, si la familia no desea que esto se publique igualmente nos beneficiaría. ¿Les has llamado?

\- Esta mañana recibí el número de Blake Hartman Grandchester, el hijo de la última descendiente directa del Duque... sería algo así como el tío bisabuelo de Hartman.

\- Genial, podemos intentar llamarles mañana, yo te puedo asesorar en todo lo que necesites Lilian.

\- Eres político John, no abogado.

\- Y por lo mismo, sé cómo tratar a gente de la alta sociedad Lilian. Él es un famoso monstruo de los negocios y ella, bueno... ella debe ser la típica señora de sociedad preocupada a morir por el qué dirán. Hay que buscar la manera de llegar a ella.

\- John, a veces me da miedo la manera en la que te expresas de los demás.

\- Soy realista querida, y busco protegerte, después de todo pronto seremos una familia.

\- Si todo sale bien...

Lilian no quiso decir una sola palabra más, en realidad nunca había estado muy segura de querer formar una familia con John y por eso no había impulsado más las cosas, quizás era la costumbre de estar con él lo que había provocado que el tiempo pasara tan rápido sin concretar nada. Estaba convencida de que los grandes amores solo les sucedían a personas afortunadas.

Suficiente por hoy.

Al día siguiente tendría que desempolvar en los Hartman el recuerdo del tío abuelo Terrence y encontrar la manera de convencerlos de publicar esa novela.

* * *

En los días que siguieron, Lilian comprendió que había sido muy optimista.

Le llevó varias semanas poder siquiera acercarse a la asistente, de la asistente, del asistente personal del señor Hartman. Y ni siquiera así había conseguido hablar con él.

Le contó a John su enorme desengaño mientras cenaban, estaba en un dilema, tenía la sensación de estar a punto de perder el camino si dejaba de insistir.

\- Si averiguaras que existe un manuscrito y algunos efectos personales que pertenecieron a un miembro de tu familia ¿no querrías verlos y posiblemente recuperar alguna de sus pertenencias como recuerdo, John?

John suspiró mientras miraba su vaso lleno de gin.

\- Lilly, trato de pensar como tú, pero mi cerebro me dice que el riquísimo señor Hartman posee todos los recuerdos que pueda desear, no necesita un manuscrito, y mucho menos un viejo reloj como regalo. No es uno de los pobres huérfanos de la _señora_ White.

\- Eso no es importante, es algo que perteneció a Terrence Graham, ¿lo entiendes?

\- Lamento no despertar en ti tanto entusiasmo como ese actor en mallitas recitando pasajes de Shakespeare mientras va agitando su larga y sedosa cabellera.

\- No me digas que estás celoso – Lilian tuvo que aguantar un poco la risa, sabía que John no era malo, solo un hombre que sabía ambicionar, pero no _soñar_.

\- Te noto distinta Lilly, llevas días hablando solo de ese tipo y su sobrino bisnieto.

\- No se trata de ellos John, es la última voluntad de una persona increíblemente importante para mamá. Quizás debería vender todo y hacer una fundación para niños con dotes artísticas. La Fundación White para literatos y dramaturgos.

\- ¿Qué te parece la Fundación Lilly White para políticos indigentes? – rio él con una mirada escéptica.

\- El dinero no es lo importante John, por supuesto te apoyaré, somos un equipo pero primero debo resolver esto. Después veré cómo invertir el dinero y todo lo demás, debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo, me siento algo culpable; yo lo tomé tan a la ligera y Candy, a través de mamá, parece haberme dejado toda esta herencia para asegurar mi futuro.

\- ¿Dejándote los regalos que le hizo su amante?

Lilian lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

\- Lo siento Lilly, esa es la única opción que se me ocurre. He hecho algunas averiguaciones y no he podido encontrar evidencia pública de una relación entre ellos. Sería mejor que vendieras la historia a la prensa y dejaras de buscar a ese sujeto.

\- ¿No te suena eso algo ofensivo?... John, necesito pensar muchas cosas.

\- No pienses demasiado Lilly – dijo él dejándole un beso en la frente – Deberías decirle a uno de los sirvientes de Hartman que vas a publicar una historia en un periódico sensacionalista sobre la señora White, una huérfana dedicada a la caridad, y el grandioso dramaturgo Terrence Graham, que de por sí, ocultaba un enredoso secreto familiar que afecta el apellido de su noble origen, ¿o no fue él mismo un hijo bastardo?

John había investigado por su cuenta, pero se marchó sin que ella pudiera decirle una sola palabra... ¿Sería posible que John tuviera razón?

Quizás las historias de amor solo existen en la ficción.

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Qué bien se siente volver! Ahhhhhh.

Como les decía, ésta es una historia aun no terminada, conforme voy releyendo y con la ayuda de sus reviews voy afinando los detalles de esta vida en secreto que Candy vivió, el por qué, el cómo, sus razones, las razones del hombre que ama, en fin. Una parte está ya en mi cabeza y la otra se va construyendo conforme publico, hay cabos sueltos que aun estoy tratando de unir.

No saquen cuentas, la realidad es que no hay manera de que los años encajen y pudiéramos tener la dicha en 2019 de algunas cosas que pasarán, pero para esta historia era necesario. Imagínense que no se desarrolla en 2019 sino antes... por los 2000. Después de todo, es la historia secundaria, y que todo encajara suena más complicado que haber escrito _Cien Años de Soledad_. Y bueno, para que Lilian pueda desentrañar el misterio no podían pasar 20 años más (no tendría sentido, ella tendría como 50 años). Ya verán a qué me refiero más adelante. Por lo pronto Lilian y Blake andan en sus casi 30 años cumplidos (en el 2000) para que ambos hayan podido conocer un poquito durante su infancia a nuestros rebeldes, que esa es parte de la trama.

Mis mensajes para cada una:

Les agradezco profundamente la bienvenida a viejas conocidas: **Letty** que ya le he escrito y que fue mi primer review en esta historia, **Kamanance** que entiende bien mi conflicto de andar haciendo saltos en el tiempo (que justo es lo que comenzará en un par de capítulos para alternar la historia de Lilian y la reconstrucción de lo que sucedió con C&T) y a **Guest** que me da una calurosa bienvenida y que me encantaría saber su nombre para agradecerle profundamente. También muchas gracias a espero que haya lágrimas de puro gusto (en general) durante esta historia.

A mi querida **Phambe** que desearía tenerla a lado mío para ayudarme a plantear todas estas dudas y poder reajustar la historia a tiempo. ¡Qué alegría que sigas por aquí! Sí, es una historia con un toque de drama, y sí, es aquí donde espero darme una mayor libertad creativa, pensar en personajes más maduros que aunque no han cambiado su personalidad se plantean problemáticas diferentes. Algo más alejado de la alternativa romántica, "fácil" en la que uno regresa a la vida del otro y todo se arregla, como escribí en "Destino". Quise darle un toque de misterio y complicidad con este pacto y silencio que llevó a Candy a adoptar a una mujer y su hija cuando ella ya se encontraba entrada en años, y poder enlazar las vidas de ciertos descendientes de los personajes originales, y de otros no. Adoro y agradezco todas tus opiniones, serán fundamentales para ir dando forma a este proyecto. Abrazos también para ti, que alegría volver a estar en contacto contigo.

A nuevos nombres que veo por aquí: **Perth77 **Yes! That is the center of this story… the re-encounter, all the questions around this "How, when, who knows and who doesn't, why now…" Thank you for your interest in this story elaborated by my crazy mind! **Yelani,** gracias a ti por leer! espero te siga gustando. **Francesca Romana** ahhhh me hiciste recordar esa historia de Sarah's Key estremecedor libro, bella adaptación en la película, entiendo por qué te parece similar, en efecto va en retrospectiva y hay una historia actual alterna con personajes que tiene su propia temática, inicia en un lugar que guarda secretos y luego va moviendo la trama a otros escenarios. Espero seguirte leyendo por aquí.

**Lectora 1977 **y** azter26 **espero que lo que sigue les guste tanto como este comienzo... va de menos a más, debo confesar que no puedo esperar a publicar el capítul jejeje, ya verán por qué.

**Guest2 torpe: **Gracias linda, me halaga que hayas leído mis otras historias, de verdad es muy bonito saber que hay gente que invierte tiempo para leer lo que una escribe, sin ser profesional y solamente para compartir lo que me pasa por la cabeza. Ay, no quiero ser spoiler, pero como le decía a Phambe, sí hay drama, no todo es una historia de amor perfecta con finales felices y perfectos; está inspirada en un libro que leí y que me quedó a deber, pero que tiene una intensa historia de amor del pasado que me gustó mucho... Uff, ya veremos cómo avanza ésta, por eso le llamo un experimento.

**Ayame DV** bella amiga que ha venido a mi mente en cuanto regresé. Tengo pendiente escribirte PM, coincido en muchas opiniones contigo y leyendo algunos reviews lo confirmo... Una alegría volver a estar en contacto, hace poco releí tu historia "fantasmal", me encanta 😊

Y a todas las que se dan una vuelta por aquí, con review o no review, les agradezco enormemente, después de todo para mí la escritura es una forma de construirnos mutuamente. Abrazos y maravilloso fin e inicio de semana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El fantasma de Terrence.**

A la semana siguiente el _Daily Mail_ publicó un artículo sobre el hallazgo de un manuscrito del famoso actor y director Terrence Graham en el que se insinuaba que existía una historia de amor _ardiente y pasional_. Por supuesto, hablaba de algo escandaloso, prohibido e increíblemente lucrativo que involucraba a una mujer común y corriente que siendo menor de edad se había liado con un actor. Una jugosa narración acerca de por lo menos un hijo bastardo, una vergüenza familiar y posiblemente mucho sexo, cuyo desastroso resultado planteaba varias hipótesis enredosas del porqué del parecido entre Terrence Graham y Blake Hartman, que inicialmente nadie sabría que estaban relacionados por sangre, sin embargo esta nota hablaba de varios supuestos todos referentes al misterio de su nacimiento. A nadie le podría importar una historia tan antigua si no involucrara a un personaje actual tan poderoso.

Afortunadamente para la familia, el apellido Grandchester no se mencionó una sola vez en relación con Terry, pero sembraba la duda de si Blake en realidad era uno de sus descendientes, por supuesto ilegítimo y adoptado posteriormente por la familia Hartman.

Al cabo de unas horas de su publicación el teléfono de Lilian no paró de sonar un solo segundo, pero ella estuvo todo el día en la presentación de un prestigioso libro de la editorial para la que trabajaba y éste jamás salió de su bolso. En su camino a casa notó que tenía una docena de mensajes de la oficina de Hartman... Decir que estaba furioso sería quedarse corto, o al menos eso es lo que le dijeron sus asistentes.

Por desgracia, Lilian no tenía la más remota idea de lo que le hablaban, y cuando se lo explicaron no pudo sino mostrarse indignada.

Esa noche, uno de los asistentes la comunicó con nada menos que Blake Hartman Grandchester. Mientras esperaba que aquel hombre tomara finalmente la línea, pensó que la única persona que podría haber hecho esto es John y eso la dejó suficientemente molesta como para enfrentar a un atemorizante y poderoso hombre, que antes de hablarle directamente al altavoz, pronunció unos cuantos improperios con la voz más profunda que ella hubiera escuchado.

Si no sonara aterrador, quizás hubiera hasta disfrutado escuchar esa voz tan masculina.

\- ¿Me quiere decir qué es lo que pretendía? – gruñó Hartman.

\- Créame señor Hartman que yo no divulgué esa historia al periódico y no sé quién lo hizo... al menos no a ciencia cierta; las personas que saben del manuscrito son intachables...

\- Pues una de ellas no lo es, señorita ¿White? – la interrumpió Hartman. – Exija de inmediato una rectificación y una disculpa. Ese manuscrito, suponiendo que exista, no es sobre mi tío abuelo Terrence y su enloquecida pariente, eso es un disparate. ¿Tiene usted idea de la cantidad de mujeres que afirman haber tenido una relación con él? ¡Y todas ellas resultaron ser unas mentirosas! El mundo del teatro está lleno de seguidores que no están bien de la cabeza y crean sus propias y absurdas fantasías. Terrence Graham Grandchester era un caballero, jamás habría tenido una relación sin formalizar con una señorita como su "abuela", ni con alguna otra, mucho menos relacionada conmigo.

\- Candice White Andley y Terrence Graham Grandchester fueron compañeros en el Real Colegio San Pablo, ellos se conocieron bastante bien y después ellos...

\- Sí, sí, ya lo sé – respondió Hartman irritado, – Eso no es ningún secreto, es algo que basta con revisar en los registros, en los cuáles sobra decir, que esa mujer figura como una de las alumnas que abandonó el lugar por su propio pie antes de siquiera cumplir un año ahí.

\- Por lo visto usted tiene vocación de historiador, pero solo conoce una parte de la historia. La casa de Candice está llena de fotografías de Terrence.

\- Sí, como la de cualquier fanática loca que fantasea con un hombre famoso, rico y de buen ver. Una mujer obsesionada.

\- No, usted no entiende, tengo casi un centenar de retratos en Stratford-upon-Avon, y también unas fabulosas joyas que él debe haberle obsequiado entre las que figura un reloj de bolsillo, y si existe alguna duda, sé bien que fue mandado grabar por el Duque de Grandchester con las iniciales de su primogénito: _T.G.G_.

Se produjo un silencio que duró unos minutos.

Lilian contuvo la respiración y esperó pacientemente por el nuevo embate de aquel sujeto que instantáneamente le produjo un dolor de cabeza.

\- ¿Dónde está todo eso? – dijo finalmente él.

\- En un hermoso _cottage_, a un costado del río Avon. Son unas cuantas horas desde Londres.

Le pareció oír que él soltó otra palabrota en un inglés perfecto pero en voz tan baja que no pudo casi escucharlo.

\- Esto es tan ridículo que puede tener algo de verdad. ¿Ha escaneado el manuscrito?

\- No. – A decir verdad, a ella ni siquiera se le había ocurrido.

Blake Hartman increíblemente exasperado, maldijo.

\- Pues hágalo, señorita White y luego llámeme a este número para que nos reunamos en Londres. Puedo estar allí al día siguiente.

\- Trabajo para ganarme la vida señor Hartman, no puedo dejarlo todo para cumplir sus deseos.

\- Yo he de dejarlo todo para aclarar este embrollo, y amoldarme a usted y sus caprichos. ¡Llámeme!

Después de eso Lilian solo pudo escuchar cómo él suspiraba antes de colgar de un golpe que casi la deja sorda; su propio corazón que latía desbocado necesitaba calmarse, así que telefoneó a John con la clara intención de desquitar toda esa ansiedad.

\- ¿John? Acabo de hablar con Blake Hartman.

\- Vaya, así que al fin se dignó a comunicarse contigo. ¿Te ofreció alguna suma?

\- ¡Yo no he dicho que lo extorsionaré!

\- De alguna manera necesita acallar rumores, será mejor que pensemos en una cifra antes de que se dé cuenta de que esto no es nada.

\- ¿Nada?

\- Vamos Lilian, en todo caso Candice White no debe haber sido más que un recuerdo de juventud para él. ¿Eso es lo que dice el manuscrito no es así? Ni siquiera sabes si él se inspiró en ella para ese final tan vago que dices que tiene. Y por supuesto las dudas del origen de Hartman son todas infundadas. Era la única manera de hacerlo reaccionar pero me imagino que hemos dado en el blanco acercándonos a algún ruinoso secreto sobre su origen... esa sí que sería una historia digna de averiguarse.

\- John, entiéndelo, solo quiero hacer lo que Candy deseaba y si era brindarle un homenaje póstumo a él, a su amor, por mí está bien. Además de devolver ese reloj a la familia Grandchester.

\- Lilian lees demasiadas novelas de romance, Hartman se dará cuenta de que esto ni siquiera es suficiente como para una secuela del artículo que mandé escribir acerca de su antepasado. Estaban más emocionados por corroborar que su parecido con ese Graham tiene una explicación más interesante, que por una triste historia de amor entre un actor y una don nadie. Claro que si lo relacionamos al accidente de la actriz que quedó coja, entonces quizás tendríamos una historia. ¡El eterno prometido que escapaba durante las giras para verse con su amante y darle esperanzas a esas fanáticas que quisieran ser como Candice!

\- John, a veces creo que no tienes corazón. Tú no sabes lo importante que es para mí saber qué sucedió con Candy. Imaginé que habías enviado información a ese periódico, pero quise pensar que tenías un mejor juicio acerca de las personas.

\- Ella ni siquiera era tu pariente, ¿por qué te afecta tanto el saber si ellos vivieron felices para siempre o no?

\- Porque si hubo esperanza para ellos, quizás la haya también para mí... Estaré ocupada las próximas semanas, no me llames.

Eso fue lo último que John escuchó de Lilian en meses.

* * *

Un par de semanas después Lilian telefoneó a Hartman, y esta vez su asistente personal la comunicó de inmediato.

Ella le había enviado algunas partes del documento escaneado y él había hecho cotejar la letra que allí aparecía con algunos fragmentos de documentos personales de Terrence que ahora le pertenecían.

No había duda, su tío abuelo¹ había redactado la dichosa historia y ahora solo restaba ver el resto de las posesiones que estaban en el poder de la mujer que había trastornado su vida y la memoria de Terrence.

Blake tenía pocos recuerdos de Terrence, sin embargo, era su ídolo, si alguien era un fanático de su carrera era él mismo, más que cualquier mujer de apellido White. Nadie lo admiraba más que él, ¡Nadie!

Con no poco esfuerzo, consiguió coincidir con la _falsa nieta_ White en Londres, como la llamaba en secreto debido a la inexistencia de una relación de sangre directa, pero no deseaba entrar en sus dominios. La citó por la mañana del lunes en uno de los salones del importante Hotel Savoy, si era una loca psicópata al menos estarían rodeados por elementos de seguridad y con solo llamarlos la abatirían en seguida... porque solo una loca podría estar tan obsesionada por una historia de amor que ni siquiera era real. Terrence había sido un solitario como él.

Mientras se vestía pensaba cómo sería aquella mujer, seguramente se toparía con una americana que se creía europea por vivir en Londres, poco agraciada y con ganas de hacerse de una fortuna para pasar sus años de soledad, porque definitivamente se quedaría sola. Había investigado sobre ella y su supuesto prometido que no era más que un trepador político, lo comprobó al extorsionar al reportero del _Daily News_, que sin miramientos le reveló la fuente que filtró detalles de la historia de Graham y puso en tela de duda sus propios orígenes. Ese tipo solo había visto la oportunidad y en cuanto tuviera una tajada del pastel, se largaría de la vida de ella. Las historias de amor claramente no existían.

Gruñendo y con poco interés acomodó su cabello castaño de tal manera que pareciera más corto de lo que estaba. Siempre deseó una larga cabellera como la del bisabuelo Terrence, pero estaba completamente fuera de moda y lo haría verse más joven de lo que era, algo que en el mundo de los negocios no era completamente aceptado. Aún con todos sus años de experiencia manejando las fundaciones, las galerías y los centros de cultura, muchos afirmaban que su único talento había sido nacer en buena cuna. El mundo de los ricos no era un mundo fácil para él.

Por momentos deseaba escapar a un lugar secreto y dedicarse únicamente a pintar, a tocar el piano y a cualquier otra cosa que no implicara lidiar con los demás. Pero de momento eso era imposible. Su destino era hacerse cargo de los asuntos de la familia y eso incluía lidiar con una loca... una muy necia.

Armándose de paciencia y poniéndose el saco de su elegante traje gris sobre el hombro, se decidió a bajar a los salones.

* * *

Lilian se ponía los zapatos de tacón como podía mientras lidiaba con el tráfico londinense, solo a ese pseudo aristócrata se le ocurría hacerla atravesar una de las zonas de peor tráfico de la ciudad y peor aún en época de turistas. Ella vivía al otro lado del Puente de Londres, ¿cómo no pensó en elegir el lugar ella? Después de todo, era la ciudad en la que ella vivía, no él.

¡Maldito mandón adinerado!

Había tardado una eternidad decidiendo qué ponerse, no quería que ese tipo la mirara como si fuera cualquier cosa, ella era la nieta... bueno, la casi nieta del amor de la vida de Terrence, era la comisionada para darle un final feliz a su historia, claro que para ello tendría que hacerle varias preguntas a ese arrogante para encontrar los cabos sueltos, pero ya encontraría la manera de averiguar cómo es que Candy y Terrence se habían vuelto a reunir. Estaba decidida a averiguar eso y echárselo en cara mil veces a ese Hartman, lo gritaría a los mil vientos y le repetiría hasta el cansancio que ella tenía razón.

Apenas a tiempo logró llegar al valet parking del hotel, no sin antes pintarse los labios y darse una mirada rápida en el retrovisor.

\- Nada mal Lilian, estás lista para ir a la guerra – dijo dándose ánimos mientras entregaba las llaves de su pequeño auto al hombre y comenzaba a dirigirse a la recepción mostrando un aplomo que empezaba a perder. En seguida le indicaron el camino hacia el salón para visitantes y la dirigieron a una coqueta mesa junto al balcón, con vistas a un jardín frente al Támesis.

Rio pensando en que jamás hubiera creído tener una batalla en el Savoy.

Todo ahí parecía contar una historia, era un bello lugar con obras de arte y mesitas que rodeaban un hermoso piano de cola, ella sabía tocar un par de acordes pero nada más, lo suyo eran las letras.

Uno de los meseros se acercó a ella para ofrecerle un té mientras esperaba, lo cual le vino muy bien. Por un momento casi olvidaba que se encontraría con el enemigo.

Disfrutando el olor de su _English breakfast²_ y el calor que irradiaba escuchó un poco de agitación a sus espaldas, sonaba como si un famoso hubiera entrado al lugar, lo cual no sería nada raro tomando en cuenta que aún era uno de los hospedajes predilectos de la farándula.

Con discreción miró hacia donde se encontraba un hombre alto que saludaba a varias personas que se encontraban allí, solo podía verle la espalda pero parecía imponente, definitivamente debía ser un actor, las miradas iban hacia él como un imán, y no era para menos, su presencia era difícil de ignorar.

Tratando de dejar de observarlo se concentró en su falda, pensó que quizás era un poco corta para el tipo de _negocio_ al que había acudido, pero era el traje sastre más decente que tenía, después de todo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a vestir así. Escribir cómodamente enfundada en sus jeans y una camiseta suelta eran su outfit predilecto.

No había remedio, eso es lo que había elegido y ya no había nada qué remediar.

De pronto el sonido de una garganta aclarándose la sacó de su reflexión. Había llegado el momento, ese debía ser Hartman.

Ella trató de no apresurarse, ese tipo seguro estaba acostumbrado a que la gente brincara con solo escucharlo, ¡ah! pero ella no le daría el gusto.

Preparando una cara de desinterés lo mejor que pudo, fue levantando la vista lentamente, tomándose su tiempo.

Muy contrariamente a lo que deseaba, su cara palideció al enfocar al hombre de pie frente a ella.

...

... ¡No podía ser posible!...

¡Era... él!...

Con sus insondables ojos profundos e intensos...

Con una expresión imposible de leer...

Con su imponente estatura...

Y con ese semblante de indiferencia, casi de altanería...

\- Te... ¿Terrence...? – balbuceó Lilian con los ojos tan abiertos como dos enormes platos de color avellana.

Tenía frente a ella, ni más ni menos que al fantasma de Terrence Graham.

* * *

**Notas: **

¹ Tío abuelo: sé que formalmente es tío bisabuelo pero suena muy largo así que él lo llamará tío abuelo en adelante. Me pareció divertido pues es un término muy usado en la historia original.

² English breakfast: En la cultura del té británico es uno de los tés combinados más populares, es una mezcla de té negro que por lo general se describe como de gran cuerpo, robusto y rico, combina muy bien con leche y azúcar. En el siglo 20 se bebía casi exclusivamente durante el desayuno, pero ahora es usado frecuentemente para la hora del te que es a las 5pm. Lo acabo de conocer y aunque soy más de café, tengo que decir que amé este té (aunque no tanto como al _Earl Grey_).

Lo séeeee chicas, sé que odian a John, que no tiene sentido que Lilian esté con él, etc. etc. etc., pero necesitaba la ayuda de un chismoso que nos trajera a la vida al personaje de Blake. John no tiene más relevancia en esta historia, simplemente es el punto de comparación entre una historia de conformismo y una verdadera historia de amor como la de nuestros C&T. Me dio risa que por ahí le vieron parecido a Niel/Neal Legan, Dios nos libre de ellos jajajaja. Pero bueno, díganle adiós a John que salvo más adelante con una breve aparición, no lo tendremos más en esta historia, no es una narración sobre una mujer abnegada que soporta al patán.

**Agradecimientos:**

**Pilar Santoyo ps:** Una enorme disculpa, al copiar y pegar nombres por alguna razón no lo hice bien y no salió tu nombre publicado en mi comentario en el capítulo anterior, se quedo hasta "También muchas gracias a"... y ya no salía a quién; pero lo que te decía es que espero que haya solo lágrimas de felicidad durante esta historia para ti.

**Letty** preciosa que me sigue, y a **Yelani y Nat**, jejeje sí, el secreto es una piedra angular de estos primeros capítulos.

**Kamanance: **Aclarado lo de los tiempos, en breve empezará el salto en el tiempo para intercalar lo que sucedió en el pasado, así que espero siga haciendo sentido. Un gusto leerte por aquí.

**Kristiajessika:** Gracias a ti linda, por leerme y que tengas maravillosa noche o día (jejeje según te topes con esta actualización).

**Ely ventura y gladys**: Bienvenidas al club "odio a John" jajaja, no se preocupen, ya me deshice de él como pueden ver, y ahora sí, viene el avance en el misterio. Solo era mi villano momentáneo para que Blake y Lilian se encontraran.

**Perth77:** Welcome to the "I hate John club" hahaha, You have nail it, part of this story is reviving the past... soooo wait and see 😉

**Phambe: **Hace poco leí en una novela que estoy releyendo, _Paula_ de Isabel Allende (¿la conoces?) que de muchos sentimientos nacen las preguntas que impulsan a escribir y en la búsqueda de respuestas se gestan los libros. Creo que mi manera de disfrutar CCFS es sin duda escribirle respuestas a ese encuentro posterior que la llevó a encontrar el amor definitivo. Parte de buscar esa respuesta es lo que hace Lilian, no es que dude que Candy y Terry terminaron juntos, es que ella no tiene todos los datos que nosotras sabemos de la historia y desearía encontrar algo/alguien que corrobore lo que ella cree en su corazón y lo que ha descubierto, pues no le hace sentido que sea un secreto, pero aun sin evidencia clara, ella seguiría creyendo en el amor de ellos dos. Es lo que me pasa a mí, todo lo que leo me va confirmando el final que deseo pero sé que no encontraré un "SÍ" definitivo (porque así lo ha planteado Mizuki queriendo darnos gusto a seguidoras de Terry y Albert). No sé si me explico...

Y respecto a CCFS respetaré algunas cosas pero no todas, el momento de la muerte de Susanna es una de ellas que ya verás más adelante. No habría manera de respetar la temporalidad y los hechos de Final Story para esta historia, algunos los modificaré (sobre todo en fechas), otros no podrán incluirse. La edad del reencuentro es correcta y la mantendré, al igual que no es casualidad que la compartan Blake y Lilian, es parte de querer crear personajes más maduros y no hacer una copia de los días del colegio.

Como siempre, es un placer intercambiar impresiones contigo, lo más bello de regresar a este foro es volver a estar contacto contigo, Ayame, Stormaw, etc. que son mi compañía a la distancia.

**Ayame DV: **creo que los tres pies al gato se los busqué yo... tan sencillita que era la trama sin meterle parecido a Blake pero es que no pude resistirme a clonar un descendiente con la personalidad de Terry, y bueno si uno le puede poner un poco de parecido físico, qué más se puede pedir jajajaja. Respecto a las edades, yo me considero igual, soy una loca de los números, la lógica, esas cosas y quería que cuadrara pero no había explicación creíble si me traía la historia a la actualidad y además de eso la hacia coincidir con las fechas de CCFS, de hecho tendré que meterle mano a algunas cosas porque si no, no hay manera, a menos que Candy y Terry permanezcan jóvenes y bellos hasta los 120 años. Bienvenida al club "yo odio a John", y es que sí, cómo no alucinarlo; y sin saberlo he aquí tu deseo concedido, ahora sí empieza lo bueno... ya verás. Besos querida, sigue pendiente escribirte, esta semana se puso loco el trabajo, afortunadamente tengo algunos capítulos de colchón... ffiuuu...

Y a las lectoras silenciosas que le han dado follow a mi historia, gracias.

Que tenga bello fin de semana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

_**Nota**_**:**

Este capítulo lo dividí en dos para poder publicarlo a tiempo.

La primera línea de este capítulo fue inspirada por aquel episodio del anime en donde estado en el zoológico, Candy le relata a Terry que le había llamado "vieja cabeza dura" a la hermana Grey y él no puede parar de reír.

Es así como me imagino riéndose a Blake 😊

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Un viaje al pasado (parte 1).**

La risa de Blake Hartman había taladrado los oídos de Lilian durante buen rato, era una voz tan hermosamente profunda como burlona... ¡fastidiosamente burlona! No sabía si deleitarse con ella o callarlo de un puñetazo en esa atractiva cara.

\- ¡Quiere dejar de reírse de una vez! No es nada caballeroso de su parte – se quejó Lilian una vez que atinó a pronunciar una frase coherente y aun sufriendo una abrumadora taquicardia.

Había estado en shock durante algunos minutos después de ver como el rostro del poster de Romeo había cobrado vida y se había presentado frente a ella bajo el nombre de "Blake Hartman".

El hombre frente a ella primero había fruncido el ceño y después le había mostrado una sonrisa torcida que finalmente dio paso a una interminable carcajada burlona.

No lograba superar el gran parecido que tenía ese hombre con Graham, aunque viéndolo bien no eran idénticos, sus ojos eran de un verde azulado muy intenso, y no tan profundamente azules como los de Terrence; era un poco menos delgado pero tan alto como solía verse el actor en las fotografías de la época, y con las facciones un poco más duras por la diferencia de edad. Terrence tenía diecisiete cuando conquistó las tablas, Hartman debía rondar los treinta, pero seguía siendo muy guapo, era un Terrence más maduro pero igualmente impactante.

¡No!

Ese sujeto burlón no podía ser en nada parecido a un asombroso actor que era capaz de recitar las más bellas frases de amor shakesperiano. Este tipo no era más que un ser que salió ganón en la lotería de los genes. Seguramente estaría acostumbrado a que las mujeres fueran tras él solo por esa enorme suerte que tuvo de heredar algo más que la fortuna familiar.

¡Pues bien!

Lilian White le daría una lección sobre dignidad.

Tratando de inhalar profundamente para detener el temblor de su voz, ella lo miró fijamente.

\- Como le dije por teléfono, el reloj y el resto de las pertenencias de su tío bisabuelo están en la casita de Stratford. Hay muchos recuerdos ahí, sin embargo, debo decidir qué hacer con ellos, desgraciadamente es posible que no pueda conservar por mucho tiempo ese lugar.

Sin perder el gesto burlón, Blake le contestó mirándola igualmente a los ojos con socarronería recordándole aquella primera reacción frente a él.

\- ¿Existen otras pruebas como cartas escritas de puño y letra de él?

Lilian pretendió mostrarse más segura, todo saldría bien si se imaginaba que él era un ente desagradable, uno horroroso, una especie de monstruo de cuento de hadas que se hacía pasar por un príncipe... un príncipe guapísimo con unos ojos perfectos y un cuerpo de infarto, qué bien se veía aun con la ropa puesta...

¡No, Lilian, contrólate!

_Es un monstruo, feo, muy muy feo, y desagradable, que hace muecas burlonas y desconsideradas... con esos labios maravillosos que dejan salir esa hermosa y profunda voz..._

\- ¡No! – respondió con excesivo entusiasmo, tras lo cual trató de concentrarse en lo pegajoso que debía ser el monstruo del Lago Ness. – Quiero decir que Candy guardó aquellas que fueron intercambiadas en su juventud, alrededor de 1914, pero no existe nada de años posteriores.

\- Qué conveniente, ¿no lo cree? Y aun así fue capaz de regalar indicios de ese _romance_ a la prensa – La miró él con ojos perspicaces.

\- Yo no autoricé la publicación de esa historia señor Hartman, y si le soy sincera, creo que si usted hubiera tomado alguna de las llamadas que le hice, ese artículo no habría sido filtrado.

\- ¡Increíble! Usted debe creer que mis empleados y yo no tenemos nada mejor qué hacer que responder a todas las fanáticas que afirman haber conocido a alguien de mi familia.

Lilian ya había previsto que ese sería uno de sus argumentos.

\- La cortesía no cuesta nada ¿no lo cree? Imagino que alguno de sus _ayudantes_ podría ser capaz de decirme algo así como "Gracias, pero al señor Hartman le tiene sin cuidado ese manuscrito, sin embargo le gustaría conservar el reloj de su pariente." ¿O acaso no heredó ningún rasgo de caballerosidad de los _importantísimos _Grandchester?

Hartman se alejó de golpe poniendo distancia entre ellos y pensando que esa entrometida mujer quería aparentar que conocía muy bien a su familia.

A Lilian le pareció que un muro comenzaba a construirse entre ellos. Sus ojos reflejaron una aterradora frialdad.

Para tranquilizarse, Blake miró por la ventana del balcón el terrible caos vial londinense.

\- Es increíble el tráfico que hay aquí – suspiró él.

Lilian sonrió ligeramente pensando que eso fue lo primero que ella expresó al tratar de acercarse al lugar que él había elegido para este encuentro.

\- Señorita White, he venido aquí en mi avión privado, tenía previsto volar esta misma noche. Mañana tengo una reunión en Nueva York.

\- Le deseo un feliz vuelo – respondió Lilian tomando su bolso y levantándose con la intención de darse media vuelta y largarse de allí. Había tenido suficiente de ese sujeto.

\- Señorita White – repitió él casi entre dientes, mientras Lilian se detenía al escuchar su nombre. – Aplazaré mi reunión y viajaré con usted a ese sitio donde solo van los turistas.

¿Debía decirle que ahora ella no tenía ganas de ir a Stratford-upon Avon como señal de guerra?

\- Es una hermosa época para visitar Stratford, la Royal Shakespeare Company recién ha estrenado obra, seguro lo disfrutará.

Hartman hizo una mueca de resignación. No estaba acostumbrado a ser desafiado.

\- Permítame que organice este viaje. Posiblemente no tenga tiempo de ver la puesta en escena de ninguna obra de teatro, pero puedo acompañarla a ese lugar, ver lo que hay allí y tomar algunas decisiones. ¿Dónde puedo recogerla cuando esté todo listo?

Lilian le escribió la dirección de su apartamento en una hoja de su agenda y acto seguido salió casi corriendo del Savoy.

¿Cómo había podido Candy enamorarse de un ser con una presencia tan abrumadora como sin duda sería cualquier pariente de Blake Hartman Grandchester?

\- Terrence seguro era mucho más agradable – dijo ella tratando de consolarse y subiendo a su vehículo sintiéndose aún intranquila.

* * *

... Otra noche sin dormir...

Hartman le había llamado casi un par de horas después de llegar a su apartamento para comunicarle que saldrían alrededor de las seis de la mañana rumbo a Stratford-upon-Avon.

Ese hombre estaba desquiciado, seguro era uno de esos seres que no disfrutaba los placeres de la vida... como dormir, por ejemplo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer una pequeña valija con lo más básico, las llaves de la casita y un refrigerio que la ayudaría a soportar el camino en tren, en autobús y en auto, porque estaba segura de que la enviaría en el tren de segunda clase.

Grande fue su sorpresa al bajar las escaleras por la mañana y toparse con Hartman recargado en un precioso deportivo Aston Martin¹, ¿en qué momento había decidido que irían solos en un espacio tan pequeño?

Definitivamente no se animaba a dar un solo paso hacia esa tragedia.

\- ¿Qué espera señorita White? – dijo él abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

\- ¿Iremos en auto? – balbuceó Lilian negándose a la realidad.

\- ¿No le parece un poco obvio? – respondió Hartman haciéndola sentir muy pero muy tonta.

\- Pensé que a los millonarios no les gustaba manejar sus propios autos – dijo ella tratando de responder la ofensa.

\- Pues a este millonario no le molesta – gruñó él arrebatándole el bolso de viaje y arrojándolo al interior. – Y ahora, si me hace el honor de subir, podremos emprender la marcha.

Finalmente Lilian subió al elegante auto, recibiendo de golpe un aroma fresco. Olía similar a la hierba que crece en el bosque en verano, una combinación amaderada y fresca a la vez, y se sorprendió al comprender que provenía de Blake.

Éste por su lado encendió el auto y seleccionó de inmediato entre su gran colección de música, un concierto de dos horas con piezas clásicas de piano, y subió el volumen de tal manera que hacía impensable el poder siquiera charlar brevemente. Blake había tenido que hacer esto más con el fin de no estrangularla, por si se le ocurría seguir parloteando cosas tontas sobre los millonarios.

Ella por su lado miraba fijamente por la ventana para no encararlo, sabía perfectamente que tendría más suerte de conseguir lo que quería si lo hacía por las buenas.

¡Pero ese sujeto sacaba su peor lado!

Le daban ganas de gruñir tan fuerte como él lo hacía y darle órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

Pasó más de una hora para que ambos lograran tranquilizarse y Blake bajara el volumen, cuando lo hizo, Lilian pudo ver que se asomaba una suave sonrisa en sus labios y por momentos parecía estar tentado a cerrar los ojos para poder disfruta la pieza de piano que sonaba en ese momento.

No cabe duda de que la música calma a las bestias.

Ella se rió un poco de sí misma, también se encontraba más tranquila.

El día era fantástico para viajar, habían tenido días muy calurosos en Londres, algo atípico para la imagen de la lluvia interminable que suele tener entre los visitantes. La carretera hacia Stratford-upon Avon era un camino bastante agradable, estaba rodeado de una mayor cantidad de naturaleza conforme se aproximaban a Warwickshire.

\- Esta desviación conduce a un lugar interesantísimo, si alguna vez tiene oportunidad visite el castillo de Warwick, hace unos años cobró una gran importancia por los libros que hablaban del...

\- ¿Del "_hacedor de reyes_"?, sí, conozco la historia.

Lilian lo miró con curiosidad, la intención de su comentario había sido meramente romper el silencio, no esperaba iniciar una charla.

\- Vaya, ¿le gusta la historia inglesa?

\- Me atraen algunos relatos históricos.

\- ¿Las batallas de York versus Lancaster?

Blake se encogió de hombros.

\- La batalla es lo menos importante. La estrategia es apasionante, es lo que quedará escrito en las páginas de la historia, es más profunda... implica cuidar los detalles más simples.

El rostro de Blake se había suavizado por primera vez desde que lo conoció, el ceño ya no estaba fruncido y sus ojos parecían un lago en calma. Se veía mucho mejor así.

\- O lo que es lo mismo _Mi reino por un caballo²_... – habló Lilian volviendo a fijar la mirada en el verde sendero que los guiaba hacia el último hogar de Candy.

Blake sonrió.

\- Puedo relatarle un centenar de frases de Shakespeare, pero creo que sería más entretenido escucharle a usted contar una historia.

\- ¿Qué quiere saber?

\- No lo sé, ¿una historia acerca de su tío abuelo? ¿Hay algo en especial que recuerde de él?

\- Le gustaba tocar el piano.

\- Lo sé, varios relatos de su manuscrito hablan de lo mucho que disfrutaba las piezas clásicas aunque durante un tiempo lo había dejado. Él tocó para Candy, ¿sabe?

Blake trató de no rodar los ojos en señal de hartazgo.

\- También sé que solía ser perseguido por varias mujeres bastante locas.

\- Bien, me gusta ese tema... cuénteme una historia de terror.

\- ... La última de ellas llegó a través de una mujer muy necia que hacía una cantidad infernal de llamadas a mi oficina.

\- ¡Hey!... Pensé que estábamos conservando la paz y la armonía en este auto.

Blake sonrió, en realidad pretendía bromear. Después de todo, esta mujer se había salido con la suya y lo había involucrado lo suficiente como para dejar sus asuntos en pausa.

\- Debo confesar que usted y su _abuela_ no son las mujeres más locas que han intentado relacionar a Terrence en sus delirios. Según sé, lidió con un posible escándalo encabezado por una mujer que clamaba a los cuatro vientos haber tenido un hijo suyo y exigía incluso que se le reconociera como parte de los Grandchester, al parecer estaba bien enterada de su pasado.

\- Debe haber cientos de mujeres que desearan haber tenido un romance con él, ¿qué evidencias tenía?

\- Decía haberse encontrado con Terrence tras el estreno de la puesta en escena de _Hamlet_ y que él había tomado ventaja de ella cuando "inocentemente" la encontró aguardándolo en su camerino. Esta mujer solía enviarle rosas rojas desde que llegaba a Nueva York hasta que se marchaba de ahí y de alguna manera consiguió que esa noche el tramoyero la dejara entrar sin que nadie lo supiera. Afortunadamente, _él_ permaneció un largo momento en el escenario observando a la gente marcharse, se decía que tras cada estreno hacía lo mismo, parecía estar esperando ver a alguien entre el público, pero al parecer nunca encontraba a esa persona. Después subía a la azotea a tocar la armónica y finalmente, si se sentía de humor, acudía unos breves instantes a los compromisos que tuviera la compañía.

\- Entonces esta loca mujer lo esperó en balde...

\- Así es, y no solo eso. Una de las increíblemente temperamentales actrices de la compañía la encontró dentro del camerino del tío Terrence y la sacó a patadas a pesar de encontrarse en paños menores. Varios fotógrafos que esperaban pacientemente al actor principal la captaron y aunque su familia era bastante adinerada como para comprar el silencio de los fotógrafos, no contaban con que uno de ellos los traicionara guardando una copia de la foto de Karen Klaise pateando su desnudo trasero cuando años después esta mujer narrara su elaborada mentira diciendo que el hijo que tenía era fruto de la ventaja que habían tomado de ella en esa ocasión, y así fue como se supo que todo esto era una artimaña. Klaise confirmó que Terry jamás había estado con ella en su camerino.

\- Ja ja ja qué maravilla – aplaudió Lilian – ¿Y se sabe el nombre de aquella mujer? Me encantaría ver esa foto de su mentiroso y pateado trasero en los diarios de los años 20.

\- Según recuerdo, era alguien de apellido Leagan... Una familia con propiedades hoteleras en Florida y que finalmente perdió la vida acomodada durante los años de la crisis.

\- ¡No, no, no...! ¿¡Eliza Leagan!? ¡Dios, que ganas de haber estado allí en ese momento! ¡Qué historia!

\- ¿Y esto le emociona debido a...?

\- Esa mujer era un verdadero demonio, no solo persiguió a su tío abuelo, también le hizo ver su suerte a la abuela Candy durante años. Tendría que leer el manuscrito completo de Terrence para entenderlo. Ella fue la que tramó su primer separación.

Blake suspiró, de nuevo entraban a un territorio escabroso.

\- Hagamos un pacto Lilian...

\- ¿Un... pacto? – murmuró Lilian tratando de no poner cara de sorpresa al oír por primera vez su nombre pronunciado con aquella masculina voz.

Y a todo esto, ¿cuándo le había dado permiso de tutearla?

\- Sí, verá... si usted tiene razón y hay una sólida evidencia de la relación entre su abuela y Terrence, corroboraré la historia de ese manuscrito reconociendo a la señora White como pareja de mi tío abuelo, yo mismo le prestaré absolutamente toda la ayuda de la que sea capaz para que usted llene todos y cada uno de los vacíos que tiene esa historia y la publique sin lugar a discusión.

\- ¿Y si _usted_ gana?

\- Entonces se olvida de esta historia y deja a mi familia en paz, y con ello me refiero a TODA mi familia, vivos y muertos.

Lilian lo miró con sospecha, ella no tenía duda alguna de que ganaría, pero no sabía si podía confiar en ese hombre.

\- ¿Y cómo propone que confirmemos quién es el ganador?

\- Comencemos por buscar aquí – dijo él mientras detenía el auto sobre Bridge Street, señalando con un gesto el camino que bordeaba el río Avon. – Si no le molesta tomar el volante, guíenos hacia el supuesto _nido de amor_ que perteneció a su abuela.

Lilian sintió un escalofrío al ver la desafiante mirada de Blake sobre ella.

Para él, en estos momentos, Candy y Eliza Leagan eran prácticamente iguales, sin embargo, ella se encargaría de quitarle todas y cada una de las dudas a este hombre que creía saberlo todo sobre Terrence Graham Grandchester.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ Aston Martin es un fabricante británico de automóviles de lujo y alto rendimiento, en mi imaginación seguro que era un deportivo último modelo.

² Frase de Ricardo III, William Shakespeare.

**Agradecimientos**:

**Letty Bonilla**: no te preocupes C&T tendrán el final merecido 😊

**Gladys: **yo la paso igual de nerviosa, acabando con mis uñas cada vez que publico y espero las reacciones, iniciamos bien, veamos hasta dónde nos lleva.

Gracias lindas **Nat** y **Yelani**, sigan por aquí pues se pone bueno.

**Kamanance**: yo también estoy intrigada por ver a dónde nos llevará todo esto, es lo increíble de una historia que no está terminada. Nos leemos el siguiente fin.

**Anna**: Hace poco vi un lugar parecido al que en mi cabeza fue el hogar final de Candy y me inspiré; me encanta saber que logré transmitir algo de ese encanto que a veces solo viéndolo se puede comprender. Te agradezco el interés y aunque en la escritura erótica soy inexperta, no puedo desperdiciar a un hombre como Blake, así que quién sabe, quizás aquí me inauguró escribiendo las 50 sombras de Blake jajajaja. El romance definitivamente llegará. Por cierto, igualmente leí tu review en Sol de invierno, en teoría es un one shot pero como quedó kilométrico lo tuve que partir en dos para celebrar la noche en la que C&T se conocieron, qué bueno que te gustó como para continuarla. ¡Abrazos Anna, espero seguir leyéndote!

**Francesca -Romana**: vendrán aún más encuentros emocionantes, ya lo verás.

**Torpe**: Publicaré semanalmente pues la historia no está terminada y la vida diaria no me deja avanzar mucho, pero me comprometo a subir capítulo ya sea sábado o domingo . ¡Y sí! Crucemos los dedos para pedir que las musas no me abandonen, porque las muy ingratas a veces se van de paseo sin mí.

**Clau Bonilla** ¿qué crees? Eso no podría ser pues Terry y Candy habrían tenido alrededor de 70 y tantos años cuando Blake nació por lo que no podrían ser sus papás. Tendré que mantenerte en suspenso otro rato pues no es la respuesta al misterio.

**Phambe**: Como siempre, me emocionan tus teorías y aprendo de tus comentarios, busco precisamente una historia distinta, creo que vale la pena salirse un poco de los relatos tradicionales, y tal como dices, saber contarla a veces es el segundo reto. El realismo espero no perderlo durante la trama, hay un evento que aún me llena de duda si encajará en ella y será suficientemente creíble... hmmm ya veremos cuando llegue esa parte que es casi cuando se empieza a develar parte de la historia de Blake. Es un hecho que debe suceder para dar sentido a la historia.

Efectivamente he invertido los roles, la mujer misteriosa es Candy y aplaudo tu maravillosa memoria, en algún punto retomaré al dueño de esa voz que alguna vez escuchó Lilian cuando era pequeña. Las edades las tuve que modificar para que esto fuera posible y ambos protagonistas tuvieran recuerdos de sus "antepasados" pero no te adelanto más de la trama para guardar la sorpresa, pronto empezarán los relatos sobre C&T.

Respecto al libro de "Paula", solamente lo he recordado pues explica muy bien los momentos en los que la inspiración de escribir llega, es un libro interesante sobre historias familiares que rondan una tragedia en la vida de la autora que es la protagonista a la vez. No es el libro que inspiró esta historia, ese libro es de Eileen Ramsay (el título en inglés es el mismo que el de esta historia), y debo de admitir que solo una parte de él me gustó y el final me quedó a deber, será eso por lo que quise escribir esta historia para quedarme algo más satisfecha. ... Para mí es una fuente de inspiración leer los comentarios, mi manera de agradecerles su tiempo es contestándoles a cada una, y ha sido una maravillosa oportunidad de poder interactuar contigo, siempre me alegra leerte. Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres y que tengas maravillosa semana.

**Y a quienes le dedican unos minutos de su día a esta historia, gracias. Que la semana que inicia sea simplemente genial.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia. Agradecería enormemente que si la copian en otro lugar me lo hagan saber y que incluyan los créditos como reconocimiento a mi tiempo escribiendo y publicando.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Un viaje al pasado (parte 2).**

Lilian estacionó el auto con facilidad frente al pequeño cottage, había sido toda una experiencia manejar un deportivo de lujo como el que le había cedido Blake, al que había olvidado por un momento mientras conducía por las pequeñas calles de Stratford-upon Avon. Se había dado el lujo de recorrer un poco la pequeña ciudad pasando por lugares que a ella le parecían interesantes, fue así como pasó frente a la casa donde nació William Shakespeare, para seguir por el camino que lleva a Holy Trinity Church, el lugar donde había sido enterrado, y finalmente frente a la Royal Shakespeare Company que era la ruta necesaria para llevarla bordeando el río Avon, hasta el hogar de Candy.

\- Henos aquí – dijo Lilly con el corazón rebosante de alegría al contemplar el lugar.

Hartman miró a Lilian brevemente y luego desvió la vista hacia la pequeña casita; aun de perfil ella notó la manera en la que él palideció.

Lilly volvió a contemplar el lugar tratando de ver el panorama tal y como lo veía Blake, pero no vio nada que provocara esa reacción. En seguida, ambos bajaron del auto.

Blake guardó silencio viendo fijamente el arco forrado de plantas que daba la bienvenida a la propiedad. Lilly decidió dejarlo inmerso en sus pensamientos y tomó las llaves de su bolso de viaje para abrir la puerta de la casa.

\- Si lo desea puede echar un vistazo alrededor, yo abriré el desván y bajaré tantas cosas como me sean posibles, la escalera es estrecha y arriba apenas hay sitio para dos personas.

Él simplemente asintió, era un misterio lo que podía haberle sucedido a un bravucón como él que parecía tener siempre algo que alegar. Ella imaginaba una batalla inicial acerca de lo poco probable que era que Terrence hubiese vivido en un lugar como ese, sin lujos y algo alejado de la civilización.

Lilly subió la apretada escalera que conducía a los pisos superiores, pero al llegar al desván sufrió un momento de indecisión. A ciencia cierta no sabía qué llevar consigo como "prueba" de la relación entre su abuela y el actor. Llevaba consigo el manuscrito, el cual colocó en el lugar en el que originalmente lo encontró, y decidió comenzar por tomar una caja y llenarla con las fotografías que encontró.

De pronto, sintió que no estaba sola, al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Blake entrando al lugar agachándose incómodamente para poder abrirse paso en el pequeño lugar – que dicho sea de paso, le parecía más pequeño que nunca – por lo que decidió darle un poco de espacio y dejarle explorar por su cuenta mientras ella se dirigía a la acogedora habitación de Candy para tratar de darle cierto orden a la montaña de fotos que había colocado en la caja.

Durante varios minutos le escuchó ir de un extremo a otro, seguramente estaba viendo cada uno de los carteles de las puestas en escena de Terrence y algunos de los cuadros que se encontraban en el lugar; tras lo cual parecía haberse detenido pues no se escuchó ruido alguno durante más de una hora.

¿Se habría quedado dormido? Con esa fea costumbre de levantar a los demás de madrugada no le parecería raro.

Mientras tanto Lilian miraba alarmada la cantidad de fotos que había, inicialmente no había logrado ver ni la mitad de ellas y aunque algunas estaban fechadas, había otras que apenas se lograban distinguir; debía ser culpa de la humedad en la que habían permanecido.

Con curiosidad iba pasando algunas de ellas, había una mezcla entre imágenes del Hogar de Pony, que bien conocía ella, otras eran de la época de la juventud de Candy en Londres, de la escuela de enfermería; hasta una tonelada de fotos de Terrence e imágenes de personas desconocidas para ella. Entre ellas varias fotografías destacaban, en todas aparecía un adolescente con ojos marinos destellantes y de una belleza asombrosa. Al reverso apenas se podía leer 1938... la época pre guerra.

Por fin había encontrado evidencia indiscutible; imágenes de la pareja a través de los años. Las fotos en las que aparecía Terrence no parecían obra de una mujer trastornada, solitaria y frustrada que se había inventado un romance secreto; las situaciones en las que se observaban reflejaban intimidad y conocimiento. Eran retratos hechos por una mujer que lo amaba, y por la luz con la que brillaban sus ojos, él la amaba a ella.

Una vida secreta, ¿cómo podía Candy haber vivido con Terrence tan íntimamente por más de cincuenta años sin que nadie lo supiera? Sonaba imposible, si los periodistas lo hubieran averiguado, sin duda lo publicarían y habrían expuesto su amor en la prensa sensacionalista.

Pero las fotografías no mentían. Eran demasiado... íntimas.

Ahora solo restaba entender el cómo es que la vida los había reencontrado.

¿Por qué habrían mantenido su relación en secreto? ¿Por qué no se habían casado? ¿Estaría él casado con otra mujer?

Lilian se enfadó por un momento.

De eso nada se sabía, el mismo John le había corroborado que no había prueba en los registros.

Un estruendo la hizo saltar del susto.

Nuevamente Hartman se movía, ahora parecía estar revisado todos los cajones del escritorio. Perdía su tiempo, ella ya había hecho lo mismo. Luego lo escuchó soltar una palabrota al golpearse con el marco de la estrecha puerta y bajar a toda velocidad la escalera.

\- ¡Lilly! – gritó Blake. ¿Cuándo se había convertido ella en "Lilly" para él?

\- A su izquierda, en el cuarto principal – le indicó ella aun extrañada por la familiaridad con la que le había llamado. ¿Qué rayos había encontrado que lo había puesto tan _amistoso_?

\- ¡Mire! – dijo él emocionado mostrándole el retrato a lápiz de un Terrence melancólico. – Él jamás permitió que le dibujaran, siempre le pareció una banalidad absurda, le aburría la gente que se acercaba a él por su físico y dar su consentimiento para que le hicieran un retrato le significaba una contradicción. Pero esto es distinto... puedo sentir su emoción con solo verlo.

Blake parecía haber descubierto que Terrence era humano.

\- Me gusta, ¿qué significa auld lang syne? Aún se puede leer una frase en el reverso: _Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne? _

\- "Auld lang syne", en escocés, literalmente significa "hace mucho tiempo"; aunque se traduce más adecuadamente como "por los viejos tiempos"¹ También en algunos países esa frase se ha traducido como una canción del adiós. Dice algo como:

_¿Por qué perder las esperanzas_

_de volverse a ver?_

_¿Por qué perder las esperanzas_

_si hay tanto querer?_

_No es más que un hasta luego_

_No es más que un breve adiós...¹_

Después de escucharla, la euforia de Blake se evaporó, se veía claramente incómodo.

\- Creo que es así como te ves cuando amas a alguien a quien no puedes tener en ese momento, pero sabes que tarde o temprano en la vida se reencontrarán.

\- ¿Por qué habrías de esperar por algo imposible?

\- No se trata de esperar por cualquier persona. ¿Y si conociera a su alma gemela señor Hartman...? —le preguntó Lilian—. ¿Podría evitar esperar el tiempo que sea necesario?

\- Demonios, sí. La idea de que haya un alma por ahí esperando por mí y perdiendo su tiempo, mientras yo vivo mi vida, me deprime en cantidad.

\- No es así. No se trata de perder su tiempo.

\- Entonces ¿de qué se trata? —Blake le escuchaba sin prestarle demasiada atención, todavía visiblemente incómodo por el rumbo que había tomado esa plática. En mal momento se le había ocurrido ver esa frase que apenas se notaba al reverso del retrato de Terrence.

\- Es como si toda la vida hubieras estado cayendo hacia el suelo hasta el momento en que alguien te atrapa. Entonces te das cuenta de que en cierto modo tú le has atrapado al mismo tiempo. Están juntos en esto y ya no volverán a sentirse un alma sola en el mundo. Eso es algo que no pasa con frecuencia y por lo que vale la pena tener esperanza... Mientras estemos vivos, hay esperanza, es lo que Candy pensaba, lo mismo que su tío abuelo.

\- Aun no sabemos si fue Terrence quien escribió esto al reverso.

\- Claramente no fue él quien lo escribió, señor Hartman. Esta no es su letra.

Blake fijó los ojos en la caligrafía, efectivamente había pasado por alto un detalle tan obvio.

\- Bien, con más razón podemos constatar que no tiene nada qué ver con él – respondió Hartman.

\- Yo diría que hemos encontrado una pieza del rompecabezas, mire la fecha.

\- 1923, ¿qué es lo que quiere decir?

\- En esa fecha ellos aún no se habían reencontrado sin embargo, mire esto... – las manos de Lilian temblaron al entregarle un bonche de fotos de la pareja – Todas las fotografías que encontré son posteriores, tendremos que ir armando esta historia poco a poco.

\- Usted no lo entiende... – murmuró Blake bajando la mirada, sintiendo una punzada al ver la evidencia frente a sus ojos. Esto debía tener una buena explicación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

\- Él nos lo hubiera dicho, ¡si él hubiera amado así a una mujer yo lo habría sabido!

La tristeza y la decepción que Blake transmitía eran palpables. Su tío abuelo, su ídolo, y probablemente a quien consideró su ejemplo en la vida, le había guardado un secreto a él y a toda su familia.

Lilian apretó los labios sin saber qué decir, entendía cómo se sentía pero ahora nada frenaría su búsqueda de la verdad. Él comenzaría por ayudarle a llenar los huecos de la historia tal y como había prometido, tendría que recordárselo en cuanto le regresaran los colores al rostro. Blake parecía una hoja de papel.

Era tan tarde que lo mejor era engañar al estómago con cualquier cosa e irse a dormir; este secreto había esperado muchos años, podría esperar una noche más.

\- Se ha hecho muy tarde, yo le recomendaría ver si hay sitio en alguna de las posadas de la ciudad... A menos... que quiera quedarse aquí. Yo no tendría inconveniente y podríamos aprovechar el tiempo, me imagino que deseará despertarse al amanecer para continuar la revisión – Lilian trató de sonar amistosa.

Él pareció meditarlo un momento considerando las alternativas.

\- Viendo estos dos dormitorios creo que usted podría ocupar el pequeño. Si se niega a que la eche de la recámara principal podemos compartirla – alegó Blake con sorna.

\- Muy gracioso señor Hartman – contestó Lilian frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Por qué habría yo de compartir la habitación con usted?

\- Muchas mujeres no dudarían en tomarme la palabra – Blake levantó una ceja con coquetería haciendo una breve pausa para disfrutar de la indignación en el rostro de ella – ¡Vamos Lilian! Soy demasiado alto para dormir en la reducida camita del cuarto infantil, seguramente sería una buena oportunidad para recordar a su abuela y su propia infancia.

Lilian rodó los ojos y lo miró con reprobación. Solo estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo y obligarla a ceder la habitación.

Pues que se quedara en ella, Lilian White preferiría dormir en la intemperie antes que compartir la cama con él.

\- No me gusta que se burle de mí – gruñó.

\- Esa no es mi intención, pero es usted una persona muy necia. Creo que podemos hacer las paces mientras cenamos lo que sea que mi asistente y usted hayan colocado en el _lunch bag_.

Lilian simplemente tomó la gran caja con las fotografías que aún no había clasificado y guio el camino a la cocina.

\- ¿Ha leído el manuscrito completo? – dijo ella mientras sacaba un par de platos y vasos.

\- Debo confesar que no pude evitar saltar las páginas para leer el final, el tío abuelo ha escrito una gran historia.

Ella intentó disimular la sonrisa que asomó en sus labios, él era igual de impaciente que ella, ambos habían hecho trampa y habían ido directo al final. Solo una gran historia era capaz de tentar de esa manera al lector como para desear arruinar la sorpresa.

\- Mañana nos dedicaremos a las fotografías, ahí debe haber alguna secuencia temporal de lo que se relata en ella.

Él suspiró audiblemente.

\- Ese retrato... es de la época en la que el tío Terrence dejó momentáneamente Broadway...

\- ¿Él dejó Broadway en la cima de su carrera? – Lilian sabía que había desaparecido brevemente tras su debut, pero ignoraba que hubiera dejado los teatros después de su serie de éxitos. – Con su conocimiento de su historia y lo que vayamos encontrando en este lugar podríamos armar la historia sin problemas... Señor Hartman, créame que mi intención no es hurgar en la vida de su familia, todos tenemos derecho a guardar secretos.

\- ¿Sabe? Este es el lugar ideal para escapar de todo, me encantaría poder vivir en un lugar así – dijo él mientras se ponía cómodo en una de las sillas del comedor y daba una mordida a su emparedado gourmet, advirtiéndole que no diría nada más al respecto.

\- ¿En un lugar como éste? – Lilian cedió al cambio de tema. Pensó que ni volviendo a nacer Blake Hartman podría acostumbrarse a un lugar tan sencillo como el hogar de Candy, él parecía más adecuado para vivir en un palacio, en donde él sería un duque... uno grosero y de mal genio.

\- Me parece que tiene una idea equivocada de mí.

\- ¿Le parece? – sonrió ella dándole una mordida a su bocadillo.

\- Si me conociera se enamoraría de mí.

\- Lo dudo, los hombres narcisistas no son mi tipo.

\- ¿Está segura? Por su reacción al verme en el Savoy, diría que soy exactamente su tipo – dijo él sonriendo de una manera encantadora, con la misma expresión de un niño que enciende un petardo y espera a que estalle.

\- Los burlones no son mi tipo. Por un momento me sorprendió su parecido con Graham – dijo ella desviando la mirada hacia la oscuridad de la noche que se asomaba por la ventana.

\- Y seguramente hasta este momento ha pensado que soy un grosero, pomposo y prejuicioso.

\- Efectivamente, aunque ahora ya no me parece tan pomposo.

\- Pero piensa que soy grosero y prejuicioso...

\- Me parece que le gusta formarse opiniones con mucha rapidez, y una vez que lo hace, no le gusta cambiarlas. Es del tipo de hombre que defendería a los que ama sin titubear; algo encantador, pero peligroso. Algún día podría perder algo importante solo porque no encaja en su esquema de las cosas.

Lilian calló pensando en que él estaría enfadado, pero al mirarlo lo encontró tranquilo.

\- Alguien me dijo una vez algo muy parecido – dijo Blake mientras tomaba la caja y veía algunas de las fotografías.

\- Me pregunto quién habrá sido.

\- Esa historia tendrá que esperar Lilian. ¿Sería posible tener un poco de vino en esta fantástica cena improvisada?

\- No creo que Candy haya guardado ninguno, y si lo ha hecho seguro que ya no sirve. La humedad de este lugar ha hecho algunos estragos hasta en las fotografías. Pero puedo ofrecerle un café soluble probablemente frío.

\- Suena bien – sonrió Blake. – Seguro que el café le queda mejor que a mí, créame. Yo fregaré los platos, ¿le parece justo?

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda para tratar de hacer un segundo esfuerzo para entender cómo es que la estufa encendía y poder ofrecer un café más decente.

Mientras tanto, entre las fotografías Blake descubría al joven de los ojos marinos produciéndole una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad. Tuvo que cerrar por un momento los ojos para convencerse de que lo que veía era real, pero no había tiempo que perder.

Con cuidado, mirando furtivamente a Lilian para no ser descubierto, tomó todas las fotografías del joven que pudo encontrar y las guardó en el interior de sus bolsillos.

Exigiría una explicación en cuanto volviera a Nueva York.

"Ella"² debía estar al tanto de este secreto.

\- Me temo que en verdad solo podré ofrecerle café frío, Blake – dijo Lilian dándose por vencida.

\- Permítame que yo lo intente – dijo Hartman levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la estufa.

Él sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa que llegara a sus ojos, éstos habían adquirido un brillo frío que los hacían parecer un lago embravecido. ¿A este hombre en verdad le molestaba tanto tomar café frío?

\- Ya lo he intentado, esta estufa debería estar en un museo no en una casa – dijo ella haciendo una mueca de frustración que la hacía ver como una niña.

Él abrió la puerta donde se colocaban los leños, preguntándose por qué esa mujer habría colocado luz eléctrica pero no una estufa eléctrica en la cocina... _"esa mujer"_ que había vivido con el tío Terry.

\- "_Blake"_ – dijo él – Me preguntaba cuándo me llamaría por mi nombre de pila.

Lilian no había notado en qué momento se le había escapado su nombre, había perdido la oportunidad de mantener esa distancia entre ellos que le hacía sentir extrañamente segura. Sonaba peligroso darle demasiadas libertades a un hombre como él.

Afortunadamente, la estufa la salvó de decir algo al respecto, al parecer había decidido dar su brazo a torcer y encenderse.

\- Parece que tiene otras habilidades además de los negocios – bromeó ella.

Blake se sentó a la mesa y colocando la mejilla sobre su puño, la miró nuevamente.

\- Y usted tendrá que decidir si continuará hablándome como solo mis empleados de recién ingreso lo hacen. No soy un ogro Lilian, contrariamente a los prejuicios que tenga sobre mí... ya lo verá.

Lilian sintió como si tuviera la caja de Pandora frente a ella con instrucciones de no abrirla bajo ninguna circunstancia; rodeada de misterio, como un remolino negro, oculto entre un bosque que atrae a su núcleo fuertemente, atrapándola... y pensó en lo mucho que la emocionaba estar tan cerca.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ Literalmente de Wikipedia.

² Ya verán en capítulos siguientes de quién habla Blake.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

**Perth77**: Thanks Perth, I hope that although some part of the story of Candy and Terry is emulated, it will not be a literal copy.

**Kamanance**: ¡qué bueno que aún no pierde la sorpresa esta historia! Espero mantener ese trabajo mental un tiempo más, que sea como un Sudoku de personajes.

**Aaronlaly**: qué bonito mensaje, espero siga siendo adictiva hasta el final.

**Nally Graham: **¡quéeeee gusto linda Nally! me encanta encontrarme de nuevo con todas ustedes, siento que pasó un siglo desde que te leía yo en Los días del Colegio. Te mando gran abrazo y gracias por la bienvenida.

**Ster star: **De principio a fin irá esta historia y espero que no solo entre en tu lista de leídas sino que de vez en cuando la recuerdes con gusto 😉

**Clau Bonilla: **linda tocaya jajaja me encantó ver tu mensaje, yo tuve que hacer ese mismo ejercicio tipo árbol genealógico "n" veces para que encajara y te juro que encaja. Te faltó considerar la generación de Alexander 😊, papá de Julia, por cierto ella y Beth son de la edad para que los protagonistas, Blake y Lilly, sean de la misma generación. De todas maneras hay una parte faltante de la historia que más o menos a la mitad de la trama será revelado para que todo caiga en su lugar. Ya verás jojojo disfrútala.

**Ely Ventura y Esther Garzon: **Gracias lindas, es por ustedes que siguen leyendo, que yo sigo escribiendo.

**Lety Bonilla**: Y a mí me ponen a latir el corazón al mil al verlas tan involucradas y haciendo teorías y descartando otras. Me encanta, me ha hecho escribir sin parar para tener el capítulo hoy a pesar de que ya mi cerebro anda medio fundido jajaja. Ahora comenzarán los saltos en el tiempo para empezar a entender un poco más lo que sucedió, pero para resolver el misterio aún faltarán algunas cosas más. Ya hoy he soltado un par de pistas.

**Phambe**: Me alivia saber que no es tan difícil de seguir la trama (aunque la cantidad de generaciones que han pasado sí es algo más enredado). Tenemos ya un tiempo leyéndonos mutuamente y me parece que conoces cómo me gusta desarrollar historias; definitivamente no se basan en algo increíblemente complejo o poco real. Me gusta el realismo y las historias que son posibles. Lo que me decepcionó del libro de Eileen es que escribió una maravillosa historia de amor del pasado, con un toque de misterio, pero una trillada historia de amor para los personajes del presente, no quiero arruinarte el final por si lo lees alguna vez diciendo exactamente qué no me gustó. El final me parece apresurado, creo que en algún momento renunció a crear una historia distinta para poder dar gusto a sus lectoras que gustan de finales tipo telenovela latina (sin mucha explicación, solamente tipo happy ending, con cabos sueltos y un poco exageradas) lo cuál es muy respetable, al final es parte del género de la novela romántica, pero quizás hay otros finales más apasionantes y que también puedan ser felices.

Entendí claramente lo que dices de los datos que no son tan relevantes, efectivamente he dejado repartidos en estos cinco capítulos algunos datos importantes y otros no tanto para que no adivinen rápidamente lo que sucederá. ¡Tú has dado en el blanco ya unas cuántas veces sin saberlo! Nuestras mentes trabajan de manera parecida. Recibe un fuerte abrazo, con cariño desde México hasta donde te encuentres (¿En algún momento asumí que era Francia por alguna razón? aunque en realidad se habla francés en varios hermosos países :)

**Guest: **linda guest gracias, me encantaría saber tu nombre para poderte agradecer apropiadamente el tiempo que te tomas en escribirme.

**A quien viene por aquí**, abrazos grandes. Espero no enredarlas más de ahora en adelante.

Besos otoñales y lindo fin de semana.

PD. Ya estamos en otoño y no me había dado cuenta, amo el otoño- invierno. Por cierto, si no han leído la historia que se llama así (otoño), háganlo, está incompleta pero lo que nos dejaron es bello. Espero siga por ahí en el Candy mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

* * *

Lectoras queridas siento mucho la actualización tarde, mis musas son unas locas rebeldes que a veces mee dejan a la mitad de un capítulo y no me gusta actualizar algo que no me haga sentido. Hay muchas variables que necesito que queden bien para retomarlas después. En fin, el sábado seguimos con otro capítulo del pasado.

Disfruten con un té o un café a mano este capítulo algo más largo je, es como a mí me gusta leer.

Besos.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Descubriendo la melancolía de Terry.**

Un sonido intermitente de lluvia despertó a Lilian en la aún oscura habitación.

Tardó varios minutos en recordar dónde estaba. Hacía años que no dormía en esa cama, pero tenía que admitir que le había regalado una buena noche de descanso, aunque algo más corta de lo que acostumbraba a dormir.

Apenas se veía un resplandor por la ventana, debían ser un poco antes de las siete de la mañana.

Debía salir y atravesar el corredor para llegar al cuarto de baño, pero no estaba sola. Blake Hartman estaba ahí. Se imaginó a sí misma tras dos noches de sueño breve; su cabello ondulado estaría alborotado y sus ojos hinchados y lagañosos, mientras que él seguramente se vería muy bien aún recién levantado, un hombre así debía verse fantástico siempre.

Sacudiéndose esas raras idea de cómo se vería él recién salido de la cama se cambió rápidamente y tomó su maleta de viaje con la intención de tomar posesión del baño antes de que él lo hiciera.

Para su sorpresa Blake no estaba en la planta alta, la habitación de Candy estaba abierta y la cama se encontraba cubierta por la colcha que le había prestado para cubrirse del frío de la madrugada. ¿Habría dormido acaso?

Si no fuera porque se consideraba una mujer cuerda, habría creído que las últimas semanas eran un sueño y ella nunca se había encontrado con el último descendiente de los Grandchester.

Más rápido que nunca, se dio una ducha y se alistó para bajar la escalera tratando de no hacer ruido en caso de que él estuviera durmiendo en la pequeña sala.

Pero no era así.

Blake estaba sentado frente a la ventana con algo que parecía un libro bajo su mano. Lilian no pudo definir si se veía triste, pensativo o enfadado.

Cuando la escuchó entrar, él se dio la vuelta mostrando una mirada tan nostálgica como aquella que mostraba Terrence en el retrato que inspeccionaron la noche anterior.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella temiendo ser entrometida.

Sus grandes ojos almendrados se encontraron con esa mirada azul, triste, profunda, tan seria que parecía detener el tiempo. En la oscuridad sus ojos parecían más azules que nunca pero ella bien sabía que no eran realmente así.

Él suspiró y le mostró un viejísimo libro con las iniciales doradas _C. W. A. _apenas visibles en la portada.

\- Es el diario de Candy, de la época del Colegio en Londres – dijo Lilian de manera automática. Ella misma había colocado el objeto dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche con la intención de leerlo a detalle antes de dejar la casita de Stratford de manera definitiva.

Blake buscó la última página escrita en el diario y con la voz enronquecida la leyó en voz alta.

\- _T.G. Se ha ido dejándome muchos recuerdos… Pero no quisiera hablar de recuerdos y del hecho de que se ha ido, porque… ¡un día nos encontraremos de nuevo! T.G. Hasta que llegue ese momento, no dejaré de seguir nutriendo y cuidando el sentimiento que albergo por ti._

_Sin embargo, ¡T.G., espero que no te enojes! Has tratado de protegerme, y de darme una oportunidad de elegir mi camino haciéndote expulsar en mi lugar, pero… Yo estoy a punto de abandonar el Colegio. _

_Siento que aquí no encontraré mi camino. Sé que si me quedo tendré un futuro acomodado, pero me he dado cuenta de que esto no me traerá felicidad._

_Debo encontrar por mí misma mi camino, y si hay una persona que me lo ha enseñado, esa persona eres tú. T.G. ¡Gracias!_

_Dicho esto, quiero gritar estas palabras: _

_Terrence, estoy enamorada de ti, como no lo he estado antes de nadie más. _

_... Te amo más que a ningún otro._¹

\- Blake... ya desde entonces ellos se amaban. Ella lo entendía como una mujer, como una amiga, como una igual, fuese lógico o no tomando en cuenta sus orígenes tan distintos, eran _soul__ mates_: almas gemelas.

Blake la miró por largo tiempo somo si buscase algo en sus ojos, ella no sabía qué, pero tras unos minutos debió haberlo encontrado porque le sonrió y cambió esa posición de melancolía por una más abierta y relajada.

\- Lilian, este retrato de Terrence, ¿ha visto el fondo en él?

\- Sí, parece una estación de tren.

\- No es cualquier estación de tren. Esta es la estación Central de Nueva York, no puede ser otra. Quien sea que haya captado esta imagen debió haberlo hecho en este lugar. Recuerdo perfectamente este sitio, está muy cerca de la puerta 28, donde se les pedía a los pasajeros que mostraran su billete.

\- ¿Estaría planeando un viaje en ese entonces?

Blake negó con la cabeza, él sabía que alrededor de esa fecha él aún realizó un par de representaciones más iniciándose como codirector de ellas. Fue hasta el año siguiente que dejaría Broadway.

\- Por la expresión en su rostro y por la frase de _Auld lang syne_, en la que me instruyó el día de ayer, podría estarse ¿despidiendo? – dijo Blake frunciendo el ceño.

\- Espere, no creo que se esté despidiendo, está dudando si debería perder la esperanza; algo debe haber sucedido para que él escribiera "la nota".

\- ... ¿Nota? ¿Qué nota?

\- Aguarde un momento, hay algo que necesitamos revisar.

Como un rayo Lilian subió al desván, tomó el manuscrito y de su bolso de viaje extrajo la nota que recibió Candy en la que Terrence decía que nada en él había cambiado. Al bajar, abrió la página del manuscrito y colocó la antigua nota con cuidado sobre él.

Los ojos de Blake se abrieron sin poder evitarlo, en seguida reconoció la caligrafía de su tío abuelo, elegante y fluida, y después leyó la misma información en el manuscrito.

\- Estoy segura de que el retrato es anterior a esta nota – señaló Lilian.

\- ¿Cómo está tan segura? – dijo Blake pasando sus dedos por encima de la vieja nota.

\- Porque en el manuscrito se habla de una larga época oscura y triste después de que él se separa nuevamente de ella, esa época encaja perfectamente con el matiz del rostro en el retrato fechado en 1923. Él narra que una noche de invierno vio desde la ventana de un hospital cómo ella se marchaba sin darse la vuelta una sola vez.

Blake leyó algunos fragmentos del manuscrito, esa parte la había saltado cuando lo leyó por primera vez, nunca le había gustado saber que sus seres amados sufrían y las letras del tío Terrence podían ser desgarradoramente dramáticas. Sabía perfectamente lo oscura que fue la vida de él cuando tuvo que responsabilizarse de aquella actriz que se accidentó por salvarle la vida. No era un secreto, él tenía documentos de aquella época, cartas principalmente entre Eleanor Baker y su hijo que Julia, su madre, había guardado celosamente incapaz de destruirlas a pesar de ser viejas como un pergamino.

Recordó que lo que siguió a su debut protagónico como Romeo fue desastroso para él y luego su carrera parecía haberse ido a pique hasta el momento de su primer desaparición de los teatros, Blake siempre creyó que todo eso se debió al trauma ocasionado por haber estado tan cerca de morir y que en su lugar otra persona hubiera terminado tan grave. Nunca consideró una ruptura amorosa.

\- ¿Ella se fue sin darse la vuelta una sola vez?... – repitió Blake con una mirada magnética y profunda que podía ser perturbadora.

\- Sé por mi madre que la abuela Candy la pasó muy mal, ella le contó que regresó enferma de aquella visita a Nueva York para el debut de Romeo y Julieta, y ya en Chicago la primer noticia que recibió fue que su gran amigo, Alistear Cornwell, se había enlistado y partido rumbo a Francia. Ambos sufrieron por igual Blake, no se haga falsas ideas... La nota no tiene fecha pero el autor la narra después de esa época oscura.

\- Ojalá este retrato hablara Lilian, es la única manera en la que sabríamos qué llevó al tío Terry a escribir una nota así.

\- No habla con palabras, pero es nuestra primera pista Blake, ahora sabemos a partir de qué fecha podemos empezar a buscar.

Él guardó silencio, él tenía además una pista del lugar en dónde debía preguntar. Esa misma noche partiría a Nueva York y exigiría algunas respuestas acerca de las fotografías del chico de ojos marinos.

Durante el largo vuelo hacia su hogar, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, Blake miró el retrato como si éste fuera a cobrar vida para relatarle qué había sucedido en aquellos lejanos días de 1923...

* * *

_Estación Central de Nueva York, Noviembre, 1923_

Los años postguerra habían sido difíciles para los inmigrantes provenientes de Reino Unido, el mundo había cambiado, los intereses eran otros y Europa se había convertido en la gran deudora del país norteamericano.

Bajo este escenario, volver a casa era una carrera de obstáculos para gente como Harry Elliot, un pintor que rondaba los sesenta años.

Cada mañana acudía a la estación de trenes con la esperanza de vender algunas de sus obras bajo el clamor de los reencuentros y las despedidas que se daban en aquél lugar para lograr reunir lo poco que le faltaba para su pasaje rumbo a Londres. Estaba tan cerca y tan lejos de conseguirlo...

Le gustaba observar a la gente, era el lugar perfecto para captar emociones auténticas en sus rostros; la alegría, la tristeza, la nostalgia, todo aparecía sin que fueran incluso conscientes de ello. Pero hasta ahora no había visto a alguno que transmitiera una emoción tan honesta y dolorosa como aquel joven que cada mañana se apostaba en una banca frente a la zona de llegadas.

Iba cubierto casi por completo, solo sus ojos se asomaban por breves momentos cuando creía que nadie le prestaba atención y se liberaba de la bufanda para darle un par de caladas a un cigarrillo que siempre terminaba por botar antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad, o cuando se levantaba y se marchaba tocando una triste canción con una vieja armónica.

Con solo mirarle un par de ocasiones, Harry se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a nadie luchar tanto para mantener el control. Podía decirse que eran viejos compañeros que se encontraban desde hacía varios años en el mismo lugar, durante la misma época, siempre mostrando la misma emoción.

Fue así como Harry comenzó aquel retrato a lápiz que tanto le gustaba. Normalmente nunca guardaba sus obras, todas eran material de venta, pero había algo privado en aquella expresión que siempre lo hizo desistir de mostrar _su tesoro_ como él llamó aquél lienzo.

Una mañana Harry se encontraba dando los últimos toques a aquel retrato cuando vio a alguien de pie frente a él.

\- ¿Tiene permiso?

El pintor se sobresaltó, no esperaba que aquél joven que permanecía lejano como una estatua se dirigiera a él.

\- ¿Permiso? – preguntó el hombre mayor sospechando que el joven en realidad trabajaba para la estación.

\- Sí, para dibujar mi retrato – dijo Terrence con un marcado acento inglés.

\- No – dijo Harry consciente de que lo que había hecho era una total invasión a su intimidad.

\- Entonces tendré que examinarlo antes de tomar una decisión – dijo el joven extendiendo sus manos esperando que le entregara el retrato y dejándose caer pesadamente en la banca que siempre ocupaba Harry, que se lo entregó sin replicar.

Aquél hombre de profundos y tristes ojos azules examinó los trazos lenta y metódicamente.

Cuando le devolvió el retrato sonrió con amargura.

\- Bien, puede quedárselo, pero a cambio tendrá que ponerle un título apropiado.

Harry lo miró un momento.

\- _Auld lang syne_... – dijo Harry con algo de vergüenza al revelar que además de observarlo, había escuchado perfectamente la melodía que tocaba en la armónica.

Terry apretó los labios y buscó un cigarrillo en el interior de su abrigo.

\- Suena adecuado.

Un silencio incómodo los separó un instante, pero temiendo que él se marchara Harry habló.

\- ¿Cuál de los dos rompió? – preguntó dando la vuelta al dibujo y comenzando a escribir.

\- Ella me dejó y yo la dejé partir.

\- ¿Por qué no la detuvo?

\- Le habría hecho daño... es una pregunta que habría que plantearle a la inteligencia del corazón. Anteponer la felicidad del otro en detrimento de la propia es un hermoso motivo, ¿no? – dijo él con un tono sarcástico.

\- ¿Sigue pensando en ella?

\- A veces – dijo Terry cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba escapar el humo por su nariz.

\- ¿Cada día? – asumió el pintor.

\- Un poco durante la madrugada, otro poco por la mañana, un poco por la tarde y algo más por la noche.

\- Suena algo doloroso.

\- No he dicho que me impida vivir – dijo el joven hundiéndose en sus hombros.

\- ¿No sería mejor recapacitar?

\- Es muy amable de su parte interesarse tanto, pero seguramente no entendería nada, lo que hemos vivido es increíblemente complicado.

\- Deme una oportunidad.

\- Solo sé que si pudiera volver atrás, quizás diría todas las cosas que no nos dijimos.

\- Hay solo dos maneras de ver la vida muchacho, una como si nada fuera un milagro y la otra como si todo fuera milagroso. ¿Por qué no la busca?

\- Porque si me marcho ahora perdería el último tren de vuelta y en esta época no me veo durmiendo a la intemperie.

\- ¿Es esa una verdadera razón?

\- Tengo una obligación que cumplir – dijo mirándolo con una clara advertencia en sus oscurecidos ojos.

\- Se le ha ensombrecido el rostro de repente. Hoy en día no tiene nada de particular reconocer que uno ha cometido un error.

\- Estamos en la penumbra... Aun me pregunto cómo se las ha arreglado para pintar con tanto detalle cada uno de los rostros que lleva allí, incluyendo el mío.

\- ¿Usted cree en el destino? – preguntó Harry ignorando la clara intención de desviarse del tema.

\- No, yo mismo me encargué de hacer pedazos el mío.

\- Quizás haya un cordón rojo alrededor de su dedo meñique que lo ha hecho tan afortunado como para conocerse en un momento concreto y de una manera determinada. Las dos personas unidas por el hilo rojo están destinadas a ser amantes, independientemente de la hora, el lugar o la circunstancia. Por tanto, este cordón mágico se puede estirar o enredar, pero nunca puede romperse.

\- Conmovedor, pero no es mi caso – refunfuño Terry claramente cansado de esa charla.

\- No se deje llevar por un estúpido orgullo, por su honor. Mientras haya vida hay esperanza no es así: _Auld lang syne_.

\- Fue mi culpa... yo no puedo lastimar de nuevo a dos personas que me aman y simplemente tomar un tren que me lleve de nuevo al pasado.

\- Pero ¿a quién ama usted? ¿No cree que es momento de vivir en paz y encontrar dónde hallarla? Ojalá pudiéramos aventurarnos con la misma facilidad con la que nos abandonamos a otros.

\- Hoy los médicos me han corroborado nuevamente que ella "ya no está", pero no podría soportar que mi partida le causara más daño.

Harry no entendía en absoluto de qué hablaba este chico pero parecía ser un obstáculo imbatible, pensó unos segundos más qué podía contestar, el tiempo alejado de lo que quedaba de su familia le había enseñado lo largos y desesperanzadores que podían ser los años que pasaban. No había tiempo que perder.

\- ¿El que se quede aquí cambiaría en algo las cosas?

\- Hace más de cinco años que mi presencia no cambia nada.

\- Quizás es momento de recuperar el amor propio.

\- Suena algo egoísta, algo que ella jamás aceptaría – un sabor amargo matizo las palabras del joven.

\- El egoísmo no es lo mismo, sino una pasión desordenada por uno mismo. No permita que le digan lo contrario. Hay cosas que simplemente no tienen remedio, ¿vale la pena seguir hiriéndolas a las dos?

\- Quizás ella fue capaz de encontrar la felicidad, ¿quién soy yo para arrebatársela con esta oscuridad que siempre me rodea?

\- Eso es algo que solo se puede descubrir de una manera. Yo no creo en las casualidades, usted está aquí por una razón, ¿me equivoco? Si ella es feliz le alegrará parcialmente esta amargura y si ella no lo es... quizás usted pueda cambiar las cosas.

Terry no dijo una sola palabra, se colocó la bufanda y se quedó observando a la gente pasar.

\- No hay otro momento como el ahora – dijo Harry levantándose con su paquete de lienzos a la espalda y entregándole el retrato al joven a su lado.

Terry miró las palabras que el hombre anotó y cerrando los ojos, como alguien que salta al abismo por enésima vez, suspiró con fuerza mientras hablaba.

\- Quédeselo, será un recuerdo de la última vez que me oculté tras el dolor y la lástima.

\- Que así sea – dijo Harry levantándose y despidiéndose del joven levantando la mano mientras se alejaba.

Ninguno de los dos regresaría a la estación para encontrarse nuevamente.

* * *

Cuando Terry volvió al teatro escribió una sencilla nota que metió en un sobre dirigido al Hogar de Pony. Lo llevaría él mismo a la oficina de correo en cuanto abrieran sus puertas.

Algo había hecho sentido dentro de él al recordar las palabras que ese viejo pintor había trazado al reverso de ese lienzo que mostraba su patético rostro.

…_Escuchar las palabras que había escrito me hizo comprender... que en tanto hubiera una oportunidad de que tú estuvieras en este mundo, yo querría seguir viviendo en él._

La siguiente vez que Terry volviera a la Estación Central de Nueva York abordaría un tren con dirección a La Porte, cargando bajo el brazo aún la enorme culpa de una responsabilidad que él nunca quiso y la esperanza de poder aprender a vivir sin ésta.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ Fragmento de CCFS del Volumen 2 capítulo 17 de wattpad.

Había olvidado decirles que en realidad en la historia "Te**rr**ence" se escribe con solo una "**r**" pero a mí me gusta cómo se ve y escucha en mi cabeza con dos jajaja así que conservé la idea de los primeros escritos traducidos donde se mostraba así.

* * *

**Agradecimientos**:

**Selenityneza:** Bueno es Blake quién es descendiente de los Grandchester, con ciertos misterios alrededor, no te digo más para no ser spoiler jajaja.

**Ster star: **Ahhhh de momento solo Blake sabe por qué guardó las fotos. Los siguientes son capítulos sobre esta primera pista que ellos reconstruyen. Es 1923, están separados pero Terry decide jugarse la suerte a pesar de que poco ha cambiado en su situación para saber si ella es feliz.

**Perth77**: You bet they are together he he he, at least in my head. I am so sorry, couldn't update this weekend but I Will try to keep the frequency. Hugs directly to Ireland? (I kind'a like see the biography section).

**Kamanance**: Linda, me encantaría que fueras mi vecina, platicaríamos horas de historias y supuestos te lo garantizo 😉

**Yelani**: Ahhhh tienes algunas ideas similares a lo que sucederá, ya lo verás.

**Lety Bonilla**: Gracias por siempre comentar querida Lety, lo valoro mucho y me encanta leerte. No te adelanto nada jo jo jo (risa macabra de temporada).

**Leogran**: Actualizo cada fin de semana, este me falló porque mis musas inspiradoras se fugaron y me dejaron plantada a medio capítulo y tengo como regla no subir un capítulo que no me convenza. Este fin ya tengo capítulo así que espéralo, que bueno que te guste la historia. Ah a veces los comentarios se tardan en autorizar pero no te preocupes, siempre salen.

**Villa**: Ahhh me encanta que las historias generen teorías distintas, eso motivó estás letras, espero que siga guardando algo de sorpresa hasta el final.

**Nally Graham: **El secreto de quién es "ella" tendrá que esperar para poder empezar a tener probaditas del pasado. Bendiciones para ti también, buen resto de semana.

**Guest1, guest2 y Guest3: **Lindas, me encantaría agradecerles por su nombre, que sepan que las leo y agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios.

**Fabiola Aguirre**: Ahhh y espero que te siga atrapando aún más, nos quedan muchos secretos por develar.

* * *

A quien viene por aquí, abrazos grandes, el fin de semana llega nuevo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal por cortesía, háganmelo saber y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ****Tú.**

**St. Mary's Teaching Hospital, Londres, 1924.**

\- Dios mío, este hospital es siempre tan aburrido.

\- Y qué esperabas querida, ¿un desfile en pleno corredor de enfermos?

\- Bueno, bueno, ya basta. Sigue leyendo el artículo... ¿por fin han hallado el lugar donde ese maravilloso hombre se ha ido a esconder?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Es parte de su encanto, ese halo de misterio aumenta las ansias de perseguirlo.

\- Eso, y esa figura gallarda, su porte de príncipe, y esos ojos del color del océano, y...

\- Calla querida o comenzarán a desprenderse tus suturas... El artículo no dice nada, una vez que llegó el verano desapareció; unos dicen haberlo visto abordar un tren y otros juran que abordó el Queen Mary desde Nueva York con destino a Southampton pero nadie lo vio desembarcar. ¿O será que él nunca se embarcó?

\- Hmmm, ¿tanto esfuerzo para desaparecer? ¿con una mujer quizás? ¿un amor?

\- El amor es un mito, ya deberías saberlo querida, ¿o te gustaría hablarme de tu "amoroso" marido?

\- Si no es por amor, ¿qué otro motivo tendría un hombre en la cumbre del estrellato para desaparecer sin dejar rastro ya sea en América o en esta aburrida ciudad?

\- Los rumores acerca de sus orígenes en el Viejo Mundo no son cosa menor.

\- ¿Te refieres a su parecido con la diva Baker y su misterioso retiro de los teatros durante un par de años en Edimburgo? Viendo el resultado definitivamente debió haberse... _relacionado..._ con alguien de la nobleza. Aunque si eso es verdad habría que aplaudirle la formidable elección que hizo para fabricar al Romeo más inolvidable de la historia. Si analizas detenidamente sus rasgos bien podría ser hijo de Rich...

\- Calla querida, ese es tan solo un rumor, no será que quieras meterte en problemas con la familia que encabeza el Parlamento.

Ambas mujeres continuaban parloteando cuando su enfermera de la mañana hizo su aparición.

\- ¡Buenos días chicas! ¿Cómo va la recuperación?

\- ¿Lo has oído? ¡Esta mujercita nos llama chicas!

\- Una razón más por la cual amarla, ¿qué tal va su día enfermera Candice?

\- De maravilla, este pabellón resulta de lo más divertido, no hay nada mejor para ponerse al día. ¿Qué novedades trae la prensa rosa del día de hoy? – dijo ella revisando sus expedientes para tratar de disimular el hecho de que en realidad esa sección la incomodaba.

Candy llevaba años evitando escuchar noticias de la farándula.

\- Nada nuevo, los rumores de siempre.

\- Esta chica debe saber la respuesta a nuestra pregunta, Candice, ¿existe un lugar al que añoras regresar?

\- Seguro que sí – dijo Candy mientras les arreglaba las almohadas y preparaba su estetoscopio. – Es un lugar fantástico, el lugar donde crecí en América.

\- ¿Lo ves? Siempre es el origen lo que pesa antes que el amor.

\- ¿El origen? – respondió Candy poniendo atención a los latidos de una de ellas.

\- Uh-hmm... uno regresa a sus raíces, es algo inevitable y nada tiene que ver con el amor.

\- ¿Tú qué piensas Candy? ¿Un hombre famoso y atractivo necesitaría regresar a sus raíces o bien, está en busca de un amor del pasado?

\- ¿A...amor? – balbuceó la rubia, renuente a hablar de ese escabroso tema de los amores perdidos, después de todo ella era casi una experta, primero Anthony y luego... – Yo, no estoy segura... imagino que no hay una sola respuesta para esa pregunta.

Más valía que se apresurara a marcharse antes de que esto se pusiera peor...

\- La chica tiene un buen punto. Lo importante es que de vez en cuando estos artículos le alegran el ojo a una. ¿No te parece éste un bello hombre, Candice? Siendo americana debes de conocerle, ¿lo has visto en escena? ¿No es un sueño?

Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Candy se posaron en la fotografía a un costado del texto. En ella aparecía un rostro que aún caracterizado reconocería en cualquier lugar, a pesar de que la fotografía era pequeña, en blanco y negro, y se encontraba en medio de varios actores enfundados en ropas de época.

Con rapidez quitó la mirada, no había necesidad de verla a detalle aunque si por ella fuera le habría arrancado el periódico de las manos a aquella paciente y habría corrido a recortar la fotografía y guardarla en su caja de tesoros.

¿Qué obra sería esa?

Hacía ya unos años había declinado la invitación de la señora Baker para asistir a la presentación de Hamlet... fue tan doloroso negarse pero no tenía remedio, había tomado la decisión de no interponerse en la felicidad de Susana.

\- Susana... – murmuró Candy.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Susana Marlow... Parece que nuestra enfermera es también una fan. Tienes que recordarla querida, es aquella actriz que estuvo a punto de morir en un accidente por salvar a Romeo, o al menos eso es lo que se publicó. Luego él tuvo que tomar la responsabilidad de cuidarla hasta que varios años después ella... bueno, ya sabes lo que se dice. Una pena, él jamás mostró interés en nadie, ni siquiera en esa chica que se aferró a él. Es por eso que a este hombre lo impulsa el origen, no el amor.

\- No lo sé... el corazón de un hombre como él es misterioso, debe haber alguien a quien mire lleno de dulzura. Nadie que interprete a Shakespeare como él puede ser ajeno al amor.

\- Shakespeare escribía tragedias, no poemas de amor. Es la razón por la que Terrence Graham es un actor magistral.

El solo escuchar su nombre hizo que a Candy se le detuviera el corazón, casi salió a tropezones de aquella habitación.

Tanto tiempo había pasado y seguía topándose con pedazos de _él_...

¡Y ahora esta mudanza a Londres que la arrastraba al pasado! Por eso fue tan renuente a este viaje, pero al final la señorita Pony y la hermana Lane la habían animado a hacer un esfuerzo. Europa había avanzado años luz en el campo de la cirugía debido a la enorme cantidad de heridos que llegaron a los hospitales tras la Gran Guerra y ahora sus médicos se dedicaba a preparar personal para salvar vidas en escenarios adversos.

Por supuesto Londres no era el único lugar para aprender estas técnicas, pero para Candy las puertas de los hospitales en Chicago seguían aún cerradas y no solo eso, escribiendo cartas a otros hospitales descubrió que Neil y Eliza habían hecho un fantástico y demoniaco buen trabajo para excluirla de cualquier sitio al alcance de sus posibilidades.

No recibió una sola respuesta de aceptación para aquellos hospitales americanos donde ella podría tener la oportunidad de estudiar, sin embargo una alma piadosa la había remitido a este antiguo hospital de Londres que además ofrecía una beca a las enfermeras que estuvieran en disposición de trabajar más horas de las que las residentes accedían pues un dichoso doctor Fleming se encontraba haciendo un millón pruebas para observar los efectos antibióticos de una sustancia llamada penicilina.

Fue así como Candy finalmente llegó a Londres a mediados de la primavera de 1924 con la idea de seguir construyendo su sueño de trabajar como enfermera.

\- White, si ya terminó la ronda de la mañana diríjase a la oficina del Dr. Leed – dijo la estricta jefa de enfermeras asustándola.

\- Sí – contestó ella, sonriendo con debilidad y aun recargada sobre uno de los muros del pabellón de los pacientes privilegiados.

Algo apesadumbrada, se dirigió a la oficina del director del hospital. Éste había tomado la costumbre de pedirle favores aprovechándose de su buen corazón y su actitud servicial.

Seguramente sería más de lo mismo.

Pero todo era mejor que permanecer ociosa pensando sin parar. Estar en Londres ya era suficientemente incómodo y al cabo de medio año podría regresar nuevamente a América habiendo terminado su especialidad en apoyo quirúrgico y prevención de infecciones.

\- Pase por favor – dijo el director con voz firme. – Enfermera White, excelente momento en el que llega. ¿Le gustan los monos?

\- ¿Cómo dice Dr. Leed?

\- Sí, sí, necesito que alguien se haga cargo de llevar a los niños del pabellón este a un paseo al zoológico de Londres. Hemos hecho un acuerdo con un servicio de transporte que está de acuerdo en llevarlos siempre y cuando les aseguremos que no trasladaremos pacientes de riesgo. Al parecer el patronato quiere participar activamente con aquellas nuevas teorías que hablan de la importancia del ánimo en la recuperación de los pacientes.

\- ¡Maravilloso doctor Leed! ¡He leído mucho acerca de esto y le puedo asegurar que funciona! Muchos de ellos tendrán una recuperación más acelerada si comenzamos a brindarles actividades, sol y momentos agradables...

\- Bien, está decidido entonces. Iría yo mismo enfermera, pero parece que el doctor Fleming tiene algunos resultados que presentar de su investigación y el comité ha pedido la presencia de la dirección en su totalidad.

\- No hay problema, Dr. Leed, yo me encargo – expresó Candy haciendo un gesto triunfante con su brazo que hizo sonreír al Director. Seguía siendo una persona llena de vida que se entregaba entusiasta a cualquier tarea que le fuera encomendada.

\- La vida no es solo trabajo enfermera, queremos que se lleve un grato recuerdo de su estancia aquí, por eso creo que es la más indicada para esta tarea. Quizás hasta la convenzamos de quedarse con nosotros de manera permanente. Puede retirarse, tómese la tarde para preparar lo que le haga falta, yo me encargaré del resto.

A pesar de que el paseo al zoológico le parecía fantástico, Candy se preguntó qué otra cosa le iba a pasar hoy.

Iniciaba el día viendo una fotografía de Terry, escuchando su nombre tras años de evadirlo, y ahora visitaría uno de los lugares que le traía recuerdos de él.

Si las cosas seguían así, al final de la semana seguramente chocaría de narices con el mismísimo Duke de Grandchester. Sería mejor evitar el área de Winchester y el Parlamento, solo para estar segura.

* * *

La mañana del viernes llegó y Candy abordó el transporte junto a una bandada de niños y jóvenes que no cabían de alegría mientras otras dos enfermeras trataban de mantenerlos en orden. A pesar de todo, durante el paseo había estado tan ocupada que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada; cuando los niños insistieron en acercarse a la jaula de los monos varias niñas insistieron en que no podían esperar para ir al sanitario así que Candy se encargó de llevarlas.

Aún quedaba una hora más para que viniera por ellos su transporte de vuelta así que decidieron esperar en Regent's Park cerca del lago para arrojarle un poco de pan a los cisnes y que los niños descansaran tras la gran emoción.

Era el lugar idóneo para relajarse, desde ahí se podían ver varias barcas con parejas y grupos de amigos que se divertían. Candy recordó con enorme cariño el _cisne-barco_ de Stear, hubiera sido fantástico viajar en este lugar sobre él... bueno, siempre y cuando no comenzará a hacer agua y terminaran en el fondo del río como seguramente estaría destinado a suceder con cualquier invento de su querido primo.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Este hombre se ha desmayado!

Unos gritos que proveían de uno de los costados del lago la sacaron de golpe de sus recuerdos.

Sin tiempo que perder salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde una señora levantaba los brazos y gritaba a todo pulmón. A su lado había un hombre mayor con el rostro descompuesto e increíblemente pálido que yacía sobre el suelo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió señora? – dijo Candy mientras tomaba el pulso del hombre y revisaba otros signos vitales. Afortunadamente seguía respirando.

\- No lo sé, él estaba haciendo un retrato mío cuando de pronto cayó al suelo.

Había una enorme cantidad de grafito tirado en el suelo junto con varios lienzos nuevos y usadas alrededor del lugar. El hombre debía dedicarse a eso para vivir y quizás podría haberse intoxicado con este material. No era poco común que sucediera pero tomando en cuenta su edad podría ser peligroso.

Candy revisó que nada obstruyera su respiración y su garganta, tenía los labios y la lengua del color del grafito lo cual corroboró su teoría. Afortunadamente la cantidad de plomo que contenía era tan baja que no había riesgo de vida pero aun no sabía por qué el hombre se había desvanecido de pronto.

Tras algunos minutos él recuperó la conciencia y miró con agradecimiento a la enfermera entendiendo lo que le había sucedido. No era la primera vez que algo así le pasaba, pero era la primera vez que alguien lo reconfortaba eficientemente de una manera tan cálida. La joven lo ayudó a incorporarse y le dio un poco de agua de una cantimplora que llevaba con ella.

\- No me vea así enfermera, comenzaré a pensar que estoy tocando las puertas de cielo y bien sé que aún no me lo he ganado – dijo él tratando de hacerla sonreír. – Tranquila, se bien qué es lo que tengo, se me terminaron las medicinas y estoy trabajando para poder comprarlas. ¿Le gustaría que le haga un retrato?

Candy sintió un poco de pena por el hombre, su sueldo se invertía casi por completo en su estancia en la residencia de enfermeras.

Fiel a sus creencias se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Qué le parece si mejor nos acompaña a St. Mary´s para una consulta y la receta para que pueda llevarse sus medicinas? El hospital tiene un área especializada en pacientes que necesitan apoyo económico, no tendrá problema alguno si llega referido por alguna de nosotras.

\- Se lo agradezco señorita enfermera pero debo ahorrar para el pasaje, vivo en las afueras de Londres con mis nietos. Sin embargo, le prometo que en cuanto pueda le tomaré la palabra e iré a visitarla sin falta.

Candy no aceptaría un no como respuesta, ese hombre necesitaba sus medicamentos ya, no era opcional.

\- Tenemos un asiento de sobra señor y estoy segura de que puedo ayudarlo a adquirir su pasaje de vuelta a casa para el día de hoy.

\- No, yo no podría permitirlo, es demasiado señorita.

\- Nada de eso, cuando venda alguno de esos maravillosos retratos puede devolvérmelo. No tengo prisa, estaré aquí varios meses – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.

\- Es usted todo un ángel, ¿puedo darle algo momentáneamente a cambio?

\- No es necesario señor, que cuide de su salud es más que suficiente.

\- Insisto señorita enfermera, le daré uno de mis tesoros en custodia, ¿cómo suena eso? – dijo él mientras buscaba algo entre todos sus lienzos y papeles.

\- ¡No, no, señor, me comprometería, yo no puedo aceptar nada!... es mi deber después de todo y yo...

\- ¡Aquí está! – exclamó el hombre con alegría. – A pesar de que no lo vendo siempre lo traigo conmigo, es como si hubiera estado destinado para este momento. Tómelo, sé que cuidará bien de él.

Candy negaba con la cabeza y levantaba sus manos en señal de renuencia, el hombre las tomó y puso sobre ellas un papel enrollado y atado con un cordón rojo sin aceptar su negativa. Ella con el corazón conmovido comprendió que sería imposible devolverle ese simbólico obsequio que representaba el trabajo y la pasión de este hombre.

Regalándole su mejor sonrisa, Candy desató el cordón rojo y extendió el lienzo con gran delicadeza.

Nada la había preparado para lo que allí encontró.

Sus manos temblaron a punto de dejarlo caer.

El retrato mostraba un hombre con la mirada más triste que había visto, la misma que vio una noche de año nuevo en medio del Atlántico...La misma que dejó atrás una noche helada en Nueva York.

Él no había cambiado.

En la foto del periódico nada de esto pudo apreciar al estar caracterizado, y sin embargo aunque no se percibía a detalle, ella sabía que no había nadie más como él.

En el retrato notó que llevaba el cabello más corto, y aun siendo así, un mechón lograba atravesaba su cara y caer sobre uno de sus ojos. Seguía siendo un rebelde que se negaba a seguir las modas de la época.

Miraba con intensidad y melancolía al espectador a pesar de su expresión indiferente. Ese artista había captado el dolor oculto en su corazón y a Candy se le estrujó el alma.

Terry seguía sin poder cumplir su promesa de ser feliz y tenía la evidencia entre sus manos.

\- Creo que he encontrado a la dueña de este objeto – murmuró Harry conmovido al ver a aquella chica con las mejillas humedecidas y los labios apretados para no sollozar. ¿Podría haber encontrado por mera casualidad al amor perdido de aquél joven de la estación de tren?

\- ¿Cómo dice? – respondió ella como si no se diera cuenta de que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como una cascada.

\- Mucha gente me ha querido comprar este retrato, quizás solo debido al atractivo rostro de él, pero nadie se había mostrado tan conmovido como usted señorita. Sé que hará un buen uso de este objeto, ahora es suyo. Si me disculpa debo recoger este desastre y prepararme para regresar, después de todo debo asistir a mi cita al hospital. – dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

Candy no pudo decir una sola palabra más, ayudó en silencio al hombre a recoger sus cosas y acordó con el conductor incluir un pasajero más con rumbo al hospital. El conductor no pudo negarse al ver a un hombre mayor, y como la mayoría de los niños se encontraban dormidos nadie se opuso a hacer una buena acción.

Durante todo el camino y después de llegar al hospital, ella permaneció en silencio enredada en sus pensamientos, reaccionado como una autómata cuando se le pedía algo; hasta que finalmente llegó a la residencia de estudiantes y pudo desfallecer sobre su cama.

Esa noche Candy durmió abrazando a Terry con fuerza, deseando con toda su alma que el amor que sentía por él ayudara a aliviar, - aun estando a la distancia - el dolor que había en su corazón.

A partir de ese momento ella volvería a reír, pero cada día por un instante, se permitiría volver a pensar en él.

* * *

**Notas:**

Bellas lectoras, sé que han sido un par de capítulos melancólicos pero para mí no tendría sentido que ellos no estuvieran tristes. En mi cabeza la razón por la que ellos se reencuentran es porque, a pesar de intentarlo, han comprobado que no hay felicidad estando separados. Aún me queda un capítulo del pasado antes de regresar con Blake y el misterioso chico de las fotografías.

Gracias por tantos comentarios tan bonitos, me encanta escribir para ustedes, incluso en estos momentos en que mi corazón anda tristón como a veces me pasa.

Nos leemos la próxima semana.

ClauT

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Gladys: **Sí, es muy triste la historia original, pero fue ese pasado triste el que permite que ellos se reencuentren o al menos así es como yo creo que sucedió. A veces de la tristeza surge la fuerza para tomar decisiones. Te mando un abrazo.

**Kamanance: **Je je je, tendrás que esperar para saber a dónde va Blake a iniciar su interrogatorio. Y definitivamente daré gracias de poderme escapar de esas cosquillas, soy muy cobarde para ellas, seguro ya te habría confesado todo lo que sé.

**Veritosan: **Una disculpa querida Verito, hoy sí puntualmente aquí llega la actualización. Fueron esas musa escurridizas que de pronto me abandonan.

**Lety Bonilla: **Blake definitivamente sabe más de lo que Lilian ha podido ver... ya verás cómo él se vuelve una pieza muy importante para resolver este misterio, por eso le agradecemos a John el haberlo traído a la historia. Ahora sí puntualmente en sábado aquí llega la actualización.

**Guest: **Hermosa lectora, me encantaría saludarte por nombre, quiero que sepas que me siento muy halagada de que me tengas en tan buena opinión. Trato de entender la personalidad de ambos ¿sabes? Hay ideas que me vienen a la mente y de pronto para mí es muy lógico si se adapta a ellos o no. Por más que yo quiera no puedo percibir a Terry como alguien que abandonaría a Susana, ni a Candy como a alguien egoísta. Definitivamente coincido, Terry nunca se casa con Susana, él acepta cuidar de ella hasta su muerte (aunque en esta historia he decidido cambiar eso para ponerle un poco más de misterio). Bendiciones para ti también, que tengas maravillosa semana.

**Villa: **Ya llegó el sábado con más historia aunque para seguir con Blake aun queda un capítulo más jejeje.

**Rosario Escobar: **Es una historia feliz aunque no convencional, para que no sea la típica super predecible. Pero no te preocupes, hay más romance que drama, te lo prometo.

**Ster star: **Los ojos de los personajes son una obsesión para mí, he de confesar jejeje, es lo que me enamoró de Terry sobre todo en el manga que es tan hermosamente ilustrado (en el anime considerando que es de los años 70 como que luego se ven poco agraciados). Coincido contigo, Candy sufrió mucho también y eso quise plasmar en este capítulo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones bella, nos seguimos leyendo.

**Carissima Guest: **Il mio cuore è stato felice di ricevere il tuo messaggio, è bello ed è in italiano che è una lingua che amo profondamente. Mi dirai cosa ne pensi delle mie altre storie; in effetti, adoro la personalità di Terry con tutto il cuore ed è per questo che è sempre il mio personaggio principale. Sì, in questa storia Susana non è morta, ho deciso di cambiare questa parte di Cancy Candy Final Story... capirai più tardi perché. Abbracci per te, adorerò continuare a leggere le tue impressioni. PS. Ho tradotto con google translate quindi mi dispiace se ci sono errori, il mio italiano è molto piccolo ma lo capisco bene.

**Yelani: **Gracias a ti por leerme, ya verás en qué momento encaja esta nota y cuándo es que Candy la lee.

**Lulú G: **Qué lindo saber que te has leído estos 6 capítulos y esperas más, es lo que me pasa a mí cuando una historia me gusta y espero que siga siendo así.

**Nally Graham: **Coincido contigo, las épocas cambian pero en su momento Terry era todo un caballero de honor, no digo que esté bien eso de sacrificarse pero me parece que él actuó como es su personalidad. Casi juraría que es un personaje de carne y hueso por la coherencia con que Misuki lo describió. Como sabes amo profundamente su personalidad y por eso le escribo historias donde pueda ser feliz. Oh por cierto, el duque aparecerá en esta historia, pero igual que en los Días del Colegio, no es mi favorito jajaja. Hermoso fin de semana.

**Perth77: **Dear, I'm glad you liked these chapters and that our minds synchronize to understand this story. There are still several mysteries to solve. Beautiful weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal por cortesía, háganmelo saber y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

**Nota aclaratoria: **Entre el capítulo 6 y el 7 por las fechas que escribí han pasado meses ya que Harry y Terry se encuentran a finales de 1923 y Candy y Harry se encuentran en el verano de 1924.

En los flashbacks solo incluiré los eventos importantes relacionados con cada pista que irá apareciendo. La primera es el retrato de Terry.

La segunda queda en espera con las fotos que tiene Blake en su poder, y una tercera la encontrarán en este capítulo.

**Capítulo 8: El peso en los brazos de Terry (parte 1)**

Blake Hartman había desaparecido.

A su regreso a Londres, Lilian había supuesto que ahora serían un equipo en la búsqueda de la verdad tras la reunión de Candy y Terrence, porque si algo habían hallado eran evidencias de su vida juntos y Blake había admitido finalmente que su antepasado había relatado la historia de su amor en ese manuscrito. Solo restaba saber el cómo y por qué esto se había mantenido en secreto.

El último descendiente de los Grandchester era un ser extraño... Había mostrado muy poco interés por recobrar el reloj de bolsillo con las iniciales T.G.G. que originalmente habían sido la razón de Lilian para contactarle; y sin pensarlo lo dejó en prenda a manera de préstamo a cambio del retrato a lápiz titulado Auld lang syne.

Ah, pero Lilian sabía que ese dichoso Hartman sabía más de lo que dejaba ver. El muy ingenuo seguiría pensando que ella no notó la desaparición de las fotos que mostraban al joven rubio de ojos marinos.

¿Habría encontrado una pista que no quiso compartir con ella? Si había tomado aquellas viejas fotografías debía tener alguna razón.

"No quedaba nadie vivo a quien le importara" que esto se diera a conocer y sin embargo, tampoco quedaba nadie vivo que pudiera hablar de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado.

Esa mañana Lilian llevaba horas en la editorial sin poder concentrarse en hacer nada. Al llegar, sus compañeras le mostraron emocionadas varios arreglos florales medio marchitos que habían llegado el día en que ella se reunió con Hartman, al día siguiente ella partió hacia Stratford-upon Avon sin saber que John los había enviado a su oficina junto con una empalagosa nota diciendo que no debían discutir por tonterías y que él la estaría esperando el tiempo que fuera necesario.

¿Tonterías?... incluso Blake había admitido que este asunto era importante, aunque ahora parecía habérselo tragado la tierra. John estaba loco si creía que unas flores y una nota la harían reconsiderar. Eso se había terminado hace mucho tiempo, de momento solo quería saber cómo podría darle honor a la historia de Candy a través de las letras de su amor.

Y en esta tarea, de nuevo estaba sola.

Tomando una hoja de papel comenzó a hacer una línea del tiempo:

1913 ellos dejan el Colegio,

1914 se reencuentran en Chicago tras la representación del Rey Lear, y a raíz de esto se escriben con frecuencia hasta que se vuelven a ver en el invierno para el estreno de Romeo y Julieta. Es entonces que se da la horrible separación y parece ser que así permanecen incluso hasta 1923 que es la fecha escrita en el retrato.

Terrence Graham deja Broadway en 1924 acorde a lo que Blake relató, pero debió volver años después ya que existen varias representaciones que él dirige y que Candy documenta con cada uno de los carteles que colgó en el desván.

Luego no existe nada que ayude a saber cómo se reencontraron.

Había algunos cabos sueltos como la nota sin fecha que podría sugerir el momento en el que vuelven a estar juntos.

Cabos sueltos...

¿Qué podría haber evitado que dieran a conocer su romance...?

\- ¡Susana Marlow! – gritó Lilian dejando sorda a su compañera de escritorio.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Susana quién?

\- Es alguien importante para la historia que estoy investigando, ¿recuerdas el manuscrito que le comenté al jefe?

\- Claro, pero no ha querido revelarnos de qué va.

\- ¡Valdrá la pena, te lo prometo! Es una historia maravillosa pero con ciertos cabos sueltos.

\- ¿Y esa Susana podría ayudarte a llenarlos?

\- Solo siendo médium querida, en estas fechas ella tendría 120 años. Pero debe haber algún registro que indique qué fue de ella.

\- ¿Dónde dices que vivió esa mujer?

\- En Nueva York, al menos durante los años previos a su debut como actriz en Broadway.

\- Tengo un amigo en Estados Unidos que te puede ayudar, es una especie de reportero.

\- ¿Reportero? – respingó Lilian con desconfianza.

\- Tranquila, no es "ese" tipo de reportero. Me ha ayudado con las biografías que han llegado desde que me contrataron. Créeme, es de mi absoluta confianza; piénsalo, te daré sus datos.

Lilian tomó la nota con los datos del reportero y por primera vez en su ordenada existencia desobedeció a su cerebro, su intuición y a la alerta roja que se levantó en ella, tomando la iniciativa. Debía arriesgarse o se quedaría en la ignorancia.

Con los dedos temblorosos digitó los números y pidió que le comunicaran con él. Su nombre era Taylor, eso era lo único que sabía de él.

\- ¿Diga?

\- Eh... ¿Taylor? Soy amiga de Rebeca, la chica de la editorial London Review, mi nombre es Lilian White.

El hombre permaneció en silencio.

\- En fin, quisiera saber si puedo contar con tu ayuda, debo investigar el destino que sufrió una actriz primeriza de Broadway; verás, necesito saberlo para...

\- No hace falta que me diga la razón. Tiene suerte, de momento estoy libre y me vendría bien algo de dinero extra. Esta actriz, ¿en dónde dice que vivió y hace cuánto tiempo?

\- Broadway, lo último que sé es que se accidentó en 1914 durante los ensayos previos a su debut protagónico en el estreno de una obra de la compañía Stratford, por lo que se retiró de la vida pública ya que tuvieron que amputarle una pierna.

\- Bien, ¿qué necesita saber?

\- Yo necesito... mmm – dudó ella por un momento, negándose a decir algo que delatara la verdadera razón de esta investigación. – Bueno, cualquier cosa, es decir lo que encuentre de ella que no debe ser demasiado. Me interesa saber qué sucedió después de su accidente, con quién vivía, durante cuánto tiempo y que pasó con ella alrededor de 1924 en adelante.

\- De acuerdo, le interesan básicamente los enredos amorosos de una mujer que vivió a la sombra tras haber podido ser una estrella del teatro.

\- Es una fría manera de decirlo pero es verdad.

\- ¿Sabe la fecha de su muerte?

\- Debe estar en la prensa, no he tenido tiempo de buscarlo.

\- No lo haga, para eso me pagará.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en su discreción? No sé qué tipo de información llegará a encontrar y no quisiera ocasionar problemas a la editorial, es solo un proyecto que tengo en mente, ella es un personaje secundario, podría prescindir de él – expresó Lilian tratando de actuar con indiferencia.

\- Cuente con ello, aunque le daré un consejo, si trata de aparentar que algo no le importa, simplemente no lo diga. Es usted transparente.

Lilian creyó poder escuchar su sonrisa del otro lado de la línea. Sonaba como un hombre joven y al parecer, algo perspicaz.

\- Tomaré su consejo, me vendría bien un aire de misterio – respondió Lilian bromeando.

Después, tras una breve charla acordaron una suma al más puro estilo de investigador privado, Taylor parecía tener más madera de esto que de reportero, sonaba muy formal algo increíble en alguien con su profesión. Antes de colgar él le pidió su número de casa y se comprometió a darle noticias pronto.

Estaba hecho, solo restaba esperar.

* * *

Los días pasaron sin tregua, al inicio Lilian esperó la llamada de Blake casi con la misma ansiedad con la que esperaba noticias de Taylor, sin que ninguno se dignara a aparecer. A veces fantaseaba pensando en que mientras se encontraba fuera de casa el teléfono había sonado sin parar, algo bastante poco probable, ya que ambos tenían manera de localizarla en su teléfono móvil, el cuál dicho sea de paso, ahora cargaba hasta cuando iba al baño.

Tras tres semanas sin noticias, Lilian casi había perdido la esperanza de tener noticias rápidas sobre la investigación, quizás era más difícil de lo que pensaba, quizás esa mujer en realidad se había evaporado sin dar problemas... quizás no fue la razón para que ellos hubieran mantenido en secreto su romance.

Había decidido ir esa noche a casa temprano, darse un largo baño y pedir una pizza a domicilio. El trabajo en las últimas se había acumulado a tal grado que había hecho horas extra los últimos días, era agotador pero al mismo tiempo había sido una bendición pues al fin había dejado de esperar que el teléfono sonara.

No llevaba un minuto en la bañera cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

\- Juro que si es un número equivocado me van a escuchar – exclamó saliendo completamente empapada con la toalla en la mano. – ¿Alo?

\- ¿Lilian?

\- ¿Blake?

\- Siento decepcionarla, soy Taylor. Le tengo noticias, un paquete va en camino a London Review con las evidencias que he encontrado en estas semanas, pero imaginé que estaría en espera de un adelanto para su trabajo.

\- Supone bien Taylor, soy toda oídos.

\- Marlow vivió con el director y actor shakesperiano Terrence Graham, aunque tengo dudas de que ese sea su verdadero nombre. La historia de él es bastante más interesante que la de ella ¿no preferiría escribir una biografía sobre él?

Maldición, en los primeros minutos este reportero ya había metido la nariz en la historia de Terrence.

\- Quizás, eso depende de lo que me pueda decir sobre ella.

\- Ellos vivieron en un domicilio compartido con la madre de ella, al parecer fue la señora Marlow quien al inicio a pesar de rechazar la ayuda del actor, finalmente acabó chantajeándolo después de que ella atentara contra su vida. No es un secreto que ella sufriera ese accidente por salvarle la vida a él. Algo bastante desafortunado sin duda.

Todo eso ya lo sabía Lilian, incluyendo el intento de suicidio que impidió Candy.

\- Sí, sí, todo eso sé que sucedió en 1914, ¿qué pasó después?

\- Tengo algunos datos que hablan de un romance que tuvo él con una enfermera que no residía en Nueva York, Marlow también lo sabía, ella le escribe una carta a esta mujer. Le he enviado una copia junto con los documentos.

\- ¿Por qué ha incluido esto Taylor? – Lilian trató de sonar tranquila, tratando de desviar la atención de la historia de Candy.

\- Es uno de los últimos documentos que esta mujer escribió estando consciente – dijo el reportero. – Después fue ingresada en una clínica de trastornos mentales, una muy cara por cierto.

\- ¿Cómo dice? ¿qué sucedió con Susana?

\- Susana Marlow comenzó a "perder" la razón un par de años después de su accidente. La historia clínica que encontré narra como ella fue poco a poco perdiendo su contacto con la realidad. Al inicio despertaba creyendo que era la noche del estreno de la obra en la que era protagonista, intentaba levantarse de la cama y se horrorizaba al darse cuenta de que le faltaba una pierna. Fue imposible para su madre y para Graham mantenerla a su cuidado en casa. Ya lo verá a detalle en el paquete que le envié, fue revisada por una ejército de médicos, ninguno pudo darles una esperanza, creyeron que era parte del trauma del accidente y de la sepsis que sufrió a raíz de la amputación. En esa época no era poco común que las infecciones atacaran el sistema nervioso. Eventualmente no reconocía ni siquiera a su madre, y aunque se dice que ella se enamoraba de Graham a primera vista una y otra vez, tampoco sabía quién era.

\- ¡Pero él no pudo haberla abandonado! - exclamó guardándose el resto para ella misma.

¡Eso habría hecho aún más difícil que él se liberara de esta responsabilidad!

Lilian sintió un escalofrío, consideró por primera vez que había una posibilidad de que Terrence y Candy tuvieran una historia clandestina si él hubiera decidido continuar haciéndose cargo de Susana.

\- Quizás encuentre lo que en verdad busca una vez que vea los documentos Lilian, sé que está buscando algo que no me ha querido compartir. Sería mucho más fácil si fuera sincera, yo podría ayudarle a encontrar lo que sea, mientras haya algún registro de ese pasado nada es imposible.

\- Tengo que ver esos documentos Taylor, le llamaré ¿está bien?

\- Desde mi experiencia puedo decirle que detrás de esto hay una buena historia.

\- Recuerde su contrato de confidencialidad – dijo fríamente Lilian tratando de sonar amenazadora.

\- No necesita recordármelo, le prometo que no saldrá de mi boca una sola palabra. Hasta pronto, y espero que Blake le llame – dijo él antes de colgar.

Lilian apretó los labios en silencio, a ese hombre no se le escapaba nada, pero aún no decidía si era peligroso o no.

Ya lo definiría, de momento un paquete venía en camino, con más preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

**Notas:**

Queridísimas lectoras y en especial mi linda **Kamanance**, siento la demora, para cumplir mi compromiso de publicar en fin de semana les dejo este capítulo breve, de último minuto decidí no seguir con el pasado y la historia del lugar al que Terry se dirige cuando se decide a tomar el tren, pero ya lo acomodaré. Esta es la parte uno, haré lo posible para publicar la parte dos en esta misma semana.

Les dejo un abrazo a todas y en especial a quien me deja un review (**Perth77, Guest1, Lety Bonilla, Gladys, Kamanance x2, Yelani, Guest (gracias bella por tu comprensión), Nally Graham, Villa, Ster star, Alessandra, Torpe, Phambe, Mita**), les debo respuestas para el siguiente capítulo sin falta, de verdad les agradezco cada palabra que me dejan, es mi combustible para seguir escribiendo créanme.

Besos y maravillosa semana.

ClauT


	9. Chapter 9

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal por cortesía, háganmelo saber y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Advertencia, capítulo en el que Susana aparece, léase bajo su propio riesgo. **Jeje, no pretendo asustarlas, solo me adelanto a la polémica que siempre desata este personaje antagonista. Espero no me lluevan tomatazos por lo que he escrito, ha sido mi intento por darle fluidez a la historia, no por justificar las acciones de este personaje. No lo aprecio y por supuesto no me gusta, pero es un cabo suelto que se tiene que entrelazar (al menos en mi lógica). Las animo a leerlo pues casi al final se descubre un misterio más.

**Capítulo 9: El peso en los brazos de Terry (parte 2).**

"_La vida de una persona es como una obra de teatro por la que transcurren muchos personajes. Unos son coprotagonistas y otros simplemente actores secundarios. La cuestión es adivinar quién es quién antes de que se bajé el telón". _El Desván ¹

* * *

_Tengo que confesar que nunca he escrito de verdad lo que siento, _

_le temo a mis sentimientos más que al mismo infierno. _

_Lo confieso._

_Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad porque ésta refleja mi demencia._

_Temo que te vayas, _

_le temo a la soledad, pero yo no puedo estar cerca de nadie. _

_Estoy cansada de ser esta persona tan infeliz _

_y __tal vez no tenga el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo bueno en el mundo__. _

_Tengo miedo de morir triste..._

_Es así que hago lo único que puedo hacer. _

_Es hora de echar mis sueños a la basura junto con mis esperanzas de que me ames. _

_Me río de mí misma al ver en lo que me convertí por buscar hacerte feliz como se lo prometí a ella. _

_Lo de ustedes fue como un adiós sin despedida, _

_Fue como el final de una historia sin punto final. _

_Fue una serie de puntos suspensivos que ahora deben continuar..._

* * *

Lilian se tapó la boca para evitar que la escucharan sollozar en el baño de chicas de la editorial. Había leído uno de los escritos llenos de enmendaduras que Taylor le había hecho llegar.

Por supuesto, ésta no era una carta que Susana Marlow hubiera enviado, parecía un borrador. A primera vista lo que recibió del reportero fue un montón de papeles; por un lado reportes clínicos y pruebas psicométricas que no le interesaban, la copia de lo que debe haber sido un cuadernillo de notas con una serie de garabatos de los cuales esa carta era lo único que se lograba entender, y el resto eran copias de frases sueltas como:

"Me he enamorado. Es el hombre más guapo que he visto en mi vida... ¡No! Es el más guapo del mundo. Me habla con amabilidad pero no con cariño. Sería fantástico actuando como protagonista se lo diré al director en cuanto me dejen salir de aquí".

"Me siento extraña...".

"¡Algo horrible me ha sucedido!... estoy mutilada...".

Y más frases sueltas que no terminó de revisar.

Lo demás era ilegible, los años habían borrado la tinta y siendo todo una fotocopia, no había grandes esperanzas de hallar nada más. De los diagnósticos e historias clínicas no entendió ni una palabra, pero tampoco le importaban.

La necesidad de regresar a Stratford-upon Avon se volvió insoportable. Necesitaba sentirse cerca de Candy. Ya revisaría cada documento con calma.

Como pudo cerró los pendientes y empezó a recoger su escritorio, si se daba prisa podría abordar el tren de las 7 y llegar antes de la media noche al cottage.

\- Lilly, hace un rato tu teléfono estuvo sonando. Me parece que era una...

\- Gracias linda, me encargaré de ello el lunes. Si alguien me busca, dile que estaré fuera de la ciudad.

\- Pero yo en realidad creo que deberías de...

\- Nos vemos el lunes. – dijo Lilian sin darle oportunidad, estaba cansada y quería aislarse del mundo.

Su corazón se había partido con la idea de Candy teniendo que vivir a la sombra de esa mujer que no merecía la amabilidad de ella ni de Terrence.

Si estuviera en su lugar, le habría procurado el bienestar físico y los cuidados médicos necesarios, pero no se habría sacrificado a sí misma. Haber salvado a Terrence era un milagro, algo heroico y desgarrador, pero cobrarle el resultado le parecía... Argh ¡ruin! desagradable, inmundo, cruel, egoísta y... Sería mejor que dejara de agregar adjetivos o su hígado colapsaría.

Con rapidez cerró su gabinete, tomó su bolso y echó a andar hacia la salida.

\- Espera Lilian, ¡me parece que era una llamada internacional! – gritó la chica de recepción sin que Lilian pudiera escucharla inmersa en esa tormenta de pensamientos.

Lilian durmió en el camino, jamás conseguía hacerlo, siempre prefería ir pendiente de lo que sucedía, mirando el camino, pensando o leyendo. Sus ojos se cerraron sin notarlo hasta que estaba a una estación de su destino.

Al llegar se acercó a un histórica posada-restaurante en el que le pusieron un par de platillos para llevar; y no solo eso, cuando preguntó si había algún transporte, agradeció la amabilidad del chico que estaba por terminar su turno y a cambio de una buena propina se ofreció a llevarla a casa de Candy.

En el camino platicaron de cuánto había cambiado Stratford, de la gente famosa que lo había elegido para vivir, y le sugirió hablar con su abuela, una mujer hecha de otra madera. A sus noventa y tantos años seguía trabajando con la mente más clara y la memoria mas fantástica del mundo según su nieto. Quizás habría conocido a Candy... quizás habría visto a Terrence alguna vez.

Su charla fue tan amena que al cruzar la puerta el sueño se le escapó. Se sentía agotada pero ya no podía evitar que su mente flotara hacia el recuerdo de Susana.

Taylor habló de una carta que había enviado a Candy. Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Cuando revisó el joyero de madre perla vio un sobre blanco claramente vacío cuyo remitente se situaba en un Hospital de Nueva York y el sello del envío estaba fechado en el invierno de 1914. No podía provenir de otra persona.

Buscó entre los papeles de Susana algo que hablara de esa carta, pero solo encontró algunas frases escritas a lo largo de todo el cuaderno. Algunas nombraban a Candy, Lilian supo que otras aunque no lo dijeran, claramente se referían a ella:

"_Candice, querida Candice, te ruego que me perdones por hacer esa escena y forzarte a regresar._

_Yo sabía dónde se encontraba el corazón de Terry, aunque lo sabía, no lo iba a dejar de todos modos._

_Yo odié tus brillantes ojos. Yo odié a Terry quien pensaba solo en ti._

_Si Terry hubiera podido olvidarte, yo hubiera podido estar dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa._

_Comparado con perder a Terry, no poder caminar fue nada para mí…_

_Lo siento._

_Yo amé a Terry pero al mismo tiempo me convertí en una mala mujer._

_Desde mi niñez había sido mi sueño ser una actriz. Me he sacrificado por mi sueño, pero ahora… Yo solo quiero estar a su lado. No quiero separarme de Terry. Es todo lo que quiero. Yo sé lo desconsiderado que es, pero…_

_Esa noche, Terry, quien se mantuvo disculpándose dijo: "Estaré a tu lado… siempre". El vio hacia la nieve a través de la ventana, diciendo esas palabras. Su voz, a pesar de ser baja, era clara._

_Aunque sabía que el alma de Terry estaba corriendo tras de ti, yo solo me aferré a su palabra._

_¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir para agradecerle a Terry?_

_Lo que tengo que hacer es pedirte tu compasión en mi mente y continuar amando a Terry con tu porción de amor._

_Terry es mi vida._

_Candy, te lo agradezco muy profundamente por darme la esperanza para vivir por algo._

_Espero que seas feliz." _²

.

\- No te conocí y simplemente te desprecio... – pensó Lilian apretando la hojas en su mano.

_... Lilibell, no seas tan dura..._

¡Santo Dios, lo que le faltaba! ahora escuchaba voces.

Tratando de ignorar a los fantasmas regresó al viejo escrito que se quedó a medias mientras lloraba de rabia en el baño de la editorial.

Respirando profundamente para no romperlo en mil pedazos, siguió la lectura donde la dejó:

.

_Lo de ustedes fue como un adiós sin despedida, _

_Fue como el final de una historia sin punto final. _

_Fue una serie de puntos suspensivos que ahora deben continuar._

_Este es el adiós para todos los sentimientos que tuve por ti. _

_Fui la villana del cuento disfrazada de protagonista. _

_Perdí, pero gané como una buena actriz entre tantos papeles secundarios, _

_llevo semanas sabiendo que mi mente ya no está aquí, _

_sé que un día este será mi presente, y ese día puede ser muy tarde para ti, _

_para que vayas a buscarla._

_Esta carta es mi declaración de olvido y de la promesa que un día me hiciste, _

_aquella que nunca cumpliste de hacerme feliz. _

_Y es por esto que te libero de tu otra promesa, _

_la de quedarte a mi lado. _

_Adiós Romeo, _

_es el turno de ella de hacerte feliz por las dos._

_Susana._

_._

Eso no podía ser verdad, Susana jamás dejaría en libertad a su "presa"...

¿O sí?

¿Habría cambiado de opinión entre esa carta de 1914 para Candy y este último escrito de la época cuando estuvo ingresada en aquella clínica de la que Taylor "obtuvo" toda esta información?

Pasando las hojas llegó a la última en la que solo había escrito una frase:

.

_Si tienes tan solo la mitad del gran amor que le tuve, _

_puedes jurar que a quien le quiere lo bendigo, _

_quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo. _

_Es mi turno de luchar por su felicidad a costa de la mía._

_._

Lilian no entendía nada, era mejor irse a la cama y al día siguiente con la mente clara acomodaría este desorden.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después de su típico desayuno compuesto por café frío y con la novedad de las sobras de la cena del día anterior, decidió buscar algún papel conservado por Candy.

Vamos, si había guardado vestidos parchados y ropa presuntamente de Terrence, definitivamente tendría que haber algo más por ahí.

Si fuera ella todo lo que hiciera referencia a aquella época lo guardaría alejado de su vista; el doloroso pasado no es algo que se mantenga a la mano sino encerrado en algún oscuro lugar que te recuerde su existencia lo suficientemente lejos para que no pueda lastimar... y el desván era el lugar ideal.

Aun en pijama y pantuflas, subió por la estrecha escalera con llave en mano, forcejeó con la cerradura como la primera vez, y entró dando un empujón que levantó una cascada de polvo.

Lilian observó todas las cosas que había almacenadas ahí arriba en las que no había reparado la primera vez y decidió ordenarlas, acomodar y clasificar siempre la relajaba. Comenzó separando aquellas que estaban rotas o que no servían para nada e intentar rescatar algunos objetos interesantes que podían alegrar su hogar en Londres.

Había tantas cosas que parecían pertenecer a Terrence e inevitablemente la llevaban a pensar en Blake; cuando lo recordaba sufría pequeños desaires, no se explicaba cómo pudo desaparecer de esa manera.

Fue en ese momento cuando notó que empezaba a estar enfadada con su ausencia.

Mientras revolvía todo se topó con una caja a la que nunca le había prestado atención.

Era una caja mediana, sin rotular, que estaba debajo de otras cajas, casi escondida al fondo del desván.

La curiosidad y su reciente vocación de investigadora le llevaron a desear saber qué había en ella.

Le tomó cerca de una hora poder sacarla de su escondite y cuando por fin la pudo tomar en sus manos pensó para sí misma que era muy posible que todo eso terminase en haber gastado una hora de su vida en llenarse de polvo la pijama para encontrar solamente objetos tapizados de mugre y arañas.

Rezando por encontrar cosas polvosas pero no arañas, bajó con ella a la estancia donde le sería más fácil huir de espeluznantes bichos, la abrió y vació todo su contenido en el suelo mientras permanecía lo suficientemente lejos y a salvo arriba de un sillón con los ojos cerrados por si acaso, mientras los objetos caían desperdigados en el piso.

Cuando los abrió notó que había mucha ropa, un guardapelo con la inscripción "_Para que siempre nos lleves contigo_" que por más que forcejeó no pudo abrir, y al fondo encontró una carpeta mohosa con varios papeles de color amarillento que estaba por abrir cuando sufrió uno de los sobresaltos más grandes de su vida.

\- ¿Lilian?

\- ¡Santo Dios! – gritó ella asustada.

¿Estaría imaginando voces de nuevo?

Ella guardó silencio sin moverse por unos segundos.

\- ¿Es que no piensa abrir la puerta nunca? – refunfuñó el hombre al otro lado de ella.

Esos gruñidos no podían pertenecer a otro que no fuera Blake Hartman.

Se relajó por un momento, todo era mejor a que fueran voces imaginadas... pero ese estado de calma no duró mucho, estaba llena de polvo, en pijama y sin ducharse.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo abriendo la puerta. No se veía capaz de pronunciar muchas más palabras. Consideraba que incluso sobraban después de tanto tiempo en silencio.

\- Vaya bienvenida, llevo cerca de media hora golpeando a la puerta – sonrió él de una manera enigmática. – Aunque vale la pena si de ahora en adelante me llamas con esa familiaridad.

Lilian apretó los labios, finalmente lo tuteaba como si fueran cercanos.

\- Si eso te hace feliz... En este momento no puedo atenderte, como verás no estoy en condiciones. Quizás en una hora...

\- Perfecto, te esperaré.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, abrió la puerta señalándole el sillón junto a la venta donde creía que habían existido las Dulce Candy y caminó con solemnidad hacia el baño.

Se duchó rápidamente y se maquilló un poco, lo justo para que no notase que lo había hecho, pero suficiente para verse sin ojeras y con la tez más animada. Se puso sus jeans favoritos y uno de los suéteres de hombre que halló en los cajones de la recámara principal del que se había enamorado a primera vista y había enviado a lavar cuidadosamente.

Bajó la escalera y lo vio inspeccionando el lugar como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

\- Estoy lista, ¿ahora me puedes decir qué te trae hasta aquí?

\- Intenté ponerte sobre aviso pero hallarte es más complicado de lo que fue para ti ubicarme a mí.

\- Eso es una exageración...

\- Lo es – sonrió Blake encantador. – He venido a proponerte algo, pero me temo que he llegado en mal momento.

Blake miró fijamente el desorden sobre el piso, había controlado su curiosidad como para no tocar nada pero lo había mirado todo.

Ella sonrió con malicia.

\- Muéstrame tus cartas y te mostraré las mías.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo él mirándola con sospecha. Esa mujer traía algo entre manos.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas Hartman? ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta del souvenir que te has llevado en tu última visita?

Blake se mordió los labios como lo haría un niño pequeño sorprendido después de hacer una travesura y sonrió.

\- ¿¡Te parece gracioso ladronzuelo!? – dijo ella poniendo las manos en la cintura y tratando de sonar amenazadora. – Creí que teníamos un trato.

\- Y así es Lilian, te prometí que te ayudaría a llenar los vacíos en esta historia. Digamos que tuve algunos "problemas" para encontrar una explicación clara para este embrollo.

\- ¿Embrollo?

\- Sí, pero me han puesto una condición, por eso he venido en persona a proponerte algo.

Lilian se cruzó de brazos, Blake no dejaba de dar vueltas al porqué había secuestrado aquellas fotografías.

\- Mi madre quiere conocerte.

\- ¿¡Qué, qué!? ¡Tu madre! ¿No crees que es algo pronto para tener esa clase de compromisos?

\- Muy graciosa... ella es la única que pude explicar qué hace esta persona en las fotos de tu abuela.

\- ¿No me dirás quién es?

\- No. Es tu turno de decirme lo que has hallado.

\- Susana Marlow perdió la razón y eventualmente liberó a Terrence, si él decidió dejar su relación en la oscuridad, nada tuvo que ver con la responsabilidad que adquirió con esa mujer.

Lilian no parecía la misma que había defendido a Candice y su amor a capa y espada. Sonaba decepcionada.

\- ¿Crees que solo porque no podían estar juntos él se resignaría a hacerla su amante? ¡Definitivamente no conociste a mi tío abuelo! ¡Él era un caballero, jamás habría hecho a ninguna mujer su amante!

\- ¿Lo tienes en gran estima todavía? ¡Eras tú quien no podía admitir que ellos tuvieron una relación!

\- Por supuesto que mi imagen de él no ha cambiado, nada de lo que hallemos podría cambiar mi opinión.

\- Genial, entonces mejor así, olvida todo esto como si nunca hubiera subido al desván y encontrado nada – dijo ella con enorme amargura.

\- Genial, te quedarás con la duda de lo que sucedió y ese manuscrito se publicará con todos esos vacíos incapaz de dejar totalmente satisfecho a ningún lector.

Se hizo un enorme silencio entre los dos.

\- Hay un problema... yo no quiero olvidarlo – gruñó Blake.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No te burles de mí, no estoy de humor. ¿Quieres escuchar de mis labios que tenías razón, que todo esto fue una fantasía y en realidad ellos fueron amantes en la oscuridad?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres tan increíblemente necia! ¿Ves este chico que aparece aquí? – dijo él poniendo una fotografía entre sus manos que nunca había visto.

Era el mismo chico rubio de ojos verdiazules, que miraba con adoración a un hombre bastante mayor que miraba solemne a la cámara. Tenía la misma fecha que muchas otras de sus fotos, 1939; pero esta tenía un título: "El pequeño Duque".

Ella lo miró confundida.

\- Ese hombre mayor que ves ahí es Richard Grandchester...

Lilian volvió a observar la fotografía, Terrence se parecía mucho a su madre, pero el porte, la mirada fría, la altura y algunos otros rasgos eran una réplica perfecta de aquel aristócrata. Vaya que los genes de la "guapura" se transmitían en esta familia. Bastaba ver a su último descendiente para verificarlo.

Antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada, Blake señaló al rubio.

\- ... Y ese chico que ves ahí, es nada menos y nada más que Alexander Grandchester, mi abuelo.

¿Abuelo?

¿Por qué Candy tenía fotografías del hijo de Carlton Grandchester, el hijo menor del Duque?

A menos que... Su boca se abrió al mismo tiempo que sus ojos que se clavaron fijamente en Blake.

\- Lo mismo pensé yo, es por eso que tenemos que hablar con la hija de este hombre rubio, Julia Grandchester, mi madre. Pasé una semana tratando de comunicarme con ella y cerca de dos semanas persuadiéndola de hablar conmigo... solo conmigo, pero su condición es contar con la presencia de la "señorita White" – dijo con sarcasmo.

Lilian tuvo que sentarse un momento, todo le daba vueltas. Esto se complicaba nuevamente, sentía que estaba revolviendo el pasado y aunque no era lo correcto, como comerse un helado cuando estamos resfriados, parecería que una fuerza superior se lo pedía desde adentro.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ Frase de "El desván" de Lorena Fernández.

² Literal es la carta que Susana le escribe a Candy cuando ella regresa a Chicago con el corazón roto (argh maldita, tengo ganas de gritar cuando leo esta carta). Aparece en Final Story, y la obtuve del sitio de candy candy online punto com, en el foro. El sitio de wattpad donde la leí por vez primera se me perdió en el ciberespacio.

**Agradecimientos:**

Queridísimas lectoras, les dejó un capítulo más largo que de costumbre, como dice Alessandra, el tiempo es tirano y no basta para hacer tanto como quisiera. En verdad me estoy esforzando porque todo cuadre, es posible que quizás se me escape algo por ahí pero ya lo enmendaré. Lo primero que noté es algo que tendré que modificar en el capítulo que sigue en el que volveremos al pasado.

Para quienes echan de menos el romance, tengan paciencia, ya viene. He imaginado en mi cabeza el reencuentro, solo tomen en cuenta que no es una historia tan tradicional en la que todo se soluciona como por arte de magia.

Hoy quise librarnos de un obstáculo. Sé que para muchas sería imposible que Susana dejara ir a Terry, pero en esta historia ante la irrevocable pérdida de su realidad debido a las complicaciones de salud, quise que por una única vez en su vida esa mujer tuviera un gesto de amabilidad y no de egoísmo, por eso agregué también la primera y única carta que ella escribe a Candy citada en Final Story. En la traducción que leí se cuenta que en el joyero de madreperla Candy guarda el sobre en blanco vacío y que leyó esa carta una sola vez.

En mi historia y 100% sacado de mi imaginación he creado en contraste un último escrito en el que libera a Terry. La carta que Taylor menciona que envió Susana a Candy es la primera (la de Final Story), pero como no está fechada él asume que es de la época que Lilian desea investigar, cuando la más relevante de ellas es la carta que me inventé y que años después "libera" a Terry si es que así lo queremos ver.

Les dejo un abrazo a todas y en especial a quien me deja un comentario que llena mi corazón:

**CandyNochipa 2003: **te nombro en este capítulo pues en el anterior estaba en proceso de publicarse el capítulo 8 cuando me llegó tu review. Gracias linda por ambos en el capítulo 7 y el 8.

**Mita: **Ahhh, la nostalgia es algo esencial en esta historia. Gracias a ti por leer.

**Gladys: **jajaja me hizo el día lo de las ansias locas. Sin duda me encantaría que fueras mi colega detective, y en cierta forma lo eres pues me acompañas siempre con tus comentarios.

**Villa: **Por poco y no logro subir el capítulo anterior, lo que es lindo es saber que cuando no llega hay quienes la extrañan. 😊 gracias linda.

**Torpe: **gracias por tus porras, me halaga hasta que me nombres escritora, me siento aún muy primeriza para recibir el título y agradezco profundamente que sigas esta historia que a veces con tanto enredo provoca que las musas prefieran fugarse en vez de quedarse a seguir inspirándome.

**Guest: **definitivamente bella tú que me dejas bendiciones. Trato de leer a detalle a quienes entran de invitadas para tratar de diferenciarlas cuando regresan a dejarme un comentario. Quiero pensar que en el capítulo 7 eras tú quien recuerda aquél episodio donde Terry dice que quizás amó a Candy desde el mismo instante del barco y que eso no iba a cambiar (justo después de que Susana le dice que lo ama y no se lo "dejaría" a ella... argh me da dolor de panza nada más de recordar esa parte pero el resto es bello); esa misma idea Terry escribe a Candy en la nota de Final Story, "Nada en él ha cambiado". Cada vez que leo esas líneas me estremece como la primera vez que la leí. Gracias por tus palabras tan amables y bendiciones para ti también.

**Lety Bonilla: **Lety querida no puedo negar que se me descoció un poco el corazón leyendo que te había decepcionado la historia. Aún falta mucho por descubrir pero te adelanto que no es una historia dramática de final triste, viene una parte de romance muy linda pero no es una historia rosa y tradicional, he querido esta vez crear una lectura distinta.

**Aaronlaly: **habrá que esperar para llegar a saber todas esas respuestas que deseas, no te confirmo ni niego nada para no ser spoiler jaja.

**Yelani:** gracias a ti por la paciencia de esperar este nuevo capítulo. Ya veremos si lo que estas pensando se hace realidad.

**Kamanance: **así es querida... no es castaño, bueno aquí casi que solté ya toda la sopa jajaja, no me aguanté más. Lo que no sé si plasmé adecuadamente es que los ojos marinos son como me imagino yo el fondo de un mar, una mezcla de verde y azul... Quiero decirte que fue tu review que me dio combustible para quedarme frente a la computadora y terminar de subir el capítulo anterior, debo confesar que por poco me rindo, pero me llegó tu mensaje directo al corazón y le inyectó fuerzas a mi vejentud jajajaja. Besos.

**Ster star: **sí, fue muy cortito tanto pan de muerto y tantos compromiso me dejaron poco tiempo pero aquí compenso un poco con el doble de largo que el capítulo anterior. Besos bella!

**Isis: **Bienvenida, gracias por tus palabras, espero el estilo de mis letras te siga motivando a continuar hasta el final.

**Perth77:** I know dear, I can't stand Susana either but I can't stop tying that loose end.

**Nally Graham: **He aquí por quien preguntabas, el pobre hombre tuvo que ir a hacer sus investigaciones por su lado, pero por andarse saltando a Lilian lo enviaron de regreso. Aún queda pendiente esto de la relación secreta... aun hay mucho por descubrir. Si Susana queda fuera de la historia ¿qué será lo que sucedió? Ya lo leerás Jejejeje (risa macabra fuera de temporada). Abrazos.

**Alessandra Narciso: **cara, è un piacere leggerti, sono d'accordo con te, Phambe è una detective meravigliosa e un'analista della personalità. Nelle mie storie, non posso fare a meno di dimostrare che Terry è il personaggio che mi affascina, mostra fascette così umane che a volte puoi temerlo e altre lo amano. È un personaggio fantastico. Sarebbe bello se decidessi di scrivere in futuro. Forse arriva il momento per te come è arrivato per me, non è facile ma all'improvviso trovi quegli spazi. Scrivere è un mondo meraviglioso, mi ricorda il modo in cui Terry parla del teatro in quel capitolo in cui Candy scopre di leggere Shakespeare durante la sua estate in Scozia. Alcuni indizi che devi aver confermato in questo capitolo, non è Susana e il motivo per cui "mantengono" un segreto. Sei un detective fantastica!

Ho deciso di cambiare la data quando Terence scrive la lettera a Candy ("cara Candy, come stai?...") e della morte di Susana in modo che abbia un senso nella storia, la leggerai nei seguenti capitoli. E infine, del numero di capitoli in questa storia, prevedo diverse notti insonni, circa 10, non sono ancora sicuro. Abbracci dal Messico con tanto affetto e grazie per ognuno dei tuoi commenti.

**Phambe: **Querida Phambe, ojalá fuera fácil para mi revisar las traducciones automáticas para poder escribirte en francés. Mi conocimiento de este idioma se ha quedado en el olvido después de tantos años de no practicarlo, pero es maravilloso saber que entre nosotras el idioma no es una barrera. Coincido con Alessandra, eres una fantástica detective. Me has sacado una sonrisa al leer tus comentarios al capítulo 6 pues ahora tengo la tranquilidad de saber que esta historia tiene lógica, has descubierto varias pistas y las has armado tal y como aparecen en mi cabeza, me he sentido comprendida tanto en mis letras como en mi lógica personal. En efecto, he querido darle a Candy tiempo para pensar, para considerar una segunda oportunidad en la que ambos se elijan entre ellos y no a un tercero, que la madurez y el absoluto convencimiento de pertenecerse sean definitivos (eso es lo que yo entiendo por un amor definitivo, aquel que ha madurado, que se elige). No sé si entiendo bien tu comentario acerca de la imagen de Terry durante la separación (cette séparation n' pas choix unilatéral mais mutuel, un acuerdo tacite et réciproque avec Candy et non imposé par celle-ci). Siempre he creído que esa separación fue decidida por ambos, cada quien de manera solitaria, pero de con el mismo desenlace, era la única opción, injusta y dolorosa, pero la única que les ahorraba esa auto destrucción de la que hablas. No sé si he logrado plasmar hasta este capítulo que aunque Susana "libera" a Terry, él aún lleva cargando un peso que deberá aprender a soltar pero ahora espera hacerlo junto a Candy, será un proceso para ambos... (en el capítulo 6: "La siguiente vez que Terry volvió a la Estación Central de Nueva York fue para abordar un tren con dirección a La Porte, cargando bajo el brazo aún la enorme culpa de una responsabilidad que él nunca quiso y la esperanza de poder aprender a vivir sin ésta".).

No sé si te lo he dicho, pero mi estima y cariño por ti son también reales y profundos. Disfruto enormemente conversar contigo a la distancia y estoy muy agradecida con este foro por habernos reunido. Te mando un muy cariñoso abrazo, que tengas una maravillosa semana. Hasta pronto querida amiga.

* * *

**Y a todas y cada una de ustedes, mi cariño y mis letras.**

Besos, maravilloso domingo y mejor inicio de semana.

ClauT


	10. Chapter 10

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

**Capítulo 10: Un príncipe en la verdadera Colina de Pony.**

\- ¿Te das cuenta? Llevamos más de una hora sentados mirando una foto Blake, esto no nos llevará a ningún lado.

\- Y tú... ¿¡te das cuenta de que tu abuela por adopción en realidad es posible que sea mi bisabuela de sangre!? – dijo Blake sin quitar la mirada del suelo.

\- Es cierto, todo este tiempo he estado acompañada del bisnieto de Terrence Graham...

\- ¡Voy a matar a mi madre!

\- Creo que eso hará más difícil que descubramos lo que sucedió...

\- He intentado por todos los medios que me cuente la historia, pero ella se echó a reír y dijo "Candy lo ha hecho muy bien, me han entrado unas ganas enormes de conocer a Lilly".

\- ¿¡A mí!? ¿Yo que tengo que ver en esto?

\- Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, ¿cuándo puedes viajar?

\- ¿¡Viajar!?

\- Mi madre es una persona mayor y no creo que esté en condiciones de hacer un viaje tan largo.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿es tan mayor? ... Si es así debo dejar arreglados algunos asuntos en la editorial y es posible que pueda darte una fecha pronto. Yo tampoco quiero esperar demasiado.

\- En realidad no es tan mayor, pero me gustaría que fuéramos juntos a un par de lugares en Nueva York...

\- No lo pudo creer, ¿Blake Hartman desea que esta entrometida y necia mujer le haga compañía?

\- Muy graciosa, esto nos interesa a ambos. ¿Qué es este dibujo? – dijo él cambiando de tema.

\- No es un dibujo Blake, es una línea de tiempo, quería acomodar la información que sé y la que he obtenido en estos días.

\- 1924 tiene una incógnita, ¿por qué?

\- Sabemos que a finales de 1923 Terrence fue retratado en la Estación Central de Nueva York, y tú añadiste que en 1924 él dejó Broadway momentáneamente, pero luego volvió y dirigió algunas puestas teatrales, ¿no es así?

\- Sí... eso creo – murmuró Blake tomando nuevamente la foto en la que aparecían su abuelo Alexander y su tatarabuelo Richard. – ¿Sabes? No lo entiendo, hay algo en esta foto que no cuadra.

Blake suspiró tratando de recodar alguna vieja historia sobre Terry que los ayudara a llenar los vacíos; durante años había sido su pasatiempo favorito sentarse al lado de su madre e interrogarla acerca de la vida de ese misterioso personaje de su familia.

\- Siendo aún un niño, me pregunté un millón de veces por qué el tío Terry no quería formar parte de nuestra familia... de los Grandchester. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser descendiente de Richard Grandchester? El abuelo Alexander era todo lo contrario, siempre orgulloso de su apellido, constantemente me decía que aunque mi apellido paterno fuera Hartman, yo era uno de ellos. Él podía contarte por horas acerca de las discusiones en el Parlamento inglés, de las reuniones de sociedad y de todo aquello sobre lo que el tío Terry simplemente rodaba los ojos poniéndolos en blanco. No entiendo cómo es que si estamos en lo cierto, Terry pudiera haber criado un hijo como el abuelo.

\- Todo un pequeño duque, ¿te hubiera gustado un abuelo actor?

\- Eso tendría más sentido. – dijo Blake encogiéndose de hombros. – ¿Qué me dices de Candice?

Lilian sonrió ante el recuerdo de la "abuela" Candy y sus primeros años de vida en el Hogar de Pony. Cuando cerraba los ojos casi podía sentir el sol sobre su cara cuando se tendía cual larga sobre el pasto que cubría la pequeña colina.

\- Candy era como la Colina de Pony, sencilla, alegre, modesta e imbatible. Ambas pasaron tantos momentos difíciles y sin embargo salieron adelante. Si quieres conocer a Candy, necesitas visitar el Hogar de Pony.

\- Me pregunto si Terry habrá vuelto a ese lugar después de aquél día de invierno que describe en su manuscrito...

**Sur del lago Michigan, 1924.**

La brisa sobre la colina era aún mejor en primavera. Incluso el Padre Árbol se veía más alto y fuerte que la última vez que lo vio, a pesar de que él era también más alto, aunque no sabía si más fuerte.

Había decido tomarse unos minutos antes de concluir una travesía que le había llevado más tiempo iniciar del que él hubiese querido, necesitó de todo el valor en su ser para tomar un tren desde Nueva York hasta Michigan y luego de mucha suerte para encontrar un transporte que lo internara en la zona montañosa donde se encontraba el lugar al que se dirigía.

Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero sobre todo, la clara determinación de no irse de ahí sin ella.

¡Qué bien le sentaría un cigarrillo en este momento! sin embargo ella jamás le perdonaría fumar en su territorio. Sonrió con el dulce recuerdo del pasado: "su territorio en la falsa Colina"... y hoy, él se encontraba en su territorio en la auténtica Colina.

Estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a él, había sido descubierto, lo miraban fijamente con la mandíbula abierta y el corazón latiendo a máxima velocidad.

Los ojos verdes de la pequeña espía no atinaban a diferenciar si ese hombre delante de ella era una alucinación o si era una persona real, aquel personaje en lo alto de la colina que miraba con un semblante dulce hacia el que era su hogar.

\- ¡Un... un príncipe! – dijo casi gritando apenas pudiendo hilar las ideas. Él no podía ser nada más ni nada menos que alguien salido de un cuento de hadas.

Pegando un brinco, el hombre se dio la vuelta y la miró con sorpresa.

¿Estaba hablando de él?

Mirando a ambos lados y cerciorándose de que estaban solos no tuvo una duda de que esa pequeña se refería a él y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, con una voz profunda y francamente burlona...

¿Él un príncipe? Esa era la idea más descabellada y alejada de la realidad que había escuchado en su vida.

Cuando pudo dejar de reír, bajó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos azules en aquella niña que lo miraba con rostro de indignación.

\- Buenos días, _princesa_. ¿Podrías indicarme si se encuentra Candy White en este lugar?

\- ¡No! – dijo la pequeña con enojo y emprendió una carrera cuesta abajo hacia el Hogar de Pony.

\- ¡Espera! – Terry suspiró, admitiendo que seguía teniendo el tacto de un elefante cuando se trataba de relacionarse con otras personas; en verdad le había hecho gracia que le llamara príncipe, pero los cinco minutos de carcajadas definitivamente habían estado fuera de lugar.

Imaginó que Candy saldría con el puño en alto a defender a la pequeña ofendida, tras lo cual el reencuentro habría perdido todas las oportunidades de calificarse como romántico.

No había remedio, tendría que enfilarse hacia el Hogar de Pony y presentar sus disculpas a la indignada pequeña y a ella...

Ella...

Cerró los ojos un momento más recodándola antes de echar a andar.

Para cuando hizo acto de presencia, el lugar ya era un hervidero de grillos.

Se sorprendió al ver lo amplio que lucía ahora el Hogar. De ser una pequeña casita como la recordaba, se había transformado en un lugar con dos construcciones anexas; por un lado se veía un edificio de dos pisos que parecían ser dormitorios y salones, y por el otro, un establo con dos hermosos caballos ya entrados en años que pastaban felices a la entrada de su morada.

Al verlos pensó en cuánto echó de menos a Teodora cuando tuvo que dejarla en el establo del Colegio en Londres.

No sabía a dónde dirigirse para comenzar a buscarla, y pensar en gritar su nombre a todo pulmón no sería de gran ayuda con tanta algarabía de niños que gritaban toda clase de cosas y corrían por el lugar.

De pronto sintió que lo tiraban de la camisa, al mirar hacia abajo descubrió a la pequeña ofendida que había corrido de él minutos atrás. Él puso una de sus rodillas en el suelo para verla de frente y le habló con dulzura.

\- Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención darte a entender que me burlaba de ti. Es solo que nunca me habían llamado príncipe antes y me sorprendió un poco – dijo sonriendo con temor a agravar aún más las cosas. Jamás había tenido que tratar con niñas pequeñas.

\- ¿No eres un príncipe? – balbuceó la pequeña.

\- No lo creo, pero puedo contarte una historia de príncipes y princesas. Pero antes de eso, he venido a saludar a... a una buena amiga. Su nombre es Candy, seguro la conoces.

\- Sí, Candy es mi hermana mayor.

\- ¿Y quién es usted bella damisela? – dijo él imprimiendo un sello de coquetería a su comentario y haciendo enrojecer a la pequeña.

\- Soy Ellen.

\- Encantado de conocerte Ellen, serías tan amable de decirme dónde puedo encontrar a...

\- ¡Santo Dios! No puede ser, pero ¿es usted señor Grandchester?

Terry se estremeció un poco al escuchar ese viejo apellido que no usaba más. Despacio se levantó tratando de calmar su ansiedad. No pensaba poner sobre aviso a todo el Hogar de Pony antes de verla a ella, pero parecía que sería la última persona que saldría a su encuentro.

\- Graham, Terrence Graham es mi nombre. Es un gusto volver a verla Hermana Lane. – dijo él sonriéndole y estrechando la mano de la hermana que la miraba con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Ha pasado tiempo señor Graham – atinó a decir ella sin poder ocultar los nervios que sentía de tener frente a ella a aquél chico que una mañana de invierno llegó sin aviso con el solo objetivo de escuchar historias de su hija y ver la colina que tanto amaba. – Por favor, acompáñeme a la oficina, como verá, nuestro Hogar es ahora un lugar algo mayor. La señorita Pony estará muy contenta de poder saludarle, hemos seguido juntas su trayectoria como actor, no debería de decirlo pero somos sus admiradoras.

Terry sonrió en agradecimiento, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esas palabras con más frecuencia de la que quisiera, pero en los labios de la Hermana eran para él una fuente de enorme valor. Después de todo ella y la señorita Pony eran las madres de la mujer que amaba... y a la cual pretendía llevarse con él ese mismo día de ser posible.

Armándose de una paciencia que definitivamente no sentía, se sentó en la sala de espera y recibió el té de manos de la Hermana mientras la señorita Pony exclamaba algo que no alcanzó a entender, y se acercaba lo más rápido que su bastón le permitía hacia donde él se encontraba.

\- ¡Vaya! Creí que la hermana Lane estaba sufriendo de alucinaciones, pero si es nada menos que el joven Terrence.

Terry asintió con la cabeza y estrecho la mano de la señorita Pony.

\- Discúlpeme por venir sin anunciarme, no tuve tiempo de enviar un telegrama – Terry bajó la mirada, la realidad es que tuvo miedo de leer una negativa por parte de Candy como respuesta.

\- Señor Graham, es usted bienvenido en el momento que quiera, es un placer que nos visite.

\- Llámeme Terry, por favor. Señor Graham me resulta algo extraño– respondió él riendo un poco de sí mismo... ¿En dónde rayos estaría ella?

Pasaron minutos hablando sobre cosas habituales, cómo había sido posible la ampliación del orfanato, el éxito de Terry en el teatro, sobre su gracioso encuentro con Ellen, el cual les trajo recuerdos a ambas mujeres sobre Candy y el señor Andley.

\- Señorita Pony... yo vine a... ¿sería posible... saludar... a Candy? – Terry no pudo aguantar más, él había venido exclusivamente por ella.

Ambas mujeres se miraron sin decidirse a hablar.

\- Terry, hijo... ella no está aquí – dijo la señorita Pony colocando una de sus manos sobre el dorso del actor.

\- Ella... se ha... – Él no podía atinar a preguntar directamente lo que tanto lo atemorizaba. Si ella ya no estaba más ahí, ¿se habría marchado para ser la esposa de alguien más? La actitud de ambas mujeres comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

La hermana Lane se levantó y de un cajón sacó una carta que colocó sobre la mesa al lado de su taza de té.

\- Me temo que ella nunca leyó esto, es de usted si no me equivoco.

Terry dudó un poco antes de tomar el sobre en sus manos, aquella carta aún cerrada que había escrito después de su encuentro con el pintor de la Estación Central, y un súbito escalofrío lo recorrió.

Aunque él jamás esperó una respuesta, y por ello no añadió ningún remitente, confiaba en que bastaría para que estuviera al tanto de sus sentimientos.

Nada en él cambiaría jamás.

\- Terry, ella decidió no abrir esta carta cuando la recibió, la colocó en ese cajón donde ha estado desde entonces. Candy partió a Londres hace apenas unos meses.

\- ¿Londres? – murmuró Terry sintiéndose confundido, ¿por qué no habría querido leer su carta?

\- Sí, a Londres. Desafortunadamente no pudo seguir estudiando en Chicago ni en ninguna otra ciudad aledaña, pero encontró una gran oportunidad para especializarse como enfermera quirúrgica en el Viejo Continente.

\- ¿Se fue... sola?

Ambas mujeres se miraron entendiendo los miedos de Terry. Era comprensible, había pasado demasiado tiempo y no parecía lógico que ella hubiera continuado soltera tras su mayoría de edad. Pero los milagros existían o eso es lo único que atinó a pensar Pony.

\- Hijo, ella no está casada si eso es lo que quieres saber. Nosotras mismas ignoramos el por qué. Aunque tuvo varios pretendientes, ella simplemente no aceptó compromiso alguno. Ha estado trabajando con nosotras en el orfanato y en algunas clínicas pequeñas por esta zona.

\- ¿Es feliz? – quizás ella no deseaba verle más y él solo vendría a arruinar su paz.

La hermana Lane suspiró antes de tomar la palabra. No querían darle falsas esperanzas, el corazón de su hija podría haber cambiado en estos años de silencio en el tema del amor.

\- Eso es algo que debes preguntarle tú mismo, ¿no lo crees? Así como sus razones para no abrir esta carta.

El rostro de Terry cobró una profunda melancolía, no sabía qué debía hacer ahora.

En silencio, ambas lo observaban. Se veía perdido.

\- Hijo, ¿acaso has olvidado la razón por la que has venido hasta aquí? – habló la señorita Pony.

No, no lo había olvidado y tampoco tenía nada más que perder. Ahora tendría que perseguir un nuevo sueño de la misma manera que hizo con el teatro de la única manera que conocía...

Dejándolo todo y aferrándose a él.

Recuperando la compostura, sonrió un poco y se dispuso a partir agradeciendo a amabas mujeres su cálida bienvenida. Antes de irse, les dijo que daría un paseo por la colina, tal y como hace muchos años había hecho.

La hermana Lane le facilitó los datos del hospital y la residencia en Londres donde estaba su hija y ambas se despidieron cálidamente de él.

\- ¿Habremos hecho lo correcto señorita Pony?

\- Hermana... eso es algo que solo Candy podrá responder, él no ha dicho una sola palabra al respecto de su compromiso de aquel entonces. Hoy en día no tiene nada de particular reconocer que uno ha cometido un error – dijo Pony entre suspiros sorprendiéndose de lo liberal que podía volverse cuando involucraba la felicidad de su niña adorada.

Ambas sabían que a pesar de la aparente fortaleza de Candy, aquella noche en la que se separaron, ambos dieron final a su amor declarado y comenzaron su amor en soledad, pues siguieron amándose a pesar de todo.

Mientras, Terry dejaba atrás la Colina de Pony con la intención de iniciar un nuevo y decisivo viaje. Esta vez, Candy escucharía de él mismo esas palabras dictadas por su corazón.

**Agradecimientos:**

Queridas todas, hoy se me han apretado los tiempos así que les escribo en general y les agradezco a cada una. Efectivamente para saber qué nos cuenta Julia Grandchester habrá que esperar, en este momento empezaré con algunos datos del pasado, el esperado reencuentro para luego regresar al presente y seguir con las pistas porque creo que nos urge jajaja, al menos a mí.

Aprovecho para contestar algunas dudas que surgieron por ahí: **Perth77** me pregunta sobre la inspiración de esta historia... Ufff ha sido en parte el libro de Eileen Ramsay, algunas historias de personas y lugares que he conocido a lo largo de la vida, y una buena parte de historias que me imagino todo el tiempo. Desde niña siempre fui "soñadora" y me gustaba imaginarme cosas, será que así he ido construyendo estos fic.

Acerca del color del cabello de Alexander es más bien de línea materna jajaja y con ello les confirmo que efectivamente es hijo de Candy. Phambe nos aclara algunas cosas, es en el anime donde el cabello de Terry es castaño oscuro, en los libros del manga, al menos en la edición de Bruguera que es la editorial latina, el cabello de Terry inicialmente es de un castaño muy muy claro, Phambe le llama "rubio ceniciento" (no es rubio brillante como el de Candy, Archie, Anthony y Annie). Hubo muchos ajustes entre las versiones y es por eso que el cabello les cambia, pero para mí el Terry de mi imaginación es castaño... no sé, me gusta más así. Normalmente me baso más en el manga, pero Yelani tiene razón, lo lógico es que si Alexander es rubio quizás sea porque los padres tienen cabello claro...

**Guest **me pregunta de la frase que dice Terry cuando Susana le confiesa abiertamente su amor antes del estreno de Romeo y Julieta cuando ella le regresa la carta que toma (en el manga) y en el anime cuando le reclama que actúe solo para una persona. En el anime se tradujo como "Me gustas Susana" y en la edición de Bruguera del manga dice "Tú no me eres en nada desagradable". Así que querida Guest, es cuestión de la traducción, a mí también me revuelve el estómago que exista la posibilidad de que Terry pudiera creer que Susana sea atractiva (siendo tan pegajosa, encimosa, insistente, egoísta, arghhh tan "needy", etc.); me parece que se refiere a que "no le disgusta" pero Terry diferencia eso de lo que siente por Candy, a la que amó desde el día en que la conoció en el barco y cree que la amará siempre. Un poco como la leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo del destino, en la que eso que sientes con tu amor destinado es distinto a todo lo que uno puede experimentar con otras personas. Sé que Mizuki hablaba del amor definitivo y del destino refiriéndose al Príncipe de la Colina, pero ya saben que yo me rijo por CCFS donde si hay la posibilidad de que el amor definitivo sea Terry, esa es mi única y añorada opción posible.

Linda guest, espero alguna vez poderte escribir por nombre creo sospechar quién eres por tu estilo y que sé que has dejado comentarios en las otras historias pero para no equivocarme, me encantaría que firmaras tu review.

**Mil gracias:**

**Letty Bonilla, Kamanance, veritosan, CandyNochipa 2003, Gladys, Villa, Perth77, Ster star, Nally Graham, Yelani, FlorMnLL, Phambe, Guest, Alessandra Narciso, Tiza20**

**Y a todas y cada una de ustedes, mi cariño y mis letras.**

Disfruten su domingo y que tengan gran inicio de semana.

ClauT


	11. Chapter 11

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Fabricando un reencuentro.**

\- ¿Blake? – Lilian golpeaba tímidamente a la puerta de la habitación principal. Desde la primera vez se la había cedido a él, así que casi por reflejo al despedirse la noche anterior, ella se había enfilado a la que fuera la habitación de Alexander.

Un hombre con el cabello húmedo, en jeans y con un suéter azul muy sencillo le abrió la puerta.

\- Discúlpame Lilly, en aquél cajón he encontrado el diario de Candy, tú debes saberlo pues claramente has sido tú quien lo puso allí – sonrió él adivinando su intención de mostrarle todo cuanto sabía. – Desafortunadamente me llevó casi toda la noche y recién me estoy levantando. Espero no haber alterado los planes de hoy.

\- ¿Planes? – balbuceó ella sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos, atrapada por algo inexplicable...

La noche anterior él le había resumido la historia que sabía de su familia, habían hecho líneas de tiempo juntos y compartido algunas ideas de cuanto habría pasado en las vidas de Candy y Terry. Lilian había encontrado a un cómplice, un apasionado de los secretos familiares y un hombre que reía con facilidad ante las locas suposiciones que solía hacer ella con la intención de alegrarles la noche. Eso era algo que nunca había hallado en John.

Blake se había relajado por completo y ambos habían reído de las descabelladas historias que pasaron por su mente cuando tiempo atrás Lilian lo buscaba con tanta insistencia, él la había imaginado como una solterona empedernida buscando fortuna para ella y sus 25 gatos; o como una fanática que abrazaba muñecos aterradores a los que les había recortado y pegado el rostro de su bisabuelo.

Las barreras se habían derrumbado de ambos lados por el simple hecho de compartir la información que tenían sobre las dos personas que habían amado en la vida.

El sonido del teléfono rompió el intenso contacto visual. Sobresaltada, Lilian lo sacó de su bolso para responder.

\- ¿Qué le ha parecido el paquete que le hice llegar, Lilian?

\- ¡Taylor! – dijo ella dándose la vuelta e indicándole a Blake con un gesto que atendería la llamada en la recámara. – Ha sido útil, pero no es una historia tan interesante como pensaba. Me parece que tendré que buscar algún otro personaje para esta biografía.

\- Me atreveré a sugerirle al personaje principal nuevamente, la vida de Terrence Graham fue sin duda un pozo de misterios.

Lilian no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño y desconfiar. Taylor parecía demasiado interesado en este tema.

\- No lo creo Taylor, la historia de Terrence está protegida por sus familiares. Quien se atreva a indagar en ello sufriría consecuencias inciertas.

\- ¿Lo dice por experiencia, Lilian? ¿Es por eso que Blake Hartman ha ido a buscarla?

Un escalofrío recorrió a Lilian. Sintió como si su intimidad hubiera sido violada.

Tragando con dificultad iba a comenzar a hablar cuando él la interrumpió.

\- Lilian, no soy un enemigo, créame. Sé que la mayoría de los escritores que hemos caído en las redes del reportaje tenemos esa reputación, pero de corazón puedo jurarle que no busco fama y fortuna. Simplemente he encontrado algo que vale la pena y me gustaría formar parte de ello – dijo él tratando de suavizar su voz.

La práctica lo había hecho un hombre directo y con más frecuencia de la que quisiera había logrado atemorizar a su interlocutor.

– Déjeme enviarle una ofrenda de paz. ¿Puede revisar su correo electrónico?

\- Sí, puedo consultarlo Taylor. ¿Podría decirme qué busca ganar con esto?

\- Ya se lo dije, quiero formar parte. Llevo muchos años tratando de integrarme a algún proyecto interesante en un medio más formal que las revistas de chismes.

\- ¿Por qué no escribe directamente a la editorial? Sé bien que tiene contactos.

\- No quiero ser un escritor más, mi ambición es mayor. No se lo he dicho pero Terrence Grandchester, A.K. Graham, se ha convertido en uno de mis ídolos.

¡Santo Dios! Este hombre sabía eso.

\- Taylor...

\- Vea mi gesto de buena voluntad y después decida. Lo que le he enviado será visto únicamente por sus ojos. Solo necesito una oportunidad Lilian, soy un aficionado escritor y el trabajo de Terrence me ha inspirado como no tiene una idea.

\- Debo hablar esto con el señor Hartman, Taylor. Solo pido discreción.

\- Se lo repito, tiene mi palabra. Contácteme cuando haya revisado su correo Lilian.

Lilian se recargó un momento sobre el muro, esto no le haría ninguna gracia a Blake.

Cuando bajó las escaleras lo encontró sentado al lado de la chimenea con cara de culpabilidad.

\- Lilian... tengo algo que confesar.

\- Yo también – suspiró ella con un nudo en el estómago.

Blake la vio apretar los labios, la había observado lo suficiente para saber que era una clara indicación de que algo no iba bien, y le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

\- Comenzaré yo. La primera vez que vine aquí, no es la primera vez que vi este lugar – soltó él de golpe.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Lilian se acongojó pensando que lo que ella tenía que decir era aún peor de lo que él estaba confesando.

\- Sí, esta casa aparece en innumerables fotos del abuelo Alexander. Desde la primera vez que vine, supe que Candice tenía _algo_ que ver con mi familia. No necesito que mi madre lo confiese, solo quiero saber cómo es que yo no supe nada de esto hasta ahora. Mi tío... no, no, lo correcto es comenzar por llamarle como es... mi bisabuelo Terry, fue el ídolo de mi infancia.

\- Blake, aún hay mucho que tenemos que descubrir. Ahora es mi turno – dijo ella dejándose caer en el asiento de al lado mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. – Creo que he hecho algo... peligroso... Tonto y peligroso.

Él tomó sus manos descubriendo sus grandes ojos ambarinos.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con Taylor? Frank Taylor autor de reportajes mediocres e investigaciones trilladas... es inofensivo Lilian.

\- Ha nombrado a la familia Grandchester Blake, sabe demasiado.

\- Entonces... tendrá que morir – dijo él claramente bromeando. – Lilian, tengo una enorme experiencia en el tema de defender los intereses de mi familia. En cuanto Taylor metió la nariz en la historia de Marlow lo supe y comencé a investigarlo. Parece sincero.

Lilian no se sentía tan segura de ello.

\- Ya lo veremos. Tenemos que ir al centro a buscar un lugar donde pueda consultar mi correo. Vine aquí en una clara escapada y no traje mi computadora conmigo. Comencemos por estudiar qué es lo que nos ha enviado.

Blake sonrió al escucharse incluido en esa frase.

Ambos clavaron la mirada fijamente en sus manos que habían quedado apoyadas una sobre la otra desde que él le descubriera el rostro y de un salto se apartaron con el pretexto de prepararse para salir del hermoso cottage.

* * *

En el camino rumbo al centro hablaron de cualquier cosa, él le contó cómo siempre había deseado un hermano y ella le dijo cómo en su caso eso le parecía aterrador, se consideraba un caso del síndrome de hija única, a lo cual él arremetió preguntándole si le hubiera gustado tener un hermano como él.

Lilian respondió con una mueca que lo hizo reír con mayor fuerza.

Mientras ella ingresaba en un café internet, Blake se dirigió al quiosco de la esquina para obtener un ejemplar de los principales periódicos.

Lilian se equivocó tres veces al ingresar su contraseña. Se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía qué esperar de Taylor.

Cuando abrió el archivo, sus ojos casi salieron de sus órbitas, tuvo que revisar el material incontables veces para verificar que era real. Con el corazón desbocado pidió que imprimieran absolutamente todo en la mejor resolución que fuera posible y salió corriendo como una niña pequeña llamando a Blake desde el otro lado de la calle.

\- ¡Tienes que ver esto sentado, querido! Por poco me voy de espaldas con solo verlo. ¡Ven! Allí está la posada donde cené ayer, necesitamos hablar con la dueña también.

Blake sintió como si un torbellino lo envolviera y lo empujara dentro del antiguo lugar en el que se había establecido aquél restaurante, sin darle oportunidad a decir una sola palabra. Apenas atinó a tomarla del brazo para que esperara a que les asignaran una mesa; en el curioso lugar aunque no había más de un par de parejas sentadas, tenía en todas las mesas restantes un letrero de "reservado" que le impediría a Lilian apropiarse de un sitio como parecía ser su intención.

Un chico joven salió a recibirlos y después de sonreírle a ella y saludarla por su nombre, procedió a quitar uno de los letreros frente al bar.

\- Mi abuela ha salido un momento, le he hablado de ti Lilian y le encantará conocerte. ¿Puedo traerles algo para almorzar?

Ambos recordaron que no habían probado bocado en el desayuno, las confesiones matutinas y el momento incómodo del contacto físico los había hecho salir corriendo del íntimo ambiente del hogar de Candy.

Lilian le arrebató la carta a Blake y pidió un par de platillos, parecía ansiosa por mostrarle lo que tenía entre las manos...

\- Bien, muéstrame lo que sea que tienes ahí – dijo Blake señalando con la mirada un bonche de papeles en las manos de ella.

\- ¿Recuerdas que queríamos saber la fecha en la que hubo un reencuentro?

Blake asintió.

\- ¿Y recuerdas que te conté que Candy estuvo aquí estudiando en el mismísimo hospital donde Alexander Flemming hiciera sus famosos descubrimientos?

Blake asintió de nuevo rodando los ojos y colocando la mejilla sobre su mano.

\- ¿Y qué hay de aquella suposición que hicimos sobre...

\- Sí, sí dejemos los rodeos, Lilly, nunca me han gustado.

\- Eres un aguafiestas... Déjame disfrutar este momento.

Blake suspiró y miró fijamente hacia un rincón.

\- ¿Crees que ellos habrán venido a almorzar en este mismo lugar? Aquél sitio parece ser muy íntimo, casi podría imaginarlos compartiendo un momento allí – dijo Blake señalando una mesa junto a la vieja chimenea desviando su atención.

Ella se descuidó y él hábilmente tomó uno de los papeles y lo miró.

Parecía ser la copia de una fotografía. La imagen impresa mostraba a un joven alto cubierto por una capa azul y una boina, pero nada de eso servía para ocultarlo ante ojos expertos. Los de Blake y los de quien quiera que fuera el fotógrafo de ese entonces.

La fecha se leía 1924 y por la manera en que la gente alrededor de él iba vestida, debía ser el otoño inglés.

\- Es él... En el puerto de Southampton... – murmuró Blake.

\- Y no solo eso... Mira esto...

Era una foto de Terrence sentado en una banca de Hyde Park, un lugar muy cercano a St. Mary's Teaching Hospital.

\- Esto no puede ser casualidad, vino a buscarla, pero ¿él sabía dónde encontrarla?

\- Sí, se me ocurre que antes de esto él debe haber ido al Hogar de Pony, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Había pasado mucho tiempo, Candy no tenía manera de saber que él iría en su búsqueda, y Susana seguía viva en ese entonces.

Lilian le extendió otro documento, una copia del acta de defunción de Susana, ella había muerto en los primeros meses de 1940.

\- ¿Qué otros secretos guardas allí mujer?

\- Esto, pero no tengo idea de qué es... hay algunas partes en inglés pero mezcla palabras muy extrañas – dijo ella extendiéndole uno de los documentos.

Era un manuscrito en inglés muy formal y con algunas palabras en escocés, Blake durante su niñez había estudiado algo de ello, pero no fueron las palabras lo que llamaron su atención, sino el sello al pie del documento.

Era el sello del ducado de Grandchester, debía ser un documento oficial.

Esto cada vez lo inquietaba más. Él sabía la enorme distancia que Terry había puesto entre él y sus orígenes, y ahora, ¿Taylor había encontrado un oficio relacionado a la visita de su bisabuelo a Londres?

Esa sería la primera vez que él regresara a sus orígenes desde que partiera hacia América. El Duque de Grandchester debe haber estado al tanto; en esa época el poder que ejercía la nobleza era inconmensurable, nada sucedía sin que quienes se encontraban en el poder lo supieran.

\- Tendré que revisar esto a detalle Lilly, parece ser un reporte ordenado por el Duque. Hay algunos lugares anotados aquí y una serie de instrucciones al respecto. No sé a ciencia cierta el por qué de las palabras en escocés, quizás eran una serie de indicaciones para llevarse a cabo en Escocia. Mi familia tuvo varias propiedades allí, incluyendo la antigua villa en Edimburgo, aquella de la que Candice habla en su diario.

Blake volvió a revisar las fotografías de Terrence, ambas fueron tomadas desde cierta distancia por lo que su expresión no podía apreciarse del todo. ¿Habría estado feliz de finalmente decidirse a ir tras la mujer que amaba? ¿Habría sentido miedo? ¿Habría temido reencontrarse con el Duque y su familia paterna?

\- Un penique por tus pensamientos... – dijo Lilian observándolo perdido en sus ideas.

Blake solo levantó la mirada sin decir una sola palabra.

\- ¿No? Entonces una libra por tus ojos...

Lilian se dio cuenta casi de inmediato de lo que había dicho y se cubrió levantando frente a su cara el resto de los papeles impresos para ocultar su sonrojo.

Si no hubiera hecho eso habría notado la mirada sorprendida y la ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Blake.

* * *

**Otoño de 1924, Londres.**

_YOU WHO NEVER ARRIVED By Rainer Maria Rilke_

_You who never arrived in my arms, Beloved, _

_who were lost from the start… _

_You, Beloved, who are all_

_the gardens I have ever gazed at,_

_longing. An open window_

_in a country house-and you almost_

_stepped out, pensive to meet me._

_Streets that I chanced upon-_

_you had just walked down them and vanished._

_And sometimes, in a shop, the mirrors_

_were still dizzy with your presence and startled,_

_gave back my too-sudden image. Who knows?_

_Perhaps the same bird echoed through both of us_

_yesterday, separate, in the evening…¹_

* * *

Fue en uno de aquellos atardeceres de octubre.

Terry había viajado de vuelta al lugar de sus pesadillas y sus recuerdos de los días del Colegio en un santiamén, o al menos así le pareció a él la antes larga travesía en trasatlántico.

Había convencido a Robert de darle un tiempo libre antes de empezar a trabajar en una nueva obra en colaboración, sería la primera puesta en escena con material adaptado en su totalidad por él. Era una fantástica oportunidad... pero jamás volvería a postergar sus prioridades.

Después de visitar el Hogar de Pony en la primavera, se había prometido a sí mismo volver a escribirle, pero luego, atrapado por las dudas, dejó pasar otros seis meses.²

Ahora, sin embargo, tomó valor, abordó un barco y por fin estaba en la misma ciudad que ella.

Seguía dándole vueltas decidir qué le diría al verla, así que mientras esperaba un cochero libre escribió una breve nota que metió en un sobre en blanco con las palabras más honestas que había escrito jamás. Escribió su nombre en el sobre: Candice White, y se encaminó hacia el hospital con el corazón taladrando su pecho y sus oídos.

Al llegar a la recepción del Hospital recordó la mala suerte que había tenido aquella noche que la fue a buscar al Hospital Saint Jane (Santa Juana) en Chicago y en silencio recitó una plegaría por tener una mejor suerte esta vez.

La enfermera de recepción estaba muy ocupada pero no le negó una discreta sonrisa a pesar de que él no había podido ni sonreír, su rostro debía ser de pánico puro. Cordialmente le indicó que la enfermera White se encontraba en una capacitación y que tardaría un par de horas en salir, quizás más; después de ello debía encargarse de las rondas.

Con manos temblorosas Terry le entregó el sobre y le pidió que fuera tan amable de entregárselo. La chica le hizo notar que no llevaba remitente pero él insistió que la señorita White sabría de qué asunto se trataba.

Él no esperaba una respuesta, solo quería que ella recibiera esa nota.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo esperaría, comenzó a caminar hacia Hyde Park. Las cartas estaban echadas a la suerte.

Solo quedaba para él esperar.

Candy había tenido un día de locos, no había tenido un minuto libre desde hacía horas. Su estómago gruñía sin control así que decidió entregar la guardia a la enfermera de la tarde y enfilarse hacia el comedor para recoger su comida y salir a disfrutarla tirada en la hierba del parque cercano al Hospital. No terminaba de acostumbrarse a comer encerrada entre cuatro paredes, por el contrario, al aire libre hasta la comida del hospital sabía mejor.

Con prisa pasó por la entrada del Hospital cuando la chica de recepción la atajó diciéndole un millón de cosas que no entendió acerca de un hombre increíblemente atractivo y una nota romántica con su nombre. Candy la miró como si la mujer estuviera desvariando y tomó el sobre sin verlo ingresándolo a uno de sus bolsillos. Seguramente no era para ella, pero ya se encargaría de hacérselo llegar a su verdadera dueña.

Nada la distraería de su misión. Tenía que comer o desfallecería.

En una carrera que deshizo el cuidadoso recogido de su pelo, atravesó las calles que la separaban de su meta.

Se alegró al encontrar una zona libre cerca de un gran árbol alrededor del cual se apilaban cientos de hojas secas que crujieron bajo sus pies y se sentó recargada en el tronco para comenzar a comer saboreando cada bocado.

* * *

Terry había dado vueltas en el mismo parque sin saber qué otra cosa hacer cuando una ráfaga rubia apareció frente a sus ojos y se desplomó frente a un árbol.

Deteniendo súbitamente la marcha su mente se nubló y sus ojos se negaron a parpadear.

Como un rayo ella había aparecido en su camino.

Él permaneció fuera del alcance de su vista mientras la observaba, completamente paralizado.

Primero pensó lo poco que había cambiado en tantos años. El tiempo al parecer no había volado, se había quedado en suspenso. Seguía teniendo cara de niña con esas pecas alegrando su rostro ligeramente más alargado. Su cabello por fin estaba suelto, era largo, abundante y aún más rubio de lo que lo recordaba; ahora flotaba ondulado rozando sus hombros.

Su corazón se entibió como si una cascada de cálida miel lo cubriera, igual que en aquel verano en Escocia.

El no mentía cuando hacía unas horas escribió en esa sencilla nota que nada en él había cambiado.

La sola visión de ella, después de tanto tiempo lo hizo tragar saliva con dificultad y procurando controlar la emoción que destilaba por sus ojos se aproximó al lugar en que se encontraba la mujer que amaba.

Cuando estuvo a sus espaldas solo atinó a pronunciar una frase:

\- Sigues siendo una pequeña pecosa.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ Traducción rápida de TÚ QUE NUNCA LLEGASTE de Rainer Maria Rilke

Tú que nunca llegaste

a mis brazos, querido, a quien perdí

desde el principio...

Tú, querido, que eres todos

los jardines que siempre he contemplado,

añorante. Una ventana abierta

en una casa de campo- y tú casi

fuera, soñando con encontrarme.

Calles por las que pasé una vez-

que tú acababas de recorrer ya desaparecido.

Y a veces, en las tiendas, los escaparates

aún están impregnados de tu presencia para, súbitamente,

devolver mi reflejo. ¿Quién sabe?

Quizás el mismo pájaro resonó a través de ambos

ayer, separados, al atardecer…

² Adaptación de la nota de Terry a Candy en CCFS.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Kamanance **Me recordaste cuando yo esperaba la actualización de alguna de las historias que he leído en este bello foro y siempre estaba en esa disyuntiva de si leer de una vez el capítulo o mejor desfrutarlo después, y tampoco pude jamás aguantarme jajaja, lo leía tarde y al día siguiente lo volvía a leer.

**Perth77 **Yes, she couldn't find any suitable job because of the Leagans, in chapter 7 Candy remember why she is in London "las puertas de los hospitales en Chicago seguían aún cerradas y no solo eso, escribiendo cartas a otros hospitales descubrió que Neil y Eliza habían hecho un fantástico y demoniaco buen trabajo para excluirla de cualquier sitio al alcance de sus posibilidades." And I agree with you, the way the nobles used to think back then was very different, very cold and with values that in our time makes no sense.

**Gladys** aunque el misterio no se devela aún, ya llegaremos a esa parte.

**Yessenia **Gracias por compartirme tu nombre y por tus bella palabras, en efecto jamás en mi cabeza caso a Candy y Terry con nadie más que entre ellos ¿sabes? no me hace sentido; aunque bueno, cada uno es libre de imaginarse esta hermosa historia como le parezca. Bendiciones para ti también y una vez más, gracias por leerme.

**Tiza20** prometido, no dejaré esta historia sin terminar. Escribo semanalmente y a veces me pasa que mi semana laboral se extiende hasta el sábado por lo que trato de actualizar lo antes posible, pero es un hecho que no la dejaría, mi cabeza no me dejaría en paz hasta que escriba todo eso que me imagino.

**Letty Bonilla **Sip, Blake es bisnieto de Terry lo cuál convierte a Candy en su bisabuela; con la adopción me refería a que Lilian es "nieta" por adopción de Candy (porque su madre Beth, fue adoptada legalmente por Candy). Y... el misterio aún sigue acerca de por qué será que está unión permaneció en secreto, al menos de la vida pública.

**Lu23 **gracias linda por comentar, me da gusto que en algo haya podido colaborar a tu ilusión y no quiero ser spoiler así que acerca del secreto no digo más, pero efectivamente tiene que ver algo con todo el tema del Duque.

**AlexaPQ** me has sacado una enorme sonrisa, comencé a leer tu historia "Quédate conmigo" nuevamente (no sé por qué recordaba que tenía más capítulos ¿?), todavía me acuerdo cómo me emocionó cada uno de ellos, las horas de risa que me regaló pensar en Terry como "su Excelencia", en fin. Mi corazón recibió una oleada de calidez gracias a tu comentario y saber que sigues por aquí siendo parte del AAVST, espero que las cosas vayan bien para ti. Fuerte, muy muy fuerte abrazo hasta donde te encuentres.

**Villa** Je je, sí para escuchar lo que Julia Grandchester tiene qué contar habrá que esperar. Sé que algunos capítulos quedan cortos, es culpa de estas musas de la inspiración que luego me dejan a la mitad cuando voy escribiendo y no regresan para ayudarme a hacer capítulos más largos, entre eso y que el día solo tiene 24 horas la verdad que me hacen falta por lo menos un para más para poder escribir tanto como quisiera.

**Torpe **Ahhh ya llegaremos a esa razón del por qué Candy no abre la carta, me gustó mucho tu idea de que así como le costó seguir su sueño de ser actor, Terry ahora tendría que perseguir este sueño de estar con la persona que ama. En mi cabeza es algo así también, en la historia, sobre todo el anime, hacían mucho énfasis de Candy corriendo tras Terry, y me gusta la idea de que ahora sea él quien la alcance mientras ella cumple su sueño profesional. Y sin duda, a mí también el hogar en el que vive Candy en CCFS tiene que ser compartido con un amante de Shakespeare, no me cuadra que viva con Albert en un lugar que le recuerda a Terry y con las obras de Shakespeare ahí metidas, es como si yo guardara las cartas de mis ex y me fuera a vivir donde él viviera... pero bueno, cada quién como prefiera jajaja.

**Yelani **Gracias a ti por leer, ya se irán descubriendo más pistas.

**Ster Star **le diste al clavo con lo que quise provocar haciendo que Blake nos mostrara esa foto del Duque con Alexander, ese es el siguiente misterio que hay que descubrir, yo pensé que les iba a hacer más ruido este tema porque como sabemos Terry no es muy fan del Duque y todo lo que esa herencia significa... entonces qué hace Alexander cerca de él... dum dummmm

**Alessandra **Cara Amica, devo confessare che la storia ha iniziato a entrare in una svolta che all'inizio non immaginavo, l'intera storia era basata su "qualcosa" che era trovato in un vecchio loft e questo sta atterrando sulla mia idea di come Candy e Terry tornino insieme. Alexander è stata una delle prime sorprese che sono sorte nel modo di scrivere perché non voleva che tutto finisse per essere depositato in Susana ... ahhh Susana, l'eterno ostacolo all'amore, ancoraggio in onore di Terry e morale e "gentilezza" se il limite di Candy in cui conclude che entrambi lo amano allo stesso modo ma continuando ad amare Terry lo farà soffrire di questo irrisolvibile problema. Volevo che in questa storia l'ostacolo fosse qualcosa di diverso ed è lì che sono ancorate le foto e le prove che verranno scoperte. Per alleviare quella paranoia, devo dire che le lacrime potrebbero non essere sempre triste. Ti mando un caro abbraccio nella tua bella Italia, devo dire che il tuo paese ha rubato metà del mio cuore molto tempo fa.

**Phambe **nuevamente me siento muy identificada con tu manera de pensar. Yo tampoco gusto de la idea de saber que Candy continúa sacrificándose por su amor hasta el punto de aceptar ser siempre un papel secundario. La frase con la que inicio el capítulo 9 "_Unos son protagonistas y otros simplemente actores secundarios"_ para mí Candy es protagonista y es Susana quien, a pesar de haber sido la razón de una separación, nunca fue un papel principal.

Debo confesar que muchas veces no me hace sentido en una historia que una carta de un viejo amor te haga salir corriendo tras él, en efecto, Candy no sabe lo que nosotras ya sabemos; para ella sigue siendo el mismo dilema moral. No quiero imaginar lo doloroso que fue recibir la invitación de Eleanor para la presentación de Hamlet... puedo imaginar el corazón de Candy rompiéndose al saber que "no debía" (como deber moral y para protegerse del dolor) asistir. Una carta de Terry después de tantos años... abrirla o no abrirla, es un dilema.

Es maravilloso leerte y saber que esta historia va teniendo lógica. Este secreto acerca del Duque que vuelve a la vida de Terry es nuestra siguiente tarea. Te mando un fuerte abrazo hasta París! Que tengas maravillosa semana.

**Nally Graham** ya veremos tu instinto de detective cómo va uniendo estas piezas, mi idea era ir mezclando un capítulo del pasado y uno del presente pero a veces no lo logro... siento que el pasado siempre necesita un enlace con el presente y de ahí que acabemos con un rompecabezas que habrá que ir armando.

**CandyNochipa2003 **lo sé querida, a veces no me alcanza el día para poder escribir largo y publicar y prefiero hacerlo aunque quede corto para no tardarme más en actualizar. Eso y que mis musas de la inspiración constantemente me abandonan

**Y a quienes visitan esta historia y leen silenciosamente, mi enorme agradecimiento.**

Hasta pronto.

ClauT


	12. Chapter 12

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Fabricando un reencuentro (parte 2)**

Por fin tenía unos minutos para desplomarse sobre la hierba y descansar recargada sobre el tronco de un gran árbol que le recordaba aquél "Padre árbol" en su lejano hogar en América. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que ese sería su lugar preferido para comer cuando tuviera un respiro después del medio día.

El primer bocado le supo a gloria; las papas rebosantes de salsa sabían aún más tiernas y dulces, y el Roast beef estaba más suave que nunca. Gracias a Dios tenía unos veinte minutos para disfrutar de aquello; si se daba prisa quizás podría pasar por un pedazo de torta de chocolate en su camino de vuelta al hospital en esa sencilla cafetería que recién había abierto sus puertas. La dueña del lugar le recordaba mucho a Mary, la cocinera de la casa Leagan.

Un par de bocados más y estaría casi por terminar.

\- Sigues siendo una pequeña pecosa.

Candy tembló con solo escuchar aquellas palabras... _Pequeña pecosa_... Solo había una persona en el mundo que la llamaría así. Con el bocado a medio terminar se recargó sobre un brazo para darse la vuelta...

... Y ahí estaba él... A quien pensó que nunca volvería a ver...

Como si fuera transportada al pasado, recordó aquella primera vez que lo vio dentro del Colegio San Pablo. Había provocado un escándalo en la capilla y ahora uno de los alumnos lo llamaba a gritos a la entrada del bosque. Él la sorprendió apareciendo detrás del árbol que ella había elegido para descansar sus adoloridas piernas que, por culpa de su escena, habían sufrido arrodilladas el doble de tiempo en misa.

Mientras intentaba masticar tan rápido como podía, no dejaba de pensar que quizás estaba sufriendo alucinaciones; si no fuera porque al darse la vuelta no había visto a un jovencito enfundado en el traje de Romeo, sino que se topó con un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y con el cabello recortado, juraría que su comida tenía algo mal que la estaba haciendo delirar.

\- Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma... – exclamó Terry aguantando la risa para no avergonzarla. Había escogido el peor momento para acercarse, pero simplemente le fue imposible verla y esperar más.

Candy pensó que en cierto modo sí estaba frente a un fantasma.

\- Parece que con el tiempo eso de convertirse en una dama no funcionó – Terry se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas, extendió su mano para tomar un pañuelo y limpió suavemente los labios de Candy.

Ella se echó a reír, con un sonido tan cálido y profundo como una caricia.

\- Cruel, pero cierto – dijo muy suavemente.

Habría dado la mitad de su vida por besarla justo ahí. Nunca sabría que ella pensó exactamente lo mismo.

Él solo se sentó al lado de ella sobre el pasto y tomó castamente su mano blanca, tan suave y cálida, y cruzó sus dedos con los de ella.

La veía tan bonita.

Algo relacionado con el sentido común la llevó a soltarse de su mano.

\- Terry, ¿qué haces en Londres?

A pesar de escuchar una frase tan directa, él cerró unos segundos los ojos, saboreando la manera en la que el diminutivo de su nombre sonaba pronunciado por aquella voz.

\- Me enteré de que había llegado al zoológico de Londres una nueva especie y no podía perderme de ello.

\- ¿Zoológico? – dijo Candy, recordando su última visita a éste y el encuentro con el viejo pintor. El retrato del hombre que se encontraba frente a ella descansaba dentro de su armario, era su pequeño y secreto tesoro. Terry no pararía de burlarse si supiera que ella guardaba su rostro con el mayor de los cuidados.

\- Mmm – asintió él – Según escuché es un tipo de mona americana... Tiene pecas y parece que es peligrosa.

\- ¡Terrence! ¿es que nunca dejarás de ser un grosero malcriado? – Candy rodó los ojos pensando en que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

\- ¿No recibiste mi nota?

\- ¿Nota? ¿cuál nota? – dijo ella sin recordar aquel sobre en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

Terry suspiró. Parece que nunca tendría suerte cuando se trataba de escribirle a Candy para confesar sus sentimientos.

\- Ya no importa... estoy muy feliz de verte _señorita Pecas._

Candy bajó la mirada avergonzada, no se atrevía a mirarlo de frente, todo esto parecía un sueño, quizás en cualquier momento despertaría.

\- Feliz... ¿estás seguro Terry? Después de todo he sido una muy mala _amiga_. Han pasado tantos años y yo he sido una ingrata que jamás envió siquiera una tarjeta de Navidad. ¿Podrás perdonarme por todos estos años de silencio?

Terry la miró frunciendo el ceño, la mente de esa chica era una cosa extraña; notó en aquella frase con bastante claridad la palabra "amiga", pero eso no lo desalentaría.

\- Aunque lo dudes, pecosa. En este momento estoy feliz.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que yo...? – Candy se interrumpió a sí misma. Era algo muy presuntuoso pensar que este encuentro fuera más que una hermosa casualidad.

\- La Hermana Lane me lo dijo cuando fui a buscarte al Hogar de Pony – la voz de Terry sonó aún más firme y profunda de lo que era.

_Cuando fui a buscarte..._

Aquella frase resonó en los oídos de Candy con toda su fuerza; Terry la había ido a buscar. Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que le dio miedo que él fuera capaz de escucharlo.

\- Yo tengo que... Tengo que regresar al hospital, tengo algunas clases aún. El Hospital Saint Mary's ha resultado un lugar fantástico, todos los días aprendo muchas cosas nuevas, ¿sabías que los hongos pueden servir para curar enfermedades? Yo no lo sabía, pero hay una eminencia médica que se encuentra haciendo experimentos acerca de ello...

Dicho esto, Candy se levantó sacudiéndose el uniforme, recogió sus recipientes aún con comida y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo si no fuera porque Terry se había puesto de pie y aunque no la tocaba, sentía como si le bloqueara el paso. Su presencia seguía siendo avasalladora.

\- Candy, hay algo que debo decirte. ¿Quizás esta noche?

\- Tengo guardia nocturna, Terry – dijo ella muy suavemente con un tono de resignación.

¡Malditas guardias nocturnas! Siempre arruinando el que pudiera reunirse con ella.

\- Está bien, he esperado mucho tiempo, puedo soportar un día más – dijo él con una mirada intensa que hizo que a Candy le temblaran las rodillas. – Pero solo puedo prometerte esperar un día, de lo contrario tendré que hacerme pasar por un paciente urgente de la enfermera _Pecas_.

Candy tragó con dificultad, nunca había visto a Terry en una actitud tan... tan... ¿decidida?

\- Eso no será necesario, te veré mañana aquí Terry, a esta misma hora – contestó ella con una firmeza que estaba muy lejos de sentir, pero ella no era ninguna cobarde, fuese lo que fuese, le haría frente.

Ella le sonrió y en un impulso, antes de irse, se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies inclinándose hacia él y le besó la mejilla. Fue un breve roce, pero lento; ambos habían cerrado los ojos allí, porque el tiempo se detuvo nuevamente en un instante infinito. Ella tembló, él lo sitió, pero ya no se miraron.

Candy siguió sonriendo y echó a correr, brincando como una niña, dos ancianas que estaban en un banco contemplando a la gente que pasaba ante ellas, la miraron recordando épocas pasadas de viejos amores.

* * *

El resto de la tarde y buena parte de su guardia nocturna ella se convirtió en la mejor practicante, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma. Pensó que el encuentro con Terry la pondría torpe y distraída, pero no fue así.

Fue de madrugada, al terminar su turno y subir las escaleras de la residencia de enfermeras, cuando un sonrojo abrumador la invadió.

Habían dejado de verse por más de diez años, él le decía que la había ido a buscar al hogar que compartía con sus madres ¿y qué hizo ella?

¡Hablarle de hongos!

¡De hongos!

Argh... seguro él había notado lo nerviosa que estaba, no dejaría de burlarse de ella y sus dichosas historias sobre hongos.

Dándose un golpecillo con el puño en la cabeza, abrió el armario y miró el retrato de él.

Casi había pasado un año desde que aquel pintor lo plasmara con esa mirada llena de melancolía.

Dejando abierto el armario para poder admirar su rostro, desfalleció sobre la cama; se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas para dejar de pensar y un masaje para aliviar sus adoloridas piernas. Al pasar su manos sobre el muslo se dio cuenta de que su bolsillo contenía un papel.

Recordando la historia de ese sobre lo revisó con curiosidad, sorprendiéndose al encontrar su nombre escrito en la parte posterior y la ausencia del remitente. Sin levantarse de la cama lo abrió y sacó una pequeña nota escrita por ambos lados. Lo que encontró en uno de ellos la hizo resbalar de la cama hasta el suelo:

.

_Querida Candy,_

_¿Cómo estás?_

_Ha pasado un año desde entonces... _

_Transcurrido este lapso de tiempo, me había prometido a mí mismo buscarte, pero luego, dominado por la duda, dejé que pasaran otros seis meses._

_Sin embargo, ahora me he armado de valor._

_Nada en mí ha cambiado._

_No sé si alguna vez leas estas palabras, pero quería que al menos tú supieras esto._

_T.G._

.

Desplomada en el suelo, Candy observaba esas breves pero sólidas palabras que había escrito Terry. Tenía la vista nublada y, por temor a mojar aquella nota con sus lágrimas, la alejó de ella. Sin embargo, casi le pareció alejar al propio Terry e inmediatamente después la estrechó contra su pecho dejando rastros de humedad en ella.

¿Cuántas veces soñó con él sin decírselo nunca a nadie? Tantas que ni siquiera las podía recordar.

Candy pensó que tendría que ser más cuidadosa con lo que deseaba.

Aún sintiendo las lágrimas atravesando sus mejillas, le dio vuelta a la nota.

.

_Hoy me encuentro en Londres._

_No he tenido suerte, pero quisiera verte._

.

Volvió a levantar la vista hacia el retrato de Terry, sus ojos parecían observarle con una mirada cada vez más profunda, la miraba serio desde el cuadro, como si a través de su tristeza intentara decir: "¿Has querido olvidarme?"

No soportaba esa mirada dibujada y, sin embargo, viva.

Candy cerró el armario para dejar de verlo y se hundió en la cama con un sentimiento de pavor extraordinario, a punto de desfallecer y, sin embargo, traspasada por una misteriosa dulzura. Se puso a recordar ansiosa todo lo pasado, lo que había vivido con él desde el primer momento, y todo, incluso el detalle más insignificante, se iluminaba con el resplandor del reconocimiento. Llevaba tantos años aprisionando este sentimiento ...

Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su ser, todavía había algo que se resistía como una piedra, algo que no podía aceptar y que impedía que su amor se pudiera derramar con completa libertad.

Ya sabía de qué se trataba y, sin embargo, no quería penar en ello en este momento. Quería disfrutar la idea de saberse amada por Terry. No obstante, no conseguía dejar de pensar en "ella" y aquel dolor se agitaba en lo más hondo de su ser.

Así se quedó sobre la cama, desconcertada por aquella amalgama de sensaciones, tal vez una hora o dos, hasta que, de repente el sueño la venció.

* * *

Al mediodía el cielo estaba terriblemente nublado, seguramente él no vendría. Candy había dejado a medias la clase de "cuidado de enfermos quirúrgicos por parte de la familia" del Dr. Simon para poder llegar a tiempo al parque. Sin ánimos se sentó en una de las bancas para arrojar pedazos de pan a las aves.

\- Debí haberme quedado con el Dr. Simon – murmuró, mirando como dos palomas se arrebataban una misma miga de pan

\- ¿Quién es el doctor Simon? – era él.

Terry no estaba seguro de que llevarle un ramo de flores a Candy fuera lo más adecuado. Sabía que las rosas le gustaban, especialmente aquellas que cultivara aquel _debilucho jardinero _de su adolescencia. Al final llegó al lugar con las manos vacías. Solo esperaba que no hubiera cambiado de opinión sobre pasar tiempo con él.

\- Terry, pensé que no vendrías, sé que no te gusta la idea de estar bajo la lluvia.

\- Lo puedo soportar – dijo él deseando poder agregar un "por ti" pero no quería atemorizarla, aún no habían hablado con claridad. – Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Terry tomó brevemente su mano para ponerla de pie, colocándola sobre su brazo para iniciar la caminata.

Candy contuvo el aliento tratando de frenar el sonrojo que amenazaba con mostrarse en toda su cara incluyendo sus orejas, ¿cómo era posible que solo el toque de su mano tuviera ese efecto sobre ella? Debía ser el calor... ¿del otoño?

\- El doctor Simon es mi tutor aquí en Londres.

Terry pareció no haberla escuchado, ella estaba a punto de repetir esa frase cuando él se adelantó a romper el silencio que se había creado.

\- ¿Eres feliz? – preguntó de pronto él, con un ligero temblor en la voz. No podía esperar más.

Sabía que había amado a aquella mujer desde su primer encuentro, pero, a pesar de la irresistible intensidad que dominaba sus sentimientos filtrándose en sus sueños, necesitaba tomar conciencia de que, al margen de excusas, ella era quien tenía la última palabra.

Ella no supo qué decir. Durante años Candy se dijo a sí misma que era feliz.

¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

\- Vayamos a esa panadería, ¿quieres? Hay una torta de chocolate que merece que la conozcas – cortó ella, entrando por la puerta del local que galantemente Terry sostuvo.

Él se estremeció al contemplar su cabello que caía suavemente sobre su espalda; llevaba un vestido sencillo, que sin embargo, no alcanzaba a disimular su cuerpo. Y definitivamente ya no era más el de una niña.

Mientras la observaba, pensó que ella lo había amado también, pero él no había hecho lo suficiente, primero porque en su vida había otra pasión: el teatro, y después, por aquella responsabilidad que nunca deseó. Sin embargo, él no estaba allí para rememorar el pasado, sino para dejarlo atrás y afrontar el futuro.

Candy se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que la observaba, ¿qué había querido decir con esa mirada?

Durante todo el camino hacia el lugar lo había sorprendido con una expresión indescifrable, y cada vez que ocurría su pulso se aceleraba. Sería mejor concentrarse en los pasteles del mostrador mientras Terry apartaba una de las mesas del rincón.

De inmediato apareció una mujer mayor que colocó dos tazas sobre la mesa que había elegido él y sonrió visiblemente al ver aquellos dos jóvenes nerviosos. Conocía a Candy desde que llegó a Londres, recordaba verla siempre sola durante el tiempo que trabajó como cocinera en el comedor del hospital, y una vez que dejara ese empleo, la veía frecuentemente en la que ahora era su propia cafetería.

\- Joven, temo decirle que ella es una mujer obstinada, le han hecho muchas ofertas y todas las ha rechazado.

Terry la miró sorprendido y desconfiado ante la intromisión; aquella mujer lo miraba con ternura y condescendencia.

En su juventud le habría contestado con un comentario sórdido, o simplemente habría desmotivado sus ganas de meterse en asuntos de terceros con una mirada glacial. Pero él no era más un chiquillo. Esa mujer parecía conocer bien a Candy.

\- Pero ninguna de esas ofertas será como la mía – respondió él volviendo su vista hacia Candy que reía alegremente frente a la chica del mostrador.

La mujer miró a Terry a los ojos.

\- ¿Le va a ofrecer algo que no pueda rechazar?

\- Algo así. – suspiró él. – Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y emocionada, pensando en que Candy no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Queridas todas, nuevamente me ha sorprendido el final del fin de semana y no he logrado terminar el capítulo... una gripa de esas que no avisan me sorprendió y he estado en condiciones que solo sirven para espantar el romance. Espero esta semana poder concluir el capítulo con toda la fuerza que amerita un reencuentro entre nuestros personajes favoritos, para después regresar a los misterios que descubren Lilian y Blake.

Hay algunas partes en las que me inspiro en gente real, tengo un amigo que se dedica a hacer investigaciones históricas y me ha sorprendido diciéndome que hay muy pocas cosas que no se puedan saber si fueron escritas o contadas alguna vez, así que ya veremos de qué se trata el documento del Duque que Taylor encontró.

Les agradezco profundamente sus reviews, en verdad me alegran el corazón con cada palabra, con cada pregunta, con sus hipótesis sobre lo que puede pasar, sus sugerencias, etc. Jamás hubiera imaginado que mis historias serían leídas con tanta dedicación y que conocería gente tan maravillosa en este foro. Cada día le agradezco a mi padre por haberme sugerido esta loca idea de escribir, aunque al final la vida no nos alcanzó para que pudiera mostrarle un pedacito de este mundo de fantasía en el que él me inició.

Muchas gracias a **Tete, Gladys, Villa, Ster star, CandyNochipa2003, Kamanance, Yessenia **(qué bellas palabras linda, gracias a ti), **Guest, Perth77, AyameDV, Yessy, Letty Bonilla, Phambe, Granchesterandre, Torpe, Nally Graham, Yelani, Alessandra Narciso, ** y en especial con mi enorme agradecimiento a **Laura GrandChester** que me ha dejado una cantidad maravillosa de reviews en mis otras historias y ahora inicia leyendo ésta. Laurita espero hayas recibido mi mensaje de agradecimiento por PM.

**Y a quienes visitan esta historia y leen silenciosamente, abrazos a la distancia.**

Hasta pronto.

ClauT


	13. Chapter 13

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: El camino del amor verdadero.**

Terry había estado muy, muy extraño toda la tarde.

– Sospechoso – murmuró Candy.

– ¿Cómo dices? – respondió Terry sin despegar su mirada de su taza de té.

– No es nada...

Candy suspiró, la última vez que lo había visto así, perdido en sus pensamientos, él estaba pensando en el accidente del teatro. Aquél en el que...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza bloqueando las imágenes y el recuerdo de la última vez.

– Cuando te enfadas... se te notan más las pecas. – dijo él con una voz pausada y profunda.

– Eres muy grosero.

– Lo soy. Harías bien en evitarme.

– Lo he intentado, pero al parecer no hay manera de librarse de ti.

Ella pensó que él se reiría pero apenas curvó un poco la comisura de sus labios en un discreto gesto; seguía sin mirarla.

– ¿Me dirás qué es lo que haces en Londres? – dijo ella nerviosa. Desde que había leído aquella nota que le escribió no podía sentirse tranquila, pero él parecía no tener prisa en abordar ese tema.

Terry guardó silencio y ella comenzó a preocuparse.

– Terry... ¿está todo bien?

– Candy, ¿sabes lo que se siente perder a alguien?

Ella tragó con dificultad, sería que finalmente Susana había ¿muerto? ¿Es por eso Terry se encontraba ahí?

– Bien sabes que sí...

– No estoy hablando de tu _amiguito _de la infancia_ al que le gustaba coquetear con sus rosas_; estoy hablando de... del amor de tu vida.

Los ojos de Candy se abrieron con fuerza clavando su verde mirada oscurecida en él. ¿De quién estaba hablando? ¿Habría llegado a amar a Susana a ese grado?

– Sé lo que es perder a alguien a quien quieres – el tono de Candy era muy serio. – Crees que estás bien, crees que lo tienes todo bajo control y de pronto, por momentos, te golpea con fuerza. Es como navegar sobre un océano en calma y que de repente te golpee una ola gigantesca que parece haber salido de la nada y te hunda el barco.

Nadie había descrito jamás tan perfectamente el modo en que él se sentía.

Se suponía que el tiempo lo curaba todo, pero sabía que él no se había curado. No sabía cómo curarse, sus emociones seguían siendo tan reales como diez años atrás. Lo único que pudo hacer en todo ese tiempo era sobrevivir: levantarse, vestirse, pasar otro día sin ella.

No había pensado que pudiera haber algo que le hiciera la vida más difícil, pero sí que lo había y era la presión que sentía por "hacer feliz" a Susana... Saber que no había podido cumplir su promesa a Candy le significó todos estos años una sensación de fracaso. Él no había logrado ser feliz, jamás lo lograría sin ella.

– ¿Así es cómo te sientes, Terry?

– Sí – él sonrió suavemente y por fin la miró un instante a la cara.

– Se supone que cada vez va siendo más fácil, así que resiste – ahora era ella quien no lo miraba a la él, estaba ocupada picoteando los restos del pastel de chocolate que aún quedaban en su plato.

– El camino del amor verdadero nunca fue llano¹ – dijo él recuperando la seguridad; ella tenía que estar hablando de ellos dos.

Candy sintió que se le desgarraba el corazón... o lo que quedaba de él. Terry le había contado cuánto le había cambiado ese suceso. ¿Y cómo no? Había perdido a la mujer que durante diez años había vivido con él. Se le partía el alma por él.

¿No era una crueldad llegar a amar a alguien y perderlo después? ¿Cómo podías reponerte a eso y seguir adelante con tu vida?

Quería salir corriendo de allí y echarse a la cama para llorar a sus anchas. Pero jamás se permitiría hacerle algo así, no a Terry... aunque eso terminara de destruir su adolorido corazón.

¿Cómo iba a dejar sola a una persona que estaba sufriendo una pérdida como la de él? No podía, y menos sabiendo que no había nadie más que lo acompañara en su dolor. Bajo ningún concepto abandonaría a un ser humano que estuviera sintiéndose así. Si le pasara algo ella no podría vivir con ello.

– Por suerte, la gente se acaba acostumbrando al dolor. Yo me centro en mi trabajo. – Y eso era verdad, desde que Candy se había separado de él se obligó a quedarse como estaba, acompañada de la soledad.

Terry la miró confundido, ¿cómo había podido describir tan bien el dolor que ambos habían sentido al separarse y ahora decir que el trabajo era consuelo suficiente? El rostro de ella estaba ensombrecido, ¿estaría hablando de otro hombre a quien había perdido? ¿Alguien que no era él?

– Ahora es mi turno de preguntarte si tú estás bien _Pecas. _– si confirmaba sus sospechas se lanzaría al Támesis sin duda.

– Ya te lo dije, uno aprende a estar bien y a sonreír ante los malos tiempos.

– ¿No es eso algo poco sincero? – dijo él con un tono frío en su voz.

– No es por eso. No quiero ser la nube oscura que le tape el sol a nadie. – respondió ella.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó él frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Quién diablos te ha dicho que tus sentimientos arruinarían la felicidad de otros?

Ella se encogió de hombros, en realidad era ella quien se había fabricado esa idea. A final de cuentas, renunciar al amor era ya una costumbre para Candice White.

Si Terry no hubiera observado tanto a Candy en el Colegio, lo cual le había permitido conocer todos sus estados de ánimo, tal vez lo habría engañado. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto estando allí rodeados de gente dentro de una cafetería; en la que además, la indiscreción que jamás había sido un defecto suyo había escapado de su boca y ahora la dueña de aquel lugar no dejaba de mirarlos pensando que le propondría matrimonio allí mismo.

Se maldijo por haber abierto su bocota.

Si lo que él sentía era tan complicado, tan lleno de pesar, de la culpabilidad y de muchas otras emociones que no podía ni empezar a desenmarañar; lo que Candy sentía tenía que ser igualmente enredoso.

Después de todo ella era su alma gemela

– Candy, ¿podríamos ir a otro lugar? En este lugar me siento un poco... invadido.

– Seguro Terry, ¿qué tal si damos una vuelta por Hyde Park?

– ¿Necesitas tu dosis diaria de trepar árboles, pequeña _mona_?

– Muy gracioso... quizás eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos. Desde lo alto de un árbol, los problemas siempre parecen más pequeños, ¿no es así?

Terry sonrió poniéndose de pie y haciendo a un lado la silla de Candy para ofrecerle la mano de manera galante.

Ella la aceptó y salieron del lugar con los dedos ligeramente entrelazados, cuando Candy lo notó retiró su mano con brusquedad provocando que sus pies tropezaran con la acera. Habría terminado en el suelo si él no la hubiera sostenido por la cintura.

Como acto reflejo Candy agarró fuertemente la pechera del abrigo de Terry y él pudo oler el aroma de su cabello. No había querido besar a una mujer en mucho tiempo, pero ahora quería besar a Candy. Quería besarla hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera respirar, hasta que no supiera qué día era y no pudiera recordar por qué se había mantenido tanto tiempo sin ella.

Ella fue la primera que se apartó.

– Candy, te escribí una nota.

Ella palideció.

– Me gustaría mucho saber la razón por la cual decidiste no abrirla.

Ella lo miró con las cejas muy juntas.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no la abrí?

– Porque la hermana Lane me la entregó completamente cerrada, tal y como yo la envié al Hogar de Pony.

¡Ah! Estaba hablando de "esa" otra nota.

– Yo vi que era una nota que venía de Nueva York y decidí no abrirla.

– ¿Puedo saber la razón?

– No sabía si era una nota que enviabas tú o...

– ¿Creíste que era una nota que te enviaba Susana?

– No sería la primera vez, poco después de dejar Nueva York recibí una carta de ella.

Terry se detuvo, seguramente nada de lo que decía esa carta había sido algo agradable para Candy. Sentía ganas de exigir de vuelta esa carta, romperla en pedazos y lanzársela a Susana en la cabeza. Pero él era un caballero... así que se limitó a apretar los puños.

– Lo siento Candy.

– No es tu culpa, puedo soportar palabras mezquinas. – Candy se sintió inmediatamente culpable, no debería hablar mal de alguien muerto y querido para los demás.

Tal vez había personas ocultaban quienes eran, pero la mayoría de la gente era buena en el fondo. Lo había visto una y otra vez. Pero en este caso... le estaba siendo muy difícil creer que esa mujer no había escrito esa carta para alejarla de Terry definitivamente.

Candy vio en los ojos de Terry ese brillo de mofa que tan bien conocía.

– Creía que veías lo bueno en todo el mundo.

– Sí, lo sigo viendo aunque ella por un momento me ha hecho dudar.

– Una dosis razonable de cautela siempre es útil, Candy. – Terry se rio finalmente.

– Tal vez, debería haber aprendido esa lección hace años, me habría ahorrado muchas sorpresas desagradables.

– Bueno, pues ya que no has abierto mi nota tendré que decirte aquello que contenía. – si no se atrevía a decírselo directamente nunca lo haría. Si ella no lo amaba más, su alma se desintegraría pero todo sería mejor a seguir en esa incertidumbre.

Se detuvieron a la mitad del puente que cruzaba el lago Serpentine, a Terry le pareció un buen lugar. Si Candy lo rechazaba, cada uno podría irse en sentidos contrarios y él podría irse directamente a la primer tienda que viera a fumarse todas las cajetillas de cigarrillos que se encontrara.

– Te he escrito una nota de amor. Es lo más complicado que he escrito en mi vida. Creía que había hecho un buen trabajo, pero algo debo estar haciendo mal porque he dejado esa misma nota en la recepción del hospital y te has vuelto a negar a leerla, a pesar de que la chica encargada me ha asegurado que te la entregó en propia mano.

Candy lo miró fijamente, se sentía aterrorizada y entusiasmada y al mismo tiempo.

– Terry, ¿no crees que es muy pronto?

– De qué estás hablando _Pecas_, he esperado una eternidad para poder decirte esto.

– Me parece que necesitas acostumbrarte a la viudez y...

– ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Candy, yo nunca me he casado; eso no fue lo que te prometí. Yo solo acepté hacerme caso de Susana pero jamás te prometí desposarla, jamás aceptaría casarme sin amor. Eso es algo que solo haría alguien como el Duque de Grandchester. Al final ella lo ha comprendido.

– Pero tu dijiste que habías perdido al amor de tu vida...

– Estaba hablando de ti.

Las mejillas de Candy se encendieron como dos bellas cerezas. ¿Ella era el amor de la vida de Terry?

– Candy, nada en mí ha cambiado.

Al escuchar esas palabras con la profunda voz de Terry que tanto le gustaba, sintió como si su pecho explotara de emoción; no había comparación alguna entre leer y escuchar estas palabras de viva voz. No tenía duda de que lo que él sentía debía ser real, era algo profundo y permanente que el tiempo no borraría. Lo sabía porque ella misma lo sentía a pesar de haberlo encerrado en las profundidades de su corazón.

Sintió cierta inquietud al verlo así, tan dispuesto y abierto a buscar su amor. Este Terry era algo nuevo para ella. Parecía no tener barreras, ni miedos, ni filtro.

¿Había sido ella así alguna vez?

Tal vez, antes de que la vida hubiera desgarrado sus esperanzas y hubiera esparcido los restos a su alrededor como si fueran confeti.

– Lo siento mucho Candy pero yo no he podido cumplir mi palabra de ser feliz. Pero quisiera darme una nueva oportunidad de intentarlo.

Candy estaba completamente muda.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy bien.

– ¿Me has escuchado, Candy?

– Te he escuchado, Terry.

– ¿Y bien? – la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

– Estoy bien. – repitió ella. – Susana, ¿ella lo ha comprendido?

– Lo ha hecho. – dijo él recordando aquella carta que le escribió en sus últimos momentos de lucidez. Ahora ella ni siquiera lo reconocía y vivía en un permanente estupor, repitiendo diálogos de representaciones y preparándose para salir a escena. – Yo simplemente nunca podría amarla.

– Ningún hombre debería sentirse culpable por no amar a una mujer. No es algo que puedas sentir o dejar de sentir a tu antojo. No puedes obligar a alguien a amarte –dijo Candy–. Las cosas no funcionan así.

Terry por fin pudo respirar nuevamente, todo este tiempo había contenido el aire pensando que ella se aferraría a esa locura de enviarlo al lado de Susana hasta el final de sus días.

El primer paso de todo un camino por fin lo habían dado. Sería un largo camino y tendrían que hablar de millones de cosas pendientes; esto solo era el comienzo.

Él la miró por un largo rato, sin ahondar más en el tema escabroso de Susana.

– ¿Tienes algún compromiso entre ahora y Navidad?

– Las clases terminan una semana antes de Navidad, pero no tengo que asistir. He trabajado tan intensivamente que he adelantado mucho trabajo.

– ¿Y qué pasa con la fiesta de Navidad? ¿Regresarás al Hogar de Pony?

Candy se preguntó por qué le estaba haciendo esa pregunta.

– ¿Por qué crees eso?

– Estoy seguro de que echas de menos ver a la gente de allí. Y probablemente ellos también te echen de menos a ti. ¿Por qué no vas?

Era una opción que no se le había ocurrido.

–No sé. Pensé en ir de visita en el verano, pero entonces la partida se volvería muy dura, me pesa mucho dejar mi hogar – consideró la idea y la invadieron emociones mezcladas. – Me preocupa no querer regresar a terminar mis compromisos como estudiante.

– O a lo mejor te esperarían sorpresas agradables que hicieran más fácil volver a partir. Seguro que todos en el Hogar estarían muy contentos de verte aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

– Ojalá la señorita Pony y la hermana Lane estuvieran aquí ahora. Echo de menos hablar con ellas.

– ¿De qué platican?

– De todo. En ocasiones les pido consejo. A veces, cuando no sé qué hacer sobre algo en concreto, cierro los ojos e intento imaginar qué me dirían. ¿Te parece una locura?

–No – dijo alzándole la cara para hacerla mirarlo solo a él. – ¿Qué consejo necesitas? Quizás yo pueda ayudarte.

Le preguntaría qué debía hacer con respecto a Terry y al gigantesco amor que sentía por él. Aunque sabía perfectamente qué es lo que le dirían. Era su decisión.

– Nada en concreto – Candy forzó una sonrisa.

– Iré contigo. Es algo que te he prometido y que puedo cumplir.

Su oferta la tomó por sorpresa.

– ¿Lo harías?

Se sentía conmovida y una parte de ella se preguntó por qué seguía recordando aquello que habían prometido hace tantos años. Después de todo él ya había conocido el Hogar de Pony por su lado.

– Te acosarían. Las dos son fanáticas tuyas y las niñas sobre todo no te darán un minuto de paz.

– Aprecio a los fans. Sin ellos, no tendría trabajo. Lo único que me hace sentir incómodo es cuando las mujeres desconocidas aseguran llevar un hijo mío en su interior.

– ¿Eso pasa?

– Más de lo que imaginas – Terry le contó y ella escuchó intrigada y sumamente divertida.

– No tenía ni idea de que ser actor pudiera resultar tan emocionante.

– Yo no lo llamaría emocionante – le dijo parando un transporte que pasaba por allí. – Te llevaré de vuelta a la residencia.

Una vez que llegaron Terry solo dijo una frase.

– Piensa en mi oferta, _Pecosa_.

Le besó la mano mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo con tanta dulzura como hace muchos años no hacía.

– Todo el camino estuve pensando en lo que dijiste. ¿Es en serio?

Él se apartó.

– Claro que lo dije en serio.

– A veces la gente dice cosas que no piensa de verdad. Esto sería demasiado. Estarías regresando a América y apenas has llegado. Y no solo eso, irías conmigo hasta el Hogar de Pony ¿qué pasará con la oferta para que dirijas aquella obra que me contaste?

– Esto es más importante.

– Terry, pero a ti no te gustan las fiestas de Navidad, vaya, no te gustan las fiestas, punto.

– Podría aprender algunos villancicos.

– Odias la música navideña – ella sonrió preguntándose cómo lograba hacerla sentir mejor siempre. – Háblame en serio, ¿qué harías tú en el Hogar de Pony?

–Te estoy hablando en serio – le apretó la mano – Si después se te hace demasiado duro marcharte de nuevo, yo mismo te traeré de vuelta a Londres. Estás hablando con un experto en viajar entre dos continentes.

– Estás dispuesto a hacer esto por mí – ella miró sus manos entrelazadas y de pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta de la emoción–. ¿Por qué?

– Porque espero que te sientas agradecida y cumplas mi deseo de Navidad. Aquél que no te diré aún, así que no preguntes.

– Esa no es una respuesta.

– Ya lo verás, _Pecosa_, ya lo verás.

La sonrisa enigmática de Candy le provocó una taquicardia que no dejó de sentir en varios días.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ _El camino del amor verdadero nunca fue llano_ frase de William Shakespeare.

**Agradecimientos:**

Queridas todas, me siento muy contenta por recibir su comprensión y por todos sus deseos porque me sienta mejor. ¡Funcionaron! Eso junto con el estupendo consejo de Letty Bonilla, el té de Thera flú me sentó de maravilla y ya estoy casi repuesta aunque los días de reposo me hicieron atrasarme en el trabajo y por ende me quedó poco tiempo para escribir. Nuevamente he decidido publicar aunque no he podido incluir las respuestas a sus comentarios y eso me entristece porque amo el diálogo con cada una. Tampoco he podido contestar mensajes pero prometo que ya estoy en eso. Mil gracias por sus reviews: **Kamanance, Gladys, Villa, Ster star, Ara, Australia77, Letty Bonilla, Eeog, CandyNochipa2002, Guest1, Mana_Garez, Yessenia** que siempre me conmueve con sus mensajes, **Nally Graham, Flakitamtz, Phambe y Alessandra** (tengo como primer tarea pendiente escribirte querida).

**Para las recién llegadas**, publico cada fin de semana, últimamente en domingo con más frecuencia, desafortunadamente no en Wattpad de la cual fui fiel lectora pero estoy pensando publicar también allá, sobre todo para garantizar que sea yo la que suba mis historias.

**Y a quienes visitan esta historia y leen silenciosamente, abrazos a la distancia.**

Hasta pronto y gracias por sus buenos deseos, nada mejor para aliviarme de este virus. Casi nunca me enfermo pero cuando pasa, me viene con refuerzos.

Ahora sí, besos ya sin gripa 😊

ClauT


	14. Chapter 14

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: El pequeño Duque.**

Lilian seguía oculta tras las imágenes de Terry en el puerto de Southampton. Después del lapsus en el que se le escapó un piropo dirigido a Blake, no podía controlar el calor que sentía. Seguro su rostro parecía un rojo tomate.

Caballerosamente, él no había dicho una sola palabra pero por alguna razón ella sospechaba que la miraba con esa sonrisa burlona que le había mostrado antes.

Y él justamente estaba tratando de luchar por no sonreír; así que se concentró en el resto de los documentos.

– Lilly, ¿viste esto?

Ella por fin salió de su escondite para mirar un par de hojas que Blake le extendía.

– ¿Pasajes de barco? Ya sabíamos que Terrence viajó hacia Londres buscando a Candy.

– Así es, pero mira, parece que él no viajó solo de regreso a América. – Blake sonrió sabiendo que aquél dato la haría feliz. – He ahí la respuesta a tu pregunta de cómo fue que mi bisabuelo aún realizó algunas puestas en escena tras reencontrarse con Candy

Y así fue, los ojos de Lilian brillaron con ternura. Sin importar lo que había sucedido después, ellos habían comenzado su camino juntos.

– Por fin... Candy y Terrence juntos.

– ¿Por qué le sigues llamando _Terrence_? Candy siempre se refirió a él como _Terry_, estoy seguro de que lo has leído en su diario.

– No lo sé, me parecía muy personal llamarlo _Terry_ delante de ti, después de todo es tu familia.

– "Sólo la gente inútil me llama Terrence" – recitó Blake con la mirada perdida en la imagen de Terry.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Eso es lo que él solía decir cuando escuchaba a alguien llamarlo por ese nombre – Blake lo recordaba perfectamente. – Si él estuviera aquí mismo sentado con nosotros, sin duda te pediría que lo llamaras _Terry_.

– ... _Terry_ – pronunció Lilian mirando fijamente a Blake.

Eran tan parecidos y a la vez distintos. Había algo imponente y distante en las imágenes de _Terry_ que Blake no compartía. Sus ojos no eran iguales, los de Terry eran como un profundo océano azul y los de él eran de un azul más verdoso. Blake, a pesar de haber sido frío al inicio, cada vez se había mostrado más cálido y cercano. Casi podía decir que le recordaba un poco a Candy, sin embargo, había algo en él que le oprimía el pecho.

Transmitía... soledad.

– Blake, en un par de semanas será Navidad. ¿Irás a Nueva York para ver a tu madre?

– _Iremos_ a Nueva York querrás decir – dijo él cruzándose de brazos mientras recordaba lo alegre que sonaba Julia al teléfono mientras se negaba a revelarle una sola palabra hasta que Lilian estuviera presente. Parecía verdaderamente ansiosa por conocerla.

– ¿Tan pronto? Pero es la época más ocupada de la editorial, y además es Navidad, se supone que es una época para estar en familia, y ...

– Lilian, eres hija de la mujer que mi bisabuela voluntariamente adoptó. No habría nada raro en que pases las fiestas con nosotros. – Blake se sorprendió a sí mismo al pensar cuánto había cambiado su opinión sobre Lilian. – No somos una familia extensa; como sabes, yo no tengo hermanos y de la familia de mi madre, ¿qué hay que no sepas ya?... Aunque estará presente la familia de mi padre.

Lilian le dio un trago a su agua, la boca se le secó de pronto como si hubiera comido un puño de arena.

No solo conocería a la verdadera nieta de Candy y Terry, también conocería a uno de los herederos y empresarios más importantes de América. El padre de Blake era toda una celebridad. Sintió un vacío en el estómago.

– Tu cara dice que necesitarás algo más fuerte que eso Lilly. ¿Te puedo ofrecer otra cosa? ¿Un whiskey? ¿Un coñac tal vez?

Blake se echó a reír, la única vez que había visto palidecer a esa mujer llena de entereza, había sido cuando lo vio por primera vez en el Savoy y lo llamó _Terrence_. Ni siquiera cuando le mostró su peor faceta la había visto tan asustada como se veía ahora.

– ¡Santísimo Dios! Mis ojos deben estar fallándome ya, o quizás es mi cerebro está haciéndome una mala jugada. ¡Veo fantasmas en pleno diciembre!

Una anciana se acercaba a ellos sin quitarle la vista de encima a Blake, que aún sin entender se levantó caballerosamente en señal de saludo.

A unos pasos, la mujer lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

– No, ahora estando cerca veo que no eres él, pero qué afortunada herencia has recibido querido. Tenía yo menos de diez años, y sin embargo aún recuerdo como ese hombre nos hacía suspirar a todas – la mujer rió alegremente mientras estrechaba la mano del joven.

– Debe ser una afortunada casualidad madame, mi nombre es Blake Hartman, encantado de conocerla, ¿señora ...? – él se detuvo a unos centímetros de besar su mano, mientras la miraba con coquetería.

– Sí... tan zalamero como él, sin duda eres su familiar. Llámame Nora, pero ahórrate lo de "señora", déjame soñar por un momento que ocupo el lugar de esta bella acompañante que por la descripción que me hicieron debe ser Lillian. Mi nieto ya se ha ofrecido a llevarla a conocer cada rincón de Stratford-upon Avon, así que no te descuides demasiado, eh. – Ella le guiñó un ojo mientras él sonreía de lado y miraba de reojo a Lilian que comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento y nuevamente luchaba por no sonrojarse demasiado.

– Nora, tu nieto me ha dicho que eres la fuente más confiable de este lugar. Soy Lilian White, me estoy quedando en el _cottage_ pasando _Seven Meadows Road_. Blake y yo hemos venido a recoger algunas cosas y a poner en venta el lugar.

– ¡Cómo! ¿en venta? Candice amaba ese lugar, está un poco retirado claro, pero hoy en día quién no aprecia la intimidad.

– En realidad me encantaría conservarlo, pero mi trabajo está en Londres y con las cosas como están, es imposible mantener dos hogares. – La mirada de Lilian se entristeció de inmediato, lo que daría por poder conservar el lugar.

– Bueno, quizás suceda un milagro, ¿verdad? Este hombre no me tiene que explicar ningún parentesco; pero ¿cómo es que tú llevas el apellido White?

– Resulta que Candy adoptó a mi madre cuando ella era una joven conmigo en camino y así me convertí en su nieta "postiza".

– ¡Oh, vaya! ¿Y por qué ha hecho eso Candy?

– La verdad no lo sé, pero ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. – eso era algo que Lilian nunca se había cuestionado. Al principio creyó que Candy había estado muy sola y que cuando conoció a su madre habían sufrido un _amor a primera vista_. A su edad, adoptar un pequeño habría sido una locura ya que habiendo sido huérfana, jamás se atrevería a dejar desamparado a un menor al morir. Todo era muy comprensible, hasta que supo aquella otra posibilidad en la cual Candy tuvo su propia familia.

– Candy era una mujer muy bondadosa, no me extraña que le haya ofrecido todo su amor a tu madre y a ti. – dijo mirando hacia la pila de documentos e imágenes sobre la mesa. – ¡Cielos! ¿qué tenemos aquí? Pero si es nada menos que el "_pequeño Duque_".

Lilian y Blake se miraron de inmediato, Blake había llevado consigo la foto en la que aparecía con Richard Duque de Grandchester y los ojos de Nora habían ido justo hacia ésta.

Lilly parecía asustada, no estaba acostumbrada a tener que guardarse trozos de información y temía revelar algo que pudiera afectar a la familia de Blake. Suficiente había hecho ya al involucrar a Taylor en todo esto.

Blake se levantó y le ofreció el asiento a Nora; él rodeó la mesa para sentarse al lado de Lilian y permitir que la anciana quedara frente a ellos.

Muy discretamente, por debajo de la mesa, Blake tomó su mano. No sabía si lo había hecho para ayudarla a calmarse o debido a su costumbre sobreprotectora, como siempre había actuado con su madre y el recuerdo de su bisabuelo.

– Veo que conoce a este chico Nora, al pie de la fotografía puede notar que es así como la han titulado.

– Oh, claro que lo conozco. Éste era un chico que nadie podía pasar desapercibido. Aun viviendo en este poblado, que en ese entonces no era más que una ciudad perdida en comparación a Londres, se las ingenió para adquirir los modos de la nobleza. Hablaba como un caballero, sus costumbres eran elegantes desde su caminar hasta la manera en la que comía; con solo mirarlo se podía apreciar que tenía el porte de un duque. Y no solo eso... algunos niños juegan a ser héroes, él jugaba a ser parte del Parlamento, era divertidísimo verlo organizar su propia Cámara, dar indicaciones, ¡vaya, incluso proclamaba leyes! Es por ello lo apodaron así. ¡Cómo íbamos a imaginarnos que en realidad se convertiría en Duque!

La mano de Lilian apretó los largos dedos de Blake. Sentía como si estuvieran caminando sobre hielo muy delgado. ¿Qué tal si Candy se había equivocado y sí quedaba gente viva a la que este asunto le importara?

– Nora, ¿qué recuerdas de este pequeño Duque? – dijo Blake poniendo su mejor cara de incredulidad.

Nora lo miró achicando los ojos, intuía que en realidad él sabía mucho más que ella.

– Stratford no era el lugar que es hoy, nos encontrábamos distanciados de muchas noticias que en estos días se pueden saber con consultar una computadora. Candice, Graham y el pequeño Duque deben haber llegado a vivir en nuestra reducida ciudad a finales de la década de los años 20. Parecían una familia normal, Candy ayudaba en el Hospital en Alcester Road, Graham se dedicaba al teatro y de pronto pasaba algunas temporadas fuera de la ciudad, y Alexander iba a la escuela como cualquier otro chico. Todo parecía común en ellos, hasta que su presencia atrajo visitas de gente importante.

– ¿Gente importante? – por fin se atrevió Lilian a abrir la boca.

– Hmm, tiempo antes de que nos imagináramos siquiera estar de nuevo envueltos en una guerra, yo misma vi varias veces un auto aparcado frente a su hogar que si no me equivoco llevaba el escudo de armas de Grandchester del cuál Alexander resultaría ser heredero; y en otras ocasiones, se podía ver algún otro auto elegante con un escudo peculiar, seguramente perteneciente a alguna familia escocesa de alcurnia.

– Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo es que un chico que vivió en Stratford-upon Avon, en un pequeño cottage, terminó siendo un Duque? – preguntó Lilian tratando de simular el hecho de que Terrence incluso podría haber llegado a ser un duque.

– Eso es algo que tendrías que preguntar a la familia _Grandchester_. Verás Lilian, en tiempos de guerra a nadie le importa los chismes y menos aún si involucran a la nobleza; eran tiempos de caos sobre todo tomando en cuenta el Blitz¹ en los 40 que marcó el momento en el que los cambios obligados eran parte de cada día. Incluso se sabe que Stratford fue una de las opciones a las que se pensó mover el Parlamento para protegerlo antes de esta fecha, sin embargo, la Cámara de los Comunes sería destruida y sería muy tarde para ello. A Warwickshire llegaban todos los días cartas de Su Majestad convocando a los hijos de todos a alistarse en señal de patriotismo. ¿Te puedes imaginar? Muchas familias, como la mía tenía cerca de seis varones; nos vimos atrapados entre la lealtad y el dolor de enviar a nuestros hombres a morir "con honor".

La cara de Nora se ensombreció con solo recordar aquella época. Haber sido una niña viviendo en una pequeña ciudad que estaría aparentemente a salvo, no la había excluido del horror de la guerra. Después de una pequeña pausa continuó.

– El movimiento provocó que muchos nos dejásemos de ver por años. Yo volví a saber de Alexander hasta años después del término de la Segunda Guerra, cuando la familia Grandchester finalmente volvió y el pequeño Duque se convirtió en el heredero de Richard el Duque de Grandchester; su apodo fue casi una premonición de su destino. En realidad quedaban pocas personas que lo hubieran reconocido cuando su cara se mostró en los periódicos, y quienes lo hicimos, no teníamos nada qué decir. Era el heredero, fin de la historia.

Nora miró fijamente la imagen del Duque de Grandchester.

– ¿Dices que tu apellido es Hartley?

– Es Hartman, Nora.

– Bueno, Blake Hartman, si quieren saber más sobre la familia Grandchester tendrán que buscar a los descendientes del pequeño Duque, si no me equivoco tuvo una hermosa hija; rubia, de ojos tan azules como el mar y unas simpáticas pecas como las que él tenía. En esta foto no se llegan a distinguir, pero sí que las tenía. La mujer que el nuevo Duque eligió por esposa perteneció a la nobleza, fue lo que los ingleses llamamos un _match made in heaven, a_ nadie le extrañó que este par de "príncipes" se encontrara y se enamorara. Después de los escándalos del Duque de Winsor, me imagino que incluso la familia real estaba encantada de que la familia Grandchester no regresara de América emparentada con alguna mujer plebeya y divorciada, y finalmente concedieron el ducado a quien Lord Richard indicó; su hijo Carlton jamás se opuso, o al menos no lo dijo a la prensa que era la única manera en la que alguien podía enterarse de aquello.

Los platillos que habían ordenado para almorzar llegaron y Nora aprovechó para levantarse.

– Debo dejarlos, los domingos son días muy ocupados en Stratford, si vuelven por aquí no dejen de visitarnos. Lilian si vendes el cottage, lo cuál espero realmente que reflexiones, no dudes en hospedarte con nosotros. Quizás encuentres algún fantasma amistoso alguna noche. – Nora le guiñó un ojo y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

Durante algunos minutos Lilian miró su comida. El hambre se le había evaporado de pronto; cuando pensaba no podía hacer otra cosa y comer en ese momento no le parecía tan atractivo.

– ¿Qué pasa Lilly?

– No entiendo qué es lo que pudo haber pasado, ¿nos habremos equivocado al pensar que Alexander es hijo de Candy y Terry? ¿Qué pasa si en verdad era hijo de Carlton Grandchester y por eso fue tan fácil que tomara el ducado? Eso explicaría las visitas oficiales del Duque a casa de Candy.

– ¿Un rubio pecoso y de ojos verdiazules que se comportaba como un duque? No lo creo. Carlton no tenía los ojos azules Lilian, los tenía oscuros como la esposa de Richard, y tampoco era rubio. Su esposa era una inglesa de cabello castaño bastante poco agraciada, pero asombrosamente amable.

Lilian trató de sonreír, eso dejaba opciones aún más escabrosas para lo que había sucedido. El Duque habría arrebatado a Alexander de sus padres usando su poder, o los habría amenazado, o quizás...

– ¡Hey! Deja de llenarte la cabeza de ideas extrañas – dijo él poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Lilian. – Julia nos aclarará todo esto. ¿Tienes un buen abrigo? Lo necesitarás para enfrentar el invierno en Nueva York.

Había algo en la manera en la que Blake hablaba que la hacía sentir tranquila. Es como si la conociera de años y le dijera sutilmente que todo iría bien. Terminaron de comer, fueron a la casa de Candy por sus cosas y volvieron a Londres.

* * *

Al día siguiente Lilian estaba tan nerviosa que se la pasó sobresaltándose como si caminara sobre un trampolín. Tenía como tarea avisar a su jefe que necesitaba cumplir la misión más importante de su vida, para la cual tendría que adelantar sus vacaciones y viajar esa noche con rumbo a Nueva York para llegar a tiempo a la cena de Navidad de los Hartman; sí, había escuchado bien, de los dueños de museos, casas de cultura y millonarios Hartman.

Su jefe sufriría un ataque de risa, le daría la tarjeta de un psiquiatra para ayudarle con sus desvaríos y luego la sacaría de su oficina dándole con la puerta en las narices. Ella ni siquiera lo culparía por pensar que mentía.

– ¡Lilly! Cómo te ha ido en Stratford. Me he enterado por la chica de recepción que saliste como alma que lleva el diablo. ¿Hablaste con Taylor?

– He hablado con tu amigo Rebeca, me ha sido de ayuda. Sin embargo, no he podido avanzar más. Necesito hablar con el jefe... ¿crees que me despida si le pido que me deje marchar a Nueva York... hoy?

– Sí, seguro que te despide. Lilian, debes estar bromeando, hace más de tres años que trabajo en London Review y aún no he conseguido pasar una sola Navidad en casa. Antes de que te despida tienes que contarme, ¿Blake Hartman es tan guapo en persona como se ve en las fotografías?

– ¿Cómo dices? – Lilian se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el nombre de Blake. – ¿Por qué crees que conozco a Hartman?

– La chica de recepción dijo que te llamó pero como saliste sin tomarle el teléfono, ella ha sido quien tomó el recado. Es una oficina pequeña así que ella sabía que habías pedido la tarde y te habías marchado a la casa de tu abuela en Stratford. Él simplemente dijo que te buscaría allá. ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado? – Rebeca hizo unos sugerentes movimientos con sus cejas.

– No pasa nada, estamos trabajando en un tema que le interesa a su familia y le urgía hacerme llegar un documento.

– ¿En la época del correo electrónico en serio esperas que crea eso? Bueno no importa, entonces lo has visto en persona. Oye, ¿es guapísimo o estamos hablando de los retoques de Photoshop?

Lilian pensó en esos rasgos increíblemente masculinos y en esos ojos.

– Es guapísimo.

– Fantástico, de reuniones laborales dicen que puede nacer el amor. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure este proyecto con Hartman?

– Quizás un par de meses y sobre lo otro no, no es mi tipo.

– ¿Guapísimo no es tu tipo? Me parece que es el tipo de toda mujer.

– No estoy negando que sea guapo, pero no vivimos en el mismo mundo.

– ¿Y? algo tendrán en común.

_Mi abuela y su bisabuela_ pensó Lilian.

– El trabajo del cual debemos encargarnos es nuestro tema en común, nada más.

– Vamos, deben haber hablado de alguna otra cosa.

– Es un tipo culto e interesante, pero también es un solitario. Él no cree en los amores verdaderos. – repitió Lilian lo que alguna vez él mismo le dijo. ¿Y quién era ella para hablar de amor cuando se había conseguido a alguien como John?

– Uno puede cambiar de opinión, sobre todo cuando se encuentra a la persona correcta – insistió Rebeca como una soñadora empedernida.

– En su caso no, es un hombre muy necio... – Lilian se detuvo cuando la recepcionista se acercó a ella.

– Hemos recibido una tonelada de solicitudes para publicar materiales. Me he ocupado de las sencillas y las demás te las dejaré aquí Lilly.

Ella se olvidó de Blake momentáneamente y se puso a leer la larga lista en sus manos, tenía nombres muy interesantes de autores que pintaban para ser jóvenes promesas.

– ¡Bien! Me encanta esta época, siempre llega muy buen material.

– Y aún no has visto nada, la agenda del jefe está llena de juntas esta semana – la chica dejó una taza de café delante de Rebeca. – No te he traído nada Lilly porque ya te has preparado un té y has dicho… ¡Demonios! – se detuvo mientras miraba hacia la pared de cristal que daba hacia la entrada.

– Yo no he dicho «demonios» – dijo Lilian frunciendo el ceño antes de darse cuenta de que la chica no le estaba prestando atención. – ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás mirando?

– A él –respondió la joven lánguidamente. – Estoy comprometida, no debería mirar a otro hombre así y querer fugarme con él.

– Santo Dios, pero ¿a quién estás viendo? – Rebeca levantó la mirada. –¡Vaya! ¿es ese…?

– Blake Hartman... – a Lilian se le cayó la cuchara con la que estaba removiendo su té.

– Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta sobre si está tan bien en persona como en las fotos de las revistas – dijo Rebeca. – En persona no está guapísimo, está… no hay palabras.

– Cierra la boca – Lilian se agachó para recoger la cuchara; estaba colorada. – ¿Qué está haciendo

aquí?

– No lo sé, pero creo que estamos a punto de descubrirlo porque lo han enviado hacia aquí. No me suelo dejar deslumbrar por los herederos guapos y famosos del mundo de la cultura, pero ¿sería muy grosero por mi parte pedirle que me deje tomarle una foto?

– ¡Rebeca! – dijo Lilian gruñendo un poco pero con voz baja pues Blake ya se aproximaba hacia ellas.

– Buenos días, Lil... er... señorita White. – dijo él con una encantadora y sutil sonrisa de compromiso. – ¿Cómo van las negociaciones?

– Las... las negociaciones... yo aún no hablo con el editor en jefe. – Lilian odiaba balbucear cuando estaba nerviosa, pero jamás pensó que él se presentaría allí. – Estaba por ir a su oficina pero ha estado muy ocupado.

– De acuerdo – dijo él. – ¿Podrías decirme dónde encontrar a su asistente?

– ¡Yo soy la asistente! – la chica de recepción casi se le lanza a los brazos. ¿Sería ese el efecto que provocaban todos los parientes de Terry?

– Fantástico, ¿sería tan amable de decirle a su jefe que estoy muy apenado por llegar sin cita pero tengo un urgente asunto que tratar con él?

La chica salió tropezándose y sin dejar de sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza. Rebeca y Lilian se mordieron los labios para no echarse a reír.

Él se dirigió a Lilian otra vez, se agachó para darle la mano y con una voz muy baja le dijo casi al oído.

– Déjamelo todo a mí.

Lilian definitivamente se había quedado tan pasmada que le hubiera dejado leer su próximo contrato laboral, firmarlo y elegir lo que se pondría el primer día en el nuevo trabajo.

Después de eso les sonrió a ambas y se enfiló hacia la oficina del editor donde la chica de recepción le hacía señales y no paraba de sonrojarse. Tras él cerró la puerta y se recargó sobre ella en un gesto de desmayo teatral.

– ¿Crees que me despidan, Rebeca?

– Si lo hacen me parece que ese hombre comprará este lugar y te volverá a contratar, se nota que viene decidido a lograr su objetivo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

– Quiere que vaya a Nueva York.

– ¿No eran vacaciones? Lilian, ¿qué está sucediendo?

Lilian tuvo que irse unos minutos al baño a rociarse agua en la cara y tranquilizarse. Blake había venido a ayudarle y eso estaba muy bien. Por un minuto pensó en no insistir demasiado para lograr ir a Nueva York y simplemente dejar pasar las fechas familiares para verse con los Hartman, pero al parecer él no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Debía estar ansioso de saber la verdad, y ella debería estarlo también, no había tiempo para estar asustada.

Tranquilizándose y pensando en una respuesta lógica que dar a Rebeca se acerco a su lugar. Iba a abrir la boca cuando Blake salió de la oficina del editor y ambos se dirigieron al escritorio de Lilian.

– El tiempo corre –Blake miró el reloj – Enviaré un coche a recogerte. No quiero que vayas en metro.

– Ahora mismo le enviamos el contrato –dijo el editor en jefe con tono enérgico y profesional y Blake asintió brevemente, le dio la mano y salió de la sala. Al mismo tiempo que su jefe le informaba que el señor Hartman la había contratado por una semana con posibilidad de extenderse a dos y que necesitaba que viajara con él para cubrir algunos eventos en Nueva York. Se le veía muy feliz, parece que el contrato involucraba varias libras de ganancia para la editorial y se fue a su oficina con una gran sonrisa.

Lilian miró a Rebeca.

– Siento como si me acabaran de vender al mejor postor.

– Sin palabras Lilly, no sé en qué te has metido pero definitivamente esto no pasa todos los días. ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete a tu apartamento y no te perdonaré si a tu regreso no me cuentas todos los detalles de esos "eventos".

Lilian salió de allí completamente ausente, ansiosa y llena de preguntas que hacerle a Julia Hartman; mientras hacía su maleta se preguntó si Candy se habría sentido igual de nerviosa cuando estaba a punto de viajar con el hombre de su vida a enfrentarse al pasado.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ El Blitz es el término con el que se conoce a los bombardeos sostenidos en el Reino Unido por parte de la Alemania nazi que se llevaron entre 1940 y 1941 durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial_._

Toda la información obre Stratford la he obtenido de la página de our Warwickshire punto org punto uk y The Shakespeare blog punto com

**Agradecimientos:**

Mil gracias por sus reviews, siento lo tarde que últimamente llegan los capítulos pero la vida real a veces se me descompone con pequeños inconvenientes y el horario se aprieta. Tarde pero completo y algo más largo llega este capítulo de la vida actual. Me han insistido varias de ustedes para que narre la Navidad de Candy y Terry así que lo haré, **en esta ocasión lo publicaré el lunes 23 de diciembre** para poder tener tiempo de escribir sobre lo que tenía planteado y mezclar ambos. Será un pequeño regalo de Navidad de mí para ustedes.

**CandyNochipa2003**: Gracias linda, se me da más el estilo sobrio pero directo jeje, espero la Navidad me salga igual. Besos.

**Kamanance: **Debo confesar que esa frase se la escuché a una amiga que siempre sonríe y la he tomado prestada ya que siempre me recodó el carácter de Candy. Sobre todo cuando sigue con el corazón roto pero todos están enfrentando la ausencia de Stear y ella decide guardar su dolor y tratar de animar a los demás. Cuando pienso en el reencuentro de Candy y Terry me lo imagino sin drama, con ciertas reservas pero sin olvidar su esencia, su manera de tratarse y dejar para después el irse adentrando en los sentimientos, aunque bueno, el Terry de mi cabeza se ha vuelto más arrebatado y directo, y así lo he plasmado. Nos leemos el lunes (losé, un día más pero espero que valga la pena esa espera).

**Gladys: **Algo que quise conservar es la sencillez de Candy, no me parece que es alguien que se crea el amor de la vida de nadie, su humildad siempre me gustó. Qué bueno que te gustó el reencuentro, nos leemos el lunes previo a la Navidad.

**Yessenia: **Ver a Candy y Terry juntos en el Hogar es algo que creo que nos quedaron a deber jejeje, cuando él le dice que le gustaría ir y ella le dice emocionada que definitivamente debe visitarlo me parece una de las partes más lindas de la historia. Gracias por tus mensajes siempre llenos de amabilidad para mí, siempre me sacas una sonrisa.

**Villa: **Esa frase de Terry apareció en mi cabeza, casi lo pude escuchar decirla con su hermosa voz argentina. Soy fan. Nos leemos pronto.

**Thorpe: **Para ti querida, estoy en el proceso de escribir esa Navidad.

**Ster star: **Ya veremos que nos depara la Navidad. Estoy ya sin ningún virus, espero que eso me ayude a llenarme de romance.

**Australia77: **dear, I hope have not captured a silly Candy, it is simply that I believe that after 10 years it is impossible for her to think that someone will continue to loving her. I imagine that it was difficult for her to think of being loved by Terry, even in manga and CCFS she talks about it as "and I think he feels the same" as a mere suggestion. I have been inspired by this to give a "surprise" factor to Candy and a more determined character to Terry. Hugs.

**Yelani: **Ya lo veremos, justo en el capítulo de la Navidad de Blake y Lilian veremos lo que Julia Grandchester tiene que decir.

**Phambe: **amiga querida es para mí siempre un placer recibir tus comentarios. Espero con ansias lo que piensas ahora, es fantástico ver cómo has ido entretejiendo la historia, me da la tranquilidad de abre que tiene lógica. Te mando fuertes abrazos hasta París.

**Alessandra**: Ti scriverò presto in risposta al tuo messaggio.

**Y a quienes visitan esta historia y leen silenciosamente, abrazos a la distancia.**

Besos.

ClauT


	15. Chapter 15

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: La primera página de un cuaderno en blanco.**

Candy miraba a Terry fijamente.

– ¿Tienes alguna pregunta, _Pecas_? ¿No puedes creer que "_tu Salvador_" haya actuado de nuevo? – dijo él enarcando una ceja.

_Tu Salvador_... Eso fue lo que él dijo aquella vez que se desvaneció en medio del bosque estando en el Colegio.

A Candy por momentos le parecía como si el tiempo no solo se hubiera detenido, sino que había retrocedido. Pero eso era imposible, nada de lo que sucedió podría borrarse. Todos esos días estando con Terry había querido disfrutarlos sin complicaciones.

Comenzaron hablado un poco acerca de los años separados pero la brecha entre ellos aún podía sentirla, salvo en esos instantes de complicidad en los que con una mirada podían decírselo todo.

– ¿Cómo es que conseguiste pasajes hacia América en la época más apretada del año? – por fin formuló Candy frunciendo el ceño.

– Ser un gran actor tiene sus ventajas. – Terry no quería asustarla, pero esos pasajes estaban en su poder desde meses atrás... un pasaje de ida para él hacia Southampton y dos de regreso hacia Nueva York. Cuando los adquirió confiaba en que el corazón de Candy no podría haber cambiado de pronto; no era la clase de persona que se enamora y desenamora, y a pesar de su pesimismo, deseó conservar un poco de esperanza.

Él le había dicho que sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado, prácticamente le había llamado el amor de su vida. Pero con Candy las insinuaciones no funcionaban. Necesitaba decirle directamente lo que anhelaba y para ello necesitaba volver con ella a América. En Inglaterra él no tenía un apellido que ofrecerle, nadie podía tener dos apellidos distintos y en cuanto intentara pararse frente a un juez que buscara en los registros, en un segundo su pasado quedaría al descubierto.

En América esa era una historia distinta, él podría proponerle ser Candice Graham.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y bajó la mirada para disimularla.

– ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te causa gracia, Terry? ¿Qué has hecho?

Candy no podía negar que estaba nerviosa, Terry la había arrastrado desde el muelle hasta la Estación Central de Nueva York sin darle un segundo para pensar, le había puesto en la cabeza un gorro y le había cubierto la mitad del rostro con una bufanda, él había hecho lo mismo, colocándose además unas gafas.

De pronto ya estaban en un tren rumbo a La Porte y de ahí, él se las había arreglado para conseguir un transporte que los llevaba directo al Hogar de Pony.

Estaban a unos minutos de llegar ¿Qué les diría a sus madres cuando la vieran llegar con Terry a un lado? Ellas eran las personas más prudentes del mundo, seguro no dirían una palabra y los recibirían con todo el amor del que eran capaces.

¡Ah! Pero después sí que preguntarían qué es lo que estaba pasando... y ni ella misma lo sabía; ellas esperarían con paciencia a que ella hablara.

Era perfectamente consciente que él había ido a Londres exclusivamente a buscarla, le escuchó claramente cuando se refirió a ella como el amor de su vida; ese amor perdido que había quedado en pausa hasta ese momento. Una parte de ella quería arrojarse a sus brazos y seguirlo al fin del mundo si era necesario; y otra parte de ella le rogaba que se tomara esto con calma, ya una vez el descalabro le había costado muy caro. Diez años eran una enorme brecha que no podían negar.

Lo cierto es que, con respecto a Terry, tampoco había cambiado una sola cosa en ella.

Pensó en todos los habitantes de los alrededores que estarían volviendo a casa para reunirse con sus familias. Volviendo a la calidez, a las risas, a la conversación, a los abrazos del hogar… Ella había creído que en esta ocasión serían todos menos ella. En Londres tenía amigos, claro, pero nada se igualaba a lo que sentía cada vez que volvía al Hogar de Pony, su hogar. Le estaba infinitamente agradecida a Terry por haber hecho posible que en esta Navidad ella pudiera abrazar a sus madres.

Y aun así, todos los años junto a sus madres y a grandes amigos, por alguna razón había sentido en el fondo de su corazón un incómodo y persistente vacío. La calidez de su seres más amados no aplacaba esa molesta sensación de dolor.

Hace años su amiga de la juventud, Patty, le había dicho que la única que entendía su soledad era ella, igualando su experiencia a la pérdida que sufrió al morir Stear.

Todos estos años... sola.

Y a todo esto, ¿por qué ese sentimiento siempre se magnificaba en Navidad?

Sin embargo ahora no sentía rastro de ese vacío. Era porque Terry estaba a su lado.

– ¿Estás pensando en la cara que pondrán tus madres al verte? – dijo él prendando esa mirada hipnótica en ella.

– No niego que estarán sorprendidas por verme, hace poco les escribí que no regresaría para Navidad, pero creo que cuando te vean, ese tema no será tan importante.

– Claro – respondió él pasándose una mano por la barbilla. A ella le dio la sensación de que estaba sonriendo. – Podemos decirles que necesitabas ayuda para decorar las galletas de jengibre de Santa Claus.

En realidad él se sentía inquieto e impaciente.

– Terry, no sé lo que sueles hacer en Navidad, pero estoy segura de que hacer galletas no es precisamente algo que entre en tu repertorio.

– Nunca ha sido mi festividad favorita. – unos recuerdos surgieron en la mente de Terry en forma de nubes oscuras y amenazantes ensombreciéndolo todo. Bruscamente, retrocedió en el tiempo hasta una serie de imágenes de festejos en la mansión del Duque en los que año tras año él no era bien recibido, tanto así que produjo un enorme hartazgo que lo llevó a escapar a Nueva York en busca de la posibilidad de construir mejores recuerdos. Hasta que su madre le dio con la puerta en las narices a esa débil promesa. El siguiente invierno visitaba el Hogar de Pony con el corazón adolorido por haber tenido que abandonarla a ella. Y lo que siguió a esto no fue mucho mejor estando al lado de Susanna y su madre.

– Me encanta la nieve, ¿a ti no? Es como estar envuelto por un gran abrazo – dijo ella notando la incomodidad de Terry.

La suave voz de Candy atravesó la pesadilla que se estaba desarrollando en su cabeza y él suspiró sabiendo que por mucho, estar a su lado, ya era un mejor comienzo.

– No puedo decir que ame la nieve.

– ¿Y qué me dices del árbol de Navidad? Todo el mundo merece tener un árbol de Navidad en su vida.

– Candy, ¿alguna vez has leído "Cuento de Navidad"? ¿Podrías adivinar cuál papel podría haber ganado sin hacer siquiera el esfuerzo?

– Viendo tus gestos me imagino que en esta situación no podrías actuar como el pequeño Tim, así que solo podrías hacer el papel de Scrooge o de uno de los fantasmas.

– Soy Scrooge pero sin el camisón – respondió Terry riéndose – Uno mucho más joven y guapo por supuesto.

– La Navidad en el Hogar te hará cambiar de opinión, es una época fantástica que hace felices a todos, sobre todo a los niños. En el ala separada de la casa, en donde los niños duermen, el silencio se apodera de todo pero yo sé que ellos no están durmiendo, todos esperan a que la nieve se acumule y una vez que nos retiremos a nuestra habitaciones, los más pequeños saldrán sin hacer ruido para hacer un gran muñeco de nieve, y así sorprenderán a las directoras cuando se levanten a la mañana siguiente. Yo solía hacer lo mismo junto con Annie y Tom, nos quedábamos despiertos hasta muy tarde pellizcándonos entre nosotros para evitar dormirnos.

Terry la miró con ternura.

– ¿Y cuál es tu trabajo actual, exactamente? ¿Eres un elfo pecoso de la Navidad?

Candy prefirió ignorar sus provocaciones.

– Formo parte del comité de regalos. Cada año, desde que Albert tomó las riendas de los negocios de la familia, se las ingenió para dirigir las actividades caritativas de algunos de sus socios en beneficio de las instituciones que se hace cargo de niños sin padres. Por supuesto, varios de esos socios saben que yo misma fui adoptada por la familia Andley y eso ha sido un gran incentivo para que se decidieran a colaborar. ¡Es verdad! ¿Sabías que Albert es en realidad el Tío Abuelo William del que tanto te hablé?

Terry asintió levemente, recordaba con claridad el momento en el que leyendo los periódicos de la mañana, descubrió el rostro de su amigo en primera plana junto a los titulares sobre la sucesión del heredero de la familia Andley. Pudo entender a la perfección que aquella libertad que los había unido provenía en realidad de aquella obligación familiar con la que ambos cargaban.

Pero él no había cedido a ello y se había revelado dejando atrás su apellido. Para su amigo, la fortuna no había sido la misma.

– Su vida debe haber cambiado por completo. No lo envidio en lo más mínimo.

– No todo es malo para él; sigue viajando y cada año se toma unas semanas para desaparecer del mundo... aunque ahora es casi imposible verle – murmuró Candy con un tono de tristeza que a Terry no le gustó del todo. Era imposible conocer a esa mujer y no amarla, por ello desearía resguardarla solo para él el resto de sus días.

– Pues yo preferiría cumplir todas las condenas que me impusiera la Madre Superiora por mi mal comportamiento, tanto pasado como actual, a volver al lado del Duque y la Duquesa cara de cerdo. Eso sería una imagen Dantesca, el peor de los infiernos para mí. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizás sea el más cruel de los castigos para ambos... quizás debería pensar en regresar con ellos.

– Puede que por fuera todo parezca bien Terry, pero por dentro necesitas un cambio. Tienes una mente oscura, cínica y retorcida.

– Gracias – una ligera sonrisa rozó las comisuras de sus labios – El New York Times dijo lo mismo de mí en su columna dedicada a los espectáculos.

– ¡No lo he dicho como un cumplido!

Terry no pudo contenerse más y explotó en carcajadas. Se sentía tan bien estando con ella.

Candy también sonrió, verlo feliz lo hacía deslumbrante.

* * *

La llegada al Hogar de Pony fue tal y como Candy imaginó. La Hermana Lane abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al verla y disimuló la misma al apreciar a Terry a su lado. Lo mismo fue para la señorita Pony. Los niños lo miraron con cierto recelo y las niñas no podían dejar de seguirlo con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos soñadores. Pero ninguna como Ellen, que le gritó "Príncipe Terry" y se lanzó a sus brazos en cuanto lo vio.

¿Qué había sucedido aquél día en que visitó el Hogar?

Terry y Ellen se guiñaron un ojo y después ella se encargó de quitarle al resto de las niñas de encima con la promesa de que antes de dormir actuaría uno de sus cuentos favoritos, y él mismo propuso ir a buscar leña para que pasaran un rato a solas.

Ambos caminaron con rumbo a la Colina.

– Terry será mejor que esperemos a Tom y a Jimmy, cortar leña no es un asunto fácil.

– ¿Acaso me veo como alguien delicado, _Pecas_?

_No_, pensó Candy. Con esos hombros firmes, esa amplia espalda y esa perfecta postura que lo hacía parecer más alto, era el hombre más masculino que había visto jamás.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, la voz de un chico la interrumpió.

– Debo confesar que has mejorado tu apariencia, si hubieras hecho esa misma pregunta la primera vez que te vi con ese cabello tan largo como si fueras una chica, sin duda Candy no podría mentir.

– ¿¡Jimmy!? – Candy corrió hacia su amigo para estrecharlo en sus brazos. – Has venido justo a tiempo, estaba pensando en ti.

Otro chico. Si hubiera sido un poco mayor definitivamente se hubiera puesto celoso, pero Terry sabía quién era él. En aquella primera visita había quedado grabado cada detalle en su memoria.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué te trae al Hogar de Pony nuevamente? – dijo el chico mirando fijamente a Terry y viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Candy se sonrojaba. – ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Ya veo! Prepárate para lidiar con Tom, eso hará que cortar leña parezca una cosa fácil.

– ¡Tom! ¿Dónde está ese bribón? – dijo Candy entre risas.

– El señor Stevenson le pidió que fuera a cerrar algunos negocios hoy, ¿lo puedes creer? Ahora Tom es el _Gran Jefe._

Candy frunció el ceño, se había acostumbrado todos estos años al apodo que le había puesto Jimmy, tendría que retar a Tom a un duelo de trepar árboles para decidir quién era el "gran" jefe.

– ¿Por qué no van a saludar al Padre Árbol? Me parece que esa es una de tus prioridades en cuanto llegas aquí Candy.

– Suena bien. Es una misión que _Tarzán Pecoso_ no puede rechazar.

– ¿_Tarzán Pecoso? _– Jimmy se doblaba de risa mientras miraba a Candy enrojecer de vergüenza. – ¡Esa sí que es buena! Este hombre te conoce bien _Jefe. _Yo me encargaré de la leña en compensación por tan buena carcajada que me han regalado.

Jimmy se alejó riéndose aún y pensando que a pesar de esa apariencia estirada, él era una pareja adecuada para su hermana más querida.

– Terry, ¿algún día dejarás de llamarme así? Es un poco vergonzoso que le llames _Tarzán Pecoso_ a una mujer de mi edad.

– ¿Una mujer de tu edad? Candy, ¿cuántos años crees que tienes?

– Bueno, casi todas las mujeres de mi edad están formando hogares y criando hijos, ¿sabes? Quizás es momento de comportarme como una mujer común.

– Eso sería imposible, tú no eres una mujer común, con ese rostro lleno de pecas y esos gustos peculiares, como trepar árboles y salvar vidas, me temo que...

Candy comenzaba a abrir la boca para replicar las palabras de Terry, pero él le puso un dedo sobre los labios y la miró con dulzura.

– ... Yo solo podría llamarte una mujer extraordinariamente única.

Candy levantó la mano y agarró la suya, sentía como si se hubiera quedado sin respiración. Le temblaban los dedos ligeramente.

– No soy perfecta Terry, soy atolondrada, necia y entrometida, ¿recuerdas?

Él esbozó una lenta y sexy sonrisa.

– Eres algo perfecto, aún no sé qué.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Candy por completo, mirarse directamente en los ojos de Terry siempre le provocaba la misma sensación placentera, aterradora y emocionante a la vez.

Él conseguía que deseara el final feliz con el que había soñado una vez.

Tomados de la mano subieron a lo alto de la Colina.

Terry comenzó a trepar el padre árbol y una vez que alcanzó la primera rama le extendió la mano a Candy.

– No quiero ver cómo una mona cae de un árbol debido a la falta de práctica, en Londres no debe ser fácil encontrar un lugar adecuado para practicar tus misiones de Tarzan.

Candy sonrió, aunque no necesitaba su ayuda para subir, decidió tomar nuevamente su mano para no soltarla jamás.

Juntos se sentaron a mirar el paisaje y Candy recordó la ilusión que sintió al pensar en visitar su lugar favorito al lado de Terry.

Hoy, ese sueño que había quedado enterrado en las profundidades de sus recuerdos se había vuelto en una realidad.

Inevitablemente también pensó en Anthony y Stear.

– ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí, _Pecosa_?

Cada vez que Candy se entristecía había tomado la costumbre de acariciar la "caja de la felicidad" que siempre llevaba con ella.

– ¿Esto? Es el último regalo de Stear.

– Candy, siento mucho no haberte contactado en cuanto me enteré, debe haber sido muy difícil para todos ustedes. Stear era una persona realmente agradable. ¿Cómo lo lleva el chico _elegante_?

Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos al recordar a su buen amigo, él y Anthony serían los únicos que nunca visitarían la Colina de Pony.

A Terry se le encogió el corazón, la atrajo suavemente hacia él y soltó su mano para estrecharla por encima de los hombros en un cálido abrazo.

– Era un gran amigo para mí, uno de mis paladines – dijo ella – Era la clase de persona que siempre intentaba centrarse en lo bueno de la vida, no en lo malo. Desde que nos conocimos, sus inventos fallaban una y otra vez, y a menudo acabábamos siempre empapados, pero nunca se quejó. Era muy alegre.

– En eso ustedes dos son muy parecidos. Déjame ver esa caja, ¿es musical?

– Lo era, hace muchos años que dejó de funcionar. – Candy se guardó para sí que fue en ese fatídico regreso de Nueva York cuando la cajita sonó por última vez. – Cuando estaba subiendo al primer tren de la mañana para ir a Nueva York, extrañamente Stear se presentó solo a despedirme. Recuerdo su imagen sobre el andén envuelta en la niebla matutina... Es el último recuerdo que tengo de él. Fue allí en donde me dio esta cajita de música capaz de producir una melodía tan maravillosa que muchas veces me fue de gran consuelo.

Candy se mordió los labios para retener las lágrimas y se la dio a Terry.

Él la tomó con sus largos dedos, la inspeccionó con cuidado y casi con facilidad, la hizo sonar nuevamente ante los sorprendidos ojos de Candy.

– ¡Terry! ¿Cómo la has podido arreglar? ¡Es maravilloso! – Candy lo miró con los ojos llenos de agradecimiento. La cajita musical volvía a sonar trayéndole felicidad. La felicidad encarnada en Terry.

Esa tarde, hablaron por horas. Ella le contó todos los acontecimientos que plagaron su viaje de Londres a Estados Unidos. Él inicialmente se echó a reír, pero luego repentinamente asumió una expresión seria y la abrazó con fuerza. Estaba aliviado de que no le hubiera ocurrido nada malo. Candy sabía que sus acciones podían definirse como temerarias. Había usado casi todos sus ahorros para pagar el carruaje con el que había tratado de alcanzarlo y no tenía a nadie para pedirle ayuda, sin embargo, se sentía ligera y serena, protegida por sus poderosos amuletos de la buena suerte y le confesó que uno de ellos era su corbata blanca, aquella con la que le había curado el rasguño que se había hecho mientras cabalgaban a toda velocidad.

– Tantas cosas han sucedido, ¿cierto? – Terry hablaba con voz baja mientras ambos miraban el anochecer.

– Y finalmente, todo salió justo como siempre decía la señorita Pony, si avanzas con convicción y un corazón puro, tu camino se abrirá sin duda ante ti – dijo Candy girándose hacia él.

– Candy, sé que conoces el por qué he insistido en venir aquí contigo, y no tardaré en decirlo. Tus madres ya deben saberlo bien, incluso ese chico que me ha llamado "delicado". Debe ser muy obvio para todos.

– Tú sabrás –respondió ella cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo expectante – ¿Qué plan has estado cocinando todo este tiempo?

Ella se rio y después se dio cuenta de que él no estaba bromeando.

Terry le sonrió y bajó del árbol, le extendió los brazos para ayudarle a bajar, aunque sabía que ella no necesitaba ninguna ayuda.

Ella se lanzó hacia sus brazos y él esperó que se apartara, pero en lugar de eso, Candy apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y lo rodeó con los brazos. El deseo le cubrió la piel y se coló en sus huesos. Se le vació la mente. El cerebro le funcionaba con tanta lentitud y lo sentía tan pesado que no podía encontrar palabras para la ocasión.

– ¿Has hecho ya algún propósito de Año Nuevo, Terry? Porque, si no, tengo uno perfecto para ti.

– Ya me imagino qué es _Pecosa_ – Terry fue capaz de responder y lo vio como todo un logro, dado que apenas podía respirar.

– Seguro que no – ella apoyó la mano en su pecho, sobre su corazón, tenía la cabeza agachada y lo único que él podía ver de su rostro eran su nariz respingona llena de pecas y la suave curva de su boca.

– ¿Por qué estamos hablando de mí cuando es tu noche, pequeña _Pecosa amante de la Navidad_?

No había imaginado que pudiera haber tanta tensión entre dos personas que ni siquiera se estaban mirando. Tenía que decirlo, no podía esperar un segundo más.

– Tienes razón. Esta noche es mi noche y creo que te debo un regalo ya que soy un elfo de la Navidad – le dijo con voz animada e intencionalmente omitiendo el término "pecoso" – Será una noche única e irrepetible y no dejaré que te pierdas de nada. Esta Navidad la haremos increíble para ti.

Candy intentó apartarse, pero él la tomó con firmeza.

– Esta noche ya es lo suficientemente buena para mí, solo una palabra tuya bastará para hacerla increíble. He esperado más de diez años para decirte esto y no quiero esperar más. Nuestra relación no ha sido perfecta Candy, yo mismo no lo soy, pero si aceptas estar a mi lado para siempre te prometo que trataré de ser mejor para ti cada día.

Su voz profunda, ni particularmente aguda ni particularmente baja, su ingenio y su sonrisa tan tierna y amable, podría conmover cualquier corazón.

– Terry... Puedo creer en el amor verdadero sin pensar que todas las relaciones son perfectas – ella le sonrió emocionada. – ¿No debería estar hablando hincado sobre una rodilla señor Graham?

– ¿Y sosteniendo un anillo que llevo más de diez años guardando? Ya te lo dije no soy perfecto_ señorita Pecas_, pero si tú aceptaras dejar de ser esto último, y convertirte en la señora Graham podría seguir intentándolo, cuando un hombre sabe que está enamorado, no tiene sentido esperar. – Terry tomó del bolsillo de su abrigo una cajita de terciopelo que claramente había visto mejores épocas y de ella sacó un sencillo anillo que a los ojos de Candy le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Haciéndole una exagerada reverencia el puso su rodilla en el suelo.

– ¿Esto se acerca aunque sea un poco a sus románticas expectativas, mi amada _Julieta_?

Candy comenzó a reír.

– Creo que no Terry, pero tampoco yo soy perfecta. Espero que convirtiéndome en la señora Graham eso pueda cambiar.

– ¿Eso es un sí?

Candy asintió y él puso finalmente ese anillo en su dedo. Había tardado mucho tiempo en lograrlo pero finalmente ese objeto que compró con el sueldo de su primer protagónico había llegado a su dueña.

– En unas horas será nuestra primer Navidad juntos. Podríamos poner alguna excusa y marcharnos.

– Eso sería muy grosero, Terry.

– Estoy con la única persona que me interesa.

Candy tragó saliva.

Los disimulos, las risas y la reticencia se desvanecieron y quedaron sustituidos por plena sinceridad.

– Nadie sospecharía de ti, dejaría que todos culparan al arrogante y "_delicado_" extraño que llegó a invadir su hogar.

– A partir de hoy, ya no eres un extraño Terry. Eres mi hogar.

Terry la acercó y en cuanto la abrazó sus labios se unieron como dos imanes.

Ambos solo podían pensar:

«Por fin. Por fin».

.

Cuando volvieron al Hogar tomados de la mano y deslumbrantes de felicidad, los ojos de la señorita Pony brillaron con lágrimas que ocultó fingiendo un ataque de tos, e incluso la mesurada Hermana Lane no pudo evitar que se le humedecieran igualmente. Nadie dijo una palabra, los niños se encargaron de recordarle a la pareja sus promesas y se llevaron a uno por un lado y al otro por otro.

Mientras Terry hacía las voces de Scrooge y de cada uno de los fantasmas, buscaba con sus ansiosos ojos azules a Candy que estaba ocupada arreglando la mesa y repartiendo los dulces, apareciéndole una sonrisa luminosa cuando la encontraba. Entonces sus miradas se encontraban sin dificultad y sin palabras se reconocían y tenían la certeza de ser el uno para el otro.

Cualquiera que los viera quisiera ser amado así, era la tenacidad del amor mantenido a la distancia y fortalecido por una serie de inconvenientes. Por supuesto tenían sus divergencias, eran dos personas muy diferentes pero sabían que juntos eran invencibles y si alguno volviera a perder el rumbo, el otro le ayudaría a enderezar el timón; aun estando separados, el amor había vivido intacto en un compartimiento separado más allá de la vida cotidiana.

Y en esta vida, ambos sentían como si su amor de antaño fuera la primera página de un cuaderno en blanco que por fin podían iniciar juntos.

* * *

**La primer tormenta (intro al capítulo 16)**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy despertó y miró fijamente el anillo que permanecía en su mano, ella que nunca había usado joya alguna, ahora se negaba a quitarse ese anillo que parecía llevar años en su dedo anular.

Se arregló sin prisa y bajó al comedor sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Terry nuevamente rodeado de niños y organizando la entrega de los regalos que quedaban.

– Buenos días... – dijo él agregando un "mi novia pecosa" que solo ella pudo adivinar en el movimiento de sus labios. Tras lo cual desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

Candy se disponía a seguirlo después de respirar profundamente para controlar su emoción cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso a Annie, delicada y suave como siempre, con un par de paquetes en las manos.

Los ojos de su hermana se iluminaron al verla.

– ¡Candy, qué hermosa sorpresa! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías para Navidad!? – Annie dejó los paquetes precipitadamente y la abrazó con fuerza. – Hubiéramos planeado un par de días aquí con Stear, ha crecido mucho en estos meses y le encantaría ver a su tía favorita, siempre estás tan ocupada, ¿cuándo fue que...

Annie vio a Terry entrando con un recipiente rebosante de galletas y enmudeció.

Mordiéndose los labios y con los ojos casi desbordados miró a su hermana.

No sabía qué había sucedido, lo que pasaba dentro del corazón de Candy siempre era un misterio a pesar de que creía poder entenderla más que nadie. La felicidad en el rostro que mostraba hoy era tanta que opacaba aquella cuando partió a Nueva York para ver a Terry; esta vez volvía a verse llena de vida. Recordó lo enojada que se sintió cuando rastreó las noticias acerca del accidente de Susana, pues Candy solo le había dicho que debido a ciertas circunstancias había decidido no volverlo a ver nunca más. Jamás podría perdonar a Susana, si en lugar de Terry hubiera sido Archie, ella nunca habría podido renunciar a él.

Eso le recordó que ella no había venido sola.

– Oh, no... Candy será mejor que...

– Annie, ¿qué está tomándote tanto tiempo? La hermana Lane ha dicho que puedes dejar los paquetes en... ¡Candy! – Archie se apresuró a estrechar a su querida prima en un fuerte abrazo mientras Annie miraba aterrorizada a Terry suplicándole sin palabras que desapareciera de allí. Esto no acabaría bien.

Terry no tenía nada qué ocultar y no se movió un centímetro mientras miraba con cara de pocos amigos al efusivo y sonriente Archibald estrechando a Candy en sus brazos por más tiempo del que él quisiera.

La sonrisa de aquel hombre elegante se evaporó en un segundo cuando vio a Terrence allí.

– ¡Tú! ¿¡Qué crees que haces aquí!? – el rostro de Archie se transformó.

Annie se movió rápidamente hacia su marido con la esperanza de poderlo calmar un poco tomándolo del brazo, pero él se soltó sin darle oportunidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba frente a Terry encarándolo.

– Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿a qué demonios has venido?... – Archie se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de contenerse. – ¿Sabes qué?, ni siquiera me importa, ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No eres bienvenido!

– ¡Archie! – Gritaron Annie y Candy al unísono.

– ¡Nombra al diablo y se aparecerá! – dijo Terry con una sonrisa burlona y la mirada oscurecida. Para todos fue como estar frente a un cielo amenazante antes de una tormenta, una muy mala.

...

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ Cuento de Navidad fue escrito por Charles Dickens en 1843.

² Como podrán notar he usado partes de Final Story, algunas descripciones de la cajita de la felicidad, partes de las retrospecciones, la carta que le escribe Annie a Candy, etc. La traducción la he encontrado en Wattpad por Misukifans que es la misma que usé en "Los Días del Colegio".

**Agradecimientos:**

Queridas todas, ayer iba a publicar y finalmente me quede en blanco. Será la Nochebuena que me trajo inspiración para finalmente hacer este capítulo más largo, a partir de ahora comienza a resolverse el misterio en el trayecto final de esta historia. La próxima semana publicaré la Navidad de Lilian y Blake para seguir en el ambiente de las fiestas y de ahí quedarán unos pocos capítulos para llegar al desenlace. Les agradezco de corazón tanto cariño, tantos comentarios y tanta inspiración.

A cada una de ustedes: **Ster Star y Villa, **gracias a ambas por seguir fielmente esta historia, ** Kamanance **(espero ya no enredarte más, a veces la historia es muy clara en mi cabeza loca pero sé fuera de ella a lo mejor no lo es tanto jajaja), **Letty Bonilla, Nally Graham, CandyNochipa2003 **espero que sigan gustando de la historia, ya viene justo la parte de Nueva York que mencionan**, Guest1 y 2 **gracias por leer**, Yessenia **(como siempre gracias por tus deseos, bendiciones para ti y los tuyos), **Guest Clau **(Tocaya bienvenida a esta historia), **Phambe **(qué hermosa descripción de Alexander, debería dejar que tú misma escribieras acerca de él pues es justo como lo he imaginado)**, Caro jimenez **(abrazos navideños hasta Chiapas)** y Rosi Kary **(bienvenida, que la espera semanal no se haga tan larga hasta el siguiente capítulo)**.**

**Que tenga una hermosa Nochebuena, mucho amor, muchas bendiciones aparezcan en su hogar y paz en nuestros corazones. **

**Feliz Navidad**

**ClauT**


	16. Chapter 16

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Preludio de un t****ormenta.**

– ¡Nombra al diablo y aparecerá! – dijo Terry con una sonrisa burlona y la mirada oscurecida.

– ¿Cómo es posible que después de todo lo que has hecho tengas el descaro de presentarte nuevamente? ... Te lo diré solo una vez más, ¡fuera de aquí! – Archie tomó a Terry de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia la puerta mientras Terry se debatía entre calmarlo de un puñetazo que lo dejara en el suelo unos cuantos minutos, o hacer caso de la cara acongojada de Candy y permitir que Archibald se sintiera un campeón logrando sacarlo por la puerta.

Ahora fue Candy quien intervino tomando a Archie del brazo con firmeza.

– Archie, tranquilo. Terry ha sido invitado por mí, llegamos hace unos días de Londres y...

Fue durante ese discurso que Archie lo vio, ahí en la mano con la que Candy lo tomaba por el brazo, estaba un anillo. ¡Un anillo en la mano de Candy! Sus ojos se abrieron al mismo tiempo que su boca que no pudo pronunciar nada coherente. Después la miró con una profunda tristeza.

– ¿Por qué nuevamente él, Candy? – murmuró de manera apenas audible para ella, se soltó de su agarre y salió por la puerta.

Candy hizo ademán de seguirlo pero Terry se interpuso frente a ella arreglándose la camisa.

– Déjalo Candy, necesita... tranquilizarse – dijo entre dientes.

Parecía que en todos estos años, su corazón no era el único que había permanecido sin cambios con respecto a Candy. Una parte de él comprendía el sufrimiento que el _elegante_ sentía, y otra ardía de celos deseando propinarle una paliza que hiciera que la olvidara de una vez.

Annie observaba esa escena en silencio sin mover un solo dedo, sabía que lo que Archie estaba sintiendo en ese momento era algo en lo que ella no podía ayudar. Siempre se mantendría a su lado apoyándole con dulzura, llevaba haciéndolo desde mucho tiempo antes de que él se interesara en ella verdaderamente, y con el tiempo, él había comenzado a corresponderle a tal grado que se había enfrentado a su padre y a los Ardlay¹ para poder casarse. No dudaba de su amor, y ella comprendía que una parte de él siempre amaría a Candy.

¡Y hoy ella por fin declaraba con una total firmeza, quién es el hombre que ama!

Los niños comenzaron a llegar al comedor buscando a Candy y Terry para seguir con los juegos. Annie acarició el cabello de varios de ellos y tomó la mano de Candy en señal de apoyo. Se sentía feliz por su hermana aunque ese no fuera el mejor momento para demostrárselo.

Mientras ambas llevaban a los niños a la capilla para rezar la oración de la mañana, Terry aprovechó para tomar un poco de aire dirigiéndose al establo donde se encontraban César y Cleopatra. Los dos caballos en realidad eran ya muy viejos, pero no habían perdido la elegancia que caracteriza a los pura sangre.

Con solo verlos se sintió más tranquilo.

Pero alguien más había elegido el mismo lugar buscando una paz que estaba lejos de sentir.

– Nunca entenderé cómo has hecho para engañarla una y otra vez – era la voz de Archie.

Él se sentó a un lado de aquél hombre que siempre había tratado de proteger a Candy a capa y espada.

– Jamás he querido hacerlo, Candy me conoce mejor que nadie.

– ¿No te das cuenta de que conocerte solo le ha traído más sufrimiento? ¿Hasta cuándo estarás satisfecho?

Terry pensó que eso era en parte verdad y sintió un profundo dolor.

– Lo que ella ha decidido no es de tu incumbencia – dijo él haciendo un esfuerzo mayor para entender que las palabras de Archibald surgían del deseo de verla feliz.

– ¡Eso lo sé bien! Pero yo... desde la primera vez que la vi... – Archie se detuvo como hace muchos años lo hizo Stear pidiéndole que se guardara el resto para sí mismo, recordando que ambos habían coincidido en velar por ella desde la distancia. – Solo quedo yo para cuidar de ella.

– No es tu tarea protegerla.

– ¿Y piensas que tú podrás hacerlo? – Archie lo miró furioso. – ¿Sabes lo que pasará cuando todos se enteren de esto? ¡Ya una vez bastó una nota falsa para provocar un desastre! ¿Qué tramará Eliza en esta ocasión para hacerla pedazos cuando sepa que tú has regresado? ¡Y Neal! ¿Quién lo detendrá cuando se sienta despechado? ¡Es un tipo que no se rinde!

– ¿Despechado? ¿Por qué lo estaría esa sabandija?

Archie miró al cielo frustrado y se rio cínicamente.

– ¿No lo sabes? ¡Mientras tú jugabas a las escondidas (hide & seek), Neal Leagan tramaba obligar a Candy a comprometerse con él! ... Oh, y no solo eso... ¡Fue capaz de atraerla a un lugar desierto usando tu nombre! ¿Sabes qué habría sucedido si hubiera conseguido forzarla?

La ira hirvió dentro de Terrence con una fuerza terrible. Acabaría con ese infeliz en cuanto lo tuviera frente a él.

– La Tía abuela y los Leagan se opusieron a mi compromiso, conspirando en las sombras e involucrando a toda la familia. ¡Y considera que yo soy su familia de sangre! Pero Candy no lo es, su adopción se realizó sin pedir el consentimiento de nadie, y eso aún es una profunda herida para todos los Ardlay. ¿Crees que la dejarán ser feliz a tu lado? ¿Te has vuelto tan estúpido en estos años?

Archie había explotado dejando salir todos sus miedos.

Aguantando unos minutos la respiración para controlarse, finalmente se calmó un poco para hablar seriamente mirando a Terrence a los ojos.

Tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón.

– La destruirán Terrence, lo harán sin siquiera pestañear, y ni yo, ni siquiera William, podremos evitarlo. Esa es mi familia... la misma que adoptó a Candy – Archie, suspiró resignado. – ¿Quieres apostar a que tú solo, lograrás protegerla? Acabarán contigo también.

Terry lo miró fijamente, si alguien conocía la vida dentro de una familia disfuncional, era él. Pero Archibald no tenía por qué saberlo.

Sus palabras e imaginar lo duro que habría sido para ella hicieron que se le encogiera el pecho. Una familia, sea o no de sangre, podía apoyarte o asfixiarte. Pero fuera como fuera, no podías escapar, no te podías ocultar de ellos.

Él no debía tener miedo, no cuando Candy apenas hace unas horas le había dicho "sí".

– Eso no les será posible _señor elegante_ aunque ahora me temo que debo llamarte _señor oscuro_, no sabía que podías ser tan sombrío. Candy estará bien, esta vez yo estaré con ella para enfrentar a esa aterradora familia.

Archie enarcó las cejas, Terrence ¿no lo tomaba en serio?

– ¿Irías cabalgando en tu corcel blanco y llevarías una espada? Te lo pregunto para saber cómo reconocerte.

– Podría hacerlo, yo a ti te reconoceré al percibir a alguien en el fondo temblando como una estatua de jalea bien vestida.

– ¿Estás diciendo que he dicho todo esto por mi propio miedo?

Terry sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

– ¡No! No tengo miedo. No soy tan patético – lo miró con furia y después dejó caer los hombros, la batalla para lograr casarse con Annie lo había hecho temeroso.

– No eres patético. Viste lo mal que Candy la pasó y eso te ha dejado malos recuerdos. Todos tendemos a querer evitar algo.

– ¿Y lo que sin duda evitas es regresar a Londres y enfrentarte a tu propia familia... tú, tú... _señor aristócrata_?

Terry se rio.

– Archibald, te hace falta práctica poniendo apodos. Hace muchos años que dejé de ser un aristócrata. En cambio tú, a pesar de lo que dices de tu familia, te has preparado para tomar las riendas en caso de que sea necesario. Soy yo quien tendría que llamarte "_Señorito heredero_" – dijo Terry haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

– ¿Quieres que te golpee? ... Podría decirle a Candy que estoy haciendo un servicio a la comunidad preparándote para encarnar tu próximo protagónico y obligarte a donar las ganancias o algo así para sus obras de caridad, eso la mantendría ocupada lejos de ti.

– Creo que ella ya hace la caridad suficiente al soportar a tu familia, incluyéndote a ti y tus problemas de carácter _señorito. _¿Podemos finalizar esta discusión?

– No me agradas Terrence, nunca me agradarás...

– Ni tú a mí _señorito elegante. _

– Nada de lo que he dicho es una exageración Terrence, no los subestimes... Por lo menos no a los Leagan, siempre han sido propensos a la intriga y la Tía abuela esta cegada por ellos... ¡Si ustedes se quedan a su alcance entonces...!

– Archie, creo que eso ha quedado claro – Candy llevaba ya un tiempo escuchando la conversación de ambos y decidió atajar la discusión que podía volverse a iniciar.

Ella también temía que los separaran nuevamente, no había duda de que algunos Ardlay, y sobre todo los Leagan, tenían una obsesión con lo que ella hacía, y sabía que algunos odiaban la manera en la que llevaba su vida. Pero no opinaba como Archie. Le gustaba vivir sabiendo que podía hacer algo por esa familia que la adoptó . Para ella, dar y recibir era lo que hacía que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor e intentaba que otros también lo vieran de ese modo.

Archie se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Candy con fuerza.

– Candy... te lo dije una vez respecto a Neal y no me equivoqué. No debes subestimar el impacto que tendrá que se enteren de que estás planeando tu vida al lado de este tipo, _gatita_ – dijo Archie enfatizando la palabra y mirando de reojo cómo incomodaba a Terrence.

Candy lo miró con dulzura y pensó en lo que el señor Vincent Brown le había confiado. Él y Rosemary, la madre de Anthony, no se dieron por vencidos ante la opinión de los Ardlay que estaban profundamente contrariados por aquella unión debido a la diferencia de estatus entre las familias. Rosemary les dijo que la felicidad depende de la posibilidad de vivir con la persona que se ama. Si estaban decididos a impedírselo, Rosemary renegaría de su apellido en cualquier momento. Era una persona dulce pero también una mujer fuerte.

– Candy, prométeme que pensarás bien esto. Ni siquiera tu _príncipe de la Colina_ podría salvarte, no puedes tomar esta decisión a la ligera.

Y ahora Candy lo miraba sorprendida, él estaba decidido a hacer enfadar a Terry a toda costa. Esos dos parecían adolescentes aun encontrándose nuevamente tantos años después. No tenían remedio.

– ¿Príncipe? – dijo Terry rodando los ojos actuando como si hubiera escuchado lo más absurdo del mundo. – Espera, no me interesa saberlo; lo que importa es que ningún príncipe llegó a colocar un anillo en la mano de Candy, ¿cierto? – dijo él arrebatando ésta del agarre de Archie. – El único _príncipe_ que lo hizo fui yo, quizás deba reconsiderar eso de volver a la nobleza para hacerme digno de tal título.

– ¿Podrían dejar en paz mi mano los dos? – replicó ella liberándose. – Archie, ¿nos darías algunos minutos? Annie ha dicho que podían quedarse a almorzar y eso es el mejor regalo que he recibido.

Terry resonó su garganta.

– El mejor regalo que he recibido el día de hoy – corrigió ella mirando a Terry con una advertencia clara de que dejara de alterar la paz.

Él sonrió quedando conforme con la aclaración y miró altivamente a Archie que resignado asintió.

Era una primer batalla la que había perdido, pero Terrence no había ganado la guerra. Haría que Candy entrara en razón.

Conforme lo veía alejarse Candy comenzó a sacudir la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

– ¿No qué? – preguntó Terry con cara de inocencia.

Ella lo miró.

– No eres gracioso.

– ¿Acaso me estoy riendo?

– Terry, algunos argumentos de Archie son completamente ciertos. En cuanto se haga público nuestro compromiso es muy probable que los Ardlay se opongan.

– ¿Y eso qué tendría de raro? De todas maneras nos casaremos aunque tenga que llevarte arrastrando frente al juez y el sacerdote _Pecas_, nadie podrá evitarlo.

– Quizás debamos pensar algún otro lugar para que sea nuestro hogar. Yo debo regresar a Londres y terminar mis estudios.

– Yo no pienso en ese lugar como si fuera mi casa – gruñó Terry.

– Pero sí que piensas en ese lugar – ella sabía que lo hacía y sospechaba que pensaba en Inglaterra más de lo que admitiría.

– Ese lugar no tiene más que malos recuerdos para mí _Pecosa._

– Terry, ¿y si intentamos sustituirlos por recuerdos mejores?

– A lo mejor solo reuniríamos un puñado de malos recuerdos más que añadir a la carga que ya tengo Candy. Sería apostar a la suerte que no ha sido muy amable, al menos no conmigo.

– Eso no sucedería. Estaría contigo todo el tiempo – dijo ella tomándolo de las manos. – Encontraremos el mejor lugar para estar juntos.

– Podemos comenzar por ir a Chicago y de ahí ya veremos, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra actualmente Albert? Me parece que tenemos que platicar de su hermosa hija adoptiva.

Terry la abrazó fuertemente, mientras Archie los miraba a la distancia seguro de que esto sería el preludio de una tragedia.

* * *

**Nueva York, época actual.**

Blake y Lilian habían hablado durante casi todo el vuelo, salvo por algunas horas en las que habían sido vencidos por el sueño. Ahora atravesaban las múltiples tiendas del aeropuerto mientras se dirigían a donde un chofer de los Hartman los recogería.

Habían hablado de su pasado. Él no solía pensar en su infancia. Lo habían criado en un ambiente protector formado por una familia unida que incluía padres, abuelos, tíos y primos. Sus recuerdos eran recuerdos de grandes reuniones. No había habido nada tan duro como la vida familiar de la madre de Lilian, en la que de pronto se encontraba embarazada, abandonada y rechazada por sus propios padres.

– Lo siento.

– No lo sientas –dijo Lilian con tono sereno. – Nunca conocí a mi padre, pero no pude haber tenido una infancia más feliz. Mi abuela Candy siempre decía que yo salvé a mi madre, decía que yo era su regalo más preciado. – Ella se detuvo y miró un escaparate como si no hubiera acabado de revelar algo profundamente personal.

Tanta apertura lo dejaba aturdido, él no acostumbraba revelar sus secretos tan fácilmente. Inicialmente había dado por hecho que sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre ella. Esa confidencia con la que le hablaba cambiaba la imagen que tenía de ella. Era como si hubiera estado en una habitación oscura y de pronto alguien hubiera abierto las ventanas y hubiera dejado entrar la luz. Ahora entendía por qué su abuela adoptiva lo había sido todo para ella y por qué estaba tan empeñada en publicar ese manuscrito que revelaría la historia de amor de su vida.

– Yo no lo viví como algo duro, la familia no se basa en las personas sino en lo que representan. Lo que importa en la familia es el amor, ¿no? Y eso no tiene por qué venir de un padre o de otros parientes de sangre. Puede venir de maestras cariñosas, o de amigos o, en mi caso, de una abuela adoptiva. Lo que necesita un niño es a alguien que esté a su lado pase lo que pase, alguien con quien pueda contar absolutamente de modo que sepa que, por muchas veces que meta la pata o por mucha gente que se haya ido, siempre estará ahí. Mi madre y Candy fueron esas personas para mí.

– Mira eso. Es como un vestido del color de los ojos de tu bisabuelo.

Al oír su voz con una nota de asombro, Blake le siguió la mirada y vio un largo vestido de noche con tonos degradados en un intenso azul y turquesa salpicados de diminutos hilos verdes.

– No es momento de que digas algo sarcástico o cínico, como que soy cursi. Sin duda me lo recuerda. – sacó el teléfono e hizo una foto.

– ¿Se lo enviarás a Santa Claus?

– Voy a fingir que no he oído eso. Lo voy a guardar entre mis tesoros.

– Si te gusta tanto, puedes comprarlo y guardar el original.

– ¿Estás bromeando? No me podría permitir un vestido así ni en un millón de años. – Recordando que eso era falso debido a la fortuna que Candy le había heredado, rectificó. – Y aunque me lo pudiera permitir, ¿cuándo me lo voy a poner? Creo que iría demasiado arreglada si me lo pusiera para estar sentada en la editorial revisando traducciones. Pero eso no significa que no pueda soñar.

Blake volvió a mirar el vestido. Era una pieza de tela engañosamente sencilla, pero el color era algo que lo hacía diferente.

– Podrías ponértelo hoy para la cena de Navidad en la que conocerás a mi madre.

– Creo que a tu madre no le importará gran cosa cómo he decidido vestir, esto es más una cita de negocios que una reunión en un club social. – Ella sinceramente lo creía, eso y que destacar en la cena de los Hartman definitivamente era algo que no deseaba. Si todo salía bien, hablaría con Julia, aclararía algunos misterios y saldría de allí ilesa. – Démonos prisa, deben estar esperándonos y al llegar aún tendremos que vestirnos para la cena.

* * *

Afortunadamente para ella, la llegada fue completamente discreta. Los señores de la casa estaban ocupados organizando los detalles de la cena, o eso es lo que le había dicho Blake, que le indicó su habitación y desapareció tras un largo corredor. La casa era gigantesca, un lugar así en Nueva York debía ser más caro que todas las posesiones que ella hubiera conocido, no esperaba menos de la hija de un Duque y un heredero americano.

Se dio una larga ducha y salió envuelta en una toalla a la recámara con la intención de decidir lo que se pondría. Tenía como opciones el traje sastre que usaba para sus presentaciones en la editorial, y un vestido negro elegante y sobrio que había usado en varias cenas a las que había acompañado a John.

Al girarse, dio un grito de miedo.

Blake estaba observándola recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados; la expresión de sus ojos verdiazules le robó el aliento.

– ¡Santo Dios, me has asustado! – se llevó la mano al pecho. – ¿Es este otro de tus trucos para deshacerte de las mujeres entrometidas? ¿Acechar tras la puerta y provocarles un ataque al corazón?

Ya estaba vestido; la tela de su esmoquin se ceñía a sus anchos hombros y lo hacía ver alto y fuerte como una torre.

– He llamado a la puerta. Creo que no me has oído.

El hecho de verlo vestido hizo que fuera más consciente aún de que ella estaba semidesnuda.

Se agarró a la toalla con fuerza, sonrojada y nerviosa.

La sonrisa de Blake apareció como si tramara incordiarla.

Intentó subirse más la toalla, pero se dio cuenta de que eso dejaba más al descubierto sus piernas. Un hormigueo recorrió sus terminaciones nerviosas y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Era lo mismo que sentía siempre que estaba cerca de él, pero sabía que tenía que ignorarlo.

– ¿Qué necesitas, Blake?

– Te he comprado una cosa. Está encima de la cama.

Lilian vio ahí tendido en la cama el vestido azul que había admirado en el escaparate.

– Es el vestido – con el corazón en la garganta, se giró hacia él. – Te dije que no me lo podía permitir.

– Pero yo sí y es un regalo, nadie debe ir a una batalla sin armadura ¿no lo crees? Te dejo para que te vistas – él le guiñó un ojo y en su voz hubo un matiz de sensualidad.

Ella se quedó mirándolo mientras se daba la vuelta para dejar el marco de la puerta hacia el corredor. Antes de salir, él se detuvo y le dijo:

– Y no te preocupes, "te vi, pero no te miré".

Acto seguido desapareció cerrando la puerta tras él.

En un instante ella recordó esa parte de la historia de Candy y se le aceleró el pulso.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar cualquier idea que tuviera que ver con él y no con Terry.

No podía distraerse. El objetivo de ir a Nueva York era hablar con Julia, no soñar despierta con su hijo.

La invadían numerosas emociones que no reconocía y no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

Como pudo se vistió con aquella hermosa pieza del color de océano, se peinó y maquilló sobriamente, y bajó al salón donde había ya tantas personas que parecía una pequeña convención. Con la mirada buscó a Blake, pero no había señales de él.

En el centro había una elegante pareja dando instrucciones y saludando a varias personas. Esos probablemente eran los Hartman. Parecían ocupados, así que decidió que no había prisa y buscó un lugar donde aguardar el momento para presentarse ante la señora de la casa.

Un mesero le ofreció una copa y la guio hacia unos asientos en un extremo del salón donde estaba sentada una mujer rubia con la cabeza agachada buscando algo en su bolso. Ella notó que a un costado de los asientos brillaba una pequeña polvera y la recogió antes de sentarse.

– ¿Será esto lo que busca? – le dijo Lilian sonriéndole.

La mujer se giró hacia ella poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho.

– ¡Querida, me has salvado! Es justo lo que estaba buscando... me encantan pero en ocasiones como ésta las disimulo un poco – dijo tomando el objeto.

En ese momento un grupo de personas se movió y por fin pudo ver a Blake que con el rostro serio hablaba con un par de hombres de mayor edad.

Recordó que hacía un momento la había visto en toalla y se sonrojó visiblemente.

– Parece que tú también has encontrado algo que buscabas – le dijo la rubia con una risilla discreta y siguiendo el rumbo de su mirada. – Es guapo, ¿no lo crees?

– Es... atractivo, sí. Para algunas mujeres seguro que lo es.

La mujer arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Para ti no lo es? Eso sería algo inesperado en una chica joven como tú.

– Bueno, no puedo negar que él es agradable a la vista... tiene bonitos ojos, muy bonitos, y es alto, muy alto, y... ¡Santo Dios! Sí, está bien, es el hombre vivo más guapo que he visto, lo admito; pero su carácter no es tan agradable. Es pomposo, necio y tradicionalista.

– ¡Vaya! esa es una descripción bastante detallada – dijo ella mirando a Blake.

La mujer se esforzaba por contener la sorpresa que le había causado ver la honestidad en el rostro de aquella chica. Era refrescante. Normalmente solo escuchaba comentarios positivos de él, exagerados sin duda.

– ¡Así que aquí estás! Veo que ya se han conocido... – Blake se acercó con el rostro serio. – Madre, es probable que tengamos que pedirle a la familia que deje las pláticas de negocios para después, no dejan de abordarme para hablar de los financiamientos de este año.

_¿Madre?_

Lilian se quedó muda y miró con detalle a aquella rubia mujer que parecía demasiado joven como para tener un hijo de casi treinta años. Su piel era muy blanca y casi no se notaba, pero sobre la nariz y sus mejillas, se asomaban unas simpáticas pecas que se rebelaban sobre el maquillaje. Sus ojos eran hermosamente azules, era una mezcla que recordaba la belleza clásica de Eleanor Baker y los gestos bondadosos de Candy. Se mostraba elegante, pero cercana y cálida.

Con una risa discreta ella la estrechó entre sus brazos y le dijo al oído.

– Estoy feliz de conocer a una de las chicas que conquistó el corazón de mi abuela, ahora sin duda entiendo la razón. Lilian, bienvenida a América, tenemos tanto de qué hablar.

Lilian no sabía si sentirse feliz por encontrarse con una mujer tan abierta y sencilla o correr a encerrase en el baño para tragar su vergüenza. Acababa de decirle a Julia que su hijo era el hombre más guapo que había visto y también su verborrea la había hecho decir lo que pensaba acerca de su carácter.

– Yo me encargo de tus tíos hijo, nos sentamos un momento para encontrar lo que buscábamos, pero me parece que ambas lo hemos hallado. Hoy es posible que sea difícil encontrar un momento para hablar Lilian, pero sin duda mañana podremos charlar sin parar. Si me disculpan... – con gracia la rubia se levantó apretando el brazo de su hijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Los espero en la mesa.

El rostro de Lilian era del color de un tomate, Blake la miró pensando en lo que le habría dicho su madre para haberla avergonzado de esa manera. Julia podía ser tan bromista como su abuelo Terrence.

– ¿Estás bien, Lili? Te ves más sonrojada que cuando te vi con menos ropa de la que traes.

Lilian se cubrió la cara con las manos, esa familia iba a acabar con ella.

Pero no pudo seguir incordiándola, se dio el aviso para pasar a cenar y después de un breve discurso y una deliciosa comida, se había hecho de pronto muy tarde para seguir charlando. Los invitados comenzaban a despedirse uno a uno, el tiempo había volado esa primera noche.

– Creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire – dijo Lilian cuando caminaban rumbo a las habitaciones.

Blake le ofreció el brazo para guiarla, ella lo ignoró pero obedientemente lo siguió hasta uno de los balcones. El aire invernal le ayudaría a enfriar su cara que le ardía como si se hubiese quemado, nada había ayudado a tranquilizarla después de todo lo que le había sucedido esa noche.

Durante la cena la presencia de Blake había sido abrumadora con esa mirada cargada con suspicacia.

– ¿Me dirás qué es lo que te ha sucedido esta noche? No creo que el haberte visto en toalla haya provocado todo este sonrojo.

– ¡Hoy le dije a tu madre que eres atractivo, pomposo, necio y tradicional! – admitió Lilian farfullando casi para sí misma.

La risa de Blake resonó en todo el corredor aligerando el ambiente entre ellos.

– Eres una mujer muy sincera, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la conociste hasta que confesaste todo lo que piensas de mí?

– ¡No sabía que era tu madre!

– ¿Entonces vas hablando de mi con la gente que te es extraña? No sabía que pensabas tanto en mí. Aunque sin duda mi madre ha quedado encantada con tu sinceridad.

– Me he puesto nerviosa. No espero que lo entiendas, no sé cómo comportarme en esta situación, probablemente será muy sencillo para ti, pero yo soy como soy.

Él levantó la mano y le apartó un rizo de la cara. Ella sintió sus dedos rozándole la piel con delicadeza.

– Algo que valoramos todos los Hartman-Grandchester – dijo Blake con voz suave – es una persona que sea ella misma. Si a alguien no le interesa quién eres de verdad, o no le interesa mostrarte quién es de verdad, entonces probablemente estés malgastando el tiempo con esa persona.

Blake suspiró.

– Y en Manhattan, te sorprenderías de lo escaso que es encontrar gente que sea así – dijo él veladamente. – Terry pensaba muy parecido, eso nos convertía en un par de solitarios, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que supe de Candy. Eso me deja solo a mí.

– Bueno, no debería haber ningún problema. Un millón de mujeres se volverían locas solo de pensar en tenerte en sus vidas.

Hubo una pausa mientras Blake contemplaba la calle por la ventana.

– No quiero un millón de mujeres. Gracias a ti, ahora he descubierto que ambos buscamos lo mismo.

– ¿Y eso sería?

– Ambos anhelamos a una sola mujer.

Lilian tragó con fuerza. La situación se estaba poniendo un poco más íntima de lo que hubiera esperado. En una clara huida, echó a andar rumbo a su habitación y cuando llegó a la puerta vio como, a sus espaldas, la mano de Blake tomaba la perilla para abrirla.

– Buenas noches, Lili – aún sin darse la vuelta, ella percibió su voz cerca de la oreja, grave, masculina y llena de intimidad. Lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo en su espalda.

– Blake…

– Que duermas bien.

_¿Que duerma bien? ¿Eso es todo lo que iba a decir?_

Ella se dio la vuelta y alargó la mano para detenerlo, pero su mano no tocó más que el aire, y él ni siquiera se percató porque ya se había dado la vuelta distanciándose.

Pensó algo pasmada mientras lo veía alejarse, que nunca, ni en un millón de años, se hubiera imaginado que seguir el camino de los recuerdos de Candy la llevaría a encontrarse con un hombre como él.

...

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ Antes utilicé Andley, Ardley... Eventualmente lo corregiré todo a Ardlay que coincide con la traducción de CCFS en la que siempre me baso.

**Agradecimientos:**

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos deseos de Año Nuevo y su comprensión. Fue una noche ajetreada en la que, lo único que no logré, fue actualizar... y escuchar las campanadas que anuncian el año nuevo jajaja cuando me di cuenta ya llevábamos cinco minutos del 2020 Pero todo salió bien, tendré que seguir practicando mis habilidades culinarias porque de verdad soy una calamidad pero debo confesar que me gusta hacer inventos en la cocina de vez en cuando. ¡Espero que no me salgan como los inventos de Stear!

Nuevamente feliz año, feliz década y felices vidas. Que todos sus propósitos se vuelvan una realidad.

Abrazos y bendiciones.

ClauT


	17. Chapter 17

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Revelaciones****.**

_**Chicago, 1925.**_

Candy cerró los ojos al ser consciente de la magnitud y las consecuencias de lo sucedido. Una vez de regreso en Londres, recordó paso a paso **lo ocurrido las últimas semanas**.

* * *

Tras aquellos días de ensueño en el Hogar de Pony, Candy y Terry viajaron juntos a Chicago; Candy se quedaría en la mansión Ardlay como siempre lo hacía, y Terry se quedaría en un hotel cercano. Todo parecía que iría bien, sin embargo...

Como si de una maldición se tratara, Eliza la había visto llegar esa primera noche colgada del brazo de Terry a la mansión de los Ardlay en Chicago. Había sido una simple coincidencia, desastrosa sí, pero pura y simple mala suerte.

Con el rostro rojo de rabia y las manos fuertemente empuñadas haciéndole temblar, observó esa escena con mirada asesina y la respiración agitada, llena de odio toda ella. Esa huérfana insignificante le había robado el amor de Anthony, del mismo Terrence e incluso se había colado en el estúpido corazón del único hombre que pensó que era inmune a ella, su hermano Neal.

¡Esa maldita recogida jamás obtendría lo que ella deseaba! Si Terrence no era de ella, no sería de Candy. Mil veces prefería verlo atado a una actriz lisiada y simplona, que a una huérfana dama de establo.

Al día siguiente, cuando Candy quiso hablar con la Tía Abuela, pudo volver a ver por sí misma lo influenciada que estaba por todo lo que la lengua malintencionada de Eliza decía. Era exactamente igual que cuando ella y Neal la habían acusado de robar objetos de la casa Leagan, aquella vez en que consiguieron enviarla camino a México; era igual que cuando Neal la había manipulado con ese falso chantaje de que se enlistaría si no la comprometía con él.

La Tía abuela no quiso escucharla siquiera y le dejó claro que si osaba seguir trayendo deshonra y vergüenza a _su familia_ tratando de unirse a ese "alcohólico actor, de origen bastardo que había abandonado a su prometida, y ahora buscaba hacerse de la fortuna ajena", arremetería contra el Hogar de Pony retirando toda la ayuda que el consejo de los Ardlay y sus socios comerciales habían destinado a él. Y le advirtió, que esta vez, William no podría hacer nada al respecto. El concejo estaba conformado por los mismos ancianos que una vez habían ideado la manera de proteger el liderazgo de la familia ocultando a Albert; y los socios de los que Elroy hablaba, eran sus más antiguas amistades, que por supuesto jamás pondrían en juego su relación con ella aunque la cabeza de familia fuera actualmente otra.

Momentáneamente había visto brillar los ojos de la anciana cuando mencionó que daría por terminada la relación adoptiva con los Ardlay, pero no fue suficiente, sabía muy bien que si Eliza lo pedía, la Tía se encargaría de atacar lo que Candy amaba: su Hogar.

¿Se habrían equivocado en apresurar las cosas? Quizás todo sería diferente si Albert estuviera allí.

¡Él aún no sabía que Terry había vuelto a su vida! ¡No sabía que ella por fin estaba con el hombre que amaba!

Archie escuchó todo mientras golpeaba la puerta tratando de entrar para sacar de ahí a Candy. Había escuchado las crueles amenazas de la Tía, su grito silenciándola e impidiéndole replicar, y sus acusaciones responsabilizándola en caso de que sucedieran más tragedias, como su propia muerte debida a un disgusto. Si eso fuera cierto, la Tía habría muerto muchos años atrás.

Durante ese alegato Archie escuchó al mayordomo subir la larga escalinata, y quedarse parado desorientado por no saber qué hacer. Una visita había llegado buscando a la señora Elroy.

Era Terrence.

¡Qué otra cosa podría empeorar más todo esto!

Archie salió como un rayo y prácticamente arrastró a Terrence al estudio para ponerlo al tanto de la guerra que se suscitaba en el piso superior. Casi tuvo que dejar inconsciente a Terry para que no subiera corriendo en busca de Candy.

Mientras... ella abandonaba la habitación donde la Tía recibía a sus visitas y se dirigía lentamente hasta las escaleras que llevaban al jardín. Tuvo que sujetarse fuertemente de la barandilla para no desfallecer después de semejante batalla. Lo peor parecía aún estar por venir.

Aspiró el aire frío y se dirigió hacia el lago, necesitaba calmar su mente antes de que llegara Terry.

Estaba claro que dejaría el apellido Ardlay, Albert no estaría de acuerdo, sin embargo ella haría todo lo necesario para defender su Hogar y su amor por igual. Eso no bastaría, además debía idear la manera de hacer pensar a Eliza que las cosas habían salido como ella quería.

– Candy... – oculta detrás de un arbusto la esperaba Eliza con una sonrisa triunfante, éste era solo el comienzo, no descansaría hasta separar a esos dos. – Te lo dije claramente una vez y te lo repito, ¡Terrence nunca será tuyo!

La rubia rodó los ojos con hartazgo, el cerebro de Eliza no paraba de repetir las mismas palabras que había usado desde la adolescencia una y otra vez, seguramente le seguirían cosas como "sucia huérfana" y "dama de establo".

Candy siguió de largo tratando de ignorarla.

– ¿No escuchas que te estoy hablando? ¡Ingrata huérfana sin educación! ¿¡No sabes cómo te corresponde actuar frente a una dama!?

Con un movimiento tosco Eliza la tomó por la muñeca, y en un intento por soltarse, Candy retiró su mano siendo rasguñada por ella. Sentía como si le hubiera arrancado un dedo, quién diría que esa _dama_ sería capaz de lastimarla como si fuera una bestia furiosa.

Candy sobó su mano y notó que algo no estaba.

_¡El anillo! _

Con horror vio como Eliza abría su mano y su rostro se desfiguraba, la miró como si su odio pudiera matarla, y en seguida, con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó el anillo hacia el lago mientras gritaba improperios enloquecida.

– ¡Allí!... ¡Solo enterrado en el fango podrá vivir ese amor que sientes por él! ¿¡Qué otra desgracia causarás si no lo impido!? Nunca, ¿lo oyes bien? ¡Nunca serás feliz, mientras esté viva!

Herida como no se había sentido jamás, Candy dio dos pasos hasta encarar a Eliza propinándole una bofetada que la hizo perder el equilibrio y quedar postrada a sus pies.

– ¡Y yo nunca permitiré que tú vuelvas a separarnos! ¿He sido clara?

Archie llegó a toda velocidad junto a Candy para retirarla de allí antes de que la Tía Abuela se asomara al balcón atraída por los gritos, y la entregó a Terrence, empujándolos a ambos fuera del alcance visual de Eliza.

– Así que ya lo saben... – suspiró Archie.

– Sí, y entiendo que esto fue lo que tanto temías. No debería haber pasado y soy culpable – dijo con tono áspero Candy . – Lo siento mucho.

– Candy, esto es una locura, Eliza no parará y lo sabes. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? – dijo Archie con el rostro acongojado.

– ¡Nos iremos a Nueva York! Candy es mayor de edad, no necesita nada de esta familia...

– Terry... han amenazado con retirar todo el apoyo y provocar el cierre del Hogar de Pony... – murmuró Candy.

Terry palideció, antes pensaba que esa gente haría lo posible por sacar a Candy de su familia y con eso bastaría para cortar la conexión entre ellos. Jamás pensó que buscarían lastimarla a tal grado. ¿Qué rayos les pasaba?

– Esa idea es de Eliza sin duda, la Tía no ganaría nada en absoluto haciendo tal cosa. No me explico qué pudo haberle dicho ella para que hiciera una amenaza así.

– Eso ya no importa Archie – respondió Candy recordando que fuera como fuera estaban hablando de la familia de su querido amigo. – Necesitamos pensar en algo; Terry, de momento, no pueden verte aquí, debemos ser discretos hasta que podamos encontrar la manera de evitar que todo esto llegue al Hogar de Pony.

– Intentaré comunicarme con el Tío Albert, Candy. Hoy mismo iré a las oficinas y asentaré que existe un asunto urgente que lo requiere – ofreció Archie.

– No podemos apoyarnos eternamente en él, _señorito _Archibald. Está claro que el resto de tu familia está dispuesta a iniciar una guerra._ Tan imposible es avivar la lumbre con nieve, como apagar el fuego con palabras¹. _Nos iremos a Nueva York y...

– Bien pensado, ex aristócrata – refunfuñó Archie con sarcasmo. – Si te llevas a Candy arrastrando frente a un juez, todos se enterarán, no hay manera de mantener eso en secreto, ¡Son registros públicos! ¿Lo sabes?

– Como decía, iremos a Nueva York. – Lo miró Terry con una advertencia en la mirada. – Hoy mismo compraré los boletos, y agradeceré que ayudes a Candy a salir con discreción mañana muy temprano.

Archie no pudo hacer más que asentir, de momento, en forma urgente Candy necesitaba alejarse todo lo que pudiera del alcance de Eliza y su ponzoña.

* * *

¿Quién diría que ella tendría planeada otra pesadilla al llegar a Nueva York?

No habían puesto un pie fuera del tren, cuando una turba de reporteros abordó a Terry con preguntas acerca de una amante, y del abandono de su prometida que ahora además estaba sola, demente y recluida en un hospital. En medio de la confusión Terry logró apartarse de Candy y simular que viajaba solo mientras los reporteros se concentraban en él.

Para empeorar el asunto, la madre de Susana se presentó haciendo un escándalo y rectificando que Terrence había abandonado a su hija y estaba incumpliendo su compromiso, pues él era el responsable de que Susana estuviera en esa condición, y aprovechó para recordarle que tenía una deuda de vida con ella.

Bien dicen que _cuando las penas atacan lo hacen, no como un espía solitario, sino en batallones¹._

Candy miraba a lo lejos todo aquello, atónita, sintiéndose tan alejada de Terry como en aquella ocasión en que una turba de fanáticas se había interpuesto entre ellos.

Era una pesadilla, todo esto era un interminable camino de obstáculos...

Terrence se las arregló para hacerle llegar una nota a Candy indicándole que lo esperara dentro de la Estación Central, en aquella discreta banca en la cual él había pasado sus tardes y conocido a aquel viejo pintor. Después de todo, los reporteros jamás sospecharían que él volvería al mismo lugar, con seguridad lo buscarían en su departamento, en el teatro, y hasta en la casa Marlow o el hospital donde estaba Susana. Tras varias horas, por fin se pudieron volver a reunir, él se veía contrariado y cansado, aún tras las gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos.

Una de las cosas con las que aún le molestaba lidiar, eran los chismes de la prensa; llevaba haciéndolo por más de diez años.

– Siento mucho que hayas pasado por esto Candy, debí sospechar que Eliza no tardaría en vengarse de la paliza que le diste.

– ¡Yo no le di una paliza Terry!

– Desde donde yo lo vi me pareció una paliza. – sonrió inevitablemente – ¡La verdad es que pegas fuerte, _Pecas_! Lo recuerdo bien – dijo él sobándose la mejilla.

Eran las mismas palabras que le había escrito Patty en aquella carta que recibió durante la época de su trabajo en la Clínica Feliz. La realidad es que, para abofetear a su amiga y a Terry no había usado ni la mitad de fuerza que empleó el día anterior para pegarle a Eliza.

– Terry, las cosas no dejarán de complicarse.

– ¿Crees que eso me importa? _El amor no prospera en corazones que se amedrentan con las sombras¹_

– Te importará. Cuando hayan arrastrado tu reputación por el barro, hayan entrevistado a todos tus conocidos y hayan llenado el periódico con los detalles sórdidos de tu vida, te importará.

– ¿Me amas Candy?

– Terry, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? ¿Lo que ha sucedido te hace pensar que dudo de mi decisión? ¡Por supuesto que te amo!

Aquella sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro.

– Solo quería escucharlo.

– ¡Terry! Deja de jugar...

Ella no pudo protestar más, de pronto estaba envuelta en los brazos de aquel hombre, con sus labios unidos en un beso lleno de amor apasionado e intenso, como su dueño.

– Quizás el _señorito elegante_ tiene razón... es tiempo de enfrentarme a viejos fantasmas. ¿Qué te parecería vivir en Reino Unido, _Pecas_?

– ¡Terry! – los ojos de Candy se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿estaría él dispuesto a llegar a ese extremo?

– Yo, haré cualquier cosa por ti... ¡Cualquiera!

Él podía comprenderla, sabía que amaba su Hogar y sabía que lo amaba a él.

Candy le pertenecía, así como él solo podía pertenecerle a ella. Deseaba que todo el mundo lo supiera, pero no si eso provocaba que la hirieran en los más profundo.

No gritar su amor al mundo, no firmar un papel que los delatara, y si fuera necesario, guardar el secreto de su relación, no significaba nada. Absolutamente nada de eso los alejaría jamás.

– Claro que tendrás que estar dispuesta a tomar algunas clases de actuación con el gran maestro – fanfarroneó él.

Candy puso su dedo en la mejilla simulando que reflexionaba.

– Me imagino que te refieres a que iremos a buscar a Robert Hathaway. ¡Genial! Siempre quise pedirle un autógrafo.

La hermosa y cálida risa de Terry le llenó el corazón.

Terry besó la mano herida de Candy, donde había colocado aquel anillo que ahora estaba en algún lado del lago de la mansión Ardlay.

Ella, desde el instante mismo en que él lo colocó en su mano, se consideró no solo su prometida, sino también su pareja. Él mientras tanto jamás dejó de considerarla su único amor. No necesitaban más.

Sin tener que decirlo, ambos hicieron un pacto en su corazón, y lo mantendrían en secreto para no ser separados nunca más.

* * *

Candy abrió los ojos, a pesar de todos los obstáculos y la enorme tormenta que habían atravesado. Terry, en su corazón, ya era su familia. Podía esperar el tiempo que fuera necesario para compartir su felicidad con la gente que amaba.

No tenía manera de saber que ese momento tardaría tanto en llegar...

* * *

**Nueva York, época actual.**

El invierno en Nueva York era completamente diferente al de Londres.

Cuando Lilian despertó, pensó en revisar su correo electrónico. Su jefe en la editorial acostumbraba enviar algunos avisos por este medio y además, ella había viajado tan rápido que no había podido avisarle de su partida a prácticamente nadie.

La noche anterior le habían indicado el camino hacia una pequeño estudio con una computadora de escritorio que ella podía usar. Al mirar por la ventana se topó con una bruma que anunciaba que en los próximos días seguramente comenzarían las nevadas.

De momento daba la impresión de que comenzaría a llover. Ella decidió dar un paseo por el jardín antes de que eso sucediera. Blake le había contado durante el vuelo que su madre gustaba de cuidar plantas en su invernadero y tenía unas enormes ganas de verlo, así que solo revisó lo más urgente.

Entre sus mensajes tenía uno del abogado Cornwell con imágenes de un documento. Probablemente era algo relacionado con la herencia de Candy, así que los imprimió y los llevó con ella para no perder más tiempo. Ya encontraría un momento para revisarlos.

Se puso el abrigo y salió por el corredor.

En la parte alta de la casa todo estaba en silencio, pero en los salones el personal de servicio ya estaba comenzando las tareas diarias. Lilian les dio los buenos días y preguntó por el invernadero. Una de las chicas, muy joven por cierto, la guio personalmente. Una flor robó su atención de inmediato al entrar al lugar.

Hacía muchos años que no veía una Dulce Candy.

En el Hogar de Pony había un rosal que Candy había plantado, era como si simbolizara la visita de Anthony a ese lugar prometido. Después en Stratford-upon Avon, había visto múltiples maceteros en las ventanas, e intuyó que alguna vez debieron haber tenido Dulces Candy; siempre rodeadas de la flor que predominaba en aquél lugar, los narcisos.

Con cuidado se inclinó para olerla, su tallo estaba perfectamente envuelto por una especie de manta de hojas, paja y corteza que cubría especialmente su base. Quién diría que las rosas sobrevivirían los inviernos de Nueva York.

– Veo que eres madrugadora Lilian – aquella mujer rubia de la noche anterior se encontraba allí forrando los tallos de un par de orquídeas para protegerlos. Aun envuelta en un sencillo abrigo del color de sus ojos y unos jeans, se veía como un personaje salido de un cuento.

– Buenos días, señora Hartman. Siento mucho interrumpirla, Blake mencionó este lugar y yo no pude resistirme a verlo.

Julia le sonrió y se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo.

– Llámame Julia. Por lo visto conoces esta especie de rosa blanca con centro de color verde, ¿cierto?

– ¡Sí, es una Dulce Candy! Cada primavera florecía en el Hogar de Pony, sin duda es una variedad preciosa aunque jamás la vi en invierno. Siempre creí que era una flor delicada.

– Los rosales son plantas más resistentes de lo que muchos imaginarían; las rosas se sumergen en una especie de hibernación en la que su crecimiento se detiene para acumular energías para soportar las bajas temperaturas del invierno.

– No lo había visto en esa forma, pero es verdad. Es como si despertaran aún más bellas durante la primavera.

– Claro, por ello deben atravesar el invierno, pero es mejor si son cuidadas por nosotros.

– Candy hubiera estado feliz de ver que su nieta... su verdadera nieta, amaba tanto sus queridas rosas.

Julia sonrió.

– Ven conmigo querida Lilian, tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos por las sencillas?

Lilian se sintió un poco incómoda, los ojos de Julia eran tan parecidos a los de Terrence y su bisnieto, que sentía como si estuviera removiendo secretos que no le competían. Si quería completar aquel manuscrito tendría que hacerlo, le gustara o no. Tomó aire y sin detenerse lo dijo de golpe:

– Yo... yo quiero saber si Candy pudo finalmente casarse con Terry... quiero decir Terrence... es decir ¡el señor Graham!

La risa de Julia, alegre y cálida, llenó todo el lugar.

– ¡Querida! No hay necesidad de ser tan formal, estoy segura de que mi hijo te ha dicho que mi abuelo no permitía que nadie le llamara Terrence... Nadie que le agradara al menos, y estoy segura de que tú le agradas.

– ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso! para efectos del manuscrito que él dejó, quisiera saber si ellos se casaron – repitió de manera más coherente Lilian, roja como una amapola.

– Por supuesto, pero es posible que no lo hicieran en el momento en que todos suponemos. ¿Has buscado en los registros públicos?

– Sí – Lilian recordó que al menos en América, Taylor no había hallado registro algún entre el matrimonio de Terrence Graham y Candice White Ardlay.

– ¿Has pensado que quizás estás buscando los nombres equivocados? Lo diré de esta manera, si tuvieras un puñado de joyas maravillosas que temieras que alguien robara, ¿las guardarías todas en el mismo lugar?

Lilian comprendió. Debía haber supuesto que tendría que buscar todas las combinaciones posibles.

– Bien, ahora yo te haré una pregunta, Lilly... ¿puedo llamarte así?

Lilian asintió.

– Lilly, ¿qué conoces de la historia hasta ahora?

– Sé que Candy y Terry volvieron a encontrarse en el invierno de 1924 y regresaron juntos a América. Allí debió haber sucedido algo que los llevó a vivir juntos en Reino Unido; en algún momento fueron a vivir a Stratford-upon Avon junto con Alexander, y permanecieron allí hasta los tiempos previos a la Segunda Guerra.

Los ojos de Julia se entristecieron, recordaba la manera en la que su padre hablaba constantemente de aquella parte de la historia, de la separación con sus padres y de la manera en la que encontró su propio camino a un alto precio.

– Bien, es mi turno – aplaudió Lilian disfrutando del juego de las preguntas. – Hay algo que me intriga, es sobre su padre Julia. No entiendo qué hacía en esa fotografía al lado del Duque de Grandchester, tampoco entiendo en qué momento Terry y el Duque se reencontraron, y entiendo aún menos, cómo es que él decidió que sería su heredero separándose de sus padres.

– Lilly, ¡esas son muchas preguntas! – Julia rio alegremente. – Afortunadamente esa es la parte de la historia que conozco perfectamente. Asumo que ahora sabes del "pequeño Duque" y su vocación. Mi padre fue un hombre que desde muy pequeño sabía lo que quería, puedo imaginar lo contrariado que se sentía mi abuelo, Terrence, al darse cuenta de que aquello que él siempre despreció, era tan anhelado por su pequeño hijo.

– Un momento, tengo que corroborar esto, Alexander es absolutamente hijo de Candy y Terry, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

– Por supuesto querida Lilly, esas pecas en su cara y el color de estos ojos, ambos detalles que comparto con él, son más que una clara evidencia.

Lilian suspiró con alivio.

– Creo que me he ganado el derecho de preguntar por partida doble – Julia le guiñó un ojo. – ¿Cómo se ha comportado mi hijo con todo esto? Como sabrás, no ha sido fácil para él saber que su ídolo le guardaba un secreto tan importante.

– En un inicio él se sintió muy confundido, no paraba de repetir que si algo así de importante le hubiera sucedido a Terry, él lo habría sabido, y que esto era imposible, ya que ambos eran un par de solitarios. Él en verdad nunca le habló de ello – dijo Lilian con tristeza.

– No era un secreto fácil de revelar Lilly, Candy no sabía cuánto tiempo tomaría, pero quería cumplir su promesa de hacer público que ella y Terry se amaron toda la vida. Si te preguntas por qué yo no fui designada con esta misión, sino que fue tu madre, es algo que ignoro; quizás pensó que sería más fácil que este delicado asunto fuera revelado por alguien ajeno a la familia, después de todo algunos miembros Grandchester no estaban totalmente de acuerdo con que el ducado fuera heredado por "sangre mezclada" ². Pero desde que Blake me habló de ti sospeché que la intención de Candy iba más allá.

Lilian recordó la frase que dijo Blake _"Candy lo ha hecho muy bien, me han entrado unas ganas enormes de conocer a Lilly". _ ¿Qué era lo que Candy había hecho muy bien con respecto a ella?

– Verás, Blake siempre ha sido una persona apegada a la tradición y al honor, heredó el orgullo de su "linaje" debido a mi padre que no se cansaba de repetirle historias sobre los Grandchester; siempre deseó un hijo que heredara el apellido, y sin embargo, me tuvo a mí, una niña que amó con todo su corazón, pero que no continuaría la tradición de su orgulloso apellido. Creo que por eso insistió tanto en participar en la educación de Blake.

– Eso explica mucho de su carácter – replicó Lilian.

– Si bien recuerdo dijiste que era pomposo, necio y tradicionalista, ¿esta historia basta para explicar todo ello? – dijo Julia riéndose nuevamente.

–Yo le debo una disculpa, no sabía que era su madre y aunque todo eso verdad, desearía haberlo dicho de otra manera.

– Una parte de ti es el vivo recuerdo de Candy – Julia rio con mayor fuerza, esa chica era tan sincera y atolondrada como su abuela. – Además de lo "pomposo" que puede ser, Blake siempre fue un chico solitario, jamás tuvo amistades profundas, disfrutaba aislarse en soledad; es cierto que solía relacionarse con las chicas que lo buscaban, pero siempre con un tono de burla y sin tomarlas realmente en serio. Creo que a todos nos recordaba en gran medida al abuelo Terry, y encima de ello, él era la única persona a la que seguía como si fuera un pequeño cachorro. Cuando murió, a todos nos afectó, pero en mi hijo acentuó aún más su soledad.

– Julia... ¿Candy conoció a Blake?

– Así es, pero Candy no podía acercarse a él tanto como quería, en ese entonces aún había gente a la que le impactaría su secreto, en caso de que Blake deseara incorporarse a los títulos nobiliarios rebelar su origen lo haría imposible; y por otro lado, siempre temió que dañaran a su familia: Alexander, mi hijo o a mí. El peligro que ella temía provenía de su unión con mi abuelo. Según entiendo, de parte de los Ardlay tampoco hubiera sido una noticia bien recibida.

– Pero Blake no la recuerda, él nunca ha dicho que tuviera contacto alguno con Candy.

– Eso es algo que tendrás que preguntarle a él Lilian, lo que sé es que Candy vio en tu madre, y luego en ti, la posibilidad de darle a Blake el contacto con ese Hogar de Pony que tanto amó. Sabía que la vida no le alcanzaría para cambiar por sí misma ese corazón solitario y melancólico que lleva mi hijo en su interior, y temía que con ese sentido del honor sumado a su amor por un apellido, lo convirtieran en una persona muy infeliz. Por ello, creo que no es una casualidad que hoy tú estés aquí.

Lilian suspiró, hubiera sido maravilloso que la vida de Candy y Terry hubiera sido más fácil.

– Julia, ¿puedo abusar de tu generosidad y hacer una pregunta más? ¿Cómo fue que Alexander ha sido considerado hijo de Carlton Grandchester hasta ahora?

Una cadena de pasos firmes seguidos de un fuerte gruñido las hizo saltar a ambas.

– ¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¡Esto no era parte del trato!

Blake las había estado buscando incansablemente. En cuanto notó la ausencia de ambas, supo que ese trato de "rebelar frente a Lilian la historia" se había convertido en "rebelarle la historia a Lilian" excluyéndolo a él.

Cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y la indignación en el rostro esperó una explicación.

– Hijo, no hemos hablado nada que no sepas. Lilian me ha preguntado si tu bisabuelo estuvo casado con Candy, a lo cuál he respondido que sí pero yo misma ignoro la fecha en la que sucedió; le he corroborado que mi padre, Alexander, es hijo de ambos, y estaba por contestar cómo fue que hubo aquél entendido de que tu abuelo era hijo de Carlton Grandchester y su esposa. Justo la parte de la que tú y yo no hemos hablado nunca. ¿He olvidado mencionar algo de nuestra plática querida Lilly?

¡Sí, claro! Estaba excluyendo todo lo que habían hablado sobre Blake, pero eso era algo en lo que no había ningún trato. El acuerdo entre ellos había sido hablar con su madre de los vacíos que llenaban la historia del manuscrito de Terry, no la historia autobiográfica de la vida solitaria de Blake.

La sola de idea de aquello le apretó el corazón a Lilian, debió haber sido difícil para él esa vida en soledad. Candy con seguridad le habría mostrado una opción distinta, le hubiera llenado de calidez el corazón a su bisnieto, pero ella ya no estaba.

– No, Julia, me parece que estoy al tanto de aquello que yo ignoraba. Ahora estamos listos para el gran final.

Blake las miró achicando los ojos, no les creyó en absoluto a aquellas dos, sin embargo, ya notaba la alianza que habían creado entre ellas; así que suspirando les informó que había organizado todos los compromisos de Julia para que pudieran tener un rato a solas los tres, y recalcó que era una cita para los tres, para charlar durante la hora del té de la tarde.

– Un verdadero caballero está preparado para todo – exclamó él aún enfadado. – Lilian, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo después de desayunar?

Lilian le guiñó un ojo y asintió llamándole "gruñón".

Mientras, con una sonrisa discreta Julia Grandchester pensaba que su hijo, aunque aún no fuera consciente de ello, había dejado de ser un solitario.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ Frases de William Shakespeare.

² En épocas anteriores, cuando este asunto del linaje era importante por su relación con la sucesión de los títulos, propiedades, derechos (un linaje es la línea de antepasados y descendientes de una persona), en Europa y los países que fueron colonias europeas, se buscaba que al observar el árbol genealógico de la "casa" (en este caso la casa Grandchester si existiera), no hubiera "sangre fuera de la nobleza", es decir que ambos padres fueran descendientes de casas importantes. Se le llamaba "sangre mezclada" a quienes eran de padre noble y madre plebeya, y se volvió aún más importante en culturas donde se evitaba la mezcla incluso de razas. Adapté el término para que encajara en la historia e hiciera ver más importante aún el asunto de los apellidos y los descendientes.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Por fin puedo tener un rato para contestarles a cada una. Ha sido un inicio a la velocidad de la luz como siempre, estos 4 días del 2020 se me han ido tan rápido...

**Carolina Jimenez** mi querida Caro de Chiapas, por supuesto que es a ti a quien saludo a la distancia. Verás, normalmente trato siempre de contestar sus reviews pero el fin de año me desorganicé y ya no pude seguir haciéndolo, pero te escribo nuevamente ahora para agradecerte la espera del capítulo. Siento mucho la pérdida de tu abuelito, en estas fechas se siente más, pero créeme que tu tigre siempre estará contigo. ¿Sabes que así le nombró alguna vez Candy a Terry? A ella siempre le pareció un tigre. ¡Y también feliz cumpleaños! Que todo lo que comiences este año te traiga felicidad. Fuerte abrazo.

**Yelani: ** como verás directamente Archie no tuvo tanto que ver, pero se enteró de todo el chisme que rodea a su familia y que sí colabora a que nuestros chicos decidan protegerse de ellos.

**Nally Graham: **La verdad que se me antojan siempre reconciliaciones al grano, cuando la gente se ama creo que el peor error es demorar en decir lo que se siente y en esta historia no quise echarle el típico "ay sí quiero pero me hago la/el que no quiere" Muy respetable a quién le mete más drama, admiro esas historias. Yo soy de mente simple jajaja tipo Terry, vamos al grano sin rodeos "en mí nada ha cambiado" y a ver qué pasa jajaja. Feliz año, que todo lo que te propongas lo vayas cumpliendo. Bendiciones Nally!

**Alessandra Narcizo**: Carissima Alessandra, aspetto che la vita sia tornata alla routine, stretta si, ma non frenetica delle vacanze. Continuo a cercare di soddisfare i miei programmi, la settimana prossima torno in un altro dei miei lavori e so che dovrò destreggiarmi per far funzionare tutto. Come sempre, la tua visione del Terry che ho immaginato mi riempie di felicità sapendo che sono riuscito a mostrarlo fedele al suo carattere. È stato divertente immaginare chiuso in bagno per leggere! Tanti auguri per un nuovo anno, che è pieno di salute, amore e tempo per leggere, e tuoi desideri diventano realtà. Abbracci forti per te!

**Australia77: **Hey again! Hope you are well, haven't read you here since some time ago. I used to get angry with Archie because I think deep down his love for Candy prevented him from seeing Terry's nobility, but in a global way I do not dislike him, perhaps it is because in the beginning Misuki made some aspects very similar to Terry's character. Happy 2020 for you too.

**Yessenia: **Hermosa que las bendiciones que me envías te cubran a ti también, que tu dulzura toque muchos corazones y que el Señor nos de paz en este nuevo año a todos nosotros.

**Phambe: **querida amiga, gracias por tus bellos deseos, para ti anhelo lo mismo, mucha paz, mucho amor, salud, optimismo y alegría; y toneladas de buenas lecturas y maravillosas historias que llenen tu vida. Yo afortunadamente no he incendiado nada en la cocina (aún) así que creo que va todo bien JAJAJA pero creo que soy mejor escribiendo así que seguiré aquí más tiempo que en la cocina. Sería capaz de seguir escribiendo con continuidad para seguir hablando contigo. Sobre Terry, tú lo sabes, simplemente amo su personaje, por ello le escribo continuamente historias imaginado sus diálogos en mi cabeza para elegir aquellos que me parecen más "suyos". Para Alexander me gustó la idea de que fuera un rebelde como sus padres, pero a su manera, con sus ideas propias. Ansío saber qué opinas de las revelaciones de este capítulo, aunque me parece que todas eran ya algo anunciado. Muy fuerte y cálido abrazo hasta Paris que debe estar comenzando a estar frío!

**Ster Star: **Ay sí, ¿has leído la carta que Annie le envía a Candy donde le dice que ella sabe que Archie siempre la ha amado y que no hace falta que lo niegue, que lo sabe y lo acepta?... bueno a mí me hace un nudo en la panza porque creo que nada me daría tanta paciencia para estar así. Hubo un tiempo que aluciné a Annie, se me hacía una especie de Susanna (no la aman pero ahí sigue), pero luego con Final Story como que me reconcilié con su personaje, aunque sigue sin gustarme su carácter. Gracias por los deseos, yo espero que mis musas ya no huyan y me dejen a medio capítulo jajaja y para ti, espero que tu año empiece de maravilla.

**Villa: **me encantó lo que dices de que el amor no cambia de un día para otro, de hecho eso es lo que Archie dice literal al mirar como Terry y Candy se ven, durante aquél día del verano en el que Stear arregla el aeroplano de Richard G. Él admite que su corazón no puede cambiar tan rápido.

**Letty Bonilla: **¿Sabes mi querida Letty? Coincido en que definitivamente los Cornwell no amaban en el sentido literal a Candy, si te acuerdas, de ellos el único que se opuso a la Tía abuela fue Anthony, los otros dos le temían mucho y siempre viven un poco limitados para defender a Candy en toda la historia. Será que para mí el amor es algo más intenso que el querer y bueno, eran todos unos chiquillos así que creo que les faltaba vivir para aprender eso. El detalle que dices sobre la abuela que te confundió es que Julia (la madre de Blake) es hija de Alexander (hijo de Candy y Terry), por ello Candy es su abuela de sangre. Pero Lilian como es hija de Beth (la mujer que Candy en su "vejez" adopta voluntariamente) pues también es su nieta. Es decir ambas son nietas, una de sangre y otra legalmente. No pueden ser de la misma edad o Lilian sería una asalta cunas con Blake jajaja. No sé si me expliqué.

**Torpe: **Sí, yo sigo experimentando en la cocina, ahora según yo hice un pastel que quedó grumoso pero al menos no incendié nada este año (aún) jajajaja. Abrazos y feliz año para ti también.

**Kamanance: **Sip, una de las chicas que conquistó el corazón de Candy fue Beth (madre de Lilian) a la cuál adoptó, y la otra es la misma Lilian. Yo creo igual que tú, por una parte Archie siempre dijo que no quería "entregarle" Candy a Terry pues nunca le pareció "merecedor"... nada más que eso no le toca a él elegirlo ¿verdad? Y por otro, yo creo que Archie sabe que su familia es de temerse. Los Leagan y la Tía abuela junto al concejo de ancianos, han de ser como la fuerza del imperio Sith de Star Wars jajaja (la acabo de ver y aunque le entiendo la mitad, se me hicieron parecidos).

**CandyNochipa2003: ** tengo que admitir que a esta parte le eché más drama, así que sí fue un amor secreto pero no por vergüenza, sino por protección.

A los Guest, a quienes leen en silencio y a quienes llegan hasta este punto de la lectura, abrazos y bendiciones.

ClauT


	18. Chapter 18

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Revelaciones (2ª parte)****.**

_**Nueva York, 1925**_

– Cada vez que te veo actuar, pienso que nunca podrás hacerlo mejor... y siempre lo haces – murmuró Candy abriendo la puerta del camerino de Terry.

Terry se rio y dándose la vuelta la recibió en sus brazos.

Habían ideado y escenificado una dramática escena en la mansión de los Ardlay en la cual él llegó a pedir su mano en matrimonio, a pesar de las amenazas de Eliza. La Tía abuela haría lo suyo mostrándose ofendida por la idea de ambos, lo rechazaría y se alarmaría al ver a Candy, que entraría a la fuerza en la habitación donde ella y Terry hablaban, y entonces en la escena final, Candy terminaría por elegir al Hogar de Pony sobre Terry y le pediría que la deje de buscar ante el regocijo de Eliza.

Terry se marcharía de ahí con el orgullo y el amor heridos convenciendo incluso a Archie de que esa farsa casi podía ser algo real.

Por supuesto, engañar a Eliza no era fácil, la pelirroja había enviado a un espía que siguió a Terry hasta que abordara solo, aparentemente borracho y derrotado, el tren que lo llevaría de regreso a Susana Marlow. Cosa que él había previsto, así que sobornando al espía, posó para fabricar toda la evidencia fotográfica que aquella mujer envenenada de odio requería para saberse triunfadora.

Días después, el mismo Archie ayudaría a Candy a escabullirse para ir rumbo a Nueva York, mientras Eliza creía que se había marchado llorando al Hogar de Pony como siempre hacía cada vez que algo sucedía.

Candy había enfrentado muchas dudas antes y durante la ejecución de ese plan, sin embargo, en cuanto subió al tren que la llevaría a reunirse con Terry, todo se disipó. No había algo que se negara a hacer si de eso dependía su amor definitivo.

Con una peluca castaña y unos anteojos anchos, ella se había presentado en el teatro donde la compañía Stratford alojaba permanentemente a su director y los camerinos de las grandes estrellas que en poco tiempo comenzarían el trabajo de una nueva puesta en escena.

.

– Es la mejor actuación que he hecho en mi vida – dijo Terry y se dio la vuelta, tomando a Candy del brazo para presentarla a Robert que también se encontraba allí. Candy inmediatamente se sonrojó al recordar cómo se había arrojado a sus brazos sin percatarse de la presencia de aquella leyenda del teatro.

– Señor Hathaway...

– Encantado señorita, basta ver el rostro de Terrence para saber que es usted la misteriosa mujer que ha inspirado a este terco hombre y me ha hecho desear ser partícipe de este descabellado plan. En el cual insisto, deberían notificar a Eleanor.

– Estaré bien Robert, un hombre tiene que forjarse su propio destino. Necesitaré hacer algunas cosas a distancia...

Candy se llenó de orgullo viendo aquel hombre en el que su Romeo se había convertido, hablando con una seguridad absoluta. El rostro de Terry se iluminaba cada vez que hablaba de los planes que tenía para ambos, de cómo a pesar de que momentáneamente tendrían que separarse para convencer a todos de haber logrado su meta de separarlos, pronto estarían juntos para siempre.

Habían acordado dejar de depender de otros, era el momento de tomar sus propias decisiones. De alguna manera los Ardlay se quedarían tranquilos pensando en que Candy estaría en el Hogar y luego viajaría a Londres para continuar su formación. Eso les daría una ventana de tiempo para arreglar el asunto de la madre de Susana, que temía perder el apoyo de Terrence, si él se marchaba ya que no tendría a nadie a quién culpar y sobre todo, no tendría quien se hiciera cargo de los gastos de su hija.

Para ese entonces Susana ya ni siquiera lo recordaba y vivía en un eterno sopor gracias a los medicamentos para controlar las constantes infecciones que atacaban su cuerpo. Sin poder resistirlo, Candy había leído mucho sobre su enfermedad, pero una vez que ésta alcanzaba el sistema nervioso, no había esperanzas de que sus recuerdos volvieran, solo restaba cuidar su cuerpo. Ella pensó que quizás en algún futuro la medicina podría hacer algo más por la actriz, sobre todo cuando llegara la etapa final de su enfermedad.

Robert por su parte, conocía bien el precio que Terry había tenido que pagar cuando Susana tomó su lugar en aquel accidente. Cuando el pasado otoño le pidió un tiempo para viajar a Londres jamás imaginó el cambio radical que operaría en él; el hombre melancólico se diluyó tras un semblante distinto, y aunque Terrence no permitía que sus emociones se mostrasen en el rostro, sus ojos brillaban de una manera que nunca antes había visto, ni siquiera cuando obtuvo el papel de Romeo hace más de diez años atrás.

Y ese cambio tenía que ver con esa misteriosa mujer a su lado, de la cuál desconocía la mayor parte de su historia.

No estaba muy convencido de la idea de dejar ir a una estrella de la talla de Terrence, pero entendía sus motivos y aprovecharía el tiempo que él permanecería en América para ayudarlo a comenzar su camino como director. A Robert le parecía que era demasiado joven para ello y por esta razón, respaldaría algunos de sus trabajos, al menos de inicio. Secretamente guardaba la esperanza de que la pareja resolviera sus problemas y decidiera establecerse en Nueva York.

Al verlos marcharse del teatro por caminos separados, Robert deseó que ese loco plan de viajar constantemente entre Nueva York e Inglaterra funcionara.

Candy regresó unos días después a Londres sintiendo la añoranza de separarse de Terry solo unos minutos después de que él la abrazara con fuerza, besara su mano y la llevara hacia la puerta de embarque.

Jamás imaginó la sorpresa que seguiría a esa despedida.

* * *

_**Nueva York, época actual**_

– No pensé que me llevarías a conocer Central Park...

– Ya te lo he dicho, si me conocieras te enamorarías de mí sin remedio – dijo Blake encogiéndose de hombros con pesar mientras lucía una sonrisa agradable y una mirada cálida

Lilian suspiró resignada.

Aunque era temprano el parque estaba concurrido. Los corredores se entremezclaban con los ciclistas que recorrían Central Park y ascendían y descendían por sus numerosos senderos.

Tras haber sido sorprendida hablando a solas con Julia, Lilian creyó que él estaría a la defensiva sintiéndose traicionado al mirar como ella invadía la intimidad de la historia familiar y de su propia historia y, en cambio, era ella la que sentía la necesidad de poner una barrera. Tras esa cercanía que experimentó la noche anterior cuando la acompañó a su habitación, se sentía nerviosa estando a solas con él, estaba segura de que ese hombre con esos peligrosos ojos azules y esa profunda voz, que le resultaba en extremo sensual, estaba acostumbrado a encontrar el modo de esquivar cualquier barrera que ella pudiera poner.

– Terry me traía consigo aquí cuando yo era muy pequeño, le gustaba sentarse justo frente a este enorme árbol, solía decir que sería el mejor regalo para Tarzan y reía entre dientes. Nunca entendí esa frase, con el tiempo pensé que era alguna excentricidad o un chiste de un actor clásico shakesperiano burlándose de los actores de cine, como Johnny Weissmüller¹. Ahora entiendo tanto...

– Blake, no quiero cuestionarte, pero ¿en verdad no tienes ningún recuerdo de Candy? Eras muy pequeño, lo entiendo. Quizás tú...

– Recuerdo a una mujer rubia de ojos muy verdes en varias situaciones en las que estaba presente Terry, pero nunca creí que ella fuera la mujer que amó toda su vida. Ahora entiendo que esa imagen de solitario se debía únicamente a los momentos que pasaba lejos de ella, y no a que no tuviera a quién amar. Terry fue muy afortunado, lo envidio profundamente, quisiera amar como lo hizo él.

El rostro de Blake mostraba cierta melancolía, admitir que su modelo a seguir había amado profundamente le había hecho cuestionarse todo lo que siempre había creído sobre sí mismo.

Para Lilian, esa revelación hizo saltar por los aires todas las ideas preconcebidas que se había formado sobre él. Había dado por hecho que era la clase de persona que solo se preocupaba por sí mismo y que no deseaba en absoluto que eso cambiara. Era guapo y mordaz, pero no había duda de que añoraba el mismo cariño que cualquier ser humano.

La plática acerca del amor la incomodó un poco, ella misma se consideraba bastante inexperta, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para embromarlo. El único amor profundo y eterno que conocía era el de Candy y Terry, y eso lo hacía real, pero no para ella.

– Debe de ser toda una experiencia nueva para ti, quizás debas comenzar con algo pequeño, como una planta. Si sigue viva después de unos meses de amor constante puedes subir un nivel y adoptar un gato.

– Muy graciosa. ¿Es así como tú practicas? ¿Después del gato qué nivel sigue?

– ¿Un perro?

– A ese ritmo acabaré por adoptar un zoológico entero antes de obtener el nivel necesario para buscarme una cita con un ser vivo con menos pelo, y de preferencia piernas en vez de patas.

Lilian se rio a carcajadas, su risa era algo que le gustaba a Blake, era abierta y cálida, como una caricia. Recordó a Terry riéndose igual que ella.

– Quizás deba saltarme algunos niveles y comenzar por invitarte a salir – dijo Blake percatándose de que eso fue algo que dijo en voz alta y de inmediato se levantó de la banca donde se habían sentado. – Traeré un par de cafés, hay un sitio genial allí enfrente, después iremos a Broadway. Hay algo que te quiero mostrar.

Lilian solo asintió sin atinar a decir una palabra.

El shock le duró tanto que en cuanto reaccionó y giró la cabeza, ya venía Blake de vuelta caminando hacia ella con un vaso en cada mano. Pensó que incluso de lejos era imponente. Una corredora que se cruzó con él aminoró el paso y lo volteó a ver con descaro sin siquiera disfrazarlo, pero él ni siquiera la miró.

Lilly se preguntó si llamar la atención femenina le era tan fastidioso como fue para Terry en su juventud, acorde a lo que narraba en su manuscrito. O sería que tal vez no se dio cuenta porque tenía la mirada clavada en ella.

Mientras se acercaba, ella casi podía oír los latidos de su propio corazón. Y era mejor ignorarlo, un corazón no se puede romper si no lo implicas en nada. Había venido a Nueva York con una misión, terminar de llenar los vacíos del manuscrito, después regresaría a Londres a publicarlo y seguir con su vida.

Ambos tomaron su bebida en silencio, él se terminó el café y se levantó. Ella era alta, pero aun así, él le sacaba más de una cabeza, su figura era elegante y relajada a la vez. Con gracia le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

– Nuestra próxima parada es un antiguo teatro que en la década antes y después de los años 20 se le conoció como Teatro Stratford.

– ¿No es un poco temprano para ir al teatro?

– Tengo un permiso especial del dueño para entrar, hay algo que sé que te gustará ver.

– ¿Ese lugar es...?

– Sí, es el teatro en el que Terry debutó como actor y después como director. Su estado de conservación es increíble, ya lo verás.

Colocando su mano por encima de su brazo echaron a andar por Broadway Street. Cuando llegaron frente al antiguo edificio Blake los dirigió a una puerta posterior. Lilly casi podía imaginar a las celebridades saliendo a recibir a sus fanáticos y a los reporteros por aquella salida. Él tocó la puerta y en breves minutos un hombre que parecía ser un vigilante les abrió la puerta.

Blake la llevó tras bambalinas; algunos de los camerinos ya no existían, otros servían de bodega y algunos más se encontraban cerrados. Ella vio como él iba contando puertas hasta llegar a la penúltima de ellas.

– ¡Es aquí! – dijo él sacando una vieja llave de su abrigo, abriendo la puerta con trabajos tras forcejear con ella.

– ¿Aquí? No me digas... ¡Es el camerino de Terry! – dijo ella haciéndolo a un lado y entrando como un torbellino en una estancia completamente vacía.

Notando su desilusión Blake comenzó a relatar.

– ¿Ves aquella sombra más clara en la pared? Si sigues el contorno podrás adivinar que allí se encontraba un amplio diván. A Terry le gustaba descansar unos minutos antes de repasar su guion de manera incansable. Y por allá, ese viejo empotrado ya sin puerta era el lugar donde él se cambiaba, había un biombo en ese lugar. Finalmente aquí, – Blake señaló el centro de la estancia – era en este lugar donde se encontraba el espejo y la silla en donde lo caracterizaban.

– Blake ¿cómo sabes todo eso? cuando tú eras un niño, Terry ya era un aclamado director y estaba por retirarse.

– El abuelo Alexander era su más grande fanático, fue él quien me trajo aquí y me describió cada parte de este lugar, junto con un par de sus secretos...

Tomándola nuevamente de la mano como si fuera algo natural entre ellos, echaron a andar por una puerta aledaña que conducía a un largo corredor y a unas escaleras que subían hacia un palco escondido en uno de los costados del escenario. Quien mirara el lugar de frente no podría adivinar la existencia de ese lugar.

– ¿Y esto? No sabía que un teatro tenía un lugar tan privado, ¡qué fantástica vista del escenario!

– Me parece que este lugar estaba reservado para una sola persona ¿no lo crees?

Lilian lo miró emocionada.

– ¿Crees que Candy podría haber venido a ver actuar a Terry desde aquí?

– No, no lo creo. Estoy seguro – exclamó él con seguridad mostrándole algunas fotografías de Terrence caracterizado sobre el escenario y completamente de perfil.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Más fotografías familiares? Definitivamente fueron tomadas desde aquí.

– Son los tesoros de mi abuelo. Alexander guardó todo esto en numerosos álbumes fotográficos, cuando él murió, mi madre los recuperó todos. Creo que es por ello que en la casa de Candy no encontramos tantas imágenes de Terry, su hijo debió haberse hecho cargo de guardar toda evidencia de su vida en ese lugar.

– No lo entiendo Blake, ¿por qué tu abuelo no se hizo cargo de aquel cottage? ¿por qué no se encargó el mismo de publicar el manuscrito de su padre?

– Creo que eso es precisamente lo que mi madre nos contará esta tarde durante nuestra reunión. Pero creo intuir por dónde va todo esto. ¿Sabes Lilly? La aristocracia no era la misma que conocemos en esta época, para heredar un título no podías ser hijo de un actor y una mujer de orígenes desconocidos. Si a eso le añadimos que el sueño de mi abuelo era ser parte de la política y las decisiones de una nación, tenemos la fórmula perfecta para entender por qué ellos mantuvieron a su hijo en secreto.

Ambos bajaron la escalinata para llegar al escenario.

– Terry tenía razón, el teatro es un maravilloso lugar, donde uno es quien quiere ser. Puedo imaginarme aquí como una mujer enamorada del hijo de sus enemigos o como una heroína que libera a un gran país. Gracias por traerme a este lugar.

– El recorrido aún no termina, ven aquí.

Blake se encamino hacia los camerinos pero esta vez tomó una dirección distinta de la puerta por la que habían entrado. Al lado del lugar que debió haber pertenecido al director, había una discreta entrada que conducía a un pasillo aledaño. Ambos caminaron por allí iluminados por la luz de su teléfono celular hasta que se encontraron en una calle paralela al teatro.

– Este lugar es un laberinto, me pregunto qué otras puertas esconde.

– Tener un amor secreto siendo una estrella del mundo del espectáculo no suena imposible – suspiró Blake – No debe haber sido fácil para Candy, que llevaba una vida tranquila y normal, entender lo difícil que es llevar una vida privada cuando estás en la mira de la opinión pública.

– Fácil no, pero toda esta vida llena de aventura y complicidad no debe haberle sido del todo desagradable. Puedo imaginarla alegre mientras se escabullían en este lugar. ¿Qué no harían dos personas que se aman para proteger su amor?

Estaba intentando encontrar una respuesta cuando empezó a llover; Blake maldijo para sí.

– Si corremos, nos podemos refugiar bajo aquél techo Lilly, no quiero que enfermes.

– ¿Refugiarnos? Son solo unas gotas. No seas llorón.

Los ojos de Blake mostraron un peligroso brillo.

– ¿Me estás llamando llorón?

– Sí, pero no te preocupes, es bueno saber que tienes una debilidad, tienes razón, deberíamos refugiarnos.

Ambos corrieron para alcanzar el lugar, en cuanto llegaron él se giró y la acorraló contra el muro; se detuvo frente a ella, tan cerca que Lilly se vio obligada a dar un paso atrás para no tocarlo, sintió el áspero enladrillado contra su espalda y supo que no podía retroceder más. O se quedaba quieta o se movía hacia delante.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?

– Protegiéndote de la lluvia – Blake esbozó una lenta y sexy sonrisa. – Mostrándote mi debilidad al ser un llorón que se preocupa por tu salud.

Ella, como hipnotizada levantó la mano para quitarle una gota de lluvia que colgaba de su mandíbula, y sintió la aspereza de su incipiente barba bajo sus dedos.

Cuando él bajó la cabeza, ella se puso de puntillas y acercó la boca. Se encontraron a medio camino, o eso se dijo ella. Lo cierto fue que desde el momento en que la boca de Blake tocó la suya, la besó con determinación. Hubo algo brusco pero también algo infinitamente delicado en la presión de su boca sobre la suya. Ella hundió los dedos en su suave cabello y lo acercó más a sí.

Con cada roce de sus labios y cada caricia de su lengua, avivó el fuego hasta que ella estuvo temblando y mareada, rodeada de una electricidad desconocida. Todo iba bien, muy bien, hasta que hizo consciente que estaba besando al bisnieto de Candy y empezó a reír llena de nerviosismo.

– Esa reacción nunca la había provocado en nadie a quien estuviera besando – dijo él separándose apenas un poco de sus labios.

Ambos sonrieron y tomándose de la mano pararon un taxi para dirigirse hacia la reunión con Julia Grandchester.

* * *

_**Londres, enero de 1925**_

– Candy... ¿Candy? – una joven enfermera trataba de llamar su atención sin hacer demasiado alboroto, pero no estaba funcionando. – ¿¡Qué pasa mujer!? Desde que regresaste de tus vacaciones en América estás más distraída de lo común. Me parece que olvidaste empacar tu cabeza, ¿pasó algo?

Ella trató de restarle importancia con un gracioso gesto dándose un golpecito en la frente.

– ¿No te pasa de pronto que sueñas despierta? ¡Es fantástico! Justo ahora me imaginaba cómo sería mi vida como una gran actriz de Broadway.

– Sí que eres rara... ¿Estarás trabajando las guardias de doce horas diurnas? ¿Qué pasó con aquello que pregonabas acerca de que disfrutar el sol y la naturaleza eran lo más importante para inyectar alegría?

– Hay algo más importante que el sol... – balbuceó Candy concentrándose para no sonrojarse al pensar en Terry.

La enfermera la miró achicando los ojos, lo único que podría justificar que Candy sacrificara el aire libre sería...

– ¡Has conocido a alguien! ¡Tienes que contármelo todo! ¿Quién es? ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Es guapo?

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no he conocido a nadie! ¡Lo juro!

Y en verdad no estaba mintiendo, técnicamente no había conocido a nadie, solo había recuperado al amor de su vida.

– ¡Hmm! Está bien si no me quieres contar ahora, pero prométeme que seré la primera en saber si _algo_ importante sucede. Después de todo somos compañeras de cuarto.

Efectivamente sería difícil ocultar permanentemente sus salidas con un hombre sospechoso que se presentara en la residencia prácticamente todas las noches. Después de todo no podría volver a usar una cuerda blanca que se extendiera en la noche como si tuviera vida para aferrarse a ella y lograr escapar a hurtadillas del edificio.

Y más importante aún, no podía permitir que Terry la volviera a llamar chica Tarzan.

Tendría que ingeniárselas mejor que antes cuando él la visitara al llegar la primavera.

Había querido cambiar su turno desde antes para no generar sospechas y para provocar que los turnos con su compañera de habitación no coincidieran. En Nueva York había aprendido una tonelada de artimañas para pasar desapercibida, se había divertido inmensamente disfrazándose con aquella peluca castaña y los anchos lentes que ocultaban casi por completo sus pecas, todo ello la hacía recordar con añoranza aquél festival de mayo en el que primero fue Romeo y luego Julieta.

Y ya en el teatro, con emoción en los ojos descubrió como Terry le había pedido a Robert adecuar uno de los balcones aledaños que no se usaba más, para que ella pudiera asistir a las funciones de la nueva puesta en escena en completa privacidad. Candy sería la mujer misteriosa que acompañara al actor en sus momentos importantes, nunca más miraría una invitación en la que Terrence Graham fuera el actor principal como una intrusa que no debía aparecer allí.

Su amor quedaría protegido por ellos dos, en complicidad, y a pesar del secreto, había una sensación liberadora en ello.

Era una trama tan rebuscada que debía recordarle a Terry escribir un guion sobre todo ello.

Al terminar su turno, se dirigió hacia la residencia con la intención de pasar por la calle principal para buscar un regalo para Terry. En unos días más sería su cumpleaños y aunque el regalo no llegara a tiempo a su dueño, no quería dejar pasar la ocasión.

Faltaba tanto tiempo para volverlo a ver que su corazón se sintió pesado de añoranza. Lo echaba ya de menos y no habían pasado más que un par de semanas sin él. ¿Cómo haría para soportar el par de meses que faltaban hasta la primavera?

Estaba completamente ensimismada, cuando notó en un escaparate una hermosa bufanda blanca que de alguna manera le recordó aquél pañuelo con las iniciales T.G.G. que celosamente guardó como uno de sus tesoros hasta que lo perdió aquella noche en que vio a escondidas a Terry como el rey de Francia durante las funciones del Rey Lear. Se le vería muy bien a Terry, había encontrado el regalo perfecto.

Mientras revisaba si traía consigo suficiente dinero, vio en el reflejo del escaparate a alguien que parecía observarla desde la calle de enfrente, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta, la persona se giró y entró en un callejón. Quizás había sido su imaginación.

Entró a la tienda y compró el regalo de Terry, después se encargaría de añadir una tarjeta y de envolverlo personalmente. ¿Le gustaría aquél regalo? Posiblemente él no entendería el significado que había asociado a él.

Al salir de la tienda, se dirigió a la panadería y compró algunas cosas para acompañar la cena. Aún se consideraba un desastre en la cocina, tendría que ensayar si quería prepararle a Terry algún platillo decente, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. En la residencia ni siquiera contaban con una cocina y dudaba mucho que la gruñona encargada la dejara acercarse a su comedor. Ser la señora de la casa no sería fácil.

Solo imaginarse así la hizo sonrojar. En algo así como un año, comenzaría a vivir con Terry, al menos ese era el plan.

Un ruido extraño a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

Se escuchaban pasos.

Tratando de no alarmarse, se dirigió con mayor rapidez hacia la residencia, al llegar a la esquina de la calle principal todo estaría bien y si se trataba de un asaltante perdía su tiempo, no tenía una sola moneda encima, tendría que conformarse con el pan y los bocadillos que compró porque de ninguna manera le daría el obsequio de Terry.

La última vez que alguien la siguió, Niel ² estaba involucrado... pero no podía ser nadie ligado a los Leagan, ¿verdad? De todas maneras no tenía nada que ocultar, Terry estaba en América y ella no debía nada a nadie en ese lugar.

Conforme aceleraba el paso, escuchó como la persona que venía detrás aumentaba la velocidad.

A unos metros de la esquina prácticamente ambos corrían, sabiendo que la alcanzaría antes de llegar, Candy frenó bruscamente y se giró para encararlo.

– ¿¡Puede decirme qué es lo que se le ofrece!? – dijo ella con firmeza, dejando caer la bolsa de la panadería para quedar con las manos libres.

Era alto, tenía que ser hombre, vestía una gabardina con capucha que le cubría la cabeza; estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver su rostro, pero casi pudo jurar que sonrió.

Con pasos lentos continuó acercándose a ella en completo silencio.

– ¿No me ha escuchado? ¿Qué necesita? – Candy comenzaba a ponerse en guardia, llevaba años sin pelear con nadie, pero estaba segura de no haber olvidado sus movimientos de autodefensa – Deténgase, si se acerca se arrepentirá.

Candy comenzaba a adquirir un tono amenazante, aquel hombre no parecía tener intenciones de hablar, tendría que defenderse.

– Si se acerca más, es muy probable que acabe golpeado.

– _Ah, cuando está enojada es maligna y furiosa [...] y aunque puede que sea pequeña, ella es feroz..._³ – recitó él riéndose y hablando entre dientes.

– ¿Pequeña? ¡Verá lo que esta _pequeña_ puede hacer!

Sin darle oportunidad el hombre pasó por uno de sus costados y la levantó como si fuera un bulto.

– ¡Argh! Suélteme o lo muerdo – Candy manoteó de tal manera que le arrancó la capucha de la cabeza.

El hombre volvió a reírse, no cabía duda de que estaba frente a una fiera.

– Me temo que no puedo permitirte que me muerdas, aún no he sido vacunado contra la mordida de los monos. ¡Cielos! Y menos aún de la mordida de una _mona pecosa_. Debes pertenecer a una especie realmente rara.

Esa voz profunda y esa audacia capaz de agitar cualquier corazón no podían ser de nadie más.

Se quedó sin aliento, él la bajó y le devolvió la mirada. Era la última persona que esperaba poder encontrar. Su expresión dura y enfadada al creer que se enfrentaba a un extraño se suavizó dejando gradualmente lugar a una sonrisa.

Una calidez encendió su corazón.

– Terry, sigues siendo un granuja – dijo ella acomodándose la falda y recogiendo su bolsa de pan para ocultar la enorme emoción que sentía al saberle allí – Ya me parecía raro que no usaras ese feo apodo para referirte a mí en todo este tiempo.

– ¡Feo apodo! Pero si siempre he admitido que me gustan las pecas – dijo él fingiéndose herido –Incluso creo haber desarrollado una fuerte adicción hacia ellas, una semana en abstinencia y supe que no sobreviviría; no me quedó otro remedio que embarcarme nuevamente... es la tercera vez que viajo en menos de cuatro meses, creo que romperé un récord.

Terry la abrazó por la espalda acercando su cara a su cuello y respirando profundamente su esencia murmuró a su oído.

– Extrañé tus pecas...y te extrañé a ti.

Una emoción abrumadora llenó a Candy, quería quedarse así toda la noche, todas las noches, todos los días, toda su vida. ¿Por qué tenían que esperar...? ¿Esperar qué? Candy se rio de sí misma.

Solo cuando estaba en sus brazos ella sentía que estaba en casa.

Y a partir de esa noche, Candy no volvió más a la residencia.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ Johnny Weissmüller Actor de Tarzan en los años 30 .

² Neal o Niel, elegí Niel porque en la traducción que leo el nombre es Daniel aunque en los cuentos que tengo suele aparecer Neal. Así como Eliza es diminutivo de Elizabeth y no la Elisa que solemos tener como nombre en el español.

³ Diálogo de Helena, Actos IV y V, Sueño de una noche de verano, William Shakespeare.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Ay chicas, qué les digo, sí, sí, sé que hoy no es martes sino ya sábado y bueno casi domingo. Entre el desastre de mi computadora y todo lo que me quedó pendiente, hasta hoy pude sentarme a escribir. Pensé que lo lograría. Estoy trabajando para ver si consigo la segunda meta de publicar la siguiente parte el martes para celebrar a Terry. Espero las musas no se den a la fuga y que mi computadora no decida tomarse más vacaciones o borrarme algún archivo.

Espero este capítulo no las confunda con todo el brincoteo en el tiempo. Algunas partes son diciembre y otras enero de 1925 y luego Blake y Lilly en la época actual.

En fin... gracias por su apoyo incondicional, sentí muy bonito tantos comentarios de comprensión por demorarme en escribir. A veces en otras historias que solía leer, vi muchos comentarios de reclamo por tardar en escribir, y me sentí sumamente afortunada de que quienes están por aquí me entienden, no cabe duda de que quienes han llegado a esta historia son lo máximo. Gracias queridas lectoras por ser lo mejor de mi comienzo de año.

Y para cada una, un poco en desorden para lograr escribirles a todas:

**Phambe **Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta. Eres tan reflexiva que siempre me diriges hacia nuevos análisis. En efecto pienso como tú, Terry no ama como su padre y por ello para él nada ha cambiado. Efectivamente, nada a medias tintas, nada de hipocresía. Sobre la frase "Candy lo ha hecho muy bien..." es Julia quien se la dice a Blake cuando él llega exigiéndole respuestas acerca de Candy White y Terry, y luego cuando él llega a buscarla a Stratford para convencerla de acompañarle (pues Julia se niega a hablar sin ella presente), es Blake quien se la menciona a Lilian diciendo que eso fue lo único que su madre estuvo dispuesta a mencionar al respecto. De las teorías sobre el padre de Lilly no puedo negar que han pasado por mi cabeza, es aún un punto que no sé si sea relevante atar mmmm. Recibe un fuerte abrazo hasta tu frío París.

**Carolina Jimenez** mi querida Caro de Chiapas, ojalá fuera yo la que anduve de vacaciones, pero solo se fue mi computadora al taller. Se volvió loca y de plano un día ya no prendió, supongo que es rebelde como su dueña jajaja. Abrazos igualmente apretujados para ti. Bendiciones para tu familia, tu tigre y para ti.

**Yelani: **Sí, el anterior fue regalo de reyes y luego... bueno ya qué te digo. Ahora espero poder lograrlo para el 28 y celebrar a Terry.

**Luz Reyna: **Como verás esta historia sigue. A veces me retraso pero de que acabo todas mis historias ¡las acabo! Jajaja. Ojalá sigas por aquí.

**Nally Graham: **Jajaja me encantó el patidifusa, hace mucho que no lo leía. Me inspiré en este capítulo y como verás Blake no se nos queda solito... Es la suma de amenazas lo que lleva a estos chicos a decidir vivir su vida en paz, aunque no públicamente. Y bueno Eliza y la tía son lo que son, la historia necesita algunos villanos por aquí y por allá, pero no habrá drama excesivo... Bendiciones para ti también.

**Alessandra Narcizo**: Carissima Alessandra, È passato tanto tempo, ma alla fine questo fragile equilibrio di attività è tornato e posso scrivere. In effetti, volevo dargli alcuni tragi-comico al capitolo, ma volevo chiarire che Candy non è la stessa è più forte. Per Albert, non volevo dargli un ruolo di "salvatore" in questa storia, lo trovo toccante quello che ha già fatto (Nella CCFS costringere la signora Leagan a scusarsi, dare César e Cleopatra a Candy), volevo interpretare Terry e Candy personaggi indipendenti, maturi che risolvono i loro problemi. Non escludo di parlare un po 'di Albert nel prossimo capitolo ma allo stesso modo. Grazie per il tuo riconoscimento, è un onore saperlo. Abbracci forti per te!

**Rosi Kary: **Espero no te hayas acabado las uñas después de tanto tiempo Yo también Adoro a Stear, me parece un personaje precioso, me da mucha tristeza que haya poquito de él pero en las cartas de Final Story, la manera en la que hablan de él y lo recuerdan, las cartas que escribe a Candy en la retrospectiva, etc., son lindísimas. ¡Abrazo!

**Australia77:** I hope the anger has subsided, it is the magic of emotion and this story needs some villains. Don't worry, they will have their punishment. Enjoy this chapter meanwhile.

**Yessenia:** Gracias linda por tan bonitos comentarios. Respecto a lo que preguntas me parece que te refieres a aquella época en la que Misuki afirma que al inicio de la historia ella había pensado en tres amores para Candy, el tierno en la infancia, el ardiente de la adolescencia y el definitivo de la madurez. Bien, alrededor de ese tiempo y ligando el final de la historia, antes de la novela de Final Story, se liga que ese amor definitivo es el príncipe de la Colina pues la escritora creía en el amor predestinado y ese sería en efecto el Príncipe de la Colina. Pero insisto, eso fue antes de Final Story donde se conocen los detalles donde vive Candy y con quien ella vive y por lo menos a mí me parecería una locura irte a vivir a un lugar donde todo te recuerda a tu ex...cerca del que fue hogar de Shakespeare a orillas del río Avon, tener la colección de Shakespeare, guardar los recortes, las cartas de Terry, etc... Y mil detalles más que no me suenan a que es Albert. Pero bueno, cada quién es libre de soñar a su galán favorito. Cuídate linda y con toda confianza pregunta, Phambe es una experta jajaja así que seguro que algo comentará por aquí.

**Ster Star:** Jajaja me reí tanto de la "desgraciada", sí, sí que lo es. En el tema de Albert, mira es que no he querido darle un protagónico aquí. Me parece que Terry a sus casi treinta y Candy igual tienen que ser personajes más independientes, de toda maneras para honrar a quienes extrañan al güero, en el próximo capítulo lo haré meter la cuchara pero será aparición única jajaja. ¿Qué te parece Blake? Si ya olía a amor... imagínate ahora.

**Villa: **Espero que ahora sí te puedas leer este capítulo junto con un buen cafecito.

**Letty Bonilla: **Besos querida Letty, me gusta platicar contigo de nuestras ideas Candiescas jajaja.

**Torpe:** Tarde pero seguro, aquí viene lo nuevo.

**Kamanance: **No fue en martes pero ahora mi compu se ha comportado y mis pendientes aunque no terminan, me dejarán ya seguir con la historia. Yo estaba con la angustia loca de no poder escribir y con mis archivos secuestrados en mi compu que no prendía... imagínate, casi me da el patatus a mí. Eliza tendrá su merecido, lo estoy tramando y quizás el tiempo no le alcanzó para estar cerca del bisnieto pero le dejó algo igualmente hermoso... ya verás. Que bonito que al ver mi Nick te acuerdes de alguien a quien recuerdas... 3 Siempre que me retraso pienso tanto en ti... tarde pero con cariño, he aquí otro capítulo.

**CandyNochipa2003: ** Aquí viene lo nuevo y espero que se ponga aún mejor.

Abrazos y bendiciones para todas las que se dan una vuelta por aquí.

ClauT


	19. Chapter 19

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Tomando riesgos**

_**Londres, 1925**_

– Terry, ¿a dónde crees que vamos? Es muy tarde ya y la residencia tiene un estricto horario de llegada.

– Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía más por los horarios, _Pecosa_.

La forma en la que Terry pronunciaba esa palabra, _Pecosa_, siempre hacía que un escalofrío recorriera a Candy por la espalda. Mucha gente la llamaba así, la chica pecosa o la chica de las pecas, pero nunca sentía la misma emoción que al escucharlo pronunciado por la voz profunda de Terry. Ese nombre significaba para ella una combinación de afecto y provocación, como si fuera una clave secreta entre dos cómplices.

– Estoy hablando en serio, si tengo que pasar la noche en la sala de espera del hospital, mañana estaré malhumorada sin lugar a duda, y sabes bien quién la pagará ¿verdad? tú... tú... grosero – siempre que ella pensaba en crearle un apodo a Terry se quedaba en blanco, muchas palabras venían a su mente: inolvidable, brillante, gallardo, temperamental, rebelde, intenso, desafiante... pero nada de eso serviría para crearle un sobrenombre que la dejara satisfecha y a la par con los que él le asignaba a la gente.

– ¿Mañana? – Terry suspiró, si alguien le hubiese dicho un año antes que su siguiente cumpleaños lo pasaría al lado de su amor, hubiera escupido una serie de palabras cargadas de lastimosa amargura. Y en cambio esta vez cumpliría un año más, y todos los que siguieran a éste, en compañía de Candy.

Terry se detuvo de pronto frente a una calle de pequeñas casas blancas, y sonriendo como un niño que trama alguna travesura se dio la vuelta para ver a Candy mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su abrigo un juego de llaves que hizo sonar justo frente a su nariz mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

La casa victoriana donde entraron era parte de uno de los nuevos desarrollos que se construyeron en Kensington a finales del siglo pasado. Al entrar los recibió una oleada de luz anaranjada que entraba directamente por sus ventanales con la fuerza del atardecer. Los pisos de madera reluciente la hacían verse lista para habitarse, a pesar de que contaba con solo un par de muebles en la estancia.

Candy la recorrió con la mirada sorprendida. Olía a nueva y estaba tan iluminada que daba la impresión de estar rodeada de un ambiente de primavera a pesar de encontrarse en la mitad del invierno. Era sencilla y hermosa.

– Terry, ¿cómo encontraste este lugar? Es muy...

– ¿Cálido? Es lo mismo que pensé al verla. Casi pude olvidar que estamos en Londres.

Candy siguió a Terry que subía por la escalera hacia el segundo piso; en cuanto subió se dirigió como hipnotizada hacia el pequeño balcón que daba justo frente a Holland Park. A pesar de que los árboles del parque se encontraban sin una sola hoja, ella pudo imaginarse la hermosa vista que le regalaría a sus habitantes en primavera cuando todo comenzara a renacer.

– Es hermosa Terry – dijo ella sonriendo.

Terry la abrazó por la espalda, tomándola con firmeza por la cintura y le habló con suavidad haciéndola sentir su aliento en el cuello, produciéndole cosquillas.

– ... Y se encuentra a media hora de caminata del Hospital St. Mary's – agregó él comenzando a sentirse nervioso. En su cabeza todo parecía tan claro que le resultaba difícil expresar con palabras los planes que tenía para ambos. – Lo que quiero decir Candy es, que me gustaría que consideraras vivir en este lugar... conmigo.

Candy intentó disimular la sonrisa apretando los labios. Sabía que Terry no podía ver su rostro pero sin duda sabría que sonreía si lo permitía.

– Lo consideraré si te comportas y dejas de poner apodos a diestra y siniestra, por lo menos a mí y a mis amigos.

– ¿Quieres decir que para que aceptes vivir aquí conmigo debo renunciar a llamarte _mona pecas_? ¡Pero si este lugar lo elegí precisamente por encontrarse cerca de los árboles donde puedes desarrollar tu misión de Tarzan!

– ¡Exactamente!

– ¿Y al fanfarrón de tu primo ya no podré llamarlo _dandy_ o _chico elegante_?

– ¡Terry! Él ha sido muy amable con nosotros. Pero ese no es el punto, tú necesitas un poco de disciplina.

– Bien, dejaré que me disciplines, si tú aceptas vivir aquí desde hoy – sonrió él de manera maliciosa – De lo contrario, no hay trato.

– ¡¿Desde hoy?! ¡Terry! No tengo ropa para pasar la noche aquí y mañana debo regresar al Hospital temprano, no puedo usar el mismo uniforme, esta tarde tuve que tomar una serie de muestras de los enfermos y no querrás saber qué más.

Terry rió a carcajadas, así era ella, estaba más preocupada por el uniforme que se pondría al día siguiente, que por su astuta proposición de vivir juntos. La abrazó con mayor fuerza mientras ella se rebelaba tratando de soltarse.

Cuando él la abrazaba de esa manera le era imposible pensar.

Con cuidado, y sin soltarle las manos, la giró hacia él y acarició su mejilla.

– Si te comportas, te prestaré una de mis pijamas y quizás te guste tanto que aceptes reportarte indispuesta y te quedes conmigo todo el día, recuerda que es mi cumpleaños. No me gustaría desayunar solo en la mañana de mis veintiocho años... no es una manera agradable de comenzar un año de vida.

– ¡Terrence ¿estás tratando de embaucarme?! – los ojos de Candy se obscurecieron de tal manera que parecían un bosque en verano. Quería pasar con Terry todas las mañanas y todas las noches. Lo había extrañado irremediablemente cada día desde que se separaran, y ahora que lo tenía cerca, no sabía si lo dejaría partir nuevamente.

– Candy, debo advertirte que si me miras de esa manera es posible que olvide que soy un caballero y te lleve en brazos hacia una de las recámaras que hay en este lugar, y temo decirte que aún no está amueblada.

– ¿Sin... mobiliario? Terry, ¿quieres pasar la noche en este lugar sin una cama? – Candy se echó a reír, no imaginaba a Terry acostado sobre el piso cubriéndose solamente con su abrigo y utilizándola como almohada.

– ¿Piensas que un ex aristócrata no lograría sobrevivir una noche sin un cómodo colchón que reciba su delicado cuerpo?

– ¡Así es! Terry, es una locura, podemos tomarlo con calma e ir amueblando este lugar poco a poco. Yo me puedo encargar de hacerlo mientras tú terminas el trabajo con el señor Hathaway, en Nueva York.

En efecto él sabía que esa era la opción más lógica, pero no quería pasar ningún instante sin Candy; no mientras estuvieran en el mismo continente, en el mismo país. Le parecía una cosa imposible saberla tan cerca y tan lejos. Durante el viaje de camino a Londres una sensación de urgencia lo había poseído, ya no temía que el destino los separara, era simplemente un deseo inexplicable el que lo llevó a pensar en la única solución posible.

No le gustaba, y sin duda lo expondría a una serie de peligros, pero él estaba listo para encarar cualquier cosa.

Tomando de la mano a Candy la llevó hacia la estancia, había una chimenea, un pequeño sofá y una piel de animal sobre el suelo. Ella se sentó sin reparos sobre la piel haciéndolo sonreír con su sencillez.

Al encender la chimenea, un brillo dorado iluminó la estancia.

– Parece como si fuera Navidad... – murmuró ella.

– Eso mismo dijiste aquella tarde en Escocia – dijo él recordando que, aunque con los años había concluido que desde la primera vez que vio a Candy comenzó a amarla, fue bajo esa lluvia veraniega en el castillo Grandchester que supo que irremediablemente estaba enamorado de ella. Ese día cuando le propuso quedarse juntos hasta el amanecer, lo hizo impulsado por una fuerza desconocida.

Candy se levantó y desapareció por la puerta sin decir una sola palabra. Él la miró pensando en que ella no reparaba en el efecto que tenía sobre él verla caminar por una estancia a la luz del fuego. Sería mejor que sacara la cabeza por la ventana para que el aire frío lo calmara antes de hacer una locura.

No estaba preparado para verla regresar sin su uniforme.

A pesar de estar cubierta por su abrigo, Candy lo había dejado abierto mostrando una especie de camisola blanca y unos pantaloncillos que deben haberla ayudado a seguir trepándose en los árboles y evitar que más de uno se asomara a sus enaguas. Esa imagen iba en contra de todo lo que los locos veinte¹ significaban, Terry había visto actrices corretear por los pasillos del teatro con mucho menos ropa y sin embargo no pudo dejar de ruborizarse ante la imagen seductoramente inocente de Candy.

– Si te ríes Terrence, te golpearé. Compórtate con seriedad – dijo ella dando pequeños pasos hacia él que hacían que el abrigo se moviera dejando a la vista más de lo que creía.

– Si no quieres que te quite ese abrigo y todo lo que llevas debajo será mejor que te sientes y dejes de tentar a la suerte, Candy. Y esto lo digo muy en serio.

Si esto continuaba así, Terry tendría que asomar no solo la cabeza a la ventana, sino que tendría que pasar un tiempo en el balcón para tranquilizarse.

Candy había lavado su uniforme y lo colocó sobre la chimenea con la esperanza de que secara lo suficiente para ponérselo al día siguiente.

Sin decir una sola palabra había tomado la decisión de quedarse allí con Terry.

– Ven aquí – Terry extendió su mano para atraer a Candy para que se sentara a su lado. La rodeó con sus brazos como le hubiera gustado hacer aquella tarde de verano cuando extendió su mano pero la detuvo a medio camino sin saber por qué. – Debes pensar que me he vuelto loco.

Candy dejó salir una risilla.

– Siempre lo he pensado pero aun así te amo.

Se veía hermosa con el cabello cayéndole sobre los hombros y las mejillas ruborizadas. Ella sabía bien que no se encontraba propiamente vestida, pero hacía muchos años que había renunciado a comportarse como una señorita de sociedad. Esta escena definitivamente no era algo que les contaría a sus madres, así como tampoco les contó de aquél beso robado y sobre esa tarde de intimidad a solas en Escocia. Tenía claro que mientras sus acciones no le causaran arrepentimiento, todo estaría bien.

Los brazos de Terry eran su hogar, poco a poco fue cediendo al sueño en ese lugar; mientras Terry la observaba sin saber qué había hecho para merecer tanto amor y confianza de aquella mujer que sin miedo se entregaba a él.

* * *

La mañana los sorprendió a ambos.

Terry había dormido mejor que nunca, aunque su cuerpo estaba adolorido. No lo quiso admitir frente a Candy, pero era verdad que no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en un lugar que no fuera una cama. Ella mientras tanto despertó fresca y con energías, tenía guardada una sorpresa para Terry que tendría que esperar.

Ambos se alistaron lo mejor que pudieron para salir de su hogar, desayunaron juntos y se despidieron contando los minutos desde el instante mismo en que se separaron.

Candy trabajó sin parar para poder salir un par de horas antes, se disculpó con sus maestros de la tarde con un pretexto que al día siguiente ni siquiera recordó. Al salir y atravesar el parque donde se encontraron por primera vez tras diez años, Terry la esperaba, envuelto en la bufanda blanca que le había obsequiado y con la misma mirada pícara que mostró la tarde anterior.

– ¿Qué has hecho está vez, Terry?

– Vamos – la agarró de la mano, pero ella se detuvo.

– Terry esta vez necesito saber si debo hacer aunque sea una pequeña maleta, mi compañera estará ocupada en la tarde pero esta noche volverá, y es mejor que no me sorprenda sacando mi ropa y huyendo a hurtadillas.

– Podemos hacer eso después, nos están esperando.

– ¿Quién no espera? ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

– Candy, sé que prometí ser paciente, pero no creo poder regresar a Nueva York a menos de que en este momento nos presentemos frente a un juez. ¿Lo has pensado? Ese sería el segundo mejor regalo de cumpleaños, después de esta bufanda... por supuesto.

Candy enmudeció, una parte de ella quería correr con él a donde fuera, pero otra trataba de contenerse al saber que estaban a punto de hacer algo que no podrían deshacer.

– Candy el único apellido que puedo ofrecerte aquí lo conoces bien, cuando me marché de este continente renuncié a usarlo, pero si es el precio que debo pagar por estar junto a ti, bien puedo retomarlo. Jamás haría algo que te dañara, y ayer durante algunos minutos, consideré convertirte en mi mujer; no puedo prometer que consiga seguir conteniéndome por mucho tiempo.

– Pero Terry... ¿qué pasará si tu padre...?

– No lo sé Candy, es un riesgo que tendremos que correr juntos. Es posible que ni siquiera le importe. He estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones y él finalmente ha pedido autorización para heredar su ducado al _lechón_ que tuvo con la Duquesa Cara de Cerdo.

– ¡Terry! Llamarlos así es muy cruel, tú no eres como ellos, no debes referirte así a la esposa de tu padre y su hijo... Y yo... encantada sería la señora Graham, o Smith, ¿o qué te parece si tú te conviertes en el señor White?

Él le sonrió y acarició su cabello colocándole uno de sus rizos tras la oreja.

– Eso representa dos conflictos, uno es que sería un apellido falso que a la larga resultaría invalidado y el segundo problema, es que creo que Eliza y la momia que tienes por Tía se encargarían de sacarlo a la luz y arrastrar tu nombre por el fango alegando que realizaste una boda ficticia. Graham será el primer apellido que prenderá todas las alarmas en la trinchera enemiga. Para todos los que me conocieron, Grandchester es un apellido que creen que repudié hace muchos años, sin embargo es algo que difícilmente yo hubiera podido hacer siendo menor de edad. Legalmente seguiré llevando ese apellido me guste o no.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– ¿Seguro? Vamos, Candy… – le acarició la cara. – Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en la vida. He hablado con un juez esta mañana y él estaría dispuesto a realizar el trámite, después de eso, ya veremos. Y te juro Candy, que encontraremos una solución para poder hacer público que nos amamos lo más pronto posible.

– Terry, a ti es a quien quiero. No me importa quién lo sepa, estamos metidos en este secreto por mí.

– Y por mí.

Candy trato de reír para aligerar el ambiente.

– ¿Quieres decirme que me casaré vestida de enfermera? Bueno, no podré escandalizar a nadie al decir que no me casé de blanco.

– ¿Por quién me tomas, _Pecas_? La cita es en una hora, tenemos tiempo para llevarte a una boutique, pasar por un traje decente para mí y después de firmar, recoger tus cosas de la residencia. ¿Ya pensaste qué es lo que les dirás?

– No, pero tenemos tiempo.

* * *

Terry y Candy salieron del juzgado tomados de la mano, con sonrisas deslumbrantes y un papel que certificaba su unión. Nada de eso fue lo que habían planeado cuando inicialmente Terry le pidió casarse con él, pero tampoco les importaba demasiado.

.

Un auto detenido al otro lado de la acera fue testigo de su entrada y su salida.

– ¿Quiere que los siga su Excelencia? – el hombre que conducía miró por el retrovisor esperando la respuesta.

– No es necesario, sé a dónde se dirigen.

– ¿Está seguro de que permitir que llegaran hasta este punto fue lo correcto?

El hombre en el asiento trasero guardó silencio unos minutos.

– Busca a ese juez, ya sabes lo que tiene que hacer.

– En seguida su Señoría.

Mientras tanto el hombre en su interior miraba alejarse a la feliz pareja.

– Estaba seguro de que volverías, Terrence.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ Los locos 20 fueron nombrados así "roaring twenties" durante el período de prosperidad económica que tuvo Estados Unidos desde 1922 hasta 1929. La moda, las ciudades, el cine, la música, el arte, la historia cambiaron por completo durante diez años, la mujer era más atrevida en muchos sentidos, eso es lo que quise reflejar en la conducta de Candy.

**Agradecimientos:**

Bellas todas, estamos llegando a la parte culminante de la historia. Me atrasé y le quedé mal a Terry en su cumpleaños, entre mis atrasos y la plataforma de Fanfiction, que estuvo fallando en las notificaciones no me animé a publicar, de hecho borré ese capítulo y reescribí éste que me gustó más que el anterior. De pronto las musas no se ponen de acuerdo en mi cabeza y me dictan todas a la vez.

Decidí crear estas escenas para acelerar la historia, sé que es poco convencional y que les encantaría ver a Candy vestida de blanco, del brazo de Albert, con sus madres, amigos, etc., etc. Peeerooooo esta historia no va así, no es un drama así que tampoco habrá tragedias, tampoco tendrá el final mágico porque desde el inicio sabemos que Candy y Terry estuvieron juntos pero en secreto y que su hijo para lograr ser el Duque de Grandchester tuvo otros tantos secretos. Aunque les aseguro que es un final relativamente feliz.

Quise mezclarlo con la parte rica del romance como dice Kamanance, para disfrutar un poquito más aunque sea 4 días después del 28 de enero, luego del capítulo de Blake y Lilian que me dejó bastante satisfecha... Ahora viene una parte medio álgida para darle ya paso a la historia de Alexander contada por Julia.

Les dejo un abrazo grande a todas, esta vez no les contesto una a una pero como saben, leo todo lo que me escriben y lo agradezco profundamente.

Que tengan un hermoso domingo.

ClauT


	20. Chapter 20

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Lazos (parte1)**

_**Nueva York, época actual**_

– ¿...ita White? ... ¿Señorita White? – una chica que trabajaba como parte del servicio de los Hartman llevaba minutos llamando a aquella mujer castaña que parecía hipnotizada. Estaba tentada a intentar moverla un poco, cuando finalmente reaccionó mirándola sorprendida.

– Discúlpame, ¿qué decías?

– Señorita White, la señora Hartman me ha pedido que la llame a la sala de estar, el joven Blake también está esperándola allí.

Lilian se sonrojó con solo escuchar el nombre de él, llevaba toda la tarde recordando la manera en cómo la había besado contra aquella pared en el distrito de los teatros.

¿Cómo iba a hacer para ver a Julia ahora?

Seguro se daría cuenta de que su hijo no le era del todo indiferente cuando notara que no podía mirarlo sin babear y sin desear que la acorralara nuevamente y la besara.

– ¡Maldición! Entre los pendientes de Candy no estaba por ningún lado seducir a su nieto... – ¡Buena la has hecho Lilian! – dijo ella riéndose debido a los nervios, de momento le preocupaba más encontrarse con Blake, que finalmente conocer la historia del _Pequeño Duque_.

Suspirando con fuerza, se dirigió al tocador para retocarse los labios y antes de salir abrió la ventana para dejar que el aire helado del invierno le ayudara a disminuir un poco el calor que sentía por dentro.

Al llegar al salón pudo apreciar lo hermosamente decorado que estaba, se veía alegre y sencillo, captaba sin dificultad la poca luz del invierno haciéndolo parecer un lugar cálido. En uno de los _love seat_ estaba sentado Blake dando pequeños tragos a su taza de té, con los ojos clavados en un álbum de fotos.

– ¡Lilly! No te quedes ahí parada, ven aquí. Espero que te guste el té inglés tanto como a mí. Es una costumbre que no he querido abandonar a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo viviendo en América; nunca he podido tomar café por la tarde sin que me altere.

Lilian sonrió y se acercó a Julia. Era tan sencilla y espontánea que no era difícil acercarse a ella. Le parecía complicado imaginarla como la hija del Duque de Grandchester.

– Blake ha decidido ser un maleducado y no esperar por ti. Casi me ha arrebatado ese álbum de fotos que no deja de mirar.

Lilian intentó no ver a Blake, si lo hacía estaba segura de que recorrería su rostro hasta quedarse enganchada viendo fijamente sus labios, y eso no era una buena idea hacerlo delante de su madre.

– Julia, te agradezco mucho que me dejes participar en esta reunión, después de todo soy una extraña, y heme aquí, hurgando en la historia de tu familia. Pero te prometo que el manuscrito del señor Graham quedará impecable, le hará honor a su nombre y al de su familia.

– ¿Señor Graham? ¿Has decidido volver a llamarle así? – Blake frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación sin mirar directamente a Lilian. Temía que en cuanto la viera buscaría algún pretexto para llevarla arrastrando hasta su departamento.

Este asunto de volver a casa para las fiestas y perder un poco de su privacidad nunca le había importado, hasta ahora que ansiaba estar a solas con esa mujer que había respondido a sus besos con una intensidad que no esperaba.

Inicialmente solo había querido incordiarla, después de todo le había llamado débil y eso no era algo halagador, pero jamás pensó que él mismo llevaría las cosas tan lejos. Si hubiera pasado junto a ellos un policía sin duda habría tenido que pagar una buena suma por una multa debida a faltas a la moral en vía pública.

Y eso que ni siquiera había hecho la mitad de lo que quería hacer...

Tratando de calmarse le dio un gran trago a su té meditando seriamente en cambiarlo por una copa de ginebra.

– Me imagino que estarán desesperados – dijo Julia dejando escapar una risilla burlona.

Sin duda se había dado cuenta del ambiente tenso entre esos dos que habían llegado a encerrase en sus habitaciones como almas que lleva el diablo. En un principio creyó que algo había salido mal durante la visita al viejo teatro Stratford, pero cuando vio a su hijo llegar al salón de té e ignorarla mientras buscaba con la mirada a Lilian, supo que las cosas iban mejor de lo que imaginaba.

– Madre... – la miró Blake con seriedad. – Ya que comprendes tan bien cómo nos sentimos, bien puedes comenzar a contarnos por qué llevo todo este tiempo pensando que el tío Terrence era soltero.

Julia le sonrió con ternura y le guiñó un ojo a su gruñón hijo para tratar de hacer las pases con él, eso siempre le funcionaba.

– Bueno querido, si todo hubiera salido como deseaba Terrence, es decir mi abuelo, él y Candice hubieran cumplido casi trece años de matrimonio civil en 1939, cuando la mayoría de esas fotos que ves ahí en el álbum fueron tomadas; pero al parecer, su padre no había estado del todo de acuerdo.

– ¿¡Ellos se casaron en 1925!?... Pero nosotros no encontramos ningún registro de ese documento – exclamó Lilly a pesar de sus intentos por no involucrarse en la plática entre madre e hijo.

– Eran épocas muy distintas Lilly, las familias pertenecientes a la aristocracia solían decidir los destinos de sus hijos, sobre todo de los primogénitos. El bisabuelo Richard nunca abandonó su idea de que Terry regresaría y se dedicaría a lo mismo que él, después de todo era su primer hijo. Su otro hijo mayor, nacido de la Duquesa y que conocen como Richard II, nunca resultó hábil para la política; de hecho existen rumores muy vergonzosos sobre su comportamiento antes de que desapareciera durante la Segunda Guerra. Y el tío Carlton... – Julia suspiró – Él era muy distinto, desde que supo que Terry había dejado todo para irse a América a perseguir su sueño de actuar, se convirtió casi en su ídolo y cuando supo que había vuelto fue como si aquella estrella lejana llegara de gira a visitar a sus fanáticos. Jamás buscaría usurpar su lugar en la vida de su padre, pero eso era algo que jamás podría decir frente a la Duquesa y sus dos hermanos mayores, ellos odiaban a Terry profundamente y no dejaban de culparlo de la frialdad con que eran tratados por el Duque.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo el Duque cuando supo que Terry había regresado a Londres para casarse con Candy?

– Anuló el matrimonio por supuesto – dijo Julia. – Ese papel no podría encontrarlo nadie, pues el Duque se hizo cargo de desaparecer cualquier evidencia de ello, incluyendo a los testigos del juzgado y al mismo juez, a los cuales ofreció una cuantiosa suma por reubicarse y cambiar de profesión.

– Pero Terry tuvo que haber hecho algo, él jamás permitiría que su matrimonio le fuera arrebatado de las manos – respondió Blake impactado.

– Desafortunadamente hijo, él no tenía manera de saberlo. Sin embargo, fue mejor así, eso permitió que él terminara de consolidar su carrera como director viajando incasablemente entre Nueva York y Londres hasta que en 1931 llegó a vivir definitivamente en Inglaterra. Fue una época en la que ellos vivieron en una aparente tranquilidad y fue durante ese tiempo que Alexander nació. Para el abuelo Richard debió ser como si su historia con Eleanor se repitiera, un amor ardiente entre un noble y una plebeya, que tenía como evidencia un hijo. Me imagino que vivió debatiéndose entre irrumpir en sus vidas y ver como Terrence volvía a marcharse, o esperar un momento, una señal.

– Cielos, además de vivir en secreto eran acechados y ni siquiera lo sabían... – murmuró Lilian pensando en que a los aristócratas les faltaba un tornillo.

– No creo que haya sido fácil para ninguno de ellos Lilly, pero estaban juntos, eso era lo único que les importaba. Papá nació en el verano de 1926 y te puedo asegurar que su infancia fue por demás feliz, basta verlo en todas estas fotos.

Julia tomó la mano de Lilian y la hizo sentarse en el love seat junto a Blake. – Necesitas ver estas imágenes de cerca querida Lilly.

Julia tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír a carcajadas cuando vio a los dos jóvenes tan tensos como si fueran muñecos de madera.

A Candy le hubiera enternecido verlos, y Terry no hubiera podido evitar avergonzarlos más de lo que ya estaban.

– Fue alrededor de 1936¹, mi padre cumplía diez años cuando la vida de los tres tuvo que cambiar...

* * *

_**Londres, 1936**_

– ¿Ale? ¡Alexander! ¿eres tú el que ha entrado? – habló Candy desde la cocina escuchando claramente la puerta de la entrada azotarse.

– ¡Mamá no te imaginas lo que sucedió hoy en la escuela! ¡Nos llevaron de visita al Parlamento, estuvimos en la Cámara de los Lores! ¡Es donde se toman todas las decisiones importantes del país!

Alexander no paraba de dar brincos y hablar mientras gesticulaba, Candy apenas le podía entender.

– ¿Entraron a la Cámara de los Lores? ... Que... peculiar – ella sabía lo raro que era el ingresar a ese lugar, sobre todo para una escuela que no estaba relacionada en nada con la nobleza o con los hijos de ésta. Ninguno de los compañeros de Ale podría soñar ni remotamente en ser parte de ese lugar, no a menos que fuera como parte del servicio o si acaso de algún puesto administrativo de menor importancia.

– Algún día me verás ahí trabajando por Inglaterra – Dijo el niño sacando el pecho con seguridad.

Su madre se lleno de ternura y orgullo.

Todo en él era distinto. Su manera de hablar parecía la de adulto, su forma elegante de caminar y su personalidad firme y dominante y esa clara determinación que siempre había mostrado hacia lo que amaba en la vida.

Si no fuera por su cabello rubio y esas pecas Candy dudaría de que sus genes hubieran sobrevivido a esa mezcla abrumadora con la herencia Grandchester. Y no solo eran los genes, Terry se había encargado de darle a su hijo un amplio entrenamiento en diversas artes; a sus diez años Alexander tocaba el piano relativamente bien, sabía montar a caballo - cosa que aún atemorizaba un poco a su madre,- leía a los clásicos del renacimiento, declamaba poesía y por supuesto conocía a fondo muchas de las obras que su padre había representada y adaptado al teatro.

Era un niño difícil de pasar desapercibido.

– Y estando allí ¿alguien se te acercó?

Alexander la miró con extrañeza sin entender a qué se refería.

– Quiero decir, ¿te encontraste con... alguien? ¿Alguno de los Lores?

– ¡Eso quisiera! Por supuesto, ningún Lord estaba allí – dijo él con decepción. – Aunque es un día típico, no había ningún personaje de la aristocracia. Es un lugar increíble, por momentos sentí que algunas personas me miraban como si fuera alguien importante.

Candy trató de no alarmarse, Alexander siempre llamaba la atención, eso no era algo raro.

– Debe ser porque eres tan pecoso como tu madre. – Terry acababa llegar a casa cuando escuchó la última parte de esa charla.

– ¡Papá! Algún día verás como mis pecas y yo haremos grandes reformas para este país.

– Bien, pero mientras eso sucede, ¿qué te parece si visitamos a Theo?

Terry había conseguido un pase especial para las caballerizas de uno de sus colegas actores y le había dado el nombre de Theo a uno de sus nuevos inquilinos que por su carácter amable le recordaba a su antigua compañera con la que cabalgaba por las mañanas en el Colegio San Pablo.

– De acuerdo, pero después tendrás que escuchar mi ensayo sobre el Parlamento inglés, en la escuela habrá un concurso y nos han prometido que el premio será propuesto por nosotros.

– Un intercambio por demás justo su señoría – exclamó Terry haciendo una reverencia que le sacó una risita a su hijo.

– Seré un líder justo padre ¡Quisiera que el tiempo pasara muy rápido para que llegue ese momento! – dijo Alexander desapareciendo en una alocada carrera y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera de aquella hermosa casa victoriana donde llevaban ya tantos años viviendo.

– ¡Alexander, no corras!

Cuando Candy no lo escuchó más, dejo el tazón de harina que llevaba en las manos y se dirigió a su marido.

– Terry...

– Lo sé _Pecosa_, yo tampoco me siento tranquilo, pero quizás con el tiempo Ale se enfoque en algo diferente.

– No es solo eso Terry, en este tiempo no hemos sabido nada de Él... sería ingenuo pensar que ignora que su hijo está aquí, que los tres lo estamos.

– ¿Y no has pensado que eso se debe a que se ha olvidado de que soy su hijo? – dijo Terry mientras acariciaba con la punta de los dedos la mano de aquella rubia pecosa.

– Nadie se puede desprender de un hijo totalmente.

– No lo conoces Candy, para él librarse de mí fue una bendición, solo me veía como un problema qué resolver.

Candy suspiró resignada, nunca ganaría algo discutiendo sobre el carácter del padre de su marido

– Demos gracias por estos años de paz – dijo ella refugiándose en los brazos de él. Desde hace días tenía un presentimiento.

Ella sabía que en estos años algunas cosas extrañas habían ocurrido, durante algunas tardes notó cómo un elegante auto se detenía frente a su casa y permanecía allí hasta que Terry salía; con frecuencia ella misma sentía que era observada y estaba segura de que Terry también lo había experimentado, pero ambos trataban de mantener la calma hasta que algo contundente sucediera.

Después de todo no tener noticias, era una buena señal ¿O no?

Tras algunas semanas de rutina, llegó a su casa una notificación de la escuela para obtener el permiso de los padres para que Alexander acudiera, junto con otros dos afortunados niños, a una audiencia con algunos representantes de la aristocracia inglesa. Decía que los ensayos de estos pequeños habían sido lo suficientemente sobresalientes como para provocar dicha invitación que fue realizada a petición del mismo Alexander.

A Candy se le detuvo el corazón, ¿un niño con apellido Grandchester acudiendo por invitación a una audiencia sin levantar sospechas?

Imposible.

Alexander haría una rabieta monumental si sus padres le impedían acudir a la cita, así que Terry fue directamente a la escuela a investigar en qué consistía tal visita, quiénes estarían allí y sobre todo, quién estaba detrás de semejante evento.

Lo único que consiguió fue obtener un nombre y una dirección a la que se dirigió esa misma tarde. Él conocía ese lugar y sabía que lo esperaban cuando nadie lo detuvo a pesar de presentarse sin cita.

– Me imaginé que vendría señor Grandchester ¿O sigue usando su segundo nombre como apellido?

Era el secretario del Duque de Grandchester quien salió a recibirle.

– No puedo decir que sea un placer, Sir Miles – contestó Terry mostrando su hartazgo. – Quiero dejar un mensaje...

El secretario sonrió pensando que ese hombre no había cambiado nada, aún recordaba cómo siendo un jovencito había entrado a la oficina de su padre hecho un demonio y vociferando que le urgía verlo hace más de veinte años. Luego el Duque le relataría que aquella urgencia era una tontería menor con la que Terrence se había ensañado para evitar que expulsaran a una compañera del Colegio.

Quién diría que aquél sería el detonante que provocaría que el hijo de un Duque huyera del país abandonándolo todo. En su momento le había parecido algo muy valiente, sin duda estúpido, pero requería valor.

– Sabes bien que su Excelencia siempre ha tenido una condescendencia especial hacia tu comportamiento imprudente. Sin embargo, él no se encuentra en este momento.

Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, Terry miró al hombre que siempre fue la mano derecha de su padre pensando por un momento cómo obtener la información que buscaba.

– Es una lástima, pensé que nos vendría bien una reunión familiar, después de todo creo que necesito _disculparme _por haber tomado prestado su apellido... Me imagino que sabe en dónde encontrarme, recuérdele que esto es entre nosotros. – Terry se dio la vuelta, tenía claro que tenía un asunto pendiente entre su padre y él, Alexander solo había sido el anzuelo para atraerlo a su territorio.

– Terrence, ¿no has pensado en que la fortuna podría haberte puesto exactamente en el lugar en el que alguna vez estuvo su Excelencia?

– Eso jamás sucederá – dijo él cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras él.

Candy dio gracias a la buena fortuna cuando uno par de días después Alexander despertó lleno de un típico salpullido de la edad conocido como varicela. Por supuesto él se negaba a quedarse en cama y perderse de la audiencia en el Parlamento, sin embargo ésta fue pospuesta indefinidamente y sin razón.

El Duque no contactó a Terry a pesar de su frontal declaratoria de guerra.

Unos meses después Candy y Terry decidirían mudarse a Stratford-upon Avon, con el pretexto de una maravillosa oportunidad para Terry en el Royal Shakespeare Theatre que en 1932, con una fantástica puesta en escena, se inauguraría como reemplazo para el Shakespeare Memorial Theatre que había sufrido un terrible incendio en 1926.

Pero nada evitaría que el destino los alcanzara.

* * *

– Siento mucho interrumpirlos, querida, es hora de preparase para la cena.

La voz de Ryan Hartman sorprendió a Lilian que permanecía en total silencio junto con Blake.

– Bien chicos, dejemos el desenlace para mañana. ¿Lilly me acompañas? Esta noche tenemos algunos invitados del Patronato a cenar, me gustaría que adoptaras alguno de los vestidos que piden a gritos que una chica joven y hermosa les dé una nueva oportunidad.

– Julia, no, yo no podría aceptar algo así. Me parece que no tendría una oportunidad de volver a lucirlos y...

– El vestido azul que usaste en Navidad se te veía fantástico, seguramente necesitará un compañero – insistió la señora Hartman.

Lilian se sonrojó pensando en quién le había obsequiado ese vestido y no pudo discutir más pero al llegar la hora del evento insistió en permanecer en un puesto algo alejado de los anfitriones.

Mientras se servía una copa, Blake pudo verla sentada junto a la ventana del comedor. Por fin había bajado después de que su madre la tomara como rehén, pero había valido la pena, se veía muy guapa enfundada en un elegante vestido negro, y para su sorpresa estaba mirándolo.

Saludó a algunas personas y charló brevemente mientras se acercaba con lentitud hacia donde se encontraba ella. Al llegar a su lado, la tomó suavemente por el codo y simplemente le dijo al oído:

– ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

– ¿Para ir a dónde? ¿Iremos de nuevo al teatro?

– No, conozco un mejor lugar.

Ella le sonrió con complicidad.

– De acuerdo.

– Iré a decirle a mis padres que nos vamos.

Lilian le echó un último vistazo al salón lleno de gente y se encaminó a la puerta. Después de que ella desapareciera por la puerta, Blake escaneó el lugar en busca de sus padres. Ambos estaban sentados en un rincón en compañía de uno de los directivos del patronato de museos y otras personas. Se acercó entre ambos y les murmuró:

– Lilian y yo nos vamos.

– ¿Cómo que se van? – Ryan Hartman se dio la vuelta en su asiento. – ¿Irse a dónde...?

Julia puso su mano sobre su hombro interrumpiendo a su esposo.

– Diviértanse hijo, dile a Lilly que se lleve mi abrigo, me parece que no vino preparada para estas temperaturas tan bajas.

– Se lo diré madre – Blake se dio la vuelta con prisa y partió rumbo a la puerta principal.

Su madre lo miró sonriente.

– ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tu hijo? Nunca había abandonado una posible reunión de negocios como ésta.

– ¿En verdad no te lo imaginas?

– No tengo idea.

– Tu hijo... está enamorado.

– ¿¡Cómo dices!? – Ryan volvió a mirar incrédulo la entrada del salón por donde había desaparecido Blake. – ¿Desde cuándo lleva sucediendo esto?

– Me parece que fue desde que regresó gruñendo y vociferando acerca de la mujer que lo había hecho viajar a Londres en un santiamén.

– Pero ¿no decía él que quería ser un solitario como el abuelo Terrence?

– Parece que en algún momento eso cambió.

– ¿Y ella? ¿Crees que esté interesada?

– Eso no lo sé, no sé si se haya dado cuenta de lo que Blake siente; pero parece que se las ha ingeniado para convencerla de salir a algún lado con este frío. Me suena a que nuestro hijo no le es del todo indiferente.

El señor Hartman miró hacia el corredor y vio pasar a Lilian poniéndose el abrigo de su esposa y entregarle el suyo a su hijo; éste se lo puso y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

– Ya veo... – dijo él recordando lo que sintió la primera vez que vio a Julia Grandchester en una cena de gala. – Bueno, siempre deseé en el fondo tener un par de nietos, me parece que esto me acerca un poco a ese plan.

Julia se rio alegremente y besó con suavidad la mejilla de ese hombre que casi tres décadas atrás, le había robado el aliento con solo mirarla.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ En el capítulo 14 puse que Terry, Candy y Alexander comenzarían a vivir en Stratford a finales de los años 20 pero para un ajuste de las cuentas lo cambiaré a los últimos años de la década de los 30 para que los años cuadren mejor. Ustedes disculparan, al ser una historia que se va construyendo, requiere algunos ajustes sobre el camino.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Mis queridas todas, me desaparecí una semana... lo sé, entre el lío de mi computadora y los atrasos que provocó en mis trabajos no he tenido un respiro para escribir hasta hoy que finalmente puedo sentarme a hilar algunos cabos sueltos. Quiero dar un poco más de velocidad pero hay tanto que explicar que a veces me complico la vida... ¡qué envidia me dan los escritores que llegan a la parte culminante desenredándolo todo! Yo estoy en eso y de pronto siento que me enredo más jejeje.

Les debo nuevamente los comentarios a cada una, pero que sepan que las llevo conmigo y siempre las pienso como mi motivación para escribir.

Que tengan un domingo lleno de amor y amistad.

ClauT


	21. Chapter 21

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Lazos (2ª parte) **

_**Stratford-upon Avon, 1938**_

La vida en Stratford era muy animada a pesar de que nada se comparaba al ajetreo de Londres.

Era un pequeño lugar con una esencia propia, por lo que no fue difícil que Candy y Terry encontraran un hermoso cottage a orillas del rio Avon que les ofrecía privacidad y a la vez cercanía a toda la oferta del lugar.

Alexander a pesar de no estar enteramente convencido de la mudanza, tenía tal convencimiento de que él sería parte de la vida política del país sin importar cómo, que tomó los cambios en su vida con relativa tranquilidad. Con rapidez se armó su nuevo bando "parlamentario" y siguió asombrando a todos los que lo conocían con su carisma y su habilidad de influir en los demás. En muy poco tiempo se ganó el sobrenombre del "pequeño Duque", cosa que no entusiasmaba mucho a Terry.

Él imaginó que con la sencillez de Candy y su propio interés en las artes, su hijo sería un chico tranquilo de intereses artísticos. Inevitablemente supuso que si él hubiera sido aunque sea un poco parecido a Ale, la relación con su padre hubiera sido menos ríspida. Pero a él simplemente le asqueaba la hipocresía en la vida de la aristocracia y jamás había sido un idealista como su hijo, que lleno de esperanza pensaba que podía cambiar la rigidez del orden de clases de ese país. Constantemente el chico fantaseaba con la serie de iniciativas y leyes que llevaría a cabo, organizaba a sus "secretarios" que no eran más que un par de chiquillos que lo miraban asombrados y divertidos a la vez, apoyándolo lo que decía, ofreciéndole sugerencias y recomendaciones para "eficientar" su labor.

Sin duda esas reuniones "parlamentarias" eran algo digno de verse, por lo que entendía la fama que su hijo cobraba en cualquier lugar. Quizás era incluso más conocido que él, quien finalmente había logrado hacerse de un lugar como director de obras clásicas, y aunque seguía disfrutando actuar, ya no sentía la necesidad de representar papeles que simbolizaban otras vidas distintas de la de él. Su vida por fin era exactamente lo que sin saberlo él siempre añoró.

Para Candy las cosas iban bastante bien, al terminar sus estudios el director del hospital le ofreció un puesto que disfrutó durante esos años de tranquilidad, después al decirle que se mudaba, le hizo una gran oferta que le fue fácil rechazar ya que ella siempre deseó una vida en paz en una ciudad pequeña y no en el frenesí de la capital. Sin problema encontró un par de doctores en Stratford que la emplearon con la deslumbrante recomendación del director de St. Mary's.

Se sentía muy orgullosa de haber encontrado su camino y que éste se combinara con sus dos amores.

En aquella relativa paz, la pareja pensó que si el Duque no había aparecido después del desafío que planteó Terry, no había razón para creer que le interesaría contactarlos en Stratford.

* * *

Candy se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio junto a la ventana que daba al jardín lleno de rosas y narcisos. Llevaba todo el día intentando escribir una carta.¹

_Querida señorita Pony..._

Eso es todo lo que llevaba escrito. El simple hecho de escribir ese nombre sobre la hoja de papel en blanco llenaba su corazón de emociones forzándola a dejar el lápiz sobre la mesa. Ella lanzó un suspiro de alivio y gratitud y sin ser consciente de ello unió sus manos como en una plegaria.

En las últimas semanas no podía hacer otra cosa que rezar; rezar mucho y escribir cada día al Hogar de Pony. Su hogar que estaba tan lejos... hasta ese momento no había resentido el estar al otro lado del océano. ¡Cuánto querría estar al lado de su benefactora para poder cuidarla e infundirle coraje!

Abandonó la carta que tanto le estaba costando escribir y comenzó a releer el mensaje en que la hermana Lane le informaba que la señorita Pony había superado el momento crítico y se encontraba recuperándose.

Sus palabras escritas en una elegante caligrafía parecía sonreírle y bailar sobre la delgada hoja de papel.

* * *

_Querida Candy,_

_Tengo la impresión de que puedo escuchar tu voz preguntándole "Hermana, ¿es eso cierto? ¿No está diciéndome esto solo para tranquilizarme, verdad?" Es por ello que adjunto una carta de la señorita Pony. Estoy segura de que cuando se haya recuperado un poco más recibirás una carta más larga de ella._

* * *

.

Candy tomó el segundo papel con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y leyó de nuevo las pocas líneas escritas por la señorita Pony.

.

* * *

_Querida hija,_

_Lamento haberte hecho preocupar, pero ahora puedes estar tranquila. Todavía hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer por mis niños y no es mi intención morir antes de poder abrazarte de nuevo. Estoy segura de que el Señor escuchó mis oraciones._

_Paulina Giddings_

* * *

Con la punta del dedo repasó delicadamente la firma. Aquella escritura grande y redonda que representaba perfectamente el carácter afectuoso de la persona a la cual pertenece. Puede que no tena la energía que usualmente la caracterizaba, pero pareciera que escuchara su voz y oler el aroma de las tortitas recién hechas.

– Señorita Paulina – dijo en voz baja Candy, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. Ella supo su verdadero nombre cuando ya estaba más grande, le habían llamado Pony desde niña porque se parecía a un potrillo rechoncho criado en la finca de su vecino y reía siempre alegando que no había cambiado mucho. También recordaba cómo la hermana Lane se avergonzaba de haber renegado de su apellido "Roach" que de niña le recordaba a las cucarachas² y cómo ella le decía que nunca cambiaría cuando hacía travesuras al lado de Tom y bajo la mirada preocupada de Annie.

Ella no mintió cuando le contó a Terry lo agradecida que estaba con sus padres por haberla dejado en el Hogar de Pony. Su hogar, un lugar a donde regresar.

Candy se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió lentamente a la consola. En la pared, enmarcado a mano había una pintura al óleo que Terry había colgado de tal manera que podía ser vista desde cualquier ángulo. Fue él quien la encontró hace algunos años en el mercado de pulgas de Londres. ¡Qué regalo tan maravilloso le hizo! Entre tantos cuadros viejos le bastó una sola mirada para entender que representaba el Hogar de Pony, retratándolo además de manera completa desde lo alto de la colina.

De pie frente al cuadro ella lo observó cuidadosamente. Poco expuesta a la vista, en la esquina de la pintura es posible leer la firma del autor: Slim. Sonrió con ternura recordando al chiquillo mulato de tristes ojos grises que lloraba al atardecer y a veces mojaba la cama, y que todo lo que hacía era dibujar. Cuando Candy regresó al Hogar, Slim ya no estaba allí. Había sido adoptado por una familia de herreros de un pueblo lejano, pero él parecía no haber olvidado su pasión por la pintura. Su toque era delicado y preciso, solo él podría haber retratado su hogar como era tiempo atrás, dando la impresión de tenerlo justo ahí frente a sus ojos.

Cuando Candy le contó a la señorita Pony el tesoro que Terry le regaló, ella respondió que estaba segura de que ese hallazgo había ocurrido para darle ánimo a la distancia, ya que ellos aún permanecían juntos en secreto, y le pidió que la mantuviera cerca de ella para recordarle que Slim y otras personas estarían siempre a su lado. En realidad su intención era enviársela a ella, pero ambas se habían dado cuenta de cuánto la necesitaba Candy.

Desde ese día, el Hogar de Pony siempre había permanecido allí, en su sala de estar, como si hubiera sido pintado para ella y de la cual parecía que saldría en cualquier momento la hermana Lane para perseguir a Tom después de hacer alguna diablura.

Candy cerró los ojos mientras parecía que el pasado volvía rápidamente a su memoria.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose al pórtico la sacó de sus recuerdos.

Ella se acercó a la puerta como siempre hacia al escuchar los pasos que indicaban que Terry se acercaba a la entrada, pero le extrañó no verlo entrar enseguida.

– ¿Qué pasa querido? ¿No vas a entrar...? – Dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

– Normalmente espero a que la anfitriona me invite a pasar, señorita White.

– Grandchester... – Murmuró ella.

– Me imagino que se refiere a mí, pero por lo general me llaman Excelencia.

– No. – respondió Candy sintiendo como temblaba su voz. – Señora Grandchester, es así como me llamo ahora.

El Duque la miró inexpresivo. No cabía duda de que esa chiquilla rubia de modales poco delicados que vio alguna vez en el Colegio de Londres se había convertido en una mujer atractiva que lo miraba con desconfianza. Efectivamente tenía algo especial, entendía por qué su hijo se había encaprichado con ella al grado de desafiar la lógica regresando al lugar de donde había huido y osando usar el apellido al que había renunciado muchos años atrás.

– Sí, por supuesto, señora "Grandchester".

Hubo algo en la manera en cómo pronunció esas palabras que no le gustó a Candy, pero aún así, era el padre de su marido quien se presentan ante su puerta. Se hizo a un lado dejándolo entrar y extendiendo su mano para tomar su abrigo y su sombrero de copa.

Gracias a Dios Alexander estaba en la escuela.

– Terry no se encuentra en este momento, ¿le gustaría esperarlo? Debe estar por llegar – dijo Candy con un tono de advertencia.

El Duque no contestó la pregunta, sin embargo se sentó y apreció con detalle el lugar. Era un sitio pequeño y simple, en esa pequeña estancia había un cuadro de una colina y algo que le pareció una vieja choza; al fondo vio un librero repleto de las obras de Shakespeare y otros más que parecían de enfermería y medicina, pintura, y ¿cuadernillos de leyes? Eso sí que le sorprendió, su hijo jamás había mostrado interés en ningún tema relevante a sus ojos.

– Señorita... Quiero decir señora, ¿se imagina qué asunto me trae a este... hogar?

Nada bueno podría traer su visita pensó Candy, pero decidió no ceder a sus impulsos de contestar con más honestidad de la necesaria.

– Me parece normal que un padre quiera ver a su hijo.

El Duque apretó los labios y miró por la ventana.

– Veo que Terrence y usted piensan de una manera radicalmente distinta.

– No veo por qué habría de tener una razón oculta para presentarse aqui. ¿O me equivoco?

– Debe saber que ésta no es una visita primordialmente social. Esperaré a que Terruce³ regrese.

– Entonces necesitaremos un poco de té – dijo Candy tratando de sonreír. – Siempre me gustó más el chocolate caliente del Hogar de Pony, sabe a mi infancia. Ese de allí es mi primer hogar, uno de mis hermanitos lo pintó y casualmente Terry se topó con él. En cuanto lo vio supo que era ese lugar.

– ¿Terrence estuvo allí?

Ella sonrió.

– Sí, fue uno de sus primeros viajes en América. Nosotros estuvimos a punto de encontrarnos, nos separaron algunos minutos, ya que yo había vuelto a casa y me dirigía hacia ahí. Pero tardamos mucho tiempo más en reencontrarnos, de momento fue suficiente para mí saber que estábamos en el mismo país. Ambos teníamos que encontrar nuestro camino todavía.

– ¿Le llama encontrar su camino al hecho de haber renunciado a su apellido para seguir los pasos de esa mujer?

– ¿Esa mujer? Me imagino que se refiere a su madre; creo que él estaba emocionado de poder realizar el sueño que alguna vez ella conquistó. ¿La ha visto actuar recientemente? Además de ser preciosa es la actriz más talentosa que ve visto en mi vida, pero no le diga a la señorita Klaise que lo he dicho ¡Sería capaz de convertir a Terry en viudo!

– Tonterías. – gruñó el Duque, esa rubia no sabía lo importante que era un apellido. Él mismo sabía lo que era renunciar a una fantasía de juventud y enfrentarse a la realidad, y si tuviera que hacerlo nuevamente, ni siquiera dudaría en actuar exactamente igual. – Terrence dejó su lugar en mi familia, lo cual representa una gran responsabilidad. Si él ha regresado y retomado el uso de este apellido, no esperará poder seguir evadiéndola. En la vida todo tiene una consecuencia ¿No lo cree?

– No, no creo que el pertenecer o no a una familia deba tener un costo Duque de Grandchester...

– Llámeme Richard. Me parece asombroso que piense de esa manera cuando usted misma experimentó la responsabilidad que conlleva pertenecer a la familia Ardlay.

Candy se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Su situación era muy distinta, Ella le había pedido a Albert que no intercediera ante la Tía Elroy y que le permitiera dejar de pertenecer a la familia Ardlay. Él se negó a repudiar su adopción pero permitió que ella eligiera no usar el apellido, después de todo se convirtió en Candice Grandchester meses después de regresar a Londres para terminar sus estudios en St. Mary's.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos diez años. Candy no acudió al funeral de la Tía Elroy, después de todo aunque su corazón no le guardaba odio, tampoco se sentía unida a ella de manera alguna. Sin la protección de la Tía, Albert por fin pudo poner una clara advertencia a los Leagan con respecto al hogar de Pony y a Candy. Sin embargo, la decisión de Candy de permanecer en Londres fue lo correcto pues esa familia resultó sorprendentemente fortalecida tras la crisis económica del 29, año en el que vendieron todas sus propiedades en Chicago para mudarse definitivamente a Florida, pero su influencia llego a ser muy importante para los socios comerciales de los Ardlay.

A pesar de mudarse Eliza continuó enviando rosas a Terry y asistiendo a los estrenos de sus obras, hasta que en 1931 las cosas cambiaron para ella. Sin Candy cerca, su podrido corazón buscó una nueva presa, un hermoso joven que llegó a Florida como seminarista y que a pesar de sus embates e intrigas ni siquiera había conseguido que la mirara.

Aprovechando el poder de su familia le tendió una trampa haciendo a todo el mundo creer que una noche se había aprovechado de ella al salir del confesionario. El mismo padre que la confesó pudo ser testigo de cómo el seminarista había salido de la iglesia para acompañarla y nunca regresó a pesar del estricto horario de la congregación. Él volvió al día siguiente con la ropa manchada, marcas en el cuerpo que sugerían la pérdida de su castidad y un claro olor a opio y alcohol.

La familia Leagan amenazó con destruir a esa comunidad si no lo obligaban a "hacerse responsable" y fue así como Eliza logró atarse al hombre más hermoso que había visto después de Terrence, pero también era un hombre que la despreciaba con todo su ser. Cuando lo obligaba a tocarla él se negaba a mirarla y solo tenía para ella comentarios llenos de crueldad. Si bien no le fue infiel, su corazón helado logró destrozar el de Eliza de mil maneras distintas.

El apellido de los Leagan había trastornado la vida de ese pobre chico y sin duda le había dado a Candy y Terry un sin fin de problemas.

¿Qué tenía de bueno poseer un apellido cuando era para forzar a los demás a ser infelices?

¿Qué sabía el Duque del sufrimiento que representó para ella el llevar ese apellido?

¿Qué sabía él de la soledad y la amargura que vivió Terry debido a esas reglas de sociedad?

Sintió cómo el enojó invadió su cuerpo reflejándose en sus ojos verdes que se tornaron fríos en un instante.

– Dudo mucho que sepa lo que significa dejarlo todo para ser honesto consigo mismo; el precio que se paga por el falso honor familiar debe haberlo llevado a creer que lo que tuvo se asemeja a un hogar, pero créame, no tiene una idea de lo que es vivir con alguien a quien se ama.

– ¿Piensa que no sé lo que es amar a alguien, Candice?

– Tres o cuatro años de una pasión desmedida no representan lo mismo, cuando se ama se lucha por estar juntos Duque, y por supuesto, cuando se ama se desea la felicidad del otro, no se arranca a nadie de su hogar con el pretexto de proteger una sucesión de apellidos.

– ¡Veo que la insolencia es un común denominador en esta pareja! Le recuerdo que está hablando del apellido que dice llevar y se lo ha dado a ese hijo que desafortunadamente ha tenido la misma desgracia que Terrence. ¡Jamás un bastardo llegará a ocupar un lugar de honor en este país!

– Me parece que eso no lo decide usted, Duque. Le aseguro que Alexander cumplirá el sueño que deseé y ni usted ni nosotros mismos podríamos interferir – dijo con una voz gélida, ofendida al escuchar a ese sujeto llamar bastardo a los dos hombres que más amaba, recordó lo similar que era cuando la llamaban huérfana. Como si fuese algo que se pudiera elegir...

Casi dejó escapar una risita sarcástica lo cuál la hizo concluir que llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo con Terry y ahora comenzaban a parecerse.

– ¿Y quién es el responsable de haber concebido a Terry en esa situación? ¿O ese era otro Richard?

El Duque la miró con sus fríos ojos grises y se disponía a abrir la boca cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par.

– ¿¡Qué hace aquí!?

La profunda voz de Terry resonó en el lugar como si fuese un rugido de tal manera que hizo saltar a ambos.

– Veo que tus modales no han mejorado Terruce.

– Reservo mi educación para visitas que tienen la cortesía de anunciarse con anticipación, y que nos son agradables.

Candy se movió a su lado para tomarlo del brazo recordándole que no estaba solo. Ella estaba ahí para respaldarlo.

– Duke, ¿es que planea molestarme en cada lugar al que vaya?

– Bien, seré breve. Esta no es una visita social. He venido a traerte los pormenores de tus deberes como miembro de los Grandchester, ya que has decidido volver a usar... y compartir, nuestro apellido.

– Dado que no tengo intención de actuar como parte de tu familia, me parece que no hay nada que tenga qué hacer.

– Te equivocas Terrence, tú no tienes opción, a menos de que quieras verte separado de tu mujer y tu hijo, te advierto que deberás cumplir cada cláusula que encontrarás allí.

– ¿Por qué no le da esto a sus hijos, Duque? le recuerdo que por lo menos tiene tres de los cuales dos estarían felices de heredar su linaje sin las impurezas de un bastardo como yo.

– Richard es mi heredero legítimo Terrence, jamás lo negué. Y Carlton, él no ha sido educado para formar parte de la oficialía.

– ¿Y entonces para qué ha sido educado? ¿para ser un fracasado como yo?

– No seas dramático Terrence. Tienes una semana para presentarte en Londres.

– Qué difícil debe ser vivir cargando siempre esa imagen de perfección ante los demás. Espera sentado, no iré a ningún lado.

– Lo harás. Me retiro, señora.

El Duque salió por la puerta echando humo por las orejas. Ya había olvidado lo difíciles que eran esas discusiones con su hijo mayor. Era terco como Eleanor cuando se encaprichaba con hacer su voluntad, algo que nunca le gustó en ella. Prefería lidiar con la Duquesa que a cambio de una suma de dinero considerable, le importaba poco involucrarse en las decisiones. Fue así como impuso la presencia de Terrence en su hogar, y aunque cada día se quejaba, nunca hizo algo al respecto.

Para su mala suerte su secretario y chofer le informó que debido al estado de los caminos y las recientes lluvias, tendrían que pasar la noche en ese lugar, por lo que le buscaría una habitación decente en la única posada aceptable del lugar.

Con un dolor de cabeza que le haría explotar, pidió un whiskey y se sentó en la terraza.

Un grupo de niñas pequeñas estaban sentadas en el jardín suspirando y alabando a un grupo de niños que se acercaba a la lejanía.

– Es guapísimo.

– No, no solo es guapo, es un noble.

– No seas tonta, ¿cómo puede un noble vivir aquí? Además he visto a sus padres y no parecen ser ricos.

– Ricos no, pero su padre podría ser un príncipe.

– ¡Un rey!

Todas rieron al unísono.

– Él podría ser un príncipe también.

– Emma eres demasiado pequeña para gustar de un chico que está cercano a los quince años, y creo que tu hermana Nora es aún más pequeña como para estar escuchando tonterías.

– Dejen de pelear, aquí vienen ellos.

Todas las niñas callaron e hicieron una extraña reverencia cuando pasó frente a ellas una comitiva en la cual un jovencito atraía las miradas como un imán. Era alto, sus pasos eran ágiles y llenos de gracia y seguridad. Tenía el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado a pesar de parecer muy rizado y su ropa estaba inmaculada, algo muy extraño ya que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad solían hacerse harapos debido a la fiebre por jugar al soccer.

Hablaba con palabras poco comunes para un jovencito y comandaba a los otros chicos con gestos elegantes y discretos.

Cuando el Duque lo tuvo cerca pudo ver sus ojos de un profundo azul verdoso que destacaban más gracias a su cabello dorado.

– Eleanor... – murmuró hipnotizado.

El chico sonrió y vio como su rostro se iluminó destacando numerosas pecas, algo que la inmaculada piel de aquella joven actriz nunca mostró.

No podía ser otro que el hijo de Terrence y aquella mujer rubia y pecosa, aunque sus modales no se pareciesen en nada a los de esos dos.

Con solo recordarlos sintió una punzada en la sien, si seguía mirándolo su dolor de cabeza empeoraría. Pero no pudo evitar dedicarle su atención.

El grupo de chicos se colocó sentados a los lados de algo que simulaba una mesa. Por algunos minutos tomaron la palabra sobre numerosos datos que hablaban de problemas triviales de aquél lugar. Sin embargo cuando el rubio tomó la palabra, habló de algunos datos del ambiente político y de un proyecto de ley que se presentaría luego al Parlamento (Cámara de los Comunes, Cámara de Representantes, Cámara de los Lores) para su debate. El resto de los chicos se veía a leguas que no entendían gran cosa, pero ese joven sí que lo hacía, sus ojos brillaban al hablar y conforme pasaba el tiempo se desenvolvía con seguridad.

Hasta que algo lo distrajo.

Alexander sintió una penetrante mirada y alzó su rostro hacia la terraza de la posada. En ella vio al hombre más elegante que había visto jamás, su traje oscuro y su postura imponente lo cautivaron al momento. Tenía que ser un personaje importante, no le cabía la menor duda.

Educadamente le hizo una cortesía bajando la cabeza que sobresaltó a aquel caballero que por un segundo no supo qué hacer al verse descubierto, y que finalmente le devolvió también una cortesía menos pronunciada.

Los hombres de alto estatus jamás inclinaban más de lo debido el rostro, solo lo hacían frente a su Majestad que en ese entonces era el Rey Jorge VI que había recientemente ascendido al poder tras la abdicación su hermano Eduardo VIII que había enloquecido de amor por la americana Wallis Simpson. A él esto le pareció una premonición, ya que la primogénita de su Majestad fue nombrada Elizabeth Alexandra Mary, con lo cual compartían, sin querer, uno de sus nombres y eso para Alexander era señal de que un día podría dedicar su trabajo a mejorar el reinado de aquellas personas.

Él se preguntó quién sería ese personaje y qué estaría haciendo allí. La curiosidad lo llevó a acercarse un poco más con el pretexto de saludar a los dueños de la posada y llevar a la pequeña Nora de solo dos años con ellos, pues como era su costumbre, ya se encontraba colgada de su brazo ante la mirada atónita del resto de las niñas y el enojo de los niños que renegaban por la interrupción a su juego del "Parlamento".

– Alexander... Alexander Grandchester – pronunció con voz firme el hombre aquél.

¿Cómo es que sabía su nombre?

– No temas, sé quién eres chico. ¿Serías tan amable de hacerme compañía unos minutos antes de que te marches a casa?

El joven se sentó anonadado agradeciendo el gesto de su interlocutor.

– Tus ojos son sin duda herencia de tu padre. No tuve la oportunidad de verte de cerca en aquella visita que hiciste al Parlamento hace unos años.

– ¿Usted... se encontraba allí? Por favor, dígame cómo es que debo llamarle señor...

– Yo soy Richard, Duque de Grandchester.

Los ojos de Alexander se abrieron más de lo que él hubiese querido pero de inmediato reaccionó levantándose rápidamente para hacer una profunda reverencia. Ese hombre delante de él no solo ocupaba el cargo del más alto noble inglés después de los descendientes en línea directa de su Majestad, ¡su apellido era el mismo que el de su padre! ¿sería un pariente lejano?

– Siéntate Alexander.

– Su Excelencia, es un placer conocerlo.

– Cuando estemos en privado, puedes llamarme abuelo.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ Extracto de Candy Candy Final Story.

² Por la palabra cucaracha en inglés cockroach = roach

³ Siempre me pareció escalofriante (frío, distante, duro) cuando en el anime el Duque llamaba Terruce a Terry, me parece más fuerte que Terrence y por eso quise mezclarlos a pesar de que se suele usar uno u otro.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Ay ni qué les digo chicas, han sido semana muy complicadas, llenas de trabajo atrasado por una computadora rebelde que se niega a arreglarse del todo. Así que voy poco a poco, a ratitos escribiendo en el celular por lo que espero que no vaya con muchos errores pues la costumbre no se me genera de poder escribir desde allí.

Seguiré la historia, lo prometo, como ve no pasa más de dos semanas sin que sepan de mí.

Un querido amigo escritor me dice que cuando está por terminar una historia siempre le pasan calamidades como la renuncia de mi computadora a funcionar ¿será que no quiere que termine?

Les dejo un abrazo afectuoso y espero poder volver a retomar el ritmo semanal de la historia pronto y poder volver a contestarles, gracias por su comprensión, como siempre he dicho, las lectoras que se han congregado en esta historia son maravillosas, sus palabras dulces y su paciencia me han reconfortado.

Que tengan un excelente comienzo de semana.

ClauT


	22. Chapter 22

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Sueños que se hacen realidad (parte 1)**

_**Stratford-upon Avon, 1938**_

– ¿Abuelo? Ese término parece demasiado cercano , ¿no lo cree así su Excelencia?

El chico había permanecido por varios minutos en silencio hasta que encontró una frase que pudiera pronunciar. No era el hecho de saber que pertenecía a una familia cuyo árbol genealógico se relacionaba a la nobleza; eso lo sabía de sobra. Sus tardes libres en Londres las había pasado visitando grandes bibliotecas que hablaban de personajes de alcurnia y su intervención en el campo militar y político. Él sabía que la familia de su padre era por demás conocida, su apellido no era algo común como los Smith o los Black, pero también sabía que había razones de sobra para que Terry se mantuviera alejado de ellos.

La historia de su madre huérfana, una abuela actriz y esa misma pasión compartida por su padre considerado un "bastardo", eran más que suficiente para tacharlos como personas non gratas en más de uno de esos cerrados círculos sociales.

Y luego estaba él y sus sueños de reformar todas aquella ideas obsoletas en vistas de convertir esa en una aún más grande y solemne sociedad. Pero jamás lo haría usando un apellido, forjaría su camino por él mismo, tal y como sus padres habían hecho.

Ambos podrían haber usado sus apellidos para lograr lo que quisieran. Si su madre hubiera sido lo mitad de ambiciosa que otras mujeres, sin duda habría usado el apellido Ardlay para torcer el brazo de algún director de hospital para que la convirtiera en la mano derecha de los doctores, y qué decir de Terrence Graham Grandchester-Baker. Sin embargo, algo que bien aprendió de ellos es que forjar tu propio camino era un asunto que iba más allá del orgullo.

– Veo que ahora tienes una vaga idea de quién soy. Tu padre habrá dicho cosas... no muy gratas acerca de mí.

– Se equivoca, mi padre jamás se refiere a usted.

El Duque pudo ver la misma mirada fría que Terrence mostraba y se preguntó cómo unos ojos tan cálidos podían cambiar de expresión en segundos con solo una frase.

Sería mejor tocar un tema más oportuno.

– Entiendo que a ti te interesa la política.

Alexander sonrió discretamente, no, no solo le interesaba, lo apasionaba.

– No podría negar que es así.

– Alexander... el protector de los hombres. ¿Ha sido tu madre quien escogió ese nombre?

– Según sé su Excelencia, ha sido idea de ambos.

– ¿Y el apellido Grandchester?

– No podríamos habernos llamado a nosotros mismos Graham o White, ¿no es así?

El Duque lo miró con interés, por lo visto no había secretos en esa familia. Lo único que ellos no sabían es lo que años atrás había hecho él con respecto a cierta anulación matrimonial.

– Sin duda nuestro apellido será de utilidad para ti, si bien no fue así para Terrence.

– Le agradezco su preocupación... – dijo el chico deseando poder agregar un "sin embargo, manténgase al margen" a esa frase, pero ningún noble podría pasar por alto una cosa así. – Aún es pronto para pensar en ello.

– ¿¡Pronto!? La educación de un Lord comienza desde la cuna con un riguroso entrenamiento y lecciones especializadas durante la infancia hasta la edad adulta.

– Como verá, no hay algo de lo que carezca hasta ahora. No sabría decir si encajo con la aptitud o no, solo sé que es mi destino en la vida.

El Duque levantó ambas cejas sorprendido, era verdad que ese chico parecía el descendiente de cualquier personaje en la Cámara Alta de los Lores, más aún que el mismo Carlton, su otro hijo que carecía de presencia y porte. Por supuesto, había algunos detalles que la vieja aristocracia notaría acerca de él, pero pulirlo sería un juego de niños.

– ¿Qué dirías si te ofreciera algo que tu familia no puede obtener por sí misma?

Alexander sonrió.

– No hay tal cosa su Excelencia. Me disculpo por mi rudeza, pero es hora de la cena y debo volver a casa – dijo levantándose e inclinándose en una perfecta reverencia.

Antes de que pudiera alejarse escuchó como el Duque murmuraba.

– El matrimonio de tus padres...

– ¿Cómo dice?

Los labios del Duque se curvaron ligeramente.

– No te detendré por más tiempo, estaremos en contacto.

Dicho esto el hombre desapareció por las escaleras del interior de la posada.

* * *

– ¿Ale?

– ¿Alexander?

Ambos padres miraban a su hijo que mantenía la vista perdida. Había heredado la costumbre de su madre de soñar despierto, pero nunca lo hacía con ese semblante de seriedad.

Su madre acarició su hombro con suavidad.

– ¿Pasó algo hoy? – la mirada de Candy no pudo ocultar su angustia.

– Hoy he conocido a mi abuelo...

Candy y Terry se miraron comprendiendo que era imposible de evitar.

– ¿Qué fue lo que Richard te dijo? – gruñó Terry mientras dejaba el tenedor sobre la mesa, a sabiendas de que el simple hecho de haber conocido a su abuelo no era motivo suficiente para dejar sin palabras a un parlanchín como su hijo.

– No mucho, es un hombre de pocas palabras.

Eso le hizo mucho sentido a Terry, su padre jamás había sido bueno para comunicarse, menos aún con un jovencito.

– ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo, querido? – dijo Candy con dulzura.

– Me preguntaba si está bien querer conocer más sobre nuestra familia.

– ¿Qué hay con ella?

Alexander guardó silencio un momento, eso no era exactamente lo que él quería saber.

– Padre, ¿crees que en verdad tenga oportunidad de formar parte del Parlamento?

Terry admiró la claridad con la que su hijo era capaz de preguntar cosas que otros no desearían escuchar.

– No lo sé Alexander, estoy seguro de que debe haber algunas excepciones pero es una pregunta complicada para alguien que nunca ha estado interesado en los pormenores de la gestión de este país. Lo que puedo decirte es que relacionarte con el Duque no es una garantía. Por experiencia es que sé de ello.

– Es cierto que él nunca los ayudó...

– Tampoco ha hecho nada por obstaculizar nuestra vidas, no podemos negar eso – añadió Candy abrazando a Terry con firmeza tratando de evitar que su humor empeorara.

Alexander la escuchaba decir esto con rostro escéptico... _si ella supiera lo que Él ha hecho._

– No hasta este momento, pero no pienso presentarme en ninguna oficina a ocupar absolutamente ningún cargo relacionado con él – refunfuñó Terry cruzándose de brazos y echando a la basura los papeles que su padre había dejado en la mesa. – Por un momento pensé que Richard se ha vuelto senil, olvidó que nuca he seguido sus órdenes.

– No creo que sea necesario seguir ninguna orden, padre...

Terry miró a su hijo intrigado, ¿qué podrían haber hablado su padre y él que lo llevaba a hablar con tanta seguridad? Algo llamó su atención, aunque su hijo podría parecer ligero y casual, en ciertos momentos sus ojos podían adquirir un aspecto severo.

Lo mejor que pudo, el chico trató de sonreír, se lavó las manos y se dispuso a colocar los platos sobre la mesa.

* * *

Durante meses el tema no se volvió a tocar en esa familia, el Duque no hizo absolutamente nada cuando los días pasaron y Terry jamás contactó a su secretario, tampoco volvió a presentarse en su hogar ni en sus alrededores. Candy dejó de notar la aparición repentina de automóviles clandestinos y sus vidas regresaron a una aparente rutina.

Alexander pasaba más tiempo en su recámara estudiando y con el paso de los días comenzó a levantarse muy temprano, algo fuera de lo común pues igual que a su madre le encantaba dormir; su rutina incluso lo llevaba a encontrarse con el cartero y el repartidor de leche, personajes que Candy rara vez había visto frente a frente pues sus labores casi siempre se desempeñaban de madrugada. Cuando ella y Terry se levantaban, la mesa estaba puesta, acompañada de un par de vasos de leche fresca y su correspondencia perfectamente separada y acomodada sobre su escritorio, o bien, sobre la mesa de lectura de Terry.

En unas semanas sería el cumpleaños de Alexander, él mismo había insistido en hacer una pequeña celebración en casa de la cuál se había hecho cargo de todo, la comida, las invitaciones y por supuesto, su madre había insistido en hacerse cargo del pastel.

Desde la visita del Duque, Terry había insistido en trabajar por las mañanas en casa, bien sabía que su padre gustaba de tratar los asuntos de "negociación" y "políticos" por la mañana y estaba decidido a no dejar una oportunidad abierta sabiendo que Candy trabajaba usualmente por las tardes.

La mañana en que vio un auto con el emblema de los Grandchester aparcar frente a su casa y oyó un par de golpes a la puerta pensó que había tomado la mejor decisión. Con brusquedad abrió la puerta pero no era quien él esperaba.

– ¿Tú? ... ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? ¿Desfilará toda la familia del Duque frente a mi hogar?

– Me da mucho gusto volver a verte Terrence, ¿o prefieres que te llame hermano?

Carlton Grandchester era un hombre de corta estatura y algo rechoncho a los ojos de Terry que no podía evitar ver la similitud que guardaba con la Duquesa "cara de cerdo".

– Por supuesto que no, te recuerdo que no compartimos suficiente "nobleza" para llamarnos así. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– No me invitarás a pasar, Terry.

Una punzada en el estómago representó para Terry escuchar ese sobrenombre que tanto había amado en los labios de Candy, dicho ahora por ese sujeto.

– Tú debes llamarme Terrence.

– ¿Quieres decir que no estoy autorizado para llamar a mi hermano por su apodo?

– ¿Quieres saber con qué apodo corresponderé a esa intención?

Carlton se echó a reír. No importaba cuántos años pasaran Terrence jamás cambiaría del todo, parecía ser el mismo jovencito que se defendía de la frialdad de su madre llamándoles con apodos a él, a ella y a sus hermanos.

– Es muy bueno volver a verte – dijo él empujando a Terry hacia adentro, quien quedó completamente desorientado por su risa. – He venido en son de paz, ¿no puede una admirador venir a la casa de su director de teatro favorito? Si Eleanor viene de visita me tendrías nuevamente tocando a tu puerta.

– Me aseguraré de mudarme de aquí antes de que eso suceda.

Carlton volvió a reír hasta que lágrimas rodaron por sus redondas mejillas.

– Siempre has hecho esa cara de gruñón frente a nosotros, como si indirectamente nos dijeras "nunca haré eso", pero en el fondo jamás respondiste una sola agresión que lastimara a nuestra familia.

– Tu familia querrás decir. Basta de palabrería, ¿a qué has venido?

– Terry... ¿no crees que el mundo está lleno de gente solitaria que no da el primer paso?

Terry pensó que Carlton vendría a abogar por su padre o intentaría convencerlo de algo que él definitivamente no haría. Sin embargo, esa primera fase lo hizo fruncir el ceño por la familiaridad con la que ese hombre le hablaba. Cuando eran niños jamás sintió a ese chiquillo cercano, no recordaba haber interactuado con él, siempre estaba aferrado a las faldas de su desagradable madre y según creía, en cada ocasión lo miraba con recelo, no con admiración.

– Puede ser que cuando éramos niños nunca fuimos cercanos, pero desde que te fuiste te convertiste en algo así como un héroe para mí. No solo lograste escapar a un destino trazado por la herencia familiar, realizaste tus sueños.

– ¿Qué?

– Yo mismo no he podido escapar, ¿sabes? Mi matrimonio fue puramente un asunto legal en el que incluso mi madre, para asegurar que la herencia del Ducado siguiera en la línea de mi hermano Richard, me unió a una mujer incapaz de tener hijos. Un enlace por demás conveniente.

– Supongo que esa debe haber sido la mujer que tenía pensada para mí, ¿me equivoco?

Carlton sonrió, en efecto era así, sin embargo con la partida de Terry alguien debía ocupar su lugar como prometido de aquella chiquilla.

– Es una buena mujer – aseguró Carlton – Ambos quedamos atrapados en las decisiones de nuestros padres, pero a nuestra manera hemos construido una relación de gran compañerismo aunque no de amor.

– Me alegro de que Candy no esté presente, estoy seguro de ya estaría compartiéndote un pañuelo y convenciéndote de que hay miles de niños sin padres que anhelan un hogar.

– ¿Lo ves? Tú realizaste cada uno de tus sueños.

– Y no dejaré que nadie me arrebate la vida que hemos construido – añadió él aún receloso sin entender a qué venía toda esa plática.

– Verás Terry, he descubierto que la cultura es el amor de mi vida. Jamás pretendí el Ducado, sin embargo, he convencido a _Padre_ de poder dedicarme a apoyar el desarrollo de las artes. Por supuesto ha apretado la mandíbula y ha sugerido que esa es una actividad de mujeres, pero él ha cambiado ligeramente, y si bien no ha apoyado mi idea, ha mirado hacia otro lado permitiéndome hacer lo que deseo.

Mirando los ojos azules de su hermanastro, Carlton supo que si no se animaba a decir a lo que había venido en realidad, lo echaría a patadas de allí.

– Bien, señor "Graham", ¿me haría el honor de auspiciar su nueva obra de teatro? He hablado con el patronato interesado en difundir la obra de Shakespeare y a todos nos interesa enormemente que seas tú quien trabaje en esto. Y antes de que pienses siquiera en ello: no, padre no está involucrado; no, no deseo ni pediré nada a cambio y no estás obligado a nada.

Dentro de la cabeza de Terry había un no rotundo, pero algo en la mirada de ese hombre que le era por completo desconocido, lo detuvo.

Tras algunos minutos en completo silencio, por fin habló.

– No dirigiré nada para ustedes...

Carlton lo miró con tristeza, aunque él había anticipado esa respuesta.

– No aún... Hay un pintor que conozco, si todo salió bien para él debe estar residiendo en Edimburgo. Haremos un proyecto juntos, si funciona, entonces me encargaré de las representaciones.

Carlton se quedó sin palabras, no importaría qué tuviera que hacer, él se encargaría de que el proyecto que fuera se convirtiera en un éxito con tal de ganar la confianza de Terry.

– Me parece justo – dijo tratando de ocultar su alegría.

En ese momento Candy entró por la puerta principal, cuando vio el coche de los Grandchester aparcado afuera su corazón dio un vuelco y por poco entró como un torbellino dispuesta a defender a su familia en caso de ser necesario. Sin embargo escuchó a Carlton hablar de la gente solitaria y dar el primer paso, y discretamente se sentó en el pórtico a esperar el momento correcto.

Por la deslumbrante sonrisa que tenía, Terry sabía que esa rubia entrometida estaba al tanto de todo y simplemente agitó su cabeza con una media sonrisa en los labios.

– Qué tal, soy Candice, puede llamarme Candy, señor Grandchester.

– Insisto en que me hables de tú, querida "hermana".

La mirada de Terry se volvió glacial hacia Carlton con lo cual éste volvió a reírse de forma tan alegre que arrastró a Candy a compartir su carcajada.

– Creo que es mejor que me llames Candy, de lo contrario los oídos de Terry comenzarán a echar humo.

Después de una taza de té, Carlton partió lleno de entusiasmo y planes a futuro para ambos. Terry y Candy lo observaron entrar a su auto desde el que les agitaba felizmente la mano en señal de despedida.

– Ese hombre debe estar desquiciado, jamás pensé que un Grandchester resultara así. Si no fuera por su apariencia rechoncha dudaría de su ascendencia familiar.

– ¡Terry, no seas grosero! Hace falta valor para cambiar el corazón de la gente. Me parece maravilloso que él haya dado el primer paso.

– Sabía que habías escuchado esa cursilería acerca de la gente solitaria que no se atreve a acercarse.

– Terry...

Candy no dijo más, a pesar de sus duras críticas la expresión de Terry estaba completamente relajada, como si una parte dentro de él hubiera comenzado a sanar.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Corto pero al fin en el fin de semana llega esta publicación. Les dejo un abrazo cálido y que esta semana esté llena de paz.

ClauT

A cada una de los más recientes a los anteriores comentarios:

**Katherine2397** Bienvenida a esta historia. Respecto a tus preguntas, no conozco una historia así, pero estaré atenta y te avisaré si encuentro algo. Las preguntas que haces de la historia en efecto aún no han sido resueltas así que sigue al tanto, justamente la relación con John ha quedado en suspenso 😉

**Yelani** Ay perdón, es que a mí el duque tampoco me cae bien, pero prometo que no será tan malo como parece para que nuestro hígado no se retuerza de más.

**Yessenia: ** mil gracias por la paciencia y la comprensión, por las bellas palabras siempre, me llenas el corazón.

**Letty Bonilla**: Pues no linda, la verdad que no quise reflejar que la pareja es mansa, solamente que no van a pelear batallas que no valen la pena. Recuerda que ya son mayores por lo que aunque no griten y agarren a nadie a sombrerazos implica que vayan a obedecer, son rebeldes después de todo. Y bueno mi opinión del duque me la reservo, es un personaje que literal me parece que jamás ayudó a nada.

**Grace**: no bella, te prometo que no será un final triste en el que se obliga a alguno de los personajes a hacer algo que no quiera. Es una historia poco tradicional pero no triste.

**Villa**: Jeje como verás sí, al Duque ya le brillaron los ojitos con Alexander, pero esa ovejita resultará más un lobo de los negocios que un niño obediente, ya verás.

**Ster Star**: me encanta leerte, me divierte mucho cómo una historia puede provocar tantas emociones. Gracias por seguir aquí.

**Kamanance**: Gracias linda por siempre comentar. ¿Sabes? Siempre me imaginé a Candy y Terry al inicio solos y después los pensé con un par de hijos, pero siendo ellos tan poco convencionales, tan anclados a sus sueños, como que no se me antojó imaginar a Candy llena de hijos nunca, sé que es huérfana pero algo me dice que su corazón no necesitó llenarse con muchos pequeños para sentirse realizada. Por el matiz de CCFS a veces incluso los pienso a ellos solos los dos.

**Candy Nochipa y Carolina Jiménez:** Gracias bellas por seguir leyendo y su comprensión. Es por lectoras como ustedes que en estos momentos complicados las pienso y hago un espacio para seguir escribiendo.

**Australia77**: I am very sorry for causing you such discomfort, although I find it amazing that a story can make you feel so many intense emotions, promise more pleasant chapters to come.

**Lita0411: **Bienvenida, espero sigas leyendo y comentando por aquí.

**Torpe: **Un placer para mi finalmente volver a leerlas. Gracias por la paciencia.

**Mari**: Gracias por seguir la historia, para mí, como tengo pensado el final es una historia feliz pero ahora caigo en cuenta que a mucha gente no le suena así. Bueno, eso sí, prometo que no habrá tragedias.

**Gladys: **gracias por seguir por aquí, espero endulzarte otro domingo.

**Paolita27: **gracias por los halagos, sé que tiene esa parte que a muchas desespera, para mí es como un amor sólido que avanza a pesar de las dificultades, quizás por eso al escribí así.

**Nally Graham: **Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, y sí... he aquí el Duque endemoniado jajaja nahhh no será tan malvado (espero).

**Phambe y Alessandra: ** espero las cosas vayan mejor para ambas, que la computadora de Phambe regrese a la vida para que vuelva con nosotros y la salud mejore en el hogar de Alessandra. Les dejo mis mejores deseos a amabas para que volvamos a estar en contacto.

Y a las lectoras silenciosas, gracias de corazón.


	23. Chapter 23

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Sueños que se hacen realidad (parte 2)**

_**Stratford-upon Avon, 1938**_

– ¿Cómo que estudiar en Londres?

– Sí, he decidido que eso es lo que quiero como regalo de cumpleaños.

– Alexander, tenemos una vida aquí, tu madre tiene responsabilidades y yo también... No podríamos mudarnos repentinamente.

El chico se removió incómodo en su asiento, pero finalmente respondió mirando directamente a los ojos de Terry.

– Padre... yo no he dicho que tengamos que mudarnos los tres.

– ¿¡Piensas irte a Londres solo!? – los ojos de Terry se abrieron completamente. Su hijo había enloquecido.

– No papá, viviré en un Colegio – dijo él bajando cada vez la voz hasta que murmuró. – Tú lo conoces bien, es el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Terry tuvo que sentarse para digerir la noticia.

– ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto? – dijo lanzando una mirada asesina a Carlton que había tomado la costumbre de estar más tiempo en casa de Terry de lo que a él le gustaba.

El rostro regordete de Carlton palideció al mismo tiempo que negaba enfáticamente sacudiendo ambas manos.

– ¿Por qué quieres ir a ese Colegio, hijo?

Alexander trago con dificultad. Su padre podía mostrar un rostro ensombrecido cuando algo no le gustaba.

– Porque quiero prepararme bien para ser parte del Parlamento inglés y esa es la mejor escuela para poder lograrlo.

– Alexander, es un colegio muy... peculiar. Yo también estudie allí y no puedo decir que haya sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida – relató Carlton mientras acariciaba la cabeza del chico.

Recordaba perfectamente las burlas de sus aristócratas compañeros que enfatizaban su rechoncha figura y su carácter débil. Jamás le gustaron los enfrentamientos, así que durante sus tres años de educación se concentró en asentir y alejarse para no meterse en problemas. Algunos de los hijos de la gente rica podían tener la afición de pisotear a los demás sin compasión, solamente porque estaban aburridos. No podía darse el lujo de pelear, su madre le repetía que ellos serían más adelante importantes contactos.

¡Ja! Tan importantes que nunca los había necesitado, ni una sola vez.

– Te aseguro que no es como te lo imaginas, querido sobrino...

– Seguramente es aún mejor – agregó el chico con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa. – Si tengo suerte, además de terminar mis estudios como un estudiante sobresaliente, podría encontrar allí al amor de mi vida como les sucedió a mis padres.

Terry casi se atragantó con su té.

¿Cómo discutir que el Colegio San Pablo había sido el lugar donde floreció su amor?

Con los años él pensó que si no hubiera visto a la _Señorita Pecas_ en ese lúgubre lugar al que regresó tras desembarcar, de todas maneras la habría buscado por toda Inglaterra hasta encontrarla. Pero el destino había sido moderadamente amable y la puso en su camino de inmediato.

Su hijo en el Colegio San Pablo...

¿Cómo se le metió esa idea en la cabeza?

– No lo sé Alexander, hablaré de ello con tu madre, pero esto no es una promesa. Aun estando de acuerdo nosotros, entrar a ese Colegio no es fácil.

– Yo me encargaré de ser aceptado, y por el costo...

– Eso no es ningún problema sobrino, si tus padres acceden yo escribiré una carta pidiendo a las religiosas que te acepten y que me permitan pagar la porción que tu terco padre que no acepta favores me permita.

Los ojos azules de Terry lo traspasaban como dagas clavándose en su mejilla, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ello y cada vez le sobresaltaba menos.

– ¿Carlton, de nuevo haces refunfuñar a Terry? – dijo Candy al entrar por la puerta principal.

– Debo admitir que esta vez no he sido yo querida Candy – respondió él pensando en que no sabía lo que le esperaba. Ese chico rubio y pecoso era dinamita pura, tenía una hermosa pero peligrosa mezcla de determinación y orgullo. No pararía hasta convencer a sus padres de cooperar en sus planes.

Era un jovencito admirable, pero...

Estaba seguro de que el Duque tenía algo que ver con toda esta idea aunque afortunadamente lo había hecho de manera muy sutil, de lo contrario Terry y su familia ya se habrían mudado al extremo opuesto del mundo.

Candy supo entonces que el único implicado que restaba era Alexander, pero antes de escuchar de qué se trataba esta vez, ella decidió cortar un trozo de tarta a cada uno y servir el té.

Su hijo había insistido en no hacer una celebración de cumpleaños especial y se empeñó tercamente en compartirlo solo con ellos y su recién adquirido tío Carlton.

Era un espectáculo ver cómo a su esposo, a pesar de ser un actor espectacular, se le subían los colores al rostro cuando Carlton lo llamaba hermano mayor. La broma se había hecho vieja y aun así no dejaba de divertirla.

– Candy, tu hijo ha pedido un inesperado regalo de cumpleaños. No puedo esperar para ver tu cara.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces, dio un trago a su té y respiró profundamente antes de escuchar a Alexander decir que quería ir a Londres a estudiar en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

Su cara fue efectivamente épica, ella se recargó en Terry que continuaba mudo y pasmado, y tuvo que comer un par de trozos de su deliciosa tarta para evitar abrir la boca dándose unos minutos para pensar qué decirle a su hijo.

Evitó mirar a Terry para no ponerse más nerviosa y terminó respondiendo lo mismo que él: Necesitaba hablarlo con su padre y juntos le avisarían su decisión.

Durante el resto de la tarde no se habló más del asunto, Alexander recibió los regalos de su tío y sus padres y al terminar la velada se ofreció a acompañar a Carlton a su auto en el que ya lo esperaba su chofer.

– Tío, quiero darle las gracias por su apoyo. No creo que el dinero sea un problema pero la carta de recomendación seguro me sería de gran ayuda.

– No creo que sea tan útil como la carta que debes tener ya por parte del Duque de Grandchester – murmuró Carlton muy cerca del oído del muchacho para evitar que alguien más pudiera oír sus palabras.

El chico lo miró tratando de simular sorpresa pero pareció no poder convencerlo.

– Alexander si algo he aprendido en todos estos años es a detectar cuando mi padre ha metido la mano en algo. Y esto, huele a él por todos lados. Asegúrate de que el precio de dejarlo entrar a tu vida lo vale.

– No es por mí por quien lo hago Tío Carlton...

– El matrimonio de tus padres... – dijo el hombre suspirando. – Me enteré por casualidad, desafortunadamente yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, un edicto por parte del Duque de Grandchester solo puede ser removido por él.

– Eso es justamente lo que haré como primera tarea cuando sea Duque de la casa Grandchester – los ojos de Alexander brillaron con una especie de ansiedad y firmeza. – ¿Podrías ayudarme a que esto se mantenga en secreto?

– El problema será mantener la boca del Duque cerrada.

– Él cree que ya tiene lo que desea, un heredero, pero yo tengo mis propios planes. Ya verás Tío, todo saldrá bien.

A Carlton le pareció ver reflejados los genes de su antiquísima familia en el rostro de aquél chico que ese día, frente a sus ojo, pasó de ser un inocente adolescente, a una mente maestra.

Ojalá tuviera razón y todo saliera bien para esa familia.

* * *

Cuando llegó la noche y Candy y Terry se abrazaron acostados en la cama, él fue el primero en hablar.

– No quiero que Ale entre a ese u otro internado.

– Terry, ¿has pensado que quizás él nos está poniendo al tanto de sus planes más que pidiendo permiso?

– Él aún no tiene edad para decidir.

– Tiene la misma edad que yo cuando fui enviada a casa de los Leagan para ser la "dama de compañía" de Eliza.

– Y a esa edad yo ya bebía y me peleaba en los bares pero eso no es lo que deseo para él. Él no es como nosotros Candy, no tendría por qué serlo y tampoco desearía que viva nada de lo que yo viví.

– Aunque no nos guste, es más parecido a nosotros de lo que creemos Terry, yo tampoco quisiera que esté lejos y menos aún que se rodeé de aristócratas, pero quizás sea su única oportunidad de encontrar su camino.

– ¿En ese lugar? Candy, ¿Has olvidado el tipo de gente que encontrará allí? ¿Qué pasará cuando hable de sus padres? El sabe que su apellido oficial es Grandchester aunque siempre nos presentemos como Graham.

– No lo sé, creo que algunas cosas pueden haber cambiado en este tiempo. La hermana Gray ya no dirige el colegio y según supe ahora es la hermana Margaret quien está a cargo. Ya no existe la torre de castigo ni el cuarto de meditación. Los chicos forman clubes y se pueden desarrollar en el área que más les interese. Terry, ¡hay un club de teatro! Hubiera sido magnífico verte en él.

– Jamás me hubiera unido, mi día ya estaba completo durmiendo una siesta en la capilla y fumando mi cigarrillo diario en cierto pastizal escondido al que llegó a habitar una mona salvaje.

Ambos sonrieron recordando aquella hermosa época del colegio.

– Lo pensaré Candy, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir en este momento.

* * *

No mucho tiempo después llegarían los papeles de ingreso de Alexander al Real Colegio San Pablo y él estuvo seguro que nada lo detendría.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Queridas todas (y todos por sí hay por ahí alguno):

Hace casi un mes mi vida se puso de cabeza, mi computadora volvió a colapsar y después empecé con un exceso de trabajo aún estando desde casa (como que los jefes piensan que como no tienes que salir tienen derecho de pedirte mil cosas más).

Pero con todo eso podía lidiar, el problema fue que un día desperté con una sensación de ahogo en el pecho y dolor de garganta. Nunca tuve tos y la verdad que no sé si tuve temperatura, si así fue no debe haber sido mucha. De inmediato mi mente voló, unos días antes tuve contacto con personas que habían ido a un concierto, soy profesora en una universidad, en fin, contactos miles con muchas personas. Al día siguiente se dio la noticia de una persona contagiada (y creo que fue el primero que murió) por este virus que ha venido a llenar mis pesadillas.

Me dio terror haber contagiado a mi madre que ronda la edad de mayor mortalidad, y a mis sobrinos. Esa semana los había visto un par de veces pues yo le hago el super para que ella no salga. Para no hacerles el cuento largo, me metí en una cuarentena voluntaria lo cual implicaba no salir ni ver a nadie, y no deambular por mi hogar regando gérmenes (ahora me autonombro la policía del jabón). Esa tarde me pedí unos analgésicos a la farmacia por si la temperatura y el dolor se me disparaban, y un jarabe de propóleo para la garganta. El repartidor ha de pensar a la fecha que estoy loca porque bajé con la cara tapada (nariz y boca) con una bufanda porque no tenía otra cosa, a la distancia conté el dinero frente a él y lo metí en una bolsa para que lo tomara cuando yo me alejara y le pedí que dejara las cosas en el suelo y se distanciara para poder tomarlas.

Total que nunca podré decir qué tuve... algo fue sin duda, pero así como llegó, se fue... Me siento en una película de ciencia ficción cada vez que despierto y leo las noticias. Como sea solo quiero decirles que he vuelto, mis musas inspiradoras andan medio rebeldes pero incluso ya idearon una nueva historia, solo que primero hay que terminar ésta. Me he dado cuenta de que me va más el romance que el misterio.

En estos días de Semana Santa tengo pensado adelantar capítulos para que no me vuelva a atrasar. Calculo en unos 4-5 más terminar la historia. Me ayudará a distraerme y espero que a traerles un poco de distracción feliz a ustedes. Por favor cuídense mucho, no se guíen por las engañosas cifras el contagio es real, y a mis **amigas de Francia, Italia y España**, la mitad de mi corazón vive en México con mis queridas mexicanas y la otra mitad está con ustedes.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Kamanance** que me escribió en esta ausencia, gracias linda, me trajo un apapacho virtual que hayas pensado en mí. Siento mucho esta larga temporada sin escribir y como verás, algo de razón tenías.

Espero que en un tiempo podamos abrazarnos nuevamente todos y que no nos falte nadie, es lo que más deseo en este momento.

ClauT


	24. Chapter 24

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Fotografías.**

_**Nueva York, época actual**_

Lilian llevaba más de veinte minutos sin decir una sola palabra, un verdadero triunfo si se toma en cuenta lo parlanchina que podía ser. Desde que subió al auto de Blake no se había atrevido a abrir la boca. Por un momento se le ocurrió preguntar a dónde se dirigían pero al escucharse decirlo en su cabeza, pensó que sonaba muy tonto. Ni siquiera le importaba; y Blake se veía tan concentrado manejando que optó por clavar su vista para admirar el paisaje nevado por la ventana, como si fuera algo fascinante.

Blake había pensado que si ella preguntaba a dónde iban, la llevaría inmediatamente a su departamento. Lo cual sería algo impulsivo y arriesgado, dos adjetivos que no lo definían en absoluto. Un hombre frío y solitario, eso sí que le hacía sentido. Al mirar a Lilian por el rabillo del ojo le pareció que ella ni siquiera se imaginaba la tormenta que sucedía en esos momentos dentro de su mente, se veía cómoda y absorta, como suelen verse los turistas cuando están de vacaciones.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, pero él no tenía manera de saberlo.

– ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber a dónde te llevo?

Lilian levantó la mirada pero se negó a darse la vuelta, sintiéndose muy consciente de que esas palabras provenían de sus tentadores y cálidos labios.

– Podría decirse que en este aspecto confío en ti.

– ¿Y en lo que respecta a otras cosas?

Esa peligrosa sonrisa torcida volvió a aparecer en sus labios.

– Esa es una pregunta personal.

– Estás durmiendo en casa de mis padres, en la casa de Candy y Terry te he visto en pijama, y si mal no recuerdo creo que ya nos hemos adentrado en algunas "actividades" completamente personales – Blake no mencionó abiertamente el hecho de que se habían besado pero no hizo falta. Quería que ella lo recordara en ese momento al mismo tiempo que lo hacía él.

Ambos sabían que una atracción casual se había transformado en una atracción intensa que electrificaba el aire. Y no era solo algo físico, cada encuentro con ella le regalaba algo nuevo.

Lilian lo miró en silencio sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo.

– Bien, por fin te has decidido a mirarme, debo hacerte una confesión.

Blake sacó de su abrigo una nota de remisión de lo que parecía un negocio.

– ¿Y esto?

– Es el lugar al que nos dirigimos.

– ¿Para qué?

Blake rio disimuladamente.

– ¿Recuerdas cierto guardapelo que encontraste en casa de Candy con la inscripción "_Para que siempre nos lleves contigo_" que no lograste abrir?

– ¡No me digas que te lo llevaste! ¡Demonios, Blake! Tienes que aprender a no llevarte las cosas que encuentras en casas ajenas. Eres un... ¡eres un delincuente!

Blake se rio a carcajadas.

– Culpa a mis genes Lilly, recuerda que Terry no era precisamente un chico modelo y Candy, bueno, ni siquiera me hagas hablar acerca de ella.

– Suenas muy seguro de conocerlos como la palma de tu mano, y si recuerdo bien, eras tú quien quería demostrar que no tenías nada que ver con Candy.

– Muchas cosas han cambiado... – dijo en voz baja mirándola con dulzura. – Nuevamente te alegrarás de que haya tomado un souvenir conmigo, ¿o es que debo recordarte la foto de Alexander con su abuelo Richard?

– No pongo en duda tu eficiencia, sino tus métodos. La próxima vez que entremos al cottage lo harás con las manos atadas.

Blake aparcó frente a un pequeño lugar iluminado con un par de viejos faroles, y se inclinó hacia ella recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento. La luz del farol hizo que Lilian pudiera ver cómo sus ojos azules habían adquirido un brillo especial.

– No sé si quiero hablar primero acerca de esa próxima visita juntos al cottage, o de que deseas atarme. Hmm, ambas cosas suenan muy bien.

Lilian no atinaba a saber cómo había hecho él para meterla en ese lío de palabras, pero a decir verdad sonaban bastante sugerentes. No lo había pensado así, pero vaya que le hubiese gustado llevárselo al cottage y atarlo para evitar que nuevamente desapareciera cuando recordara el hombre de negocios que era y dejara de jugar al detective con ella.

– ¿Estará abierto ese lugar a esta hora?

Blake se alejó con una media sonrisa, tenían toda la noche por delante, no había necesidad de acorralarla aún.

– Es un pedido especial – dijo él y salió del auto para rodearlo y abrir su puerta. – Ven.

Lilian se sorprendió al verlo con la mano extendida para ayudarla a salir del auto compacto, pero sin dudarlo la tomó y sintió la delicada fuerza con la que él la levantaba para colocarla de pie sobre la acera.

Su mano era cálida y su agarre firme. Ella deseó que no la soltara pero cuando comenzó a aflojar la presión, ella optó por dejar de asirse a él.

– En la parte de arriba vive el dueño de este lugar. No tendrá inconveniente en recibirnos ya que he pagado una pequeña fortuna por un trabajo urgente y me llamó hace un par de horas para avisarme que estaba listo. Además mi madre te ha enviado una sorpresa, se sintió muy apenada por tener que retirarse y alistarse para la reunión de hoy.

Blake tocó el timbre del lugar, ya estaba todo apagado pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando un chico bajó y encendió las luces de la planta baja recibiéndolos con un gesto amable.

– ¿Señor Hartman? Mi abuelo me pidió que los atendiera, sabemos que cuando se descubren tesoros familiares esperar un día más a veces es un reto imposible de lograr. Aquí tiene.

El chico le entregó una caja pequeña a Blake que hizo un además de agradecimiento.

– Dale mis saludos a tu abuelo – Blake tomó a Lilian por el brazo e hizo el ademán de marcharse.

– ¿No lo revisará?

– Tu abuelo es una persona de toda mi confianza, no tendremos ningún problema, estoy seguro.

Blake condujo hasta un pequeño restaurante italiano donde pidió un par de copas de vino.

– Bien, si nos haces el honor Lilly...

Ella tomó la caja y se mordió los labios ilusionada por lo que descubriría dentro del guardapelo, estaba segura de que serían las fotografías de Candy y Alexander, seguramente se las habría dado a Terry para acompañarlo en sus viajes a Nueva York o en sus giras teatrales en las que ellos no lo pudieran acompañar, no si revelar el secreto de su familia.

Y en efecto, ahí estaba la fotografía de Candy, pero también la de Terry.

Lilian frunció el ceño.

– Esto no tiene sentido, ¿por qué Candy añadiría para Terry una foto de él mismo?

– Eso es porque este objeto no fue un regalo para mi bisabuelo, sino para acompañar a Alexander en sus días del Colegio y probablemente cuando tuvo que viajar a América ante la amenaza de la guerra.

Blake sacó el álbum que miraba al lado de su madre cuando Lilian llegó a su cita esa tarde. En cuanto encontró las fotos de Alexander en el Real Colegio San Pablo notó que en su pecho colgaba ese mismo guardapelo.

– ¡Oh, mira esto! ¡Conozco ese uniforme!

Él la miró sonreír y pasar una fotografía tras otra...

Alexander con sus amigos, con las hermanas, cabalgando, en la capilla, durante un baile de máscaras... Era como si pudiera acompañarlo en todos sus años escolares y de paso, ver por sí misma todo aquello que Candy había narrado en su diario.

Pero había algo distinto en ese lugar que ella narró como un lugar sombrío, sin el brillo del sol y el calor del verano.

Alexander parecía brillar por sí mismo iluminando todo el lugar con sus sonrisas. Parecía el chico más feliz del mundo y la gente que lo rodeaba, sus compañeros de clase, no le hacían pensar en lo absoluto en aquellos aristócratas y riquillos que hicieron la vida de su abuela poco agradable. No cabe duda de que las circunstancias cambian.

– ¡Ajá! He ahí el objeto en cuestión.

En una de las fotografías Lilian pudo observar a Alexander con el guardapelo en el pecho, tocándolo suavemente con sus dedos mientras vestía el típico traje escocés durante una especie de festival frente al castillo de Edimburgo.

Se veía mayor a pesar de solo tener dieciséis años, parecía haber madurado años luz entre la fotografía en la que aparecía junto al Duque y esta fotografía más de un año después.

– Tu abuelo era verdaderamente guapo, me extraña no ver algunas fotografía suyas rodeado de chicas. Esas pecas deberían haber funcionado como un imán.

– El abuelo Alexander era tan escurridizo como Terry, ninguna chica pudo conquistar su corazón en sus años en el Colegio. O quizás tiene que ver con que tenía una meta muy clara y eso no incluía una colección de chicas.

– Es una pena, los amores de juventud son fantásticos.

Blake levantó las cejas en señal de asombro.

– Suenas como toda una rompecorazones, apuesto a que rompiste algunos en tus años de adolescente.

– ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Eres tú quien debe haber roto cientos de ellos incluso ahora!

– ¿Me crees capaz de romper corazones aún, Lilian?

En realidad lo creía capaz de romper el suyo, pero eso es algo que no diría en voz alta.

– Eso es un tema que no me incumbe... puedo decirte que creo que eres un ladrón de objetos ajenos aunque te has redimido bastante bien con esta sorpresa.

– ¿Me he redimido suficiente como para ganarme algo? – el tono de Blake se tornó suave y profundo a la vez.

– ¿A-Algo...? – la boca de Lilian se secó por completo.

– Hmm sí, se me ocurren algunas ideas – dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

– Quizás te bese más tarde.

Blake sonrió y se alejó.

– Te estás burlando de mí.

– Por supuesto – Lilian se rio a carcajadas, aunque bien sabía que parte de esa afirmación no había sido una broma. Con cuidado siguió revisando las imágenes frente a ella, el álbum parecía una reliquia con sus hojas rígidas amarillas.

En fotografías posteriores que mostraban la estatua de la libertad al fondo y la compañía de Carlton Grandchester, se podía apreciar nuevamente cómo Alexander se aferraba al guardapelo colgado en su cuello, pero esta vez con los ojos tristes y la postura firme.

– El Duque realmente los obligó a separarse... – la voz de Lilian estaba llena de coraje.

– No Lilly, fue algo peor. Un año y medio después de que Alexander ingresara al San Pablo, en septiembre, Reino Unido declaró la Guerra a Alemania. Y si nosotros unimos lo que sabemos acerca de cómo él llego refugiado como parte de la familia Grandchester...

La realidad alcanzó a Lilian de golpe, aquella de 1940 y los bombardeos del Blitz...

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Les dejo un capítulo cortito, será que voy saboreándome el final ya veces no quiero que llegue, aunque las musas me han visitado y ya tengo una idea para algo más.

Les dejo abrazos apachurrados y mis mejores deseos para que la salud siga entre nosotros.

ClauT

Y a cada una:

**Australia77: **Yeah, I hope for the best. Hon, I´ll write you a PM, I am very interested. Thank you for thinking so much about me and my story. Hope you are safe and sound. Kisses.

**Kamanance: **Si me hubieras visto parecía un fantasma del puro miedo... todavía me acuerdo y siento un hoyo en medio del pecho. En fin, tendré una anécdota más en el repertorio. Gracias por seguir por aquí, te pensé mucho y en cómo vez pasaba una semana más sin escribir; creo que eso me dio energías para seguir cuidándome y regresar cuanto antes.

**Ster Star:** Pues ni idea de qué bicho me habrá atacado pero me sentía más tranquila enclaustrada por si las dudas (aunque creo que exageré un poco, jamás se me olvidará la cara del repartidor de la farmacia, no sé si me veía con miedo o se estaba aguantando la risa). Y de la historia, espero estarle imprimiendo mejor la idea de que es menos de sufrimiento y más de valentía, a pesar de no ser la familia tradicional, siempre siguieron sus sueños a su manera. Besitos linda y gracias por seguir por aquí.

**Guest: **gracias a ti por leer.

**Villa: **Aquí para ti el desarrollo de la otra parejita que se me habían quedado atrás con tanta retrospección. Qué alegría que sigas por acá leyendo, ojalá te regale un ratito sin estrés, nos viene muy bien. Besitos.

**Oli Rojas: **Bendiciones para ti también hasta tu precioso Jalisco.

**Paolita27: **Gracias por tus palabras, a mí también me desespera ver que hay gente que no se está cuidando, pero también agradezco la bendición de que sigan bien porque la salud depende de todos en este momento. Te abrazo a la distancia.

**Letty Bonilla: **Si linda, estoy al tanto de la situación allá en donde estás, cuídate mucho. Espero estos capítulos te ayuden a darte un ratito de paz mental.

**Candy Nochipa: **Gracias a ti por seguir por aquí. Saluditos.

**Tete: **Ya casi como nueva 😊 besos

**Torpe**: Gracias, la verdad que aunque no sé qué tuve tengo que aprender a reaccionar con más tranquilidad. La buena noticia es que de nuevo estamos en contacto 😊 Cuídate mucho, espero tu familia y tú sigan bien.


	25. Chapter 25

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Entre nosotros no existe un adiós**

_**Nueva York, época actual**_

La forma en cómo curva los labios al sonreír, su cabello fino y ligero, su nariz recta, sus pestañas largas y numerosas, la pasión con la que habla acerca de su familia, su sonrisa burlona, su molesta inteligencia o sus ojos del color del fondo del mar... Lilian no sabía qué de todo eso era lo que le gustaba más de él.

El aroma de Blake llenaba toda su habitación. Medio dormida aún Lilian lo buscó dentro de ésta, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que provenía del abrigo que la noche anterior puso sobre sus hombros al salir del restaurante para iniciar el camino de vuelta.

Habían hablado hasta el amanecer mientras recorrían todas y cada una de las imágenes del álbum de Julia. Ahora ella entendía por qué en casa de Candy no había una sola fotografía, todas ellas estaba allí acompañando a Alexander y a su hija, sobre todo cuando aquella rubia pecosa no estuvo más en este mundo.

La sola idea de pensar en la partida de Terry y después la de Candy ensombreció su ánimo. Era una parte imprescindible de la historia, sin embargo no quería llegar a ella.

Apesadumbrada se levantó de la cama para darse un largo baño y acumular ánimos para bajar a almorzar cuando pasaba del medio día. La casa se escuchaba en silencio, era domingo por lo que el personal de limpieza tenía el día libre y solo una chica de servicio ordenaba las habitaciones y alistaba la comida que la cocinera dejaba preparada en la nevera para quienes estuvieran presentes ese día.

Lilian imaginaba que Julia Hartman saldría a hacer alguna visita social, su marido se iría al club y Blake se reuniría con sus amigos millonarios; pero en nada de eso acertó, durante los días libres al comienzo del año los Hartman solían reunirse los domingos y convivir como lo haría cualquier familia.

Recordó que vería a Blake y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en sus rostro cuando finalmente se decidió a bajar.

En el salón, un hombre se encontraba de espaldas leyendo el diario a un costado de la ventana. Aunque era invierno la luz entraba con fuerza iluminando su silueta. Por un momento Lilian creyó que era Blake pero entre sus cabellos de color negro brillaron algunas canas que delataron que ese hombre era Ryan Hartman.

Casi de puntillas Lilian planeaba el escape cuando la voz profunda del señor Hartman la detuvo.

– No pensará dejarme solo señorita White, ¿le apetece un té? ¿o quizás un café?

Lilian gesticuló al verse sorprendida y respirando profundamente, se dio finalmente la vuelta para acercarse al hombre que la miraba con curiosidad.

– Llámeme Lilian por favor, y me encantaría acompañarle con un té, es usted muy amable señor Hartman.

Él la seguía mirando fijamente.

– Te llamaré Lilian si tú dejas de llamarme señor Hartman, me haces sentir viejo – dijo mientras doblaba el periódico y lo ponían a un lado.

– ¿Algo interesante en las noticias de hoy? – dijo ella tratando de evitar el incómodo tema de tutear a un hombre tan conocido y poderoso en el mundo de los negocios.

– Lo usual – respondió él sirviéndole una taza de té. – Espero que te guste, no sabría decirte si lo recomiendo, únicamente bebo café, sobre todo por las mañanas.

Ambos notaron el ambiente ligeramente incómodo, la plática casual era algo que a ninguno de ellos les iba bien y ambos pedían secretamente que Julia o Blake los interrumpiera.

Lilian pensó que aquella tensión se debía a su intromisión en la vida privada de aquél hombre.

– No deseo incomodarlo, mi misión aquí es llenar los vacíos en la historia de mi abuela adoptiva y cumplir su última voluntad, no me gustaría que...

– ¿Qué opinas de Blake? ¿Ha sido de... ayuda en esta investigación que iniciaste? – dijo Hartman sin poder evitar morderse los labios tratando de no reír al saberse hurgando en la vida amorosa de su hijo. La duda lo carcomía desde la noche anterior que vio como Blake abandonaba cualquier posibilidad de entablar negociaciones para salir con esa chica hasta la madrugada.

Quería encontrar algún indició de interés en aquella mujer que se sonrojó ante su pregunta.

Lilian enmudeció y clavó la mirada en su té mientras balbuceaba una respuesta que ni siquiera ella pudo entender lo cual la hizo enrojecer aún más.

Eso fue suficiente respuesta para Ryan Hartman, que compadeciéndose de la chica comenzó a relatar una historia.

– Los descendientes de los Grandchester tienen en común una presencia arrolladora, pero irresistible a la vez. Mi suegro Alexander no era la excepción. Ya debes haber visto aquella foto con la estatua de la Libertad al fondo de cuando él llegó a América por primera vez, acompañado de Sir Carlton.

– Sí, ayer Blake me mostró el álbum de fotos. Aún no puedo entender cómo es que él accedió a separarse de sus padres – respondió ella agradeciendo que no insistiera en hablar de Blake.

– Lilian, eres joven y vives en otra época. La realidad de la guerra es algo que afortunadamente ninguno de nosotros conoce, pero Alexander estaba por cumplir los dieciséis años cuando la Segunda Guerra Mundial se desarrolló. Todos creían que podrían evitarla, después de todo, Europa ya había enfrentado la realidad de una Primera Guerra y los habitantes aún no olvidaban que significaba enviar a la guerra a los padres e hijos de la familia.

– Debe haber sido muy duro para Candy, ella había perdido a su primo Stear y casi perdió a su mejor amigo, el señor Ardlay, debido a la guerra. Y siendo enfermera...

– Efectivamente Lilian, creo que esa fue una de las razones por las cuales Terrence también permaneció en Inglaterra cuando la guerra estalló con todas su fuerza. Eso fue algo que nosotros no lográbamos explicarnos y que durante años fue una de las incógnitas en la historia de la familia que no tenía una respuesta lógica hasta que apareciste tú y nos abriste los ojos, al menos a Blake y a mí, relacionando a Candice con Alexander y los Grandchester. Todo lo que nosotros sabíamos, a excepción de Julia que conoció a Candy, era que Terrence era un hombre excéntrico que optó por permanecer en Europa durante la guerra dirigiendo obras de teatro para tratar de que la gente se olvidara un momento de las pérdidas y del miedo, y que vivió alternado su estancia entre América y Europa, aparentemente en soledad, siempre manteniendo la distancia de su vida personal; pero con una relación especial con su hermanastro Carlton y con quien creí que había sido su hijo todos estos años.

– Pero Julia sabía de Candy e incluso...

– Sí, mi esposa supo guardar un secreto que pasó directamente de Alexander a su hija, ella podría explicarte mejor que yo cómo fue que se enteró de este secreto. Para Blake y para mí era un misterio hasta hace poco... cuando llegaste tú a la vida de mi hijo.

La mirada de aquel hombre se enterneció y Lilian no supo cómo interpretar aquello. Ella hubiera creído que toda la familia la consideraría una intrusa hurgando en los secretos familiares, y lo que había hallado era todo lo contrario.

– Puedo contarte lo que sé, pero debe ser mi esposa quien finalice la historia, ¿te ayudaría en algo?

– Me ayudaría en todo – respondió Lilly sonriéndole felizmente.

– Bien...

– Hey, ustedes dos, ¿piensan empezar sin mí?

La cálida risa de Julia inundó toda la habitación.

– ¡Qué bien! Té recién hecho, nada mejor para acompañar las historias del pasado – Julia tomó asiento junto a su marido que la abrazó mirándola con amor. – Comencemos por el Blitz de 1940...

* * *

_**Stratford-upon Avon, 1940**_

Las manos de Candy temblaron mientras leía en los periódicos que Inglaterra no se rendiría ante Alemania a pesar de que Francia ya lo había hecho. De momento no se había derramado sangre inglesa y Hitler pregonaba que así conseguiría el dominio de toda Europa, pero el orgullo inglés no pensaba igual. El diario hablaba de que la verdadera guerra apenas comenzaría...

La Guerra...

De inmediato muchos recuerdos dolorosos afloraron del fondo de su memoria mientras estrujaba el papel en sus manos se sintió mareada con solo pensarlos.

Tomó aire y trató de calmarse centrándose en los regalos que la vida le había dado.

Alexander, que en ese momento estudiaba en Londres; Terry que no había dejado de escribir y actuar en numerosas obras para tratar de alegrar un poco el ánimo de la gente que comenzaba a temer que muy pronto sus hombres serían reclutados para ir al campo de batalla. Era casi el final del verano y tanto ella como Terry habían esperado lo mejor preparándose para lo peor. Carlton no había dejado de insistirles que tenían que partir hacia América, él y su esposa se embarcarían muy pronto bajo el cobijo diplomático. El Duque se quedaría junto con su hermano mayor Richard II, que en breve se haría cargo del Ducado, pero se rumoraba que tenía tratos con importantes cargos alemanes para garantizar su supervivencia.

Quedarse no parecía ser una opción, pero...

Candy todavía recordaba el momento justo en el que se acobardó y Flammy Hamilton terminó por ir a la guerra evitando que ella y el resto de las estudiantes de la escuela de enfermería se expusieran.

Eso era algo que siempre pesó en su conciencia. En ese entonces, ella acababa de reencontrarse con Terry, lo había visto actuar y él la reconocía como su novia en las cartas que intercambiaban.

Esta vez no era distinto, ahora ella tenía la familia que siempre deseó y nuevamente el deber le presentaba una oportunidad de servir a los demás.

¿Contestaría al llamado esta vez u optaría por ser egoísta y huir junto con su familia?

En América la esperaban la hermana Lane, que había tomado las riendas del Hogar al morir la señorita Pony, Tom, Albert, Archie y Annie...

Y también Eliza y las Marlow.

Solo de pensarlo, la idea de quedarse fue un poco más soportable.

De momento no había nada qué hacer más que esperar...

...

Hasta que el 29 de diciembre de 1940 sucedió lo peor. En apenas unas pocas horas se lanzaron cerca de 100.000 bombas que provocaron una colosal tormenta de fuego en Londres; la imagen de la Catedral de San Pablo en pie entre las llamas se tatuó en el corazón de miles de hombres que la tomarían como el símbolo de la resistencia inglesa frente al ataque alemán.

Casi sin aire en los pulmones Terry entró como un huracán en su hogar. Semanas atrás había tenido una gran discusión con Alexander que se negaba a regresar a casa para pasar las fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo alegando que era el mejor momento para asistir a las grandes fiestas sociales y hacer conexiones que luego le servirían para lograr su sueño de llegar al Parlamento. Y ahora, las noticias del bombardeo en el centro de Londres, a escasos metros de donde estaba su hijo, eran todo en lo que podía pensar.

Candy vio entrar a su esposo con la cara desfigurada y un diario arrugado en las manos. Él lo sabía. Ella comenzaba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando él la tomó por los brazos esperando que entrara en pánico cuando escuchara que Londres estaba destruido.

– Terry, cálmate todo está bien...

Ella lo sabía ya.

– ¿¡Qué dices!? Alexander está en medio de todo esto, no sabemos nada de él... debimos haberlo obligado a volver, ningún sueño es lo suficientemente importante para perder la vida por él.

– Terry, él está bien... – Candy lo abrazó de vuelta tratando de tranquilizarlo.

– En ese momento entraron por la puerta Alexander, Carlton y el Duque de Grandchester.

– ¡Tú, qué haces en mi casa!

Ni siquiera la visión de su hijo sano y salvo pudo evitar que la ira se desbordara de los labios de Terry. Lo que él sabía es que ese hombre siempre traía malas noticias sin importar la situación.

– Terry, tienes que calmarte... Alexander está aquí gracias a él – Carlton intentó resaltar la importancia de su presencia en ese momento. Salir del país se volvía imposible, él y su esposa ya contaban con un lugar en el último barco con civiles que intentaría cruzar el Atlántico para salvarse de la guerra y se negaba rotundamente a irse sin su hermano y su familia, a quienes amaba con todo su corazón.

La mirada de Terry era terrible, la sola presencia del Duque junto a su hijo bastaba para corroborarle que todos esos años había estado inmiscuyéndose en sus temas familiares.

Alexander por el contrario, sabía que esa relación era la última oportunidad para salir de allí. Había hablado claramente con el Duque acerca de las condiciones de este nuevo contrato. Él seguiría estudiando en América para tomar el ducado siempre y cuando toda su familia estuviera a salvo, de lo contrario, ya podía olvidarse de preservarlo ya que quedaría en las manos de su hijo Richard que era bien conocido por su capacidad para corromper todo lo que tocaba y que seguramente ya se encontraba del lado de los alemanes, cosa que si llegaba a los diarios acabaría con la suntuosidad del apellido de los Grandchester. Jamás el pueblo inglés podría olvidar una traición así.

Solo Alexander podría salvar el honor familiar y el apellido, y solo el Duque podría salvar a sus padres. Era un trato justo.

– Padre, sé que esta no es la mejor manera, pero tenemos que irnos. Esta es nuestra oportunidad.

– Yo no quiero nada de él... – la frialdad con la que Terry hablaba asustó a Alexander que había crecido rodeado de las palabras bondadosas de su madre que era capaz de perdonar a cualquier ser, aún sin olvidar lo que le habían hecho pasar.

– ¿Piensas sacrificar a tu hijo por mantener firme tu orgullo? Pensé que serías mejor padre que yo... – dijo el Duque echando al traste todo el esfuerzo que hacían Carlton y Alexander por calmar a su primogénito.

Candy y Carlton tuvieron que tomar firmemente a Terry para que no cediera a sus impulsos por sacar a patadas a aquella persona de su hogar.

– Vamos a calmarnos todos – replicó Candy tratando de buscar la manera de mediar esa situación imposible. – Siéntense, tenemos que hablar.

Durante horas Candy, Carlton y Alexander discutieron la mejor manera de proceder, frente a la mirada silenciosa de Terry y su padre que no dijeron una palabra. De pronto este último se levantó.

– Terrence, mi oferta es la siguiente, todos ustedes se embarcan pasado mañana al amanecer y viajan como una sola familia, y tú dejas de tratarme como a un enemigo.

Tras decir esto el Duque salió del lugar.

– Terry, lo mejor sería tomar su oferta. Mi esposa y yo viajaremos con ustedes, eres su hijo después de todo, él solo hace lo que le corresponde, protegernos. Y es tu turno de hacer lo mismo por Alexander, no pueden quedarse más tiempo, esta nuestra última oportunidad de evitar ser llamados al frente.

Candy tomó la mano de Terry firmemente.

– Es tu decisión, te apoyaré siempre – Candy lo miró con ternura sabiendo que permanecer juntos era lo más importante.

Terry lo pensó un minuto más y asintió mirando a su esposa.

– Carlton, debo pedirte un favor...

* * *

En la madrugada del primero de enero de 1941, Alexander oficializó el apellido Grandchester en su permiso de viaje, apareciendo en ella los nombres de Carlton Grandchester y su esposa como sus tutores. En la historia de su familia, él sería recordado como hijo de esa pareja, lo cual le daba el derecho inapelable a heredar el Ducado al regresar a Inglaterra al término de la Guerra.

A pesar de sus protestas, sus padres lo despidieron en el puerto. Con sus manos amorosas Candy colgó en su cuello un guardapelo ante los ojos suplicantes de su hijo, que guardaba la leyenda "_Para que siempre nos lleves contigo"; _y sonriéndole le dijo:

– Entre nosotros no existe un adiós, Ale nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees.

Terry no dijo una sola palabra pero lo abrazó con fuerza y lo miró con profundo amor.

– Confío en que serás un adecuado guardián Carlton.

– Y yo confío en que volveremos a vernos – respondió él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

– Desde pequeño has sido un llorón– respondió Terry suspirando como si estuviera cansado. – Pero no me queda más remedio que aceptarte así, después de todo eres mi familia.

La mirada atónita de Carlton enterneció a su esposa y a Candy. Esa era la primera vez que él lo reconocía como parte de su familia.

– Nos veremos pronto – respondió Candy abrazándolo con fuerza a él y a su esposa quien la recibió sorprendida por su espontaneidad.

La pareja subió al buque con Alexander que arrastraba los pies a regañadientes y que lanzó una última mirada a sus padres antes de partir. Terry y Candy se quedaron cerca hasta que lo vieron desaparecer en el horizonte.

Ninguno se imaginó que ese adiós duraría cuatro largos años y que al volver, su hijo se convertiría en el Duque de Grandchester.

* * *

_**Nueva York, época actual**_

Lilian miraban a Julia sin atinar a decir una sola palabra. En ese instante comprendió el momento exacto en el que surgió toda la confusión acerca del heredero del Ducado y por qué Carlton y su esposa fueron considerados en los círculos de la nobleza como "padres" de Alexander.

El Duque murió meses antes de terminar la guerra, con Richard II desaparecido, y la renuencia de Carlton a tomar el puesto, era obvio asumir que el supuesto "hijo" de éste tomaría su lugar.

En tiempos de guerra las murmuraciones duraban poco.

– Terry y Candy sobrevivieron a la guerra por supuesto – dijo Julia con una sonrisa a medias. – Pero su vida nuca volvió a ser la misma. Mi padre regresó a Inglaterra y los abrazó durante días pero muy pronto tuvo que incorporarse a sus nuevos deberes como heredero del ducado. Su sueño se había hecho realidad.

Julia terminó su té y se sorprendió al ver a su hijo recargado en la entrada del salón. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento.

Llegaba justo a tiempo.

– Una de sus principales tareas ya en el puesto fue la validación del matrimonio de sus padres; para mantener protegido el documento lo hizo firmar en Edimburgo y les cedió la villa en aquel lugar, aunque en realidad ellos la usaron muy poco.

– El documento con el sello del ducado de Grandchester, aquél con palabras en escocés que el reportero Taylor incluyó junto a las fotografías es el reconocimiento al acta matrimonial... – habló Blake entendiendo como todo iba encajando a la perfección.

– Pero si él era el Duque de Grandchester, ¿por qué mantener la relación con sus verdaderos padres en silencio?

– Me imagino que esa no fue su decisión Lilly, pero el abuelo Terry debe haber tenido muy claro lo fácil que habría sido arrebatarle sus sueños a su hijo si los parientes de la Duquesa se enteraban de que Alexander no era hijo legítimo de Carlton sino de un _bastardo_ de sangre mezclada como lo consideraban a él. Afortunadamente la Duquesa murió antes de saber quién heredaría el ducado y sus parientes directos desconocían la vida privada de Carlton y su esposa por lo que asumieron que tenían un hijo.

La vida de Alexander dio un giro radical al regresar a Inglaterra, ésta transcurría entre reuniones sociales, citas de estudio con maestros de primer nivel, clases de etiqueta, idiomas, cultura y más. Su formación en el San Pablo parecía una broma frente a aquella capacitación espartana. Casi no tenía tiempo de ver a sus padres pero le bastaba saber que estaban a unas horas de distancia, juntos, sin que nadie los pudiera separar.

– Luego el abuelo Terry y el tío abuelo Carlton formaron una Fundación de apoyo a jóvenes escritores y actores para ayudar a recuperar el ritmo de las artes dramáticas en la post guerra lo cual puso los reflectores nuevamente sobre él. Con ello comenzaron los viajes a América.

– Esperen, en el teatro Stratford vimos un palco secreto. Eso tuvo que haber ayudado a sus encuentros.

Julia le sonrió a su hijo. Aquel palco solo era conocido por la familia, era el lugar que Terry siempre preparaba para Candy y Alexander cuando ellos lo acompañaban. Después aunque eso sucedió de forma más esporádica, siempre fue un espacio completamente personal para ellos.

– Estoy segura de que así fue, además, después de la guerra, cuando la vida pública comenzó a recuperar su ritmo habitual, llegó hasta ellos una noticia que estoy segura de que debió haber traído paz a sus vidas. Hablaba del aniversario luctuoso de Susana Marlow. Su madre siguió publicando un anuncio cada año siempre con palabras ácidas acerca de la muerte de su hija en total soledad. Afortunadamente la difamación ya era un delito, por lo que nunca se publicó asociado al nombre de Terry. Aun así debió haber sido una sorpresa para ambos saber del sexto aniversario luctuoso de Susana.

– ¡Esa mujer...! – gruñó Blake refiriéndose a la madre de Susana Marlow. – ¿No le bastó con que el abuelo Terry pagara durante todos esos años del bienestar de su hija?

– Me imagino que encontró en él alguien a quién culpar por el accidente de Susana y al morir nada debe haber cambiado. Ella seguiría culpándolo hasta el final de sus días, y si se hubiera enterado de que él había formado un hogar, hubiera sido aún peor para ellos. Después de todo, ya no tenía nada que perder, era una mujer que había perdido a su única familia.

– Y de todas maneras aún Eliza estaba al acecho – dijo Lilly con tristeza, pensando que las dificultades nunca terminaban.

– Otra mujer que jamás cambiaría – dijo Julia. – Cuando las representaciones de la obras teatrales de la Fundación dirigida por Terry se llevaron a Nueva York y Chicago, no dejó pasar una sola ocasión sin enviarle flores. Incluso en alguna oportunidad se atrevió a meterse en los camerinos pensando en armar su propia obra dramática alegando que él había abusado de ella. Karen Klaise afortunadamente lo evitó y lo único que logró publicar fue su espantoso trasero en algún diario sensacionalista que no cedió a las amenazas de los Leagan. Aunque según supe, la misma treta le sirvió para amarrar su vida a la de un desafortunado seminarista que se cruzó en su camino.

– Querida, no olvides aquél artículo que jamás nos tomamos la molestia de corroborar – dijo Ryan Hartman.

– ¿Qué artículo? – preguntó Blake.

– Varios años después hubo una nota roja que causó gran revuelo. Hablaba del asesinato pasional de una americana que perteneció a una importante familia que años atrás se vio rodeada de un escándalo en el que se acusaba a un joven seminarista de haber arruinado la reputación de la _señorita_ a la que después se unió en matrimonio. Nadie sabe lo que sucedió, la mujer fue encontrada muerta en su casa y no hubo ni un solo rastro del hombre que un día se había visto forzado a casarse con ella, por lo que todo el mundo asumió que había sido él, o alguno de los amantes de ella. Según dicen los rumores, el esposo la despreciaba profundamente y nunca consumaron el matrimonio por lo que ella buscó consuelo pagando a una serie de amantes clandestinos de muy mala reputación.

– ¿Esa mujer podría haber sido Eliza? – preguntó Lilly pensando en que la justicia divina sí que existía.

– En realidad nunca se corroboró la información, pero según contaba mi padre, las rosas dejaron de llegar y ella también dejó de asistir a las representaciones donde se sabía que Terry estaría presente. En ese entonces él y Candy ya pasaban de los 50 años de edad y me parece que tampoco les importó ahondar más en esto. Muy poco tiempo después mi padre encontraría al amor de su vida en una de las tantas fiestas a las que asistió ya en su papel de Duque de Grandchester y las preparaciones de la boda los absorbieron por completo. Yo nací un par de meses después de su matrimonio, bajo una cantidad brutal de reflectores y notas que endulzaban la historia de amor entre un Duque y una chica de la nobleza, fina y respetable, la veían casi como a una princesa digna del Duque Alexander que hizo suspirar a más de una jovencita antes de que quedara prendado de mamá.

– Candy debió haber estado muy feliz... – la mirada triste de Lilian reflejó claramente sus pensamientos. Candy no podría haber estado presente en esa boda.

Julia sonrió y tomó un viejo álbum con recortes de periódicos y una lupa. Con cuidado la situó a un costado de Alexander en varias de las imágenes ubicando a una mujer aparentemente morena y con anteojos que aparecía en ellas. También se le veía cerca del "tío" Terrence que asistió a la boda del Duque como su padrino.

– ¿Y ella quién es? ¿una pariente?

– ¿No la reconoces?

Ryan y Blake miraron de cerca las imágenes sin idea de qué es lo que estaban viendo.

– Es fantástico lo que puede hacer el maquillaje, una peluca y unos grandes anteojos para crear el mejor disfraz, ocultando una serie de pecas rebeldes y un cabello dorado como el sol.

– ¿Esta es Candy?

Mirándola bien claro que era ella, se veía deslumbrante de felicidad en todas las imágenes en las que acompañaba a su hijo.

– Julia, ¿Cómo es que usted sabe todo esto?

– ¿Y cómo es que nunca nos lo contaste a papá y a mí? – gruñó Blake.

– Se puede decir que fue un accidente, pero esa es una historia que puede esperar a mañana. Será una semana fantástica Lilly, quizás logremos hacer que te quedes para siempre. Después de todo nuestra familia está llena de secretos que te encantará descubrir.

Lilian sintió un sabor agridulce en esas palabras, el camino que había recorrido llegaba casi a su fin.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

A todas mil gracias por tomarse un momento para comentar. He de confesar que la semana pasada usé la aplicación para según yo publicar desde mi celular y fracasé en el intento. Creo que tengo una pelea con la tecnología y para cuando la bella **Kamanance** me comentó, decidí mejor esperar para publicar hoy un capítulo doble, junté capi que no pude subir con este siguiente por lo que esto está casi a punto de culminar.

Gracias también por sus comentarios a **Paolita27, Lety Bonilla, Australia77** (hope you don't suffer with this one!), **Gladys, Grace, Villa, Tete** (saludos hasta el mágico Oaxaca), **Candy Nochipa, Julie y Elisa betn.** Las leo a todas y me inspiran mucho para seguir escribiendo a pesar de que se han complicado los tiempos.

Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza y por las fallas que podría tener este capítulo que terminé hoy mismo para no demorar más. Normalmente soy una loca de la ortografía y los hechos que cuadren pero si sigo así no publicaré hoy y quiero hacerlo. De salud estoy muy bien (nuevamente gracias a Kamanance que se preocupó y me escribió). Yo espero de corazón que todas ustedes estén bien al igual que su familia. Cuídense mucho, acuérdense que este bicho no viaja en el aire, requiere estar brincoteando entre personas por lo que hay que cuidarnos más del contacto pero con el mismo cariño de siempre a la distancia. No perdamos la esperanza, todo esto pasará.

Las abrazo con mucho pero mucho cariño desde aquí hasta donde ustedes están.

ClauT


	26. Chapter 26

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Cerca de ti.**

_**Nueva York, época actual **_

Julia Hartman amaba su invernadero, a veces pasaba muy poco tiempo en él debido a los numerosos compromisos sociales que adquirió al casarse con una leyenda de los negocios, compromisos que conocía bien desde antes al haber sido la hija del Duque de Grandchester. Entendía muy bien por qué Terry y Candy nunca habían mostrado interés en ese tipo de vida y a decir verdad, por momentos envidiaba la vida sencilla que pudieron llevar.

El invierno estaba en el punto más álgido, tras lo cuál daría paso a la primavera. Siempre le había gustado más el sol, como a Candy, ambas reían de cómo éste solo conseguía sacarles más pecas de las que ya tenían.

Como si fuera ayer, recordó el día en que descubrió su secreto. Julia era muy joven aún, ni siquiera había hecho su debut en sociedad. Inesperadamente se presentó en Escocia buscando a su padre, después de que el internado donde estudiaba la decepcionara profundamente por discriminar estudiantes menos afortunadas que ella.

Había decidido hablar con su Alexander en persona para idear algo que permitiera poner un límite a esa situación en el instituto de señoritas en donde su madre insistió que estudiara. Su padre había sido un defensor de las causas sociales y si bien, no había cambiado radicalmente la situación, abrió una cantidad nunca antes vista de oportunidades de estudio sobre todo en el campo de las artes para todos los jóvenes por igual sin importar su clase social. Su secretario le había informado que su padre pasaría unos días en Edimburgo y ella sin dudarlo se trasladó hacia allá. Esto era algo que no podía esperar.

Como un torbellino, Julia entró a la mansión Grandchester sorprendida por no encontrar a ninguna persona del servicio para anunciarla. Dejó su maleta en la entrada y mientras se quitaba los guantes escuchó una hermosa melodía que provenía del piso superior.

Su padre tocaba el piano, pero nunca lo había escuchado tocar tan bien, el sentimiento que se transmitía a través de esas notas llegó a su corazón erizándole la piel. Atraída por aquel sonido, similar al aroma de las rosas, subió cada peldaño de la escalera hasta llegar al salón ¹.

La habitación se encontraba llena de un sol resplandeciente que la deslumbró y de momento no pudo ver más que siluetas allí. Con el dorso de la mano se protegió los ojos mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz del sol.

Una risa cantarina llegó a sus oídos acompañando la melodía.

Cuando pudo enfocar un poco más vio al Tío Terry, el hermano de su abuelo Carlton, sentado frente a un piano de cola, colocado cerca de la ventana. Él se veía completamente absorto, ocupado en deslizar elegantemente sus largos dedos sobre las teclas. La música que seguía brotando de sus manos parecía casi como un haz de luz que brillando se propagaba por todo el lugar atravesando la habitación hasta la ventana, donde una mujer rubia se encontraba sentada.

La música se detuvo y Julia estuvo a punto de hablar para anunciar su presencia.

– Me sigue asombrando que a los monos les guste tanto escuchar música – Comentó Terrence, elevando la vista y mostrando una irónica media sonrisa.

Julia se quedó muda al escuchar lo grosero que podía ser Terrence. Era un hecho que le estaba llamando "mono" a aquella mujer. Asustada se recargó de espaldas a un lado de la puerta para evitar que la vieran. No quería que Terrence notara lo indignada que estaba por escucharlo llamar así a una dama.

Asomándose discretamente pudo ver que la mujer rubia, contrario a lo esperado no parecía molesta, miraba divertida a Terrence, pero en seguida infló las mejillas con muy poca elegancia y reclamó.

– ¡Terry! ¡Sigues siendo un malcriado!

– ¡Cielos! Observándote bien, eres una mona pecosa... una especie realmente rara capaz de volverme loco, como si fuera la primera vez que me topara contigo y tus pecas en medio del Atlántico.

_¿Pecosa? _pensó Julia tocándose el rostro. Ella también tenía pecas, igual que su padre.

El viento sopló moviendo su rubio cabello y desprendiendo de su elaborado peinado uno de sus caireles que cayó sobre su rostro asustándola y haciéndole darse la vuelta y recargarse nuevamente en el muro.

En la pared frente a ella se encontraba un espejo que le devolvió su propia imagen: una joven mujer rubia, con caireles... y pecas. Tocándolas suavemente recordó cómo siempre había escuchado halagos diciendo lo parecida que era a su padre, pero él no se parecía en nada al abuelo Carlton y mucho menos a su abuela. En realidad su padre siempre le pareció que tenía los ojos de Terrence, pero éste no tenía el cabello rubio mucho menos pecas...

– No me digas que después de todos estos años sigues sintiendo envidia, Terry – Bromeó ella, riendo alegremente y llenando el espacio con su calidez.

– Sí, sigo sintiéndome realmente envidioso… Me gustan las pecas.

Diciendo esto Terry jaló a la rubia por la muñeca para sentarla sobre su regazo y darle el beso más apasionado que hubiera visto Julia jamás. A pesar de verlos en el reflejo del espejo, se veía todo muy claramente y no pudo evitar dejar salir un jadeo que se escuchó en el silencio del lugar.

Rápidamente Candy se puso de pie y mirando hacia la puerta pudo ver el reflejo de una jovencita que se tapaba el rostro con las manos y temblaba ligeramente.

– Terry... – murmuró Candy. – ¿Acaso es...?

– Julia.

Ella escuchó la voz de Terry pronunciando su nombre. Tenía ganas de echarse a correr pero sus piernas no la obedecieron. Estaba clavada en el piso sin poderse mover. Acaba de ver algo que no debía, el Tío Terrence era un hombre cariñoso a su manera, sin duda amaba a su padre y a ella misma – su sobrina nieta, – pero era muy reservado acerca de su vida privada.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente deseando desaparecer. Unos segundos después, una mano cálida acariciaba sus dedos con delicadeza para retirarlos de su rostro; cuando pudo abrir sus ojos apareció frente a ella la mujer rubia de las pecas que la miraba con dulzura. Tomándola de la mano la llevó al interior de la sala y le ayudó a sentarse en una silla.

– Yo no quise ver nada... es decir yo no vi nada... es como si no estuviera aquí. Olvidemos todo esto, yo me marcharé enseguida.

– Balbucea igual que tú cuando te pones nerviosa, _Pecosa_. – dijo Terry suspirando resignado a ampliar el círculo de personas que sabían sobre ellos. Julia era una buena chica, sin duda lo entendería, eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Si fuera por él, gritaría al mundo entero que todos estos años había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo al lado de la mejor mujer y de un asombroso hijo. Pero eso pondría en duda el merecimiento del cargo de Alexander y en un santiamén podrían arrebatarle el Ducado que seguía haciendo posible que llevara a cabo su misión en la vida. Jamás haría nada que pusiera en riesgo el sueño de su hijo y no permitiría que los Andley, los Leagan o los Marlow del mundo lo separaran del amor de su vida otra vez.

– Terry, no seas grosero, Julia debe estar muy confundida, ¿te encuentras bien, querida? – dijo refiriéndose a la joven.

Julia la miraba sorprendida por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba.

– Papá, de nuevo has dejado olvidado tu libro de notas en la colina junto al lago. – Alexander entró a la habitación al escuchar la voz de su madre, sin separar la vista del libro entre sus manos. Cuando levantó la mirada vio a su hija sentada frente a sus padres, con la cara pálida como un fantasma. – ¡Oh, vaya!

_¿Papá? _

– Usted... quiero decir ustedes... – Julia sintió que se desmayaría. Seguramente se había quedado dormida en el tren y estaba teniendo un sueño muy descabellado.

– Ya que mi nieta parece estar por desmayarse creo que podemos decírselo todo, así cuando despierte habrá menos que explicar – dijo Terry riéndose.

– ¡Terry!

– ¡Papá!

Eso fue lo último que Julia escuchó antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

Cuando despertó, la lluvia veraniega sonaba a través de la ventana. La mansión Grandchester en Edimburgo era un sitio precioso que muy pocas veces había visitado. Su padre por el contrario siempre se recluía allí y por lo que sabía, su Tío Terrence hacía lo mismo. Ambos habían puesto mucho interés en renovar el lugar respetando su aspecto señorial.

La lluvia había oscurecido la enorme habitación en la que se encontraba, gracias al brillo de la chimenea pudo ver en dónde se encontraba. Había un gran armario, libros por todos lados y una bata antigua de color rosa que sin duda pertenecía a una mujer.

Ahora recordaba a la mujer rubia de las pecas hablándole como si la conociera y al Tío Terry llamándola nieta en vez de sobrina.

¿Sería posible?

– Veo que ya despertaste Julia, ¿te encuentras bien, hija?

Alexander entró a la habitación con una bandeja que contenía una taza de chocolate y galletas.

– Sé que es mucho qué asimilar, pero no hay remedio. – Alexander suspiró. – Sabía que este momento llegaría, creo que una parte de mí se siente feliz de incluirte en este secreto de familia.

– Papá, ¿Tío Terry...?

– Llámalo abuelo Terry de ahora en adelante. – la interrumpió el rubio de ojos color de mar.

– Siempre pensé que ustedes dos eran muy parecidos pero creí que era normal, después de todo somos familia.

– Y somos familia, pero más cercanos de lo que creías, ¿no es así?

– ¿Y la mujer de las pecas es su novia?

Alexander rió a carcajadas, estaba seguro de que Terry hubiese dado lo que fuera por escuchar eso.

– La hermosa mujer de las pecas, ¿te recuerda a alguien?

– ¡Santo Dios! ¡Nuestras pecas!

– Y nuestro cabello rubio ensortijado también.

Alexander puso en las manos de Julia el guardapelo con las fotos de sus padres y la leyenda que marcó su vida cada uno de esos días que estuvo separado de ellos en América.

Esa noche, padre e hija hablaron hasta el amanecer. Julia lloró, rió y sintió la fuerza del amor de una pareja que haría todo por permanecer juntos y por ayudar a su hijo a encontrar su propio camino. Cuando Terry y Candy entraron a la habitación Julia corrió arrojándose a los brazos de ambos jurándoles proteger su secreto el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Pero el tiempo se había extendido demasiado.

* * *

– ¿Mamá? – la voz de Blake la trajo al presente.

Su hijo había acudido a buscarla con la mirada triste; seguramente seguía preguntándose por qué no había sido puesto al tanto del secreto de Terry y Alexander. Podía comprenderlo, por unos breves instantes ella se sintió igual, pero fueron los mismos protagonistas quienes le había revelado el secreto y la habían invitado a formar parte de él. Pero ninguno de ellos estaba aquí para acoger a Blake.

Ella no podría haber revelado un secreto que no le pertenecía, menos aún después del juramento hecho a la pareja aquella noche de verano en Edimburgo. Imaginaba que de alguna manera Terry y Candy se lo revelarían ellos mismos pero la vida no les alcanzó para finalizar el plan.

– Alguna vez estuve en la misma situación que tú.

– Creo que Terry nunca confió suficiente en mí.

– Hijo, eras un niño entonces, estoy segura de que si hubieras sido mayor, él te hubiera revelado su historia, de lo contrario no habría escrito un manuscrito para publicarlo.

– En realidad fue Candy la que ideó esto, quizás ella pensó que la madre de Lilly era quien debía hacer público todo, fue un accidente que yo terminara involucrado.

Julia sonrió con ternura, cuando se trataba de Terry, Blake siempre sonaba como un chiquillo celoso.

– Ven aquí. – Julia llamó a su hijo a su lado y le entregó un par de tijeras para que la ayudara a forrar los tallos de las Dulce Candy que se encontraban allí, afrontando el invierno. – La partida de Terry nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, llevaba mucho tiempo sin visitar América. Él tenía dos razones para volver: acompañar a Candy en sus viajes al Hogar de Pony y pasar contigo todo el tiempo que pudiera. Desde que naciste, un lazo indestructible los unió a ambos, así como sucedió con Candy y Beth.

La mirada de Julia se entristeció.

– Fue Candy quien nos puso al tanto de la partida de Terry y nos pidió que fuéramos fuertes. Alexander y ella lo acompañaron en sus últimos momentos y para ella representó un "hasta pronto" más que un adiós. Solo unos años después ella partiría dejándole a Beth y su hija la tarea de reencontrarnos como familia. Uno de los sueños de Candy era poner en contacto con nosotros a la jovencita que adoptó y a Lilly. Pero Beth era una mujer muy reservada, siempre me pareció que guardaba un secreto que solo Candy conocía. Desafortunadamente ella partió muy pronto y solo quedó Lilly para llevar a cabo los deseos de ambas.

– Si Terry hubiera vivido lo suficiente, ¿crees que en una de sus visitas me hubiera llevado al Hogar de Pony?

– Quizás no lo recuerdas pero todos fuimos al Hogar para celebrar uno de tus cumpleaños; si no me equivoco, cumplías diez años.

Blake tenía la mirada en blanco, a Julia no le extrañaba que una buena parte de su niñez quedara en el olvido.

– Fue en ese entonces cuando Candy notó el fuerte apego que te unía a Terry, pero también notó esa melancolía que heredaste de él. Era una cosa rara ver al niño del cumpleaños alejándose de todos, sobre todo de los niños de su edad, para estar en soledad. Solo permitías que él se te acercara y siempre lo mirabas como si vieras a tu ídolo. Candy estaba muy preocupada por ti, probablemente intuía que Terry partiría pronto y temía que debido al gran parecido que tenías con tu bisabuelo en sus peores épocas, tú te convirtieras en un ermitaño. He de decir que ella tenía poderes de adivina.

– ¡Hey! ¿No se supone que las madres siempre hablan bien de sus hijos?

Julia rio tomándolo de la mano.

– Antes de hoy, solo vi una vez a Lilly, tendría unos cinco años; era una cascada de felicidad y extroversión. Cuando te vio sentado en solitario en lo alto de la Colina de Pony puso la misma cara que cuando miraba a Terry, estoy segura de que ella debe recordar algo de él. Supongo que fue ahí cuando Candy tramó encontrarlos algún día. Creyó que necesitarías un poco de esa felicidad en caso de que ella ya no estuviera aquí para compartírtela.

– Mamá, ¿por qué crees que la abuela Candy haya adoptado a Beth? – dijo Blake tratando de cambiar el tema.

– Lo que ella nos dijo fue que había una persona a la que tenía que cuidar sin importar qué. Quizás Beth le contó algo de su familia de origen y es por ello que Candy decidió tomar un poder legal para protegerla. Puedo asegurarte que esta vez es todo lo que sé, quizás en Stratford puedan encontrar algunas respuestas, después de todo ambos estaban tan enfocados en el misterio de Candy y Terry que es posible que pasaran algo de largo.

Ambos terminaron en silencio de forrar los tallos de las Dulce Candy; cuando finalmente ingresaron a la casa, Julia buscó algo en su armario y se lo entregó.

* * *

Lilian abrazó su almohada con fuerza, el sabor agridulce de la historia de Candy la había dejado noqueada, no sabía exactamente qué final le daría a la novela de Terry, ¿no podía haber un "vivieron felices para siempre"?

Sin duda su vida no había sido fácil de principio a fin. Tomó la fotografía que Julia le obsequió la noche anterior, aquella en la boda de Alexander donde Candy aparecía disfrazada de pies a cabeza, pero aún así no pudo ocultar una deslumbrante sonrisa de felicidad absoluta.

Candy sin duda tenía una razón para hacer que ella y su madre, si ésta viviera, se encontraran con los Hartman. La rubia nunca sabría que Beth murió antes de poder hacerse cargo de todo cuanto había en el cottage de Stratford-upon Avon.

Recordaba claramente a Candy, sus flores y... por momentos podría jurar que escuchó la voz profunda de un hombre a su lado, pero hasta ahora pensó que lo había imaginado.

Un toque a la puerta la sacó de sus memorias; en seguida, Blake asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

– Hey tú, chica romántica, tengo algo para ti – la sonrisa traviesa de Blake casi la hizo sonrojar.

– Muy gracioso, Hartman. En cuanto vuelva a Londres compraré todas las novelas rosas que pueda para superar estas "vacaciones".

– Vamos Lilian, la historia de mis bisabuelos es hermosa si la meditas. Una pareja viviendo su amor en secreto de una manera total y plena. Tuvieron un hijo que cumplió todos sus sueños, se volvió una parte fundamental del Parlamento inglés, se casó con una bella inglesa y nacimos mi madre y luego yo, que soy casi una copia fotostática de él. ¿Qué más podrían pedir?

Lilian solo gruñó, con algo de insatisfacción.

– Sí, sí, todo eso es cierto pero me falta algo...

– Quizás yo pueda arreglar eso.

Lilian sintió la mirada de Blake fija en ella, sus palabras parecían siempre significar más de lo que aparentaban.

– Puedo arreglarlo con esto – dijo él sacudiendo una vieja película de 8 milímetros.

– ¿Me vas a poner una película romántica para que me anime? – dijo ella tratando de controlar su corazón que latía como un loco pensando en todas las maneras en las que Blake podría levantar su ánimo.

– Te voy a mostrar la maravilla que es el teatro clásico de antaño.

– Bien, pero necesitaré algo más fuerte que un té y galletas.

– De eso me encargo yo.

Blake le ofreció el brazo con coquetería y le guiñó un ojo invitándola a salir. Lilly le sonrió y tomándose de él decidió que sus últimos días en América dejaría que Blake arreglara su corazón.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ He añadido partes que emulan la escena de CCFS previo al viaje a Escocia, cuando Candy encuentra a Terry tocando el piano en el salón de música del Colegio San Pablo.

**Agradecimientos:**

Ya se ha vuelto costumbre esto de la actualización prolongada. En verdad lo siento, he comprobado que la cuarentena es un pretexto fantástico para tener tres veces más trabajo y luego con tanta cosa que hay qué hacer en casa... Sé que muchas de ustedes están igual que yo, así que me entenderán. Pero les reafirmo mi compromiso de jamás dejar tirada una historia, sé que para quienes vienen por primera vez quizás no lo saben, pero aunque la historia está en continuación, no la verán incompleta aunque a veces me tarde. Calculo estar cerrando la historia la próxima semana. Ya veremos si no acabo escribiendo varios epílogos jejeje.

**Letty Bonilla** preciosa me dio una noticia que hizo que casi me cayera de la silla. ¡No lo sabía! Gracias por la primicia y luego varias personas me lo mencionaron. Les cuento que me han hecho el honor de nominar esta historia para los Terryfics. Recién me enteré hace unos meses que Destino estuvo nominada también 3 no saben cuánto llena mi corazón que ustedes amen mis historias lo suficiente como para nominarlas a un premio para quienes escribimos inspiradas en Terry.

A todas mil gracias por tomarse un momento para comentar:

**Audry Paola**: sí me tardé, discúlpame, la vida se complicó pero este capítulo lleva todo mi corazón.

**Kamanance**: Ay, de nuevo escribo de noche que es cuando tengo un poco de paz, espero sea una linda sorpresa para tu despertar. Amo Los Días del Colegio, a veces me sorprende haber podido unir nuestras tres fuentes de información; cuando la terminé creo que la releí varias veces jejeje. De Phambe lo último que supe es que se quedó sin computadora y recién empezaba el confinamiento en Francia, por lo que se le complicaba ir a casa de su amigo(a) que le prestaba la suya. Ella sabía que estaría complicado estar en contacto y yo confío en que ella esté bien. Quizás la veamos aparecer muy pronto.

**Paolita27**: La verdad que nunca pensé en incluir a los demás en esta historia para no complicarla demasiado. Pero te prometo que en posteriores historias sí los verás aparecer, para esta es un poco tarde pues está casi por finalizar.

**Australia77:** I just wrote a DM to you. Read you soon. PS. Maybe the translation was giving you the wrong idea about the death of Tom, Archie and Annie. Actually, I couldn't get together that part. I am thinking about rewriting it, it's a loose end

**Ster Star**: Ay sí linda, ya nos acercamos al punto donde hay que unir todo, y es justo cuando digo ¡en qué lío me metí! Jajajaja espero hacerlo bien hasta el final y que te siga gustando.

**Carolq**: es una historia en vías de terminarse linda. Así que sigue.

**Villa**: así es y yo agradezco que sigas por aquí como siempre, hasta el final.

**Gladys**: ¿sabes? Quise transmitir que fue una elección de los tres, Candy, Terry y Alex, para poder protegerse y a la vez lograr sus deseos. Pero no quise decir que a Candy no se le reconoció como mamá. Ellos vivieron su vida familiar en secreto pero felices (o al menos eso quise plasmar).

**Yelani**: Espero que este capítulo cause el mismo efecto 😊

**Guest**: Espero también que siga trayendo alegría con mis letras. No perdamos la esperanza.

Las abrazo con mucho pero mucho cariño desde aquí hasta donde ustedes están como siempre.

ClauT


	27. Chapter 27

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Regreso a Londres.**

_**Nueva York, época actual **_

Había un aura especial que rodeaba a ese hombre. Como un imán atraía las miradas del público hacia él; nadie pestañeaba cuando él salía a escena.

Aunque había dejado atrás los roles protagónicos que ahora pertenecían a las estrellas jóvenes del momento, era imposible que no acaparara la cámara segundos después de que con voz profunda recitara con firmeza los diálogos de aquella obra clásica.

A pesar de ser un hombre entrado en años, su misteriosa varonil presencia seguía haciendo suspirar a toda la sociedad inglesa y americana.

– Tu bisabuelo es increíble.

Blake sonreía lleno de orgullo. Entre los tesoros de su madre se encontraban aquellas viejas cintas que mostraban a Terry actuando sobre el escenario, que cuando era niño solía ver una y otra vez.

– Lilly... ¿piensas marcharte?

La sonrisa de Lilian se borró de su rostro y sintió una repentina tristeza. Ella misma le había dado vueltas a ese asunto una y otra vez.

Los vacíos en la historia estaban llenos, el manuscrito de Terry debía ser terminado y publicado, y ella debía terminar los asuntos que dejó Candy y los de su propia vida que habían quedado en pausa cuando Blake entró en su vida como un vendaval que la arrastró a Nueva York.

– Tengo una misión que cumplir, ¿lo recuerdas?

– ¿Es solo esa la razón por la que piensas volver a Londres? Aquí tenemos editoriales fantásticas...

– Mi jefe me matará si además de estas vacaciones pagadas cedo el manuscrito de Terrence Graham Grandchester a una editorial americana, ¿no lo crees?

– Podríamos intentarlo, así si logro salvarte no tendrías ningún argumento para dudar que soy todo un caballero.

– ¿Si logras salvarme? Eso no suena nada confiable, creo que me atendré al plan original.

– ¿Sigues pensando en vender el cottage?

– No quisiera hacerlo Blake, pero no puedo tener dos propiedades para mí y mi compañero imaginario. Nos basta con mi apartamento en Londres.

– ¿Compañero imaginario, eh?

– No creerás que una mujer joven e inteligente como yo permanecerá soltera toda la vida, ¿verdad? – dijo Lilian en tono burlón – Estoy bromeando por supuesto, de entre toda la gente tú mejor que nadie entiendes la soledad.

Blake no dijo nada más, era cierto que él mismo pensaba que el mejor camino era la soledad.

* * *

Los días pasaron casi volando hasta poco antes de la primavera. A Lilian le hubiera gustado ver cómo el invernadero de Julia se llenaba de rosas Dulce Candy, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo. De lo contrario, la inevitable partida se volvería más difícil.

Durante este tiempo había disfrutado de las pláticas en el desayuno con Ryan Hartman que prefería levantarse un poco más tarde que su mujer y su hijo que eran aves de la mañana. Para cuando él terminaba su café, su esposa e hijo ya se habían hecho cargo de numerosos pendientes. Lilian era igual, prefería dormir un poco más y enfrentar los pendientes después de su English Breakfast.¹ Nunca había sido fan de encargarse de problemas recién levantada.

Blake le había llamado perezosa incontables veces, y aún cuando, gracias a una mirada de advertencia de su madre había dejado de importunarla, su sonrisa burlona le seguía repitiendo el mismo mensaje. Lilian solía hacerle muecas y una vez le había mostrado la lengua haciéndolo reír a carcajadas frente a los rostros atónitos de sus padres. El no solía mostrar su alegría tan abiertamente, si algo sabía controlar ese chico, eran sus emociones. A veces les parecía que la presencia de Lilly le había inyectado la espontaneidad que no había vivido hasta ese momento, y a Julia le parecía fantástico.

Por su parte, las tardes con Julia eran sus favoritas, ella solía charlar de Candy y de Terry, de las visitas al Hogar de Pony, de los viajes a Londres... y de Blake. Su madre podía hablarle horas del pasado, pero Lilian era la única que conocía su presente.

Julia miraba con asombro cómo su hijo pasaba más tiempo en la casa familiar del que nunca pasó, ni siquiera en las fechas especiales. A pesar de haber regresado a dormir en su propio departamento, procuraba llegar a tiempo para la cena y había dejado los pendientes fuera de los fines de semana para poder visitarlos. Lo había visto quedarse dormido sobre una manta en el jardín el día en que Lilian organizó un picnic para celebrar que ese día por fin había salido el sol después de semanas nubladas. Los vio reír a carcajadas después de no haber logrado sacar un solo acorde del viejo piano, o bien, mientras se burlaban de las fotografías de la ex Duquesa de Grandchester asemejándola a un cerdo, o al intentar bailar un viejo vals sin lograr coordinarse lo suficiente como para no pisarse los pies.

Y más de una vez, vio a ambos mirarse apasionadamente mientras recitaban los viejos diálogos de las obras de Shakespeare.

A Julia se le rompía el corazón de solo pensar en la inminente partida de Lilly, por lo que no dejó de plantar indirectas para tentarla a quedarse indefinidamente. Hasta que llegó la mañana de su vuelo y notó que nada había funcionado. Parada frente a la entrada estaba lista para partir, con sus dos maletas y un viejo bolso retacado de documentos.

Esa última mañana que Lilian despertó en Nueva York se había prometido a sí misma dos cosas: número uno, no llorar frente a los Hartman, sabía lo sensible que podía ser Julia y si comenzaban a llorar jamás se lo perdonaría; y dos, irse sola al aeropuerto o de lo contrario el punto número uno jamás sería capaz de cumplirlo. Lloraría como en un drama de telenovela y luego se sentiría avergonzada.

Apretando los labios y respirando con dificultad comenzó por agradecerle a aquella hermosa pareja el tiempo y la hospitalidad que le brindaron.

– Lilly, ¿estás segura de que no puedes quedarte? Estaríamos felices de recibirte todo el tiempo que quieras quedarte.

– Julia querida, en verdad extraño mi cama, esa es la única razón para marcharme.

– Es el peor pretexto que he escuchado. La traeremos hoy mismo si ese es el problema – contestó el señor Hartman guiñándole un ojo a su mujer.

– Esa pobre cama debe haber tenido las vacaciones de su vida, estaba trabajando horas extra por culpa de esta dormilona.

– Blake, ¿ni siquiera el día que me marcho me darás un poco de paz? Aunque digas lo contrario sé que me extrañarás.

– De eso nada... – murmuró él.

– Ya está bien, ¿llevas todo contigo, Lilly? Sería una pena que un olvido te hiciera bajar del avión.

Ambas rieron y abrazándose fuertemente se despidieron en silencio. Lilian le extendió la mano al señor Hartman, pero éste la tomó por el brazo y le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza estrechándola contra su hombro; ella había mantenido la entereza hasta ese momento en el que sintió el afecto de un padre, algo que nunca antes experimentó.

Viéndola luchar contra el sentimentalismo Blake la empujó hacia la puerta.

– Vamos ustedes dos, ella solo se marcha a Londres, volverá en menos tiempo del que creen. Después de todo está perdidamente enamorada de mí.

Lilian se preparaba para decir algo pero él la abrazó cubriendo su boca para evitar que dijera una sola palabra.

– Llevaré a esta chica a su casa, no me esperen para cenar.

Ambos padres sonrieron y abrazados agitaron su mano desde la ventana hasta que el coche salió de la propiedad.

– Blake, yo en realidad no necesito que me acompañes al aeropuerto, ya he abusado suficiente de tu tiempo y sé que eres un hombre ocupado que... ¿me estás escuchando, maleducado?

Blake no despegaba la mirada de su teléfono y estuvo enfocado escribiendo varios mensajes hasta que llegaron a la terminal aérea. Al bajar y poner las maletas de Lilian en el suelo, ella notó que había una tercera.

– Blake eso no es mío, me parece que el chofer se ha confundido.

– Ya sé que no es tuya, esa maleta es mía.

– ¿Vas a viajar?

– ¿Tú qué crees?

– Pero tú tienes un avión personal, qué haces en esta zona del aeropuerto.

– Cuando viajo por placer, jamás uso el avión de negocios.

– ¿Vas a viajar por placer? ¿¡Tú!? – dijo ella burlándose. – ¿Y a dónde viajarás?

– Lilian, ya te lo he dicho. Te llevaré a casa, eso es lo que un caballero hace.

– Pero mi casa...

– Preguntas demasiado, anda ya o perderemos el vuelo. Te llevaré hasta la puerta de tu casa, fin de la historia.

– ¡Mañana es lunes! ¿Qué no piensas ir a trabajar?

A empujones Blake la llevó a documentar el equipaje, luego la guio a la sala de espera y en menos de un pestañeo, ya estaban en sus asientos en camino a Londres.

– Hey, por qué...

Blake había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo. El tipo de silencio que le decía que dejara de pedirle respuestas que él no estaba dispuesto a dar. Así que ella se acurrucó en su asiento y tomó el borrador del manuscrito de Terry para comenzar a señalar algunos cambios. No se dio cuenta en qué momento cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormida; la noche anterior, pensando en cómo despedirse de los Hartman, no había cerrado un ojo en toda la noche.

– Eres como un koala Lilian – dijo él al notar que se tallaba los ojos para despertar.

– No recuerdo haber dormido abrazada a ti para que digas eso.

– Duermen veintidós horas al día, solo despiertan para comer y asearse. Casi igual que tú – dijo Blake dándole la vuelta al diario que leía sin interés. – Y definitivamente si estuvieras abrazada a mí, no estarías durmiendo. Quizás eso es lo que necesitas.

– ¿Mmmm?

– Alguien que te mantenga despierta por las noches, aunque eso solo te haría dormir aún más en el día.

– Podríamos intentarlo, quizás tú logres mantenerme despierta también durante el día.

– Lilly, si dices bromas sin el tono adecuado podría pensar que estás hablando en serio.

– ¿Quién está bromeando? Podemos intentarlo en cuanto lleguemos a casa – dijo ella levantándose de su asiento rumbo al baño sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos.

* * *

El resto del viaje fue una tortura para Blake, cuando ella regresó del baño, se sentó y siguió leyendo como si no le hubiera arrojado una granada antes de levantarse de su asiento, ¿y ahora no decía nada?

Él no sabía si era mejor guardar silencio y seguirla obedientemente a su casa, después de todo ella le había hecho una clara invitación. Pero si le había tomado el pelo y estaba jugando sería un verdadero desastre.

Cuando bajaron del avión y tomaron su equipaje Blake decidió hacer exactamente lo que había planeado, la llevaría a la puerta de su casa y después... después... ¿después? Le daban ganas de darse un golpe por generar expectativas, la llevaría a la puerta, cargaría sus dos maletas hasta su piso y luego se iría en el mismo taxi al Savoy con todo y su equipaje.

El recorrido rumbo a casa de Lilian siguió en la misma tensión, la primera vez que ella escuchó su voz fue cuando él le indicó al chofer que diera vuelta y entrara en la estrecha calle que conducía a su departamento, sin embargo éste se negó alegando que la calle era demasiado estrecha por lo que Blake le pidió a Lilly que se adelantara, el iría tras ella con su equipaje.

Ella bajó del auto pensando que Blake se tomaría unos minutos para decirle al taxista con su peor voz de gruñón que había perdido toda oportunidad de lograr una propina. Con la cabeza metida en eso caminó los metros que la separaban de la puerta de su edificio, sacó las llaves de su bolso y cuando estaba por abrir escuchó una voz muy familiar.

– Lilian...

– ¿John?

– ¿Me puedes explicar dónde diablos has estado todo este tiempo?

– Lo haría pero me parece que no es de tu incumbencia – dijo ella recordando que si John y Blake se encontraban sería un desastre. Lo último que él había sabido es que su ex prometido había vendido información falsa a la prensa y eso había empañado la reputación de sus bisabuelos. De ambos. Pero John no tenía idea de toda la historia, él seguía creyendo que Candy había sido la amante escondida de Terrence, el gran actor y director de Broadway. Ni siquiera sabía que habían tenido un hijo, y que Blake era el bisnieto legítimo de ambos.

– El que hayamos peleado no da por terminado nuestro compromiso, cariño. ¿Cuántas peleas hemos tenido en todos estos años? – dijo John tratando de dulcificar el tono, bien sabía que darle órdenes a Lilian era algo que no funcionaba.

– Quizás no fui clara John, hiciste algo que no podría perdonar; me heriste al tratar de dañar la imagen de mi abuela.

– Lilian eso es cosa del pasado, ni siquiera la sociedad lo vio como algo relevante. Te puedo asegurar que en este momento nadie se acuerda ni de su nombre. El desliz de Candice, – que por cierto ni siquiera llevaba la misma sangre que tú como para que la llames "abuela"– no tiene relación contigo. Era la única manera de hacer que Hartman te tomara en serio, ¿o no fue eso lo que conseguimos?

– John tus medios para conseguir la atención de la gente son bastante mezquinos, hazte a un lado, obstaculizas mi camino. Lastimaste a una familia buena y amable.

– ¿Ahora crees que los Hartman son tus grandes amigos Lilly? No seas ingenua, jamás podrían ser amigos de gente como nosotros. Tú no conoces tu apellido legítimo, ni siquiera sabes quién fue tu padre, y crees que con eso los descendientes de la aristocracia inglesa te contestarán la llamada... Eres muy ingenua, tú y tu "abuela" solo tienen en común ser huérfanas, ¿o es que su ejemplo como "querida" te parece suficientemente digno como para seguir sus pasos?

Lilian lo miró sin poder creer lo que había dicho. Al principio pensaba que sería bueno que Blake se tomara todo el tiempo que necesitara para regañar a ese taxista ingrato para alejarlo de esta escena, pero ahora le urgía que regresara o destrozaría a John con sus propias manos.

– Bien, pues mi depravada "abuela solo de nombre" y yo claramente no somos dignas de ti, así que por qué no te largas de una buena vez y dejas de hacerte el tonto; tú y yo terminamos. Si antes no te había quedado claro, pemíteme reconocer mi error por no decirlo con una fórmula a prueba de cínicos. Tú y yo no tenemos relación.

– ¿Así que prefieres terminar conmigo solo por no poder reconocer que esa mujer era una oportunista? Los Hartman sin duda te darán una patada en el trasero en cuanto les des ese manuscrito y luego tratarán de enterrar esa retorcida historia junto con tu carrera literaria. No vengas a buscando mi ayuda cuando eso suceda. Esta es tu última oportunidad.

– John nunca he sido una persona violenta, pero tú estás a punto de cambiar eso. Jamás te volveré a contactar ¡Vete!

John la miró con indignación, no podía creer que la mujer que había tenido a su lado echara por la borda una relación por salvar la reputación de una mujer que ni siquiera era de su familia. Respiró profundamente pensando en pedirle una disculpa, después de todo esa mujer estaba muerta y con no volver a tocar el tema sería suficiente; cuando vio a Blake Hartman parado a unos metros de ellos.

– Algo en el fondo de mi ser lo sabía. Quizás no seas familiar de Candice White pero vaya que has logrado emularla a la perfección ¿Dejó descritos los pasos a seguir para ti en su diario? ¿O es que los leíste en ese intento de manuscrito cursi? – dijo con una amarga voz. Si bien John no estaba locamente enamorado de esa mujer, era aquella que había elegido. Al menos hasta ese momento en que su orgullo terminó hecho pedazos.

– ¿De qué hablas? John estoy cansada, ve a ver a un psiquiatra que te pueda ayudar.

– Veo que prefieres ir a formarte a las largas filas de amantes que debe tener Blake Hartman. ¡Piensas repetir la patética vida de esa mujer!

– ¿¡Patética!?... – era inútil, ese hombre jamás la entendería. – Creo que me encantaría, de hecho desde la primera vez que vi a Blake supe que prefería a alguien que podía despertar en mí sentimientos tan intensos, a la pobre comodidad en la que tú vives. Así que por favor, déjame llevar la vida impúdica que dices que he elegido. Nada me gustaría más que ser tan afortunada como lo fue Candy, y si para ello debo seguir sus pasos hacia la perdición, en este mismo momento llamo a Blake Hartman para que me enseñe una cosa o dos. Y de Candy, qué te parece si te muestro lo bien que me entrenó para pelear contra los maleantes, eso sí que lo aprendí de ella.

La postura amenazante de Lilian obligo a John a retroceder, ninguna mujer valía la pena para que él apareciera entre los artículos de chismes del diario de la ciudad al estelarizar una pelea callejera. Su carrera política era más importante que cualquier otra persona.

Sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta, maldiciendo a ambos en su cabeza.

Lilian cerró fuertemente los ojos, no le gustaban nada los enfrentamientos. Una vez que su corazón se calmó, abrió los ojos, tallándolos como un acto reflejo y lo primero que vio fue a Blake de pie, mudo frente a ella.

* * *

...

En el momento en que el chofer del taxi se negó a llevarlos hasta la puerta del edificio de Lilian, sin saberlo acabó con el sensato plan de Blake. Cuando le pidió a Lilly que se adelantara a abrir la puerta, lo hizo con la intención de convencerlo para que lo esperara unos minutos mientras ayudaba a la chica a subir sus maletas hasta el primer piso, pero el hombre se negó nuevamente. Debía llegar a tiempo a cenar o su mujer lo abandonaría... o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo a Blake que fue incapaz de convencerlo de aguardar por él y llevarlo al Savoy.

Con sus planes hechos trizas, tomó el equipaje y se dirigió hacia la puerta del edificio. Era domingo por la noche, conseguir un taxi sería muy difícil. Perdido en sus pensamientos, a lo lejos vio a Lilian y a un hombre joven hablando.

En un comienzo pensó que era un vecino o un amigo, después de todo ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avisarle a sus amistades cuando partió intempestivamente hacia Nueva York con él en plena época de fiestas. No quería ser grosero e interrumpirlos, pero cada minuto que se hacía más tarde le complicaba aún más el hecho de encontrar un transporte.

Siempre rentaba un auto para él pero en esta ocasión pensó que sería incómodo aparcar frente al edificio de Lilian y que ella se sintiera presionada a dejarlo subir. Si entraba en ese lugar estaba seguro de no poder contenerse y eso no era propio de él. Si su madre hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos lascivos, estaba seguro de que lo arrastraría de una oreja fuera de ese departamento para proteger del peligro la castidad de la dama.

De pronto, la voz del hombre resonó en toda la calle.

"_... crees que los Hartman son tus grandes amigos Lilly? No seas ingenua, jamás podrían ser amigos de gente como nosotros. Tú no conoces tu apellido legítimo, ni siquiera sabes quién fue tu padre."_

¿Quién rayos era ese tipo y por qué hablaba como si conociera a su familia y el pasado de Lilian?

"_... tú y tu "abuela" solo tienen en común ser huérfanas, ¿o es que su ejemplo como "querida" te parece suficientemente digno como para seguir sus pasos?"_

¡Iba a golpear a ese tipo! ¿Quién se creía para hablar así de ellas? Soltó las maletas y estaba por correr hacia ambos cuando la firme voz de Lilian lo detuvo.

"_Bien, pues mi depravada "abuela solo de nombre" y yo claramente no somos dignas de ti..."_

Ese tipo debía ser sin duda el inútil oportunista que había filtrado la información sobre la pareja.

Espera un momento, ¿Lilian la había llamado depravada?

El intercambio de palabras siguió, hasta que el desagradable sujeto fijó su mirada en él y pudo ver cómo la indignación bullía por sus ojos arrancando una nueva tormenta de palabras hirientes.

Blake estaba listo para darle un puñetazo por insinuar que su bisabuela y Lilian eran mujeres de "cascos ligeros". Pero las palabras de ésta última lo detuvieron en seco

"_Creo que me encantaría, de hecho desde la primera vez que vi a Blake supe que prefería a alguien que podía despertar en mí sentimientos tan intensos..."_

Después de escuchar su nombre seguido de esa frase su cerebro solo registró algunas partes de información.

"_... por favor, déjame llevar la vida impúdica que dices que he elegido. Nada me gustaría más que ser tan afortunada como lo fue Candy"_

¿Impúdica?

Le encantaría llevar ese tipo de vida con ella, de hecho cualquier tipo de vida que ella quisiera llevar... pero con ella.

Sin decir una palabra más el villano abandonó la escena, y fue entonces cuando lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos y él soltó las maletas para correr hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza.

Hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a reír.

* * *

**Notas:**

¹ English Breakfast es un té negro, de intenso de sabor y aroma. Es muy rico, se los recomiendo.

**Agradecimientos:**

Hoy pensaba ponerle fin a la historia, pero simplemente mi cabeza no me dejó de dictar palabras que tuve que leer mil veces antes de hacer esta actualización. Ya saben que mis musas se ponen caprichosas y por momentos me retiran la palabra así que después de días en blanco, desde el miércoles no he parado de escribir, borrar y reescribir este capítulo.

Sé que alucinan a John pero con sus comentarios me di cuenta de que no había dejado bien claro que la relación terminaba y quise atar este cabo suelto antes del último capítulo. Siempre he creído que una historia no se puede apresurar, sin duda es más compleja que los Días del Colegio y Destino, mis otras historias. Espero ahora sí esté lista para recibir el final en la siguiente entrega que me daré prisa en comenzar aprovechando que el trabajo a marchas forzadas ya se detuvo y que las musas decidieron seguir en cuarentena conmigo.

A todas mil gracias por tomarse un momento para comentar:

**Tete**: bueno pues sí, Alexander quería realizar su sueño y Andy y Terry no iban a impedírselo, aunque en el fondo él lo que quería era devolver su matrimonio a sus padres y protegerlos de cualquier amenaza. Tendrán su final feliz 😉

**Torpe**: Ya me ayudarás a saber si me queda algún cabo suelto. Digamos que en cuanto a contacto entre Candy y su nieta sí hubo, igual que con Terry, quizás no de una manera abierta, pero no sé si te ha pasado que cuando compartes un secreto las conexiones entre quienes lo saben se hacen fuertes, es como hablar sin palabras, eso quise reflejar para los descendientes de Candy y Terry. Besos desde la CDMX hasta donde te encuentres.

**Analilit**: Qué bonita casualidad que encontraras tu nombre en esta historia. Fue el primer nombre que elegí, luego batallé con el de Blake; pero el de Lilian simplemente me encanta, es dulce pero a la vez tiene fuerza. Te prometo que me daré tiempo de subir algo a Wattpad, curiosamente es el primer foro donde empecé a leer. Cuídate mucho también.

**Guest:** Gracias por las flores que le echas a este fic. Un honor, muchas gracias.

**Susysen**: Vas a encontrar historias hermosas en este foro, hay maravillosas escritoras aquí. Gracias por los cumplidos. Abrazos hasta Guatemala y bienvenida a fanfiction. Te va a encantar leer aquí.

**Australia77**: Dear, I was seriously thinking in you when I wrote this chapter. Is about John… and I could not get you out of my head and that you are going to be incredibly angry with him. But that is over. Last stomachache here and now hope just for the best. Hugs!

**Audry Paola**: gracias por tu comprensión, a veces se complica la vida y los espacios que hay el cansancio me fulmina la creatividad. Pero al fin lo logré, espero que lo disfrutes.

**Grace**: Siempre queremos más, a mí me pasa lo mismo cuando leo una historia. Creo que eso es lo que nos anima a seguir escribiendo, a lo mejor no en la misma historia, pero sí a crear muchas más. Esta historia me ha gustado por ser distinta a la historia tradicional, espero la sigas disfrutando.

**Villa**: Ya me dirás en la próxima entrega si se merece un epílogo jajaja ya estoy tramando un final explosivo que genere más incógnitas, quién sabe, igual tendré que escribir una segunda parte. Saludos para ti.

**Yelani**: Qué bonito comentario, quise reflejar justamente eso, no es el amor tradicional pero sí es un amor fuerte, intenso y perdurable. Siempre me dieron la impresión de que esa pareja no necesitaba a nadie alrededor, Candy y Terry siempre crearon su mundo aparte ellos dos y me fui por esa línea para crear esta historia. Espero esas mariposas se queden mucho tiempo, no hay nada más bonito que una historia que te las hace sentir.

**Gladys: **Así es, felices a su manera, pero siempre felices que ya suficiente drama tuve con el anime. Besos linda, me encanta seguirte leyendo por aquí.

**Paolita27: **Ay ahora sí que te he fallado mucho con el ritmo de actualización, esto del trabajo en casa es diez veces más intenso, pero creo que lograré acabarla con buen ritmo.

**Kamanance: **Sí, creo que es inevitable con una historia que toca el pasado y los secretos familiares, que haya momentos de tristeza. Yo pienso mucho en Phambe, debe estar desesperada por leer, con lo mucho que le gusta eso y comentar, pero confío en que un día nos de la sorpresa de volver. Cuídate mucho, abrazos desde CDMX.

**Ster star: **Sí, sí, sí a todo lo que dices jejeje, bueno a Annie, Archie, Patty y Tom no los quise ingresar, un secreto ya con tanta gente sería muy difícil de ocultar. Dejé justo una pequeña pista a la idea de que la hermana Lane y Pony supieran, y es que no quise que ningún descendiente de Candy y Terry dejara de visitar el Hogar y la colina de Pony. Esa fue en realidad la razón. Gracias linda por tus palabras. Abrazos.

**Letty Bonilla: **Ahora me fui contestándoles de las más recientes a las que comentaron al principio, y es que siempre eres de las que lee y comenta primero. Muchas gracias, Letty. Para saber justo esa respuesta al por qué Candy adoptó a Beth llegaremos al capítulo final 😉 Dios te bendiga a ti también y cuide mucho a tus seres queridos.

Estas semanas han sido muy tristes para mucha gente, abrazo a todas las que han tenido malas noticias, que la esperanza no se nos acabe. Estamos en la parte fea, pero ya saldremos de ésta, mientras ayudémonos pasando momentos bonitos. Las abrazo con mucho pero mucho cariño desde aquí hasta donde ustedes están como siempre.

ClauT


	28. Chapter 28

**Algún día, en algún lugar (Someday, Somewhere).**

Los personajes de Candy pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras K. Mizuki y Y. Igarashi. Ésta es una historia construida con la única intención de esparcimiento, sin fines de lucro, casi toda pertenece a mi imaginación, sin embargo, reconozco que hay pasajes de libros que he leído por aquí y por allá, como aquel que da nombre (en inglés) a esta historia.

Si desean subir esta historia a otro portal, por cortesía háganmelo saber, y por favorrrrr siempre citen al autor en la historia, recuerden que es un trabajo no pagado y el reconocimiento es lo único que pedimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 28: El comienzo después del final**

– ¡Deja de reírte Lilian!

– ¿Yo? Eres tú quien no puede parar de reír.

– ¿Abuela depravada? ¡Esa sí que es buena! – Blake entró al departamento y se dejó caer sobre un sillón colocando una de sus largas piernas sobre el equipaje.

– ¡Blake, si no dejas de reírte...! Yo tampoco podré parar. Basta, me duele el estómago, y baja los pies de mi maleta, ¿así te comportas como invitado? Me temo que tendré que decírselo a tu madre – dijo Lilly bromeando y sonriéndole abiertamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

– Hmm. Yo aún estoy indeciso – la sonrisa ladeada de Blake advertía que su mente estaba trabajando para incordiarla. – Cuando notifique a mi madre de nuestra llegada a Londres, ¿me sugerirías mencionarle primero el que llamaste a la abuela Candy una depravada... o que deseas llevar una vida impúdica conmigo?

– ¡Blake Hartman Grandchester! Si mencionas eso a Julia, te juro que te mataré lenta y dolorosamente. ¿No sabes que en todas las películas de horror debes evitar quedarte en la casa de una mujer soltera y loca que les grita a los hombres en la calle?

– Y tú, ¿sabes que te ves más bonita cuando te comportas como una loca?

– Blake... ninguna mujer puede verse bonita cuando grita de esa manera.

– Tú te veías preciosa...

Lilian se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Todo el camino hacia su casa pensó qué sucedería si Blake optaba por dejarla instalada e irse a un hotel. El que estuviera más preocupada por lo que sucedería si él se marchaba la hizo sonrojar aún más, ella deseaba que se quedara.

– Por la manera en la que te has sonrojado casi creería que no estás acostumbrada a los cumplidos. Me gustan las mujeres que saben lo guapas que son. ¿O es que has comenzado a imaginar las mil y un maneras en las que haré que permanezcas despierta a partir de hoy?

– A ti deben gustarte todas las mujeres... – Lilly optó por hablar del tema más seguro. A veces juraría que él era un ser demoniaco que podía leer su mente.

– Y tú tenías un muy mal gusto para elegir a los hombres de tu vida antes de mí. ¿Qué hay con ese tipo?

– ¿John? – ella se encogió de hombros – No me gusta admitirlo pero era una relación cómoda.

– ¿Cómo es que una romántica como tú, capaz de defender una historia de amor que ni siquiera es la suya pudo enamorarse de un tipo así?

– Llegó un momento en que tuve que ser realista y entender que no todos vivimos un amor ardiente y apasionado. Fue entonces cuando John apareció en mi vida, alguien menos perfecto no sonaba mal aunque resultó bastante peor de lo que pensaba.

– Bueno, las aventuras terribles se convierten luego en excelentes historias que contar. Y acerca de lo primero, yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión...

– Blake deja de bromear con eso, tú ni siquiera vives aquí.

– Eso se puede solucionar muy fácilmente.

Lilian estaba preciosa. Sus ojos brillaban mientras toda su atención se dirigía a él. Blake se sintió tentado a abrazarla, besarla y llevarla en brazos hacia la recámara. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello se levantó y se dirigió a una puerta del fondo que asumió era la cocina. Necesitaba un minuto para calmarse o ella pensaría que solo estaba aprovechándose de la situación.

– Necesito tomar algo.

– Adelante, sírvete tú mismo. En la alacena debe haber alguna cosa, John insistía en traer vinos elegantes que nunca bebíamos – contestó ella sonriendo y arrastrando una de las maletas al cuarto de atrás.

Blake hizo una mueca de desagrado, ya se encargaría de vaciar todas las botellas de John y traer las suyas. Haría que todas las huellas de ese hombre en la vida de Lilian fueran borradas con su presencia.

Se preguntó si había enloquecido. Hace unos meses él seguía pregonando que la soledad era la mejor forma de vida, y ahora irrumpía en la casa de la mujer que puso su vida de cabeza revelándole un secreto familiar.

La realidad es que estaba loco por ella y esta era su oportunidad. Si algo había aprendido de la historia de su bisabuelo era a acomodar prioridades y no desaprovechar el momento cuando el futuro era siempre incierto.

Mientras él se debatía frente a la alacena, Lilian entraba a su habitación.

Pensó que necesitaba recoger un poco el desorden en el que había quedado cuando partió a Nueva York sin noticia previa. Aventó la ropa al armario y escondió en los cajones cuanto les cupo. Al mirar su rostro en el espejo del tocador se sintió avergonzada. Era como si estuviera preparando todo para dormir en su propia cama con Blake. Ni siquiera habían tocado el tema de que él se quedara pero era domingo en la noche y encontrarle un taxi sería complicado... aunque para los Hartman del mundo ese no sería un impedimento para que se fuera.

No, ella no deseaba que se marchara, estaba dispuesta a pedirle prestado su atemorizante perro al vecino de arriba para evitar que Blake partiera. Después de todo había muchas historias de secuestrados que se terminaban enamorando de sus captores ¿no?

Espera... ¿enamorarse? ¿para qué quería que él se enamorara? ¿o es que ella era quien había terminado locamente enamorada del bisnieto de Candy?

Se restregó la cara varias veces, pero no sirvió de nada. No recuperaba la sensatez ni siquiera utilizando todas sus tácticas para retrasar el momento de contestarse esa pregunta. Estaba a punto de decirlo, ya era incapaz de reprimirse.

Respiró hondo, alzó la vista, y por fin lo soltó:

– Lo quiero para mí – dijo ella con firmeza y salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina.

* * *

– Blake, ¿estás bien? Llevas un buen rato aquí, ¿no encuentras algo que te guste?

– No... de hecho es todo lo contrario – dijo él dándose la vuelta para mirar a Lilian.

Él alzó la mano para colocarla en la curva de su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla. Los centímetros que los separaban parecieron desvanecerse sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera. Blake besó su frente, y olió su fragancia suave y delicada. Sintió cómo ella separaba los labios buscando palabras, sin embargo, no pronunció nada. ¿Qué trataba de decirle?, ¿que parara?, ¿que siguiera?

Podía escapar de él si lo deseaba, disponía sólo de unos segundos antes de que él perdiera la cordura. Ella lo tomó por la nuca y lo jaló hacia sus labios, el movimiento fue tan repentino que él se resistió para no irse de frente.

– Estoy tratando de besarte Hartman. Colabora, por favor.

Él sonrió y en un instante ya se estaban besando, o mejor dicho, ella lo estaba besando.

Cuando sintió que empezaba a apartarse, le rodeó la cara con las manos para mantener su boca contra la suya. De ninguna manera la dejaría marchar. Eso no iba a terminar. El deseo estalló en su interior y deslizando una mano por su espalda para acercarla, más hundió la otra mano en su largo cabello castaño. Tal vez había sido ella la que había empezado, pero ahora era él el que lo continuaba. La boca de Lilly era suave y cálida, tal y como la recordaba en ese primer beso frente al teatro Stratford. Era solo un beso, y aún así, era la experiencia más intensamente erótica de su vida.

Ella abrió primero los ojos y cuando lo vio hacer lo mismo, decidió que a partir de hoy no le importaría ver todos los días esos ojos del color del océano.

– Espero que ese manuscrito quede listo antes de que llegue nuestra luna de miel.

– ¿Luna de miel?, ¿es que vamos a casarnos? – preguntó ella.

– Bueno, vas a pedírmelo, ¿no? – dijo él con voz burlona.

– ¿Que si voy a...? – repitió Lilian tratando de liberarse de los brazos que la rodeaban. – ¡Suéltame, tengo que darte un puñetazo!

– Pelea cuanto quieras. Además, eso me da una idea.

– Sólo iba a arrodillarme – añadió ella entre dientes y sin dejar de luchar. – Ya sabes, para entregarte un anillo de diamantes que justo llevo en el bolsillo. Suéltame y te lo enseñaré.

– Me encantan las mujeres independientes, aunque preferiría zafiros en mi anillo de compromiso, pero aun así nada evitará que te acepte. Te quiero Lilly... – las palabras surgieron con naturalidad.

Lilian dejó de luchar y apretó los labios para contener la emoción mientras trataba de evitar sin éxito que una enorme sonrisa se dibujara en ellos. Avergonzada quiso dar por terminada la situación.

– Bien, entonces es un hecho que me quieres y yo te quiero. Entonces ¿ya está? ¿Hemos terminado?

– ¿¡Terminado!? Ni siquiera hemos empezado... – dijo Blake antes de darle un fuerte y ardiente beso que hizo que todo comenzara a girar.

* * *

_**Stratford-upon Avon**_

_**Seis meses después**_

Lilly abrió los ojos y se preguntó por qué se despertaba con una sonrisa. Luego se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, y lo comprendió. Había llegado el día que tanto deseaba: la presentación de la obra póstuma de Terrence Graham.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, ya no despertaba contemplando un futuro en soledad, sino un torso masculino; su residencia había cambiado del departamento de Londres a un hermoso cottage en Stratford-upon Avon.

Aquella cama en Stratford que había pertenecido a Candy y Terry resultaba más acogedora de lo que había sido alguna vez la suya. Sintiéndose completamente feliz se estrechó contra Blake antes de intentar levantarse de la cama.

Tenía algo urgente qué hacer.

– Buenos días – dijo él medio dormido a su oído.

– Buenos días – contestó ella sonriendo automáticamente. – Vaya señor Hartman, me parece que los papeles se han invertido, ya no soy yo la mitad perezosa de esta pareja.

– Eres tú quien me mantiene despierto toda la noche – la mirada de Blake la recorrió lentamente y finalmente sacudió la cabeza. Si no cambiaba de tema, evitaría que salieran de la cama en todo el día. – Felicidades preciosa, hoy es un día importante – dijo él estrechándola en sus brazos y besando su cabello.

– Es un día importante para toda la familia White-Grandchester-Hartman.

– Quieres decir que es un día importante para **nuestra** familia.

"Nuestra familia", Lilian se apoyó en los codos y sonrió, eso se escuchaba perfecto.

– Tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos que mi madre nos encuentre en la cama, aunque ya debe estar acostumbrada a la vida impúdica de su hijo y su nuera.

– ¡Blake! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esa broma?

– ¿Cuántos años dices que el abuelo Terry llamó _Tarzan Pecosa_ a Candy?

– ¡Cielos! se me olvida que no es tu culpa, este humor burlón es culpa de tus genes.

La risa profunda de Blake inundó el lugar mientras abría las cortinas dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño. Lilian lo observó caminar desnudo por la habitación, no lograba acostumbrarse a ver a ese hermoso hombre dormido junto a ella y mucho menos, verlo despertar y amarla cada mañana.

Todavía atontada se levantó y se dirigió al armario para alistar su atuendo. Había preparado un hermoso _lounge_ para presentar el libro de Terry en el auditorio principal del _Swan Theatre_, un teatro perteneciente a la Royal Shakespeare Company con una maravillosa vista al río Avon.

Julia y Ryan Hartman eran los invitados principales junto con el abogado Cornwell, nieto de Archibald, y la casa editorial para la que Lilian trabajaba. Y había un invitado más, finalmente el comité editorial decidió darle una oportunidad a Frank Taylor, aquel hombre que había encontrado las fotos de 1924 cuando Terry regresó a Londres buscando a Candy y el oficio sellado por el ducado de Grandchester con el que Alexander le había regresado la validez al matrimonio de sus padres.

En un primer momento, Blake se había opuesto alegando que era un autor de reportajes mediocres, pero muy pronto le demostró que su capacidad de encontrar datos difíciles era realmente su fuerte. Era un investigador nato y un diamante en bruto como escritor. El jefe de Lilly había quedado prendado de él. Parece que habría un final feliz para todos.

Sería una velada fantástica, a pesar de lo nerviosa que se sentía al ser la presentadora oficial que debía hablar ante los medios y ante el patronato de la Fundación Hartman que había hecho posible la publicación. Por ello, pensó que llevar consigo un objeto de Candy y alguna otra cosa de Terry al evento le traería buena suerte.

Fue gracias a eso que recordó la caja de tesoros de Candy y deseó echarles un vistazo. Abrió con cuidado el joyero de madreperla que los contenía y tomó el pañuelo con las iniciales _T.G_. No había nada que deseara con tanta fuerza, como el que aquel manuscrito, que hoy era un hermoso libro con una ilustración de rosas y narcisos en su portada, lograra transmitir al público lector los hermosos sentimientos de Candy y Terry.

Ese era el objeto que debía llevar, ahora necesitaba algo de Candy.

Observó por unos instantes el prendedor con la letra _A_ detenidamente. Había leído de él en el diario pero a decir verdad siempre le había dado escalofríos. Quizás era debido a que conocía bien la historia de los Ardlay, que inevitablemente se veían ligados a los Leagan en su memoria. Quizás debía llevar la cruz de la Hermana Lane...

Blake entró en la habitación, ajustándose un antiguo reloj al bolsillo del saco.

– Es ese... – dijo Lilian con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

– Este es el reloj con las iniciales _T.G.G._ que una hermosa chica le devolvió a mi familia, junto con una hermosa historia de amor definitivo.

– Le queda muy bien, señor heredero de los Grandchester. A Candy le hubiera encantado verte luciéndolo.

– A Terry definitivamente no, fue un regalo del Duque.

– ¿Tienes que arruinar los momentos de nostalgia de esa manera? Me parece que esta noche debo darte una lección.

– La estaré esperando con ansias, mujer impúdica; ahora ve a ducharte o llegaremos tarde.

– De acuerdo, Blake ¿mientras podrías devolver el joyero al armario? Su lugar es junto a la caja con el nombre de mamá.

– Futura Lilian Hartman, ¿no habías terminado ya de ordenar los tesoros de esta casa?

– Esa es la última caja, como tenía el nombre de mamá asumí que serían papeles y otros objetos de ella – alegó Lilian encogiéndose de hombros. – Estoy buscando un objeto de Candy que pueda llevar como amuleto de buena suerte, sé bueno y ve qué puedes encontrar por allí.

Tras algunos minutos Lilian salió enfundada en un vestido de seda azul, con el cabello recogido y un discreto y elegante anillo de compromiso en su mano.

– Tengo una muy bella prometida... aunque con ese vestido azul me parece que el amuleto que he escogido no es adecuado.

Lilian miró en la mano de Blake el prendedor de los Ardlay y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

– No importa, de todas maneras ese prendedor no me gusta como amuleto. Lo devolveré a su lugar.

Lilian tomó el joyero de madreperla nuevamente para depositarlo allí, después de todo, le gustara o no, era uno de los tesoros de Candy.

– Lilly, no he tomado ese prendedor de allí.

– ¿Cómo dices? Si yo acabo de verlo...

Para su sorpresa Lilian encontró el prendedor del príncipe de la Colina junto con el resto de los objetos de Candy. Pero ella tenía en la mano otro exactamente igual con la insignia y la campanilla, ¿cómo es que había dos prendedores?

– Blake... ¿dónde encontraste esto?

– Estaba dentro de esa vieja caja entre las cosas de tu madre.

– ¿Qué hacía mi madre con un prendedor de los Ardlay? Debe haber un error, este objeto solo lo tienen los hombres de la familia. Quizás mamá guardó aquí por accidente algo que le pertenecía a Candy... pero...

– La abuela Candy no tuvo contacto con los Ardlay después de partir a Londres, ¿no es eso lo que sabemos? Lilly, ¿qué más hay en esa caja?

Ella tomó la pequeña caja y le dio la vuelta regando su contenido sobre la cama. Había una camisa de seda que alguna vez había sido blanca, amarillenta por el paso de los años, un par de cintas para el cabello, una peineta de plata, una muñeca antigua y varias cartas con el nombre de Beth en el sobre. Una de ellas estaba muy maltratada, esa fue la que Lilian eligió abrir.

Fue escrita en el año en el que ella nació.

_Mi amada Beth,_

_Guarda este obsequio en señal de mi promesa._

_Un día será la insignia de nuestro hijo como parte de su herencia familiar._

_Pronto estaré con ustedes._

_Con todo mi amor._

– ¿Hijo? Mi mamá no tuvo ningún hijo – dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

La carta no tenía nada más.

– Por lo que veo tu madre tenía un admirador que no firmaba las cartas de amor que le enviaba. Todas tienen la misma letra en el sobre, ninguna tiene remitente, pero parece que pertenecen a la misma persona.

Ella tomó las otras cartas y las abrió una a una buscando un nombre. Ninguna lo revelaba y todas parecían anteriores a la que había leído.

– Lilly, el obsequio del que él habla en su carta debe ser éste, no hay nada más aquí. ¿Sería posible que tu padre estuviera relacionado con los Ardlay?

– No, eso es imposible.

Beth siempre le dijo que su padre las había dejado y sus abuelos la habían echado de casa, era por eso que Candy la había acogido e incluso le había dado su apellido para protegerlas.

Pero ¿protegerlas de qué?

Lilian siempre pensó que esa frase significaba darles un techo, comida, y educación cuando ella tuvo la edad suficiente. Nunca pasó por su mente que las tuviera que cuidar de alguna otra cosa.

– Tengo que hablar con el abogado Cornwell, si hay algo que deba saber, él me lo comunicaría.

– Lilly, prométeme que dejaras que el pobre hombre llegue y disfrute la velada antes de atacarlo con un bombardeo de preguntas. Esta es solo una sospecha, bien podemos esperar algunas horas más. Quizás el abogado no sabe nada de esto.

– Te prometo que lo dejaré disfrutar la velada... – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente y dirigiéndose hacia la mesita de noche.

– Lilly, ¿qué haces?

Ella tomó el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

– Dejémoslo a la suerte, Blake, si él no contesta te prometo que esperaré, pero si toma la llamada...

– ¡Oh, Dios! Aquí vamos de nuevo – suspiró Blake apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella en señal de apoyo. A pesar de sus bromas ligeras, sonaba preocupado.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se sintió como una eternidad pero no debieron haber pasado más de unos cuantos segundos.

– ¿Señorita White?

– Abogado Cornwell, ¿qué tal el vuelo?, me imagino que viene ya en camino a Stratford, ¿le gustaría que lo recibiéramos en algún lugar?, no le pregunté antes si viene acompañado, pero nosotros podríamos...

– Señorita White, imagino que son otras las preguntas que le gustaría hacerme. No puedo decir que ignoraba que este momento llegaría, aunque a decir verdad, esperaba su llamada mucho antes. Tenemos algo de qué hablar, pero dejémoslo para después de esta noche que solo le pertenece a Terrence y Candy Grandchester, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos pronto... sobrina.

Cortó la llamada.

Lilian se quedó con el teléfono en la mano escuchando el sonido de la línea por varios segundos.

– ¿Lilly? ¿qué sucede?, ¿todo está bien? – dijo Blake tomando el teléfono de sus manos. – Tienes la misma mirada que aquella mañana cuando te encontré aquí mismo llena de polvo del desván.

– Me llamó sobrina...

– ¿¡Sobrina!? – exclamó él con sorpresa.

Un golpe a la puerta los interrumpió. Blake se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

– Creo que estoy de humor para seguir desempolvando secretos familiares juntos. Y a Taylor le encantará ayudarnos si tú así lo decides – dijo él acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

Lilian le sonrió con complicidad, para ellos estar juntos comenzaba a ser un estado natural.

Al abrir la puerta, los Hartman los saludaron con un afectuoso abrazo. Blake notó como en cuanto entró al cottage, los ojos de su madre recorrieron todo el lugar con una enorme nostalgia al recordar que ese había sido el hogar de su padre Alexander y de sus abuelos. Julia no se cansaba de agradecer todo lo que había sucedido en el último año desde que Lilly llegara a su vida y la de su hijo.

Entre pláticas y sonrisas partieron hacia la hermosa velada que Lilian había preparado para todos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al _Swan Theatre_, al mismo tiempo aparcaba un elegante auto con la insignia de los Ardlay del cuál bajó el nieto de Archibald Cornwell. En cuanto lo vio, Lilian tomó aire y cerrando los ojos le susurró al oído a Blake:

– Este es el comienzo después del final.

Blake asintió.

Juntos, tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia un nuevo viaje al pasado.

_Fin._

_Why Do We Close Our Eyes When We Pray, Cry, Kiss or Dream? _

_Because the Most Beautiful Things in Life are Not Seen But Felt by the Heart._

* * *

**Notas:**

No saben cuánto me he quebrado la cabeza analizando el árbol genealógico de los Ardlay/Ardley para crear este capítulo. Me entusiasmó mucho que la historia de Lilian les generara tanto interés, honestamente al inicio creé el personaje pensando en que fuera como cualquiera de nosotras, una espectadora externa pero la misma historia me fue llevando a crearle un pasado y gracias a todos sus comentarios es que finalmente llegué a ligarla, no con Candy, pero sí con su familia adoptiva y con ello, hay solo dos posibilidades para ligar la insignia a la protagonista:

1\. Ni Albert, ni su hijo podrían ser el papá de Lilly porque si fuera así cuando conoce a Beth y se embarazan, Albert tendría como 80 o su hijo como 50 años. Siempre pensé al padre de Lillian como un jovencito inexperto e inmaduro de 17 años (igual que ella) así que siguiendo la lógica tendría que ser el nieto o incluso el bisnieto de Albert que sería un joven por ahí de los años 70 cuando conoce a Beth y ahí sí cuadran mejor los años. Me gusta más la opción del bisnieto para que el nieto de Archie fuera tío tercero de Lilly, y no el que fueran primos, suena raro que le diga prima un señor de la edad de su suegra Julia.

2\. La segunda posibilidad es que el padre de Beth fuera hijo de uno de los nietos de Archie (a Terry le daría un infarto de saber que en esta historia su bisnieto se enamora de la descendencia del "_Elegante_"). Por ejemplo, del hermano del abogado Cornwell, con lo cuál igualmente Lilian sería su sobrina.

Se los dejó a su elección, la verdad ambas posibilidades me gustan.

**Agradecimientos:**

Ha sido un hermoso camino de incertidumbre extrema esta historia, y es que aunque hay capítulos que ya tenía previstos, conforme fui escribiendo me fui metiendo más y más en una trama que me gusta que sea realista. Por ello, no podía hacer a los protagonistas descendientes directos de Candy y Terry, no tendría sentido. Los años tenían que pasar para que este secreto familiar se cocinara a fuego lento. Es un relato que entra al corazón poco a poco a cuenta gotas.

Mi inspiración como saben fue un 20% la historia de "Someday, Somewhere" de Eileen Ramsay, que me dio el hilo inicial, pero ese libro es una historia medio trágica y ya saben que lo mío es el romance así que abandoné la historia original y me aventuré por mi cuenta, muchas veces guiada por sus preguntas y sus comentarios. Quise lograr algo así como un "Descubre tu propia aventura" donde vas escogiendo de las alternativas hasta llegar a un final alternativo.

Por ahí me decían que el título como que no llamaba mucho la atención, no se me ocurrió uno mejor jajajaja para la siguiente historia tendré que pensarlo mejor.

Les agradezco profundamente haberme acompañado en este camino, me halaga profundamente todos los hermosos comentarios que me dejan, ni remotamente me considero escritora, quizás solo me gusta mucho soñar despierta y es eso lo que alimenta que me siente a escribir y de pronto las letras fluyan solas.

No les digo adiós sino hasta pronto, en este momento mi cabeza necesita ideas para un epílogo así que bienvenidos los comentarios.

Próximamente una nueva historia también vendrá. Estoy inspirada.

Cuídense mucho, y si pueden cuídense aún más, y no olviden hacer un huequito en su día para agradecer todas las cosas buenas que nos suceden, para mí cada uno de sus comentarios es una de mis alegrías del día.

Les dejo un abrazo fuerte a todas y cada una de las personas que llegaron a esta historia. Con cariño y mis deseos de que permanezcan saludables: **ClauT**

**Gladys: **Me encantaron tus palabras, justo esa parte de la soledad que te hace un poco "inadaptado" en el amor es la que quise reflejar; un amor más inocente, más espontáneo... Efectivamente lo de John no es amor, pero creo que ambos lo sabían, es un personaje que no es un villano per se pero atiza el fuego para provocar cosas. Gracias a él Lilly y Blake se ven frente a frente y también al topárselo nuevamente acaban por decidirse a vivir su propia historia de amor. Gracias linda, por cada comentario que dejas y por acompañarme una vez más en esta historia.

**Australia77: **Ah, the end has come, thank you for being a wonderful support with your comments, your suggestions, your questions, and the love you have shown for my story. It is an honor. We will keep in touch and I will be aware of your comments. Read you soon.

**Paolita27: **Pues sí llegó el final y una semana después, ufff ha sido un reto pero finalmente lo logré. Espero que esta historia de amor te haya gustado. Besos.

**Mel Herondale: **Gracias linda, yo amo sus comentarios. Sí, ya estoy trabajando en la siguiente historia, así que esto es un hasta pronto. Besos.

**Ster Star: **Yo igual lloro en las despedidas, no sé qué me pasó pero ahora soy una llorona jajajaja. Espero que ya no estés enfermita y que ese buen humor llegue para quedarse, acuérdate que la parte anímica es un bálsamo para todos los bichos, virus y bacterias. No cura, pero cómo alivia. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura.

**Villa: **Espero que esta historia te emocione, te relaje, te divierta cuantas veces la leas, para mí también ha sido un oasis en esta tormenta del 2020. Gracias por cada comentario que me dejas, lo aprecio muchísimo. Besos y gracias por acompañarme en otra historia.

**Yelani: **¡Qué bonito! Me encanta saber que te recuerda esa fase tan bella de tu propia historia de amor. Ojalá no pierdan esa complicidad maravillosa. Tienes tu parte romántica como yo. Mil gracias por siempre estar por aquí en los comentarios.

**Grace: **Jajaja, nos juntamos (virtualmente) y le damos varios a ese John que despertó la ira de todas.

**Kamanance: **Ya me estaba preocupando cuando pasó el tiempo y no te leí, pero me alegré mucho al ver que escribiste un comentario. Desde el inicio siempre me dejaste unas letras y cuando me desaparecía siempre me alegraba saber que había alguien que se preocupaba porque la historia siguiera y por mí. Cuídate mucho y sigue inspirándonos con lo que nos escribes, siempre deja un calorcito en el corazón.

**Analilit: **A John le hace falta eso y más jajaja ahora cada vez que piense en esta historia y en Lilian, me acordaré de ti con cariño.

**Guest: **gracias a ustedes que hicieron que esta historia se pusiera tan buena.

**Rosi Kary: **Me cuesta un poco narrar capítulos de erotismo pero deseo que la breve sugerencia de una vida apasionada entre Lilian y Blake te haya gustado. Yo también espero que te encuentres muy bien.

**Tete: **Espero que el final te guste, darme tiempo para platicar con ustedes aunque sea a la distancia es algo muy bonito para mí. Bendiciones para ti también.

Y a quienes en el camino no pudieron continuar leyendo mis deseos de que pronto regresen a este foro y que las cosas en la vida se vayan alineando: **Phambe** y **Alessandra Narciso.**


End file.
